A Different Life
by Choices HP
Summary: This is the story of what happens if Hermione never went to Hogwarts and didn't meet Ron and the others until after the war was over.
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Updated 12/11/2010**

Chapter One

The Meeting

It had been another long day. Another long and pointless day he thought bitterly. He had been working hard for the last two years and he was doing well... he knew that, but that didn't stop him from being frustrated every now and then. And right now he was definitely frustrated. He knew why of course, he didn't have anything to do and whenever that happened... whenever there was a low in his job he was left time to think and he didn't want that. No he had enough time to think when he was at home and right now he just wanted to relax.

So he decided to go somewhere that no one would know him, for you see he was quite famous where he came from. He did have a big hand in saving their world after all. Most of the time this fact didn't bother him, though it wasn't as glorious and enjoyable as he had imagined it would be when he was a kid. However, on a day like this, he just liked being left alone, he didn't want to plaster a fake smile on his face, for all the people that wanted to see their happy hero.

About a year ago, he would have gone into a pub and drown his sorrow, but he was doing it a little too frequently and his family started to get concern. In the end, what had really stopped him was the look in his best friend's eyes (his friend really couldn't take anymore sorrow in his life).

So that is how he found himself in a coffee shop, sitting at a table in the corner by himself. He didn't know why it helped being surrounded by all these people but not talking to anyone, but it did. Maybe it was just the knowledge that he couldn't breakdown (not that he ever broke down anyways) in a public place like this.

"What can I get you?" a girl said, he didn't even bother to look up from his boring paper he had brought with him, hoping he could get through this so he wouldn't have to continue working on this stupid paper work later on.

"Just a coffee," he said still reading, he thought he hear the waitress huff but it didn't really matter.

O

She was having a very long day. It started with her normal class schedule. Some days she really wished that she didn't always have to sign up for the earliest classes (8:00am every morning). It didn't help that she had agreed to take John's shift at two so that after her last class of the day ended at one she had to rush to work. It was now almost five and she was exhausted, but she would have to be there until the shop closed at nine.

Well, the one good thing was the shop wasn't busy at the moment and she could take a break. She sighed as she sat down in the back room. She was having, not a bad day per se, but it was an off day. It stared when her Professor announced that he had been delayed in grading the papers and he wouldn't have them until the next class. This really annoyed her, she always (since she first started school) worried about how she did on a test or any other assignment and wanted to know as soon as possible. And now she will have to wait three more days!

Her next class had been fine until the Professor gave them a two page paper assignment due the following Wednesday. Which was fine by her, she really did love writing papers, but then he had to add 'and I mean two not ten' smiling at her. Okay so she did tend to write more than she is supposed to but it's hard to boil it down to the essential qualities of a subject; everything seem to be important to her. That wasn't really the problem, the problem was that everyone knew who he was talking about and it really didn't win her any favors (not that the Professor meant and harm by what he said, he was one of her favorite teachers and he enjoyed teasing her).

"Someone is at your table," Jess said.

Jess was the reason that she still worked at the coffee shop. She had already saved enough money in the last three and a half years so she didn't really need to work, but she knew that she would never see her friend if she didn't still work the odd shift here and there. Jess was her closest friend but she knew that she wasn't Jess's. No Jess was an easygoing girl that everyone seemed to like and she seemed to like everyone. Where as she... well she had trouble relating to people and mostly keeps to herself. She had found it easier to deal with people in college, but it was still difficult for her.

As she left the back room she noticed the person that was sitting at her table. He was tall, she could tell that though he was sitting down and he had fiery red hair. She found him quite good looking and chastised herself for thinking that.

"What can I get you?" she asked in her most cheerful voice.

"Just a coffee," the man said not even looking at her. She was infuriated at this and grumbled 'just because you're cute doesn't mean you can be rude,' under her breathe and was immediately angry with herself, hadn't she swore to herself that she wouldn't do this again... And he wasn't even that rude... most people ignore her like that.

O

Five minutes later the girl come back with coffee in a really foul temper, still not knowing why she was so angry, but unable to help it. "Here's your coffee," she said in an irritated voice.

"Thanks," he said; he knew he was rude before and his mum would have chastised him if she knew he did that. "Sorry about before," he added looking up at her for the first time, flashing his most pleasing smile.

His breath was caught in his throat when he did and his heart skipped a beat. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but that wasn't it. He couldn't explain it but just looking at her made him feel light headed, and everything about her just excited him. Her hair was brown and wavy... a little unmanageable but it just made her look all the more attractive because of it. Her lips were nicely shaped (and couldn't help noticing and thinking of things that could go along with that) and she didn't seem to be wearing any make-up. But it was her eyes that really caught him. They were so full of life and warmth (or he supposed they were normally warm though now she seem to be scowling at him) and the most beautiful shade of chocolate brown he had ever seen.

She was glaring at him at the moment, though she couldn't' help but look into his deep blue eyes and lose her breath. _This is not good_, she thought, _definitely not good._

"It's all right," she said, forcing her voice to sound cold and dismissive.

"I was rude," he said trying to recover from his shock.

"No more so than most the people that come in here," she said curtly but wishing she hadn't said so much.

"That's no excuse," he smiled again (she felt her stomach squirm a little). "I would like to buy you a coffee too make up for it. My name is Ron Weasley by the way."

"Sorry, but I'm working right now," she said pointedly and tried to leave.

"That's rude you know," Ron said, knowing that he didn't want her leave.

"What is?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Well I introduced myself," Ron smirked at her. "You could at least have the courtesy to do the same."

She stared at him incredulously for a second before she shook her head and smiled at him. _I was right_, he thought smiling widely; _she does have warm eyes and a very kind smile. _

"You're right," she said sounding bemused. "My name is Hermione Granger."

"Hermione," Ron said, it rolled off his tongue well_, it was an interesting name... it suited her._

"Yeah, my parents thought it would be amusing to give be a little known Shakespeare name," Hermione smiled for a second and then frown... _why the hell did I just tell him that?_

"Well it suits you I think," Ron smiled; he wanted to see her smile again.

"Have you heard of it?" Hermione said making a face.

"No," Ron sighed; he hadn't even heard of Shakesare or whatever she said, he was showing his ignorance and she didn't even smile (though this face was cute too).

"Good... I really don't want to be like her," Hermione stated smiling again.

"I just meant that it was beautiful and interesting like you," Ron said before he could think; _Merlin that sounded like a line even if it was true_.

"Oh," Hermione blushed (insides squirming again) but she won't let this happen, she will have to turn him away now... and fast. "You're wasting your time."

"What?" Ron asked confused; _where did this come from?_

"I play for the other team," Hermione said quickly (she was a terrible liar at situation like this).

"What? What team?" Ron was completely confused... _were all Muggles this crazy?_

"I'm into girls," Hermione stated not looking into his eyes.

"Oh," Ron sighed. _Great, the first time I felt this alive in months, years really and it was all for nothing. But wait, she blushed didn't she._

Hermione was relieved that he accepted this, but at he same time she was disappointed he didn't fight. "Well I've got to go back to work," she muttered.

"Are you really?" Ron asked staring straight into her eyes.

"No," she answered without thinking; she lost her train of thought as soon as she looked into his eyes. "I just swore off guys so the only options I have left is girls."

"I don't think that's how it works," he laughed cheerfully again.

"I can't believe I said that," she said shaking her head. "That's no way to keep you away."

"Maybe you don't want me to stay away," he smiled.

"I've got to go back to work," she said looking at him.

"The place is empty," he stated bluntly.

"No, there's two people in the corner over there," she said nodding her head towards them, and as soon as he looked in that direction she slipped away heading to the back.

"Oi!" he exclaimed exasperated and more than a little amused.

As she walked through the doors to the backroom she chuckled at his exclamation; amused and angry with herself for feeling that way.

"What was that?" Jess asked chuckling.

"I don't know," Hermione sighed.

"You really should go for him, he's very cute and obviously into you," Jess said.

"Jess..." Hermione said exasperated. "You know why I don't want..."

"Yeah, I know, but you can't let that stop you form living a little," Jess sighed. She really did like this shy girl, and probable would have been closer to her but Hermione had always been a closed off person. She understood because she knew that she was the other girl's only confidant, but there were still so many things that Hermione didn't tell her. "And if you don't make a move, I think I might," she added as she looked through the door at the man sitting there.

"Don't you dare!" Hermione exclaimed immediately without thinking; _I really don't seem to be able to think today._

All she knew was that Jess was the natural beauty type of girl that had guys drooling all over her; Hermione knew she could never compete with that no matter how hard she tried.

"Oh, so you do like him," Jess smirked at her, she had never seen Hermione act like that before.

"Oh, never mind," Hermione sighed, it would be better if Jess distracted him; _I didn't want him anyways._

"No, I'm serious, you do it," Hermione said sternly; she decided that she wasn't going near him again and was forcing Jess to ask if he needed anything else, it was about a half an hour later.

"Hermione you..." Jess said.

"I've made up my mind," Hermione stated and Jess sighed.

"Fine!" Jess huffed; there was no arguing when the girl was like this. So when she walked out to meet the man, she was a little annoyed at her friend. "Excuse me sir, could I get you anything else."

"Huh..." Ron said looking up at her hopeful only to be disappointed. "Where's Hermione?"

"Hiding from you," Jess smirked, _well Hermione never said I couldn't speak freely._

"Really?" Ron smirked too. "I didn't realize I was so scary."

"Well you are quite terrifying but I'll manage," Jess smiled at him, he really was cute and though she knew that she couldn't do anything with him, Hermione would never speak to her again (no matter how much she say it didn't matter to her), that didn't mean she couldn't flirt a little.

"I'm good thanks," Ron smiled back; he could tell she was flirting but it didn't matter, he wanted to see Hermione again and this girl (beautiful as she was) didn't even make him bat an eye. "Unless you can convince Hermione to come out here and give me a refill."

"I'll try," Jess smiled and walked to the backroom. "He really wants you, you know."

"What?" Hermione said distractedly and blushed beat red.

"Mind out of the gutter Granger," Jess laughed. "He refused to be service by anyone but you."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed again (this time trying hard not to smirk).

"Oh you know what I mean," Jess said slapping her and was rather shocked that the girl made a joke like that; _this guy was really affecting her._

"I don't know," Hermione said biting her lip.

"He didn't even look at me Hermy," Jess said.

"Don't call me that!" Hermione made a face.

"Just talk to the bloke," Jess said. "What's the harm in that?"

"Fine, but if something terrible happens I'm blaming you," Hermione huffed and picked up the coffee pot and head towards the man.

"So you're done hiding?" Ron smiled at her.

"Hiding?" Hermione said trying to laugh it off... it didn't work.

"Yeah," Ron smirked. "Your friend said you were hiding."

"Did she?" Hermione said now glaring at he window where Jess was looking through a minute ago. "Well isn't that nice."

"Very," Ron smirked. "Will you join me now?"

"Of course not," Hermione said coldly. "I'm only here to rid you of your hard earned money and then I'll be gone."

"Oh," Ron sighed.

"You really shouldn't believe everything you hear," Hermione smiled. At that moment five people walked into the shop. "But it looks like the rush is about to start... sorry."

"It's all right... I can wait," Ron smiled.

And wait he did, the shop didn't quiet down after that though Hermione did spend any spare moment talking to Ron. It was ten minutes before nine and he was still sitting in the same seat. "We're closing soon," Hermione smiled at him.

"Right," Ron sighed, he knew he had to see her again. "Can I take you out sometime?"

"Oh," Hermione said, her eyes widen. She wanted to say yes... man she really wanted to... she couldn't though... she knew where this path lead and she really didn't want to go there at the moment. "I don't know..."

"Okay," Ron sighed; he hoped he had gotten pass this but that was okay as long as he could see her again. "When do you work next?"

"Er..." Hermione was surprised by the question.

"I really want to see you again," Ron said. "And if it has to be for a few minutes at a time watching you shell out coffee to people... so be it."

"You're no good," Hermione said; she couldn't seem to refuse his request and that scared her... but it excited her too. "I work tomorrow at four to nine."

"Right... I'll be here," Ron smiled.

"Well you better buy more than just the coffee then, if you're going to take up a valuable seat all day," Hermione smiled at him. "My manager wont be pleased with me if I allow you to sit there for too cheap."

"I'll think about it," Ron laughed. "Until tomorrow."

O

"Hey mate, what's up?" Harry said in his distance voice that was always there nowadays (in fact this was his cheerful voice; he was always a little better when Ron was around).

"Not much," Ron said cheerfully.

"What happened?" Harry said a hint of intrigue.

"I just met a girl... nothing much," Ron tried to push it off, he didn't want to get his hopes up too much... He just met her after all and she was really stand offish.

"Oh," Harry said, a hint of amusement. Ron never talked to him about girls too much in the past (he never thought Ron was that taken my a girl yet). "What's her name?"

"Hermione," Ron said and his face lightens up considerably when he said it.

"Nothing much, huh?" Harry chuckled; Ron looked at him stunned.

"Did you just chuckle?" Ron asked astounded.

"I supposed I did," Harry said. "I just haven't seen you this happy in a long time... maybe ever..."

"Oh crap," Ron said sinking down into a chair; _am I already lost_.

"That's more like it," Harry chuckled again.

"Well I'm glad I could amuse you," Ron said bitterly.

"Aren't you though," Harry said and Ron had to admit that that was true.

O

"Hey Crookshanks," Hermione said when she got to her flat her cat rubbed against her legs. The greeting always made her think of the first time she meant him a year and a half ago.

_She was walking by this pub; it looked really run down, but she was in desperate need of a bathroom and that was the first place she could find. She asked the wizen looking barman where the restroom was and was too busy to noticed anything odd about the place. However, when she returned she was at perfect liberty to look around and she was unnerved about the place; everyone was wearing cloak and there was a few people that looked... peculiar._

_That was when the cat rubbed against her leg and she smiled at it. She had always loved animals; cats in particular, but her mum didn't so she never had one growing up and couldn't get one while she lived in the dorms. _

_"Crookshanks there you are," said a hasty looking woman._

_"He's a lovely cat," Hermione smiled at the woman._

_"You think so," the woman said looking at her searchingly. "You can have him if you want."_

_"What?" Hermione exclaimed._

_"No one seems to want him, he's been in my shop for ages," the woman said._

_"Oh... You're selling him," Hermione smiled, she could finally have a pet now that she lived on her own. "How much..."_

_"I offered to give him for free," the woman laughed kindly. "But if you really want to pay..."_

_"I don't mind," Hermione smiled at the cat that was now purring in her arms._

_"That's all right dear," the woman smiled. "He might not have been sold but he has always been good company... and he seems to really likes you."_

_"Yes you do don't you Crookshanks?" Hermione coed._

"Meow," she was snapped out of her daydream when Crookshanks cried.

"Sorry... you must be hungry..." her cat looked at her sternly raised an eyebrow that seemed to asked what happened. "I've met someone today," she said brightly; the cat narrowed his eyes. "I know, I'll be careful," Hermione sighed. "You're too hard on me Crooks," she said and the cat purred and rubbed it's head against her. "I love you too..."

O

She got up earlier than she wanted to, which was really saying something seeing as she usually gets up at six. However, she knew that she wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon so she got up. She decided to work on her paper assign to her and if she was lucky she would be finished with it in no time. However, three hours later she had barely written anything on it. Her mind kept on drifting to the red head she met and she was finding him quite distracting.

Well this was no good, she thought to herself. She finally made a deal that she would allow herself to get distracted for an hour then the rest of the time she would concentrate on her work. Her compromise worked well for her and she was able to finish her paper before she grabbed herself something to eat. Actually she was quite proud of herself, she had managed to write concisely to the point this time without throwing away material that she thought was interesting.

By the time that she got to the shop, she was really nervous and she hated that she was this worked up about a guy that she didn't know at all (actually she was angry that she was worked up at all), but she couldn't help it. She had never felt this way about anyone before and she was terrified by that fact. When she walked into the shop she didn't see him anywhere, but she supposed that it wasn't likely that he would get here early.

However, two hours later she was feeling a little peeved, hurt and disappointed, because he still hadn't shown up. Every time someone would come into the shop she would look up hopefully only to be disappointed when it wasn't him.

When he finally got there a little after six she was really angry, but she knew that it would be no good to let him see how much this affected her so she put on her most cheerful smile and went out to greet him.

"Hello," Hermione said smiling.

"Hi," Ron smiled, breath catching in his throat again.

"Can I get you anything?" she said sweetly.

"You to sit down with me would be nice," he laughed.

"Sorry but as you can see it's crowed in here," she laughed back (forcefully).

"Then I'll take a coffee and whatever sandwich you would think I'd like," he smiled.

"I don't know you that well," she said.

"I have faith you'll pick something I'll like," he said.

"I'll be right back," she said and left.

As he watched her go he sighed; she was cheerful to him, but there was something different about the way that she talked (and more importantly in her eyes) that told him she was angry. _I should have come sooner,_ he thought bitterly.

In the back Hermione was fuming as she made a sandwich for Ron that he would like... _I didn't want to make him a damn sandwich at all_. _The nerve of him, coming here two hours later than I thought, and then he wants me to make him a bloody sandwich... and he wouldn't even tell me what kind! _

_Come on be rational, you never told him and he never said he'd be here at four, and yesterday you told him to order more than coffee._ Right, she thought bitterly and started making a corned beef sandwich without much thought of what she was doing.

"Here you go," she said handing him the sandwich and pouring him coffee.

"Have a seat," he said; somehow the shop had emptied considerable while she was in the back.

"All right then," she said sitting next to him.

"So, what is this?" he asked looking at the sandwich.

"Corned beef," she said watching his reactions closely.

"Sounds good," he said his mouth twitching.

"It's your least favorite isn't it?" she said genuinely amused by this.

"What gave me away?" he smiled sheepishly at her.

"I'm not sure, I could just tell," she laughed (some of her anger leaving).

"So I guess you're not that good at guessing," he muttered bemused.

"I don't know about that," she said; _I didn't really want to give you the best._

"So you are angry at me," he sighed and picked up the sandwich taking a big bite out of it.

"You didn't have to do that... I would have made you another one," she said (annoyed that he knew that she was upset).

"This is actually pretty good," he smiled (and he really meant it this time). "Sorry I was late..."

"It's all right," she said, her voice indifferent.

"I can see that," he sighed; _I hoped I didn't mess this up already._

"Do you have a reason?" she asked.

"Not one you're going to like," he chuckled, not really amused.

"Let's hear it then," she said.

"I didn't want to seem too eager... I didn't want to appear desperate," he said.

"I don't think you were supposed to tell me that part then," she said coldly.

"No, I don't think I was... I just didn't think lying now would have helped," he said reaching for her hand and was happy she didn't move it. "I'm sorry."

"Next time," she said as she looked up into his eyes for the first time that day. She smiled at him, somehow happy that he felt the same way she did, "Remember it's better to look desperate than keep a girl waiting."

"I won't forget that," he smiled.

"You better remember that," she said. "I won't give you another chance."

"Then I'll try really hard not to forget," Ron said taking another bite of his sandwich.

"You really don't have to eat that," Hermione said. "I'll be happy to make another one."

"It's all right 'ermione," Ron said still chewing his food.

"Disgusting," Hermione said shaking her head.

"Sorry," Ron sighed. "I never really learned my table manner. Anyways this sandwich really is good, you might have cured my corned beef aversion."

"I'm happy I could help," Hermione smiled.

They spent the rest of the time talking, at least as long as she could talk to him while working. They both had a good time and this time Hermione allowed Ron to stay as she cleaned up the shop.

"Well that was fun," Ron said as she closed and locked the doors.

"Fun?" Hermione said raising an eyebrow. "I don't know about that, I had to work hard all day."

"Well I just sat on my arse watching a beautiful girl... so, to me it was fun," he said. They smiled at each other for a while and he sighed and reached out a hand to brush a piece of her hair so he could look into her eyes. "When can I see you again?"

"I don't work until next Friday," Hermione said, she was blushing and looked away from him.

Ron groaned and looked pleading at her. "Can't I see you before that?"

"No… I don't think so," Hermione said; trying to keep the smile off her face, but failing miserable.

"This is payback for me being late isn't," Ron sighed.

"Maybe," Hermione smirked at him; it was true that was one of the reason but she was still afraid of being with him and afraid about how much affected he had on her already.

"Can I convince you to change your mind," Ron pleaded.

"I don't think so this time," Hermione said. "I'll be waiting for you on Friday, by shift is at four."

"I'll make sure I'm there on time with bells on," Ron said and they went their separated ways.

O

When Ron got to Harry secluded and heavily fortified house at Grimmauld Place he was not happy at all. As soon as Harry let him in he started yelling and about something Harry couldn't understand at all, though he did find his friend amusing... in an annoying way.

"... and it's all your fault. I can't see her until Friday," Ron said hotly.

"My fault," Harry said confused, he wasn't really following his fuming friend.

"Yes, you showed me that I was too eager... like a stupid puppy or some crap like that," Ron groaned.

"Er...what?" Harry said still confused. "I think you should start over again."

"I showed up a few hours late... or at least later than I lead her to believe I would show up," Ron explained.

"I didn't tell you to do that," Harry said trying to hide his laugh. "Don't you know you can't keep a girl waiting and for two hours..." he couldn't control his laugh after that.

"Argh..." Ron growled, glaring at him. "That's what she said..."

"You told that, did you?" Harry said with his mouth pushed together. "That must have been... interesting."

"It was sort of amusing," Ron smiled. "And the rest of the time it was brilliant being with her... but she said she won't see me until next Friday... Payback for me being late... It's going to be a long week."

"Tough luck mate," Harry said patting his back.

O

Ron was right about it being a long week, he spent ever-spare moment he had thinking about the mysterious girl that captivated him to no ends. It didn't help that his work hadn't picked up any in the last few days and he had nothing to do there. He was, however, able to get Friday off easy enough (it was one benefit of being so famous), he wasn't going to chance being late again.

Hermione didn't have it any easier than Ron did, constantly thinking about him, she was just glad that she didn't really have any papers due (that is ones she hadn't already completed), she was in no mind to work. She was still unnerved about how much he could affect her, but it also became clear to her that she was going to have to give this a real chance because it was already too late. When she got to work almost an hour before she was supposed to and was surprised and pleased to see that he was already there. "Aren't you a bit early," she smiled.

"I didn't want to be late this time," Ron smiled back. "I've been here all day, I'm glad you came early too."

"So am I," she said and they spent the rest of that hour talking about anything and nothing. When the hour was up she went to work and talked like she had been the last two times he came, the only difference was that this time she agreed to go out with him the next day.


	2. The First Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

**A/N: Okay I just want to say that I don't know how I'm going to update this story, but don't worry I promise that there's going to be at least one update a week, but it really depends on how fast I write the chapter if I'm going to update more than that. Anyways, back to the story. **

**Updated 12/11/2010**

Chapter Two

The First Date

Hermione, was just putting on the final touches, she was feeling extremely nervous, it's been a while since she had been on a real date with anyone (and even longer for one that wasn't set up by her mum). As soon as she was ready she ran out the door and rushed as fast as she could, in her nicest dress (Ron said they will be going somewhere nice), to the coffee shop where they agreed to meet.

He was already there by the time she made it to the shop. "You know it's rude to show up late on a date."

"Come on, it was only ten minutes," Hermione shot back. "Besides, who expects a girl to be ready on time anyways?"

"You look sma... beautiful in that dress," he said to ease the tension a little, and he could barely keep his ears from turning red from a blush that was starting to creep up on him. She was wearing a dark red dress, it was form fitting and yet it was sensible; it really did bring out the best in her. Her wavy hair was down and mostly tamed but there was a little bit of wildness that Ron found fascinating.

"Well, you look smashing," Hermione said teasing him a litter (and Ron smiled at her sheepishly). He was wearing a cobalt blue button up shirt and black slates, he really looked amazing in that outfit. "So where are we going?"

"To The Pearl," Ron smiled; he was sort of dazed by her, so he didn't pick up her discomfort.

"Oh," Hermione said looking a little crestfallen. "I... er... I don't think I can afford that..."

"I'm paying," Ron said looking at her incredulously.

"I'm not the kind of girl that thinks the man has to pay for everything," Hermione said, trying not to sound too cold. "I think we are equals."

"Fine then, you can pay for the next time," Ron said smugly.

"What makes you think there will be a next time?" Hermione said coldly, but as soon as she saw his face she sighed. "It won't be fair... I can't take you to a place like this..."

"Er... is this place really that expensive," Ron said raising his eyebrows. "A friend told me about it and I thought it would be nice to go... They're supposed to have excellent food there."

"Are you sure you can cover this?" Hermione asked worried; she didn't want him to put himself out especially if he was just trying to impress her. "I know it's not the most expensive place but it's still up there and I feel uncomfortable about this..."

"I've made the reservations," Ron said; he had been dying to go to this restaurant for years but never had a reason to before now. However, looking at her he sighed. "We don't have to go there if you don't want..."

"It's all right... this time," Hermione smiled at him, she did want to go there after all.

"I'm not use to this you know," Ron said and continued when all she gave him was a questioning look. They were now walking the two blocks to get to the restaurant. "I'm not use to being the one who has the money. You see I came from a large and... er... poor family. I'm more use to being the one that's angry when money is involved."

"Well, I can't say the same," Hermione sighed. "My parents are pretty well off... I got must of what I wanted as a kid."

"I didn't," Ron laughed. "I always got hand me downs and we never went on a real vacation until I was thirteen and we won some raffle. We didn't have anything... except each other," he added smiling sadly. "I had five brothers and a sister," he started his voice grave and breaking. Hermione grabbed his arms in support, she hadn't missed the fact that he said '_had_'. "We all... er... fight to protect our country."

"You were in the military?" Hermione asked confused, what he said didn't really seem to make sense.

"Not really," Ron said; it was difficult telling her what happened- to put it into terms that she could understand (he was thankful now for his many training session on Muggles he had to take as an Auror). "It was more of internal affair. Hostel government takeover... and things like that."

"Er..." Hermione said; suddenly looking at him suspiciously. "And you're just telling me this... You're allowed to tell me."

"Not really," Ron smiled at her. "So I won't say anymore about that. Just that we all fight to keep things stable."

"I never heard that our government was unstable," Hermione couldn't stop herself from saying.

"Do you really think you would... that they would let anyone know about that?" Ron said smiling at her again, thinking about all the things that their government hide from the people during the war.

"Perhaps not..." Hermione said still looking at him skeptical, it sounded unbelievable but she couldn't help but believe him.

"Anyway," Ron continue smirking at her for a moment. However, he sighed and looked away quickly, he always felt terrible whenever this was brought up or talked about. He sat on the bench as they walked by (they still had a half hour to get to the restaurant). Hermione sat down next to him and placed her hand on his arm again, she couldn't bare to let him suffer like this. "We fought to make things better, and we won, but not without paying a price. And not just to me... my family..." he cut himself off, he didn't think he could tell her that part. "Two of my brother died..."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said grabbing his arm tightly. He seem unable to continue, but he like talking to her about this (at least it was easier to talk to her). "So the government gave you money..." she prompted to try to make him continue.

"Sort of... also because of all that we have done, their way to compensate for the time and energy we spent saving their arses," Ron said bitterly. "It wasn't worth it... we gave most of it away, I saved some just in case... so I could build a life if I need to..."

"So you thought you would spend it on me," Hermione smiled at him.

"It seemed the logical move," Ron smiled back it was hard to remain sad when she was around him. "Besides I have a good job... I think I can handle it."

"Good," Hermione said and then frowned at him. "You totally made me forget that I was angry with you for this whole thing."

"Then my diabolical plan worked brilliantly!" Ron laughed loudly and rather falsely. "And I promise to take you somewhere more sensible next time."

"You mean I'll take you somewhere sensible next time," Hermione corrected. "By the way, I just realized that I've never asked you what you did for a living."

"I think we should save that for dinner," Ron smiled. "And I can't wait to hear more about you."

"Well, it's not that interesting," Hermione said.

"I bet I'll find it interesting," Ron smiled at her; he couldn't image a thing about her that wouldn't interest him right now. They then walked the rest of the way to the restaurant and was seated within fifteen minutes and were severed their drinks before they could talk again.

"So you were telling me about your job," Hermione said after taking a sip of the wine that Ron had ordered them.

"Actually I wasn't, you were asking about it and I avoided the question," Ron smiled. "I'm a detective." At least that was the closest he came up with to describe an Auror as (well Harry told him that was his best option).

"Oh, that must be interesting," Hermione said; trying to keep her eyes bright but she didn't like that he was working at such a dangerous job (though she knew she really couldn't say anything about it).

"Not as much as I thought it would be," Ron said smiling; he noticed her discomfort and was happy that she seemed to care about him. "There's a lot of paper work... mostly paper work. But, yeah it can be interesting and dangerous at times... however, I am good at my job."

"I would hope so," Hermione said; she could tell that he was proud of what he did with his life and that made her feel better about the job itself.

"After everything that happened in the past, I know I had to do something," Ron sighed. "It's my way to make the world a better place. Make sure something like what I went through never happens to anyone else... I know it's impossible to stop that but still I can..."

"Help as much as possible, I'm sure with you on the job the world '_is_' a better place," Hermione said smirking.

"Are you mocking me?" Ron said in mock outrage.

"Of course not," Hermione said innocently and then she looked at him more seriously. "I bet your parents are really proud of you."

"Yeah, they are," Ron smiled, though things hadn't been the same after the war he could see the pride in his parents eyes- all of his family really. "My family is great, and I judge by the look you'd like me to tell you more about them."

"I might like that yeah," Hermione smiled at him encouragingly.

"They're brilliant, my parents really are the best," Ron said and he was smiling brilliantly as he said it. "My dad works at the Ministry, a small... er... very small department. No real power but he loves his job and everyone respects him a lot."

"Sounds like a good man," Hermione said. "That must be where you got it from then."

"Yes he is, but mum a wonderful person too, so I'm sure I got more than a few things from her," Ron smiled. "She's a stay at home mum... or was. Everyone moved out now but she took care of us all when we were kids- bloody handful we were too.

"When I was younger, I never realized all I had- I just focused on what I don't have," Ron sighed. "I always knew that they would be there for me, no matter what I did and I don't know where I would be if I didn't have them there for me."

"It sounds like a nice home to be brought up in," Hermione commented; _it sounds like the home I always imaged being brought up in_. "They brought you up with love."

"I know," Ron said. "I was so jealous when I was a kid... you see all my brothers were brilliant and different. Bill is smart and cool; Charlie was brave and adventurous; Percy is a prat but brilliant and has a mind for rigorous work; Fred and George are hysterical and evil geniuses; Ginny, she's younger than me but she a girl and so much more, and then there was me... I wasn't like that at all."

"What are you talking about, you're all those things (well except the girl thing) and more," Hermione said staring at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah, that's what all my brothers said... I mean after everything was done with and all," Ron smiled sadly. "They said they really looked up to all the things I did... I guess my biggest tribute is that I stand up for my friends and family with everything no matter what. Bill said that I was able to do things that he would have thought impossible but I did them anyway because I knew I couldn't fail... I don't really under stand it but it was still nice to hear.

"However, when I was younger I couldn't see any of that. So what did I do, I make friends with the most famous person out there..."

"Have I heard of him?" Hermione asked.

"I doubt it," Ron said, it was weird that there were people out there that didn't know him when every wizard around the world knows his name and story. "But where I'm from everyone knows him. Anyway, Harry and I became best mates and it's brilliant- he really is the best person anyone could have for a friend- but I was so jealous of him. It took me so long- four and a half years- to figure out that I was the lucky one, that I had everything that was really important in life.

"Harry's parents were killed when he was just a baby- a little older than one," Ron said his voice grave and Hermione could see Ron's pain as he related his best friend's story. "And he was raised by his Aunt and Uncle (and there was a fat cousin involved too) who treated him like dirt (he was looking angry when he talked about Harry's '_relatives_'). I don't even know how bad... he doesn't talk about it but I know it was awful. And then I was jealous of him because he was famous and rich... He would have given up everything to have my life."

"He probably never told you that either," Hermione said reaching out for his hand, and he looked up and smiled at her.

"You're right he never did," Ron said. "But my family took him in and he's my brother and I know what's important now."

"That's good," Hermione smiled at him. "Now I was wondering if you could tell me more about your brothers."

"They're really boring, I think it's time for you to tell me something about yourself," Ron said, and before she could answer the waiter came and they order dinner. "So, tell me about yourself Hermione."

"Sorry, but I don't think so," Hermione said straight face and Ron looked crestfallen. "I think it's best if you tell me everything about you and than I will have my turn... it will be better that way."

"You like controlling things don't you," Ron laughed. "Like being control..."

"Yes, I hope you don't hold that against me," Hermione said jokingly, but there was something in her eyes that portrayed her sadness; she had always been controlling and obsessive and bossy and most people didn't like that.

"I think it's endearing," Ron smiled and she smiled back; he could tell that there were some insecurities about this. "Let's see... Bill is my eldest brother and he works at a bank, but not behind a desk or anything lame like that. He's kind of like a treasure hunter or something. He got married to the most beautiful woman... er... after you of course... and now they have a beautiful little girl and other child on the way.

"Charlie," Ron said and then swallowed hard; it was hard to say his name (he had always looked up to his brave older brother that taught him how to fly). "He was adventurous... he worked trying to tame wild animals... highly dangerous animals. He died saving Bill from getting cu... shot."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said seeing how hard it was for him and tighten her grip on his hand. "That most have been really tough on Bill."

"It really was," Ron said. "Bill and Charlie were always really close and it was hard for Bill to lose him, but at least there was a reason," Ron said adding the ending on bitterly.

"Percy is a prat, that is really annoying and sometimes I really hate him," Ron said without venom; _especially when he chose the stupid Ministry over his family_. "But when push comes to shove he does the right thing and in the end that's all that really matters right? Anyway, he work at the Ministry too, he's ambitious and a hard worker; and a bloody know-it-all that loves to hear himself talk about anythings."

"It seems like you two are really close," Hermione laughed and Ron made a face at that.

"We kind of are, I'm more like him than I like to admit," Ron said suddenly smiling. "He was such a tight ass git that he had trouble relating with the rest of the family... he had trouble seeing that we all appreciated him too... even if he was a little different and hard to like.

"Then there was Fred and George; bloody menace if I've ever seen any," Ron said smiling sadly at the memories. "They're twins. They pulled pranks on me... well everyone really but me and Percy the most... and Gin too, but they were dead scared of her after a while... she always came back at them with something almost as inventive.

"They open a joke shop together and were bloody brilliant at it," Ron smiled. "Came up with all sorts of prank items and all," and then he turned sad and continued in a dead voice. "That was until Fred died... and it was stupid... I mean he was fighting for what he believes in and all but he didn't died a heroic death... A bloody wall crushed him. I saw it... I was there. It was like one second he was there and the next time... nothing."

His voice cracked at the end of that his tears came to his eyes. Hermione stood up and went to sit next to him in the booth pulling him closer to her. He put his head on her shoulder and immediately felt better. He didn't understand why it was so easy to talk to her; why he was spilling his guts like this, but he couldn't help himself. He also notices that this time it wasn't so hard to talk about it. He didn't feel the normal guilt and emptiness he usually felt whenever he even thought of this. It felt nice being able to open up like this so freely.

"That's not the worst part though," Ron began again after he gather his emotions. "It's George. He tries hard, but its so difficult for him to go on when his other half's missing. The first month was the hardest, he did nothing and then suddenly he started putting on a face and going to work and acting almost normal. He said that Fred would have kicked his arse if he just let himself wallow in self pity like he was. He's still hurting but at least he's trying, that's all we can asked from him."

"It sounds like you had a really tough time too," Hermione point out. "So your next then right?"

"That's right I'm the youngest boy," Ron said smiling. "But my sister, Ginny is the baby of the family, as if she wouldn't have gotten everything she always wanted because she was the only girl... Mum always wanted a girl.

"When we were kids it was always Gin and me vs. the twin... er... Fred and George," Ron smiled. "She was my best friend then, we spent all of our time together. But when I was eleven I went to Hogwarts..."

"Hogwarts?" Hermione said (her eyes went blank for a second) she never hear of that school before and she did do plenty of research on the subject.

"Yeah," Ron said nervously; he wasn't supposed to say '_Hogwarts'_. "It's a special school for er... gifted students."

"Special huh... I'm sure it was '_special_'," Hermione laughed with a mischievous glint that confused Ron.

"Er... yeah it was," Ron said. "It's the best place on earth, best school really."

"If it was really that good, how come I never heard of it, or more importantly went there," Hermione said. "I'm really good at school... it's my thing."

"It's kind of a specialized school, it's not about qualities or intellect," Ron said. "Anyway, when I left, that's when I met Harry and he became my best friend and I kind of dropped Gin from my life... I know it's bad, but I was eleven and it was hard for me to remember her when she was so far away and I was so wrapped up in Harry's world."

"So you were so star struck by Harry that you couldn't bother paying attention to the mere mortals," Hermione said smirking.

"Of course that's not it," Ron huffed. "I like Harry for Harry. He's not some big headed git, he was just a normal boy, that had a hard life. He was also the first person to like me that didn't have to... he wasn't family, he didn't have to like me but he did and he became my brother. Life as Harry Potter's best friend was never easy, something always seem to be happening but he was worth any of the hardships that I went through. He's a great guy."

"I can't wait until I get to meet him," Hermione said. "The way you're been building him up."

"That will have to wait for a while. Anyway, the next year Gin started school too and I sort of ignored her," Ron said keeping his face natural (but it was hard seeing as it was one of his biggest mistakes leaving her alone like that). "Not really but I had Harry and she was... she had the biggest crush on him since she was like four and Mum would tell her bedtime stories about him- she bloody always use to pretend to marry him and all that. So you could imagine it was hard having her around... she would actually run away wherever Harry was there. She had a hard first year and I still feel bad about what happened to her (she was never the same after that, he thought to himself sadly). The next year Gin started hanging with us most of the time."

"She got over her crush," Hermione said skeptically. "And weren't you still embarrassed about having your little sister tagging along with you."

"Yeah, she still had her crush and I was embraced at first," Ron laughed. "But Harry was cool with it as long as Gin didn't stare at him or more importantly was able to talk to him. And Gin, she didn't really make any friends her first year so I talked her into talking to Harry and it really was the best thing to happen... Gin's awesome. Except for the time she was dating that complete wanker Micheal Conner."

"And who wouldn't be a wa... er that when it comes to your sister's boyfriend," Hermione laughed.

"Only one, and I was both happy and frustrated when they did get together at the end of my fifth year," Ron laughed.

"So Harry and Gin are together, that must be an interesting story," Hermione said smiling, she was a romantic at heart (and read millions of books about it).

"It really is, but I'm not going to tell you that now," Ron smiled and Hermione huffed. "I'll just tell you they were very happy together."

"Something terrible happened didn't?" Hermione asked, she could tell by his eyes that something horrible was coming and it had something to do with one of these two people that he obviously love and was very closest to; she feared for Harry.

"Yeah, that same night that my brothers died, the final fight to save everything," Ron said bitterly. "This mad woman... Bellatrix Lestrange shot a-at Ginny and Harry stepped in front of her... and then it went straight through him... it saved her life but she... she'll never be the same... sometimes she fine and herself and others times she doesn't know any of us... it's bloody devastating."

His voice broke again and Hermione grabbed him again. It took a while for him to speak this time... in a lot of ways what happened to Ginny was the worst thing to happen for him. "Harry was devastated of course.. he thought he should have saved her."

"It's not his fault, he tried the best he could... he took the bullet for her and all," Hermione said.

"Everyone but Harry knows that, but he has his reason for letting it get to him," Ron said. "A lot of people have saved Harry at the cost of their own lives. His parents when he was a baby, his godfather when he was a teenager and in way his mentor a year later."

"That's horrible, your friend really had a hard time," Hermione said her eyes watering for this guy she never met, and Ron smiled at her; she had such a good heart.

"He really has," Ron sighed. "He was really broken down after the fight was over and he saved the day... He lives in his fortress like house and he's just trying to get by. But don't worry of course we don't let him pull away form us like that. He's family now and he has to deal with us. He comes over all the time and I see him, but it's hard to tell he survived the fight. He doesn't work at all; just stays at home... stupid independent wealth that allows him to hide himself away."

"But you'll never let it go right?" Hermione said. "You're the kind of guy that's always there for you friends, right?"

"Of course I am, Harry will never get rid of me," Ron smirked sadly, but brightened up. "You know you're the first person I've told this to... Plenty of people know it... but you're the only one I've told. The first time I've really talked about this too."

"Well I'm glad you are able to open up to me," Hermione smiled, she was suddenly hit by the fact that this guy could be playing with her... lying like so many of the other people she knows. However, as unlikely as this seems (some major fight over the government that she never heard of, though she did remember all the trouble that happened a few years ago that made it more believable) but still she couldn't help but believe him- he looked too sincere to be lying. "When did this all happen anyways?"

"They final fight was more than four years ago, I was nineteen at the time," Ron said and the food came at that time. Ron had the filet mignon and Hermione had Chicken Cordon Bleu, they had ordered vegetable and potatoes as side dishes. "Your turn now."

"So you're twenty-three now," Hermione said; she had no idea how old he was, but she was actually guessing older. "I just turned twenty-four a few weeks ago."

"Oh, an older woman, I've always wanted to date one," Ron said and smirked, which cause her to shove him slightly.

"Shut up, I can't be more than a few months older than you," Hermione said sternly but she was hiding her amusement.

"Probably almost six months," Ron laughed. "But you're still older than I am, and you can't do anything about that fact."

"Whatever," Hermione rolled her eyes, but she found the fact that he could laugh now and really seem to mean it very endearing. "My family life was pretty normal. I'm an only child, so it was just me and my parents all the time."

"What about friends?" Ron asked, but there was something about the way she said that that made him think she didn't really have any friends.

"I didn't really have any friends," Hermione said looking down. "I was top of all my classes and I like spending most of my time at the library with all the books I could get my hands on. I also had horrible bushy hair and huge buck teeth and drew attention to myself by always answering the teachers."

"Then It's probably a good thing that I didn't meet you back then, I probably would have made fun of you," Ron said.

"So you're one of those people," Hermione said narrowing her eyes. "Though you don't seem like the type, and believe me I knew all kinds of bullies."

"I was an insecure big mouth twerp that would of lashed out on anyone that made me feel worse," Ron said.

"How would I have made you feel worse?," Hermione said looking confused and a little amused.

"You would be there all apposing and smart, and you'd be beautiful, disguised behind that bushy hair and buck teeth, but of course I would have see through that, that would of freaked me out more than anything and I would have to lash out because I wouldn't know how else to react. Besides, you wouldn't have been able to stand my complete laziness I had at that time."

"Probably, there's nothing that annoys me more than someone that had potential insisting on wasting it," Hermione smiled. "Anyways, I never really found someone I could relate to, so I just concentrated on my school work and everything was all right. When I was eleven, well basically twelve, I got into a top school. I even got a scholarship and that made it difficult there too. My parents are upper middle- lower upper class but that wasn't the usually for that school. However, it was the best place in the world to learn, the teacher were fantastic and I was able to get so far ahead... I finished at the top of my class and was valedictorian and made good head ways at my college classes."

"You really are keen on schoolwork aren't you?" Ron smiled holding back his laugh. "Look how excited you are just talking about it."

"Shut up, schools all I had remember," Hermione said laughing a little too (which was weird she normal felt uncomfortable telling people her sad lonely life; not that she told many people). "I got into Oxford- that was really exciting- and a half scholarship but it wasn't enough, by parents would of had gone bankrupted if they had to put me through there. So I got into a lot of other schools and I decided to go to University of London, it's a really good University and I got a full scholarship, it has a great law program."

"Is it as good as Oxford?" Ron asked skeptically, he had actually heard of Oxford so it must have been better.

"Of course not," Hermione sighed. "Oxford would have been better but my school was one of the top schools too, and I got a full scholarship there and that's when I started working at the coffee shop... so you should be happy since that's how I met you."

"And you're happy with the school you're going to?" Ron asked. "You think you made the right decision?"

"I know I made the right decision," Hermione said; it was the most important one she ever made but in the end of the day she knew it was right. "I got a free ride and I have one more semester before I take the bar exam and I become a lawyer... I also minor in physiology... I'm getting my master in four and a half years and I'm planning on going to Oxford in about a year. I already applied and I got accepted and I'm going for grants now."

"Sounds like you planning on being busy for a while," Ron said. "Do you think you will have time for me?"

"I think I might be able to squeeze you in," Hermione laughed. "I'm only taking four classes this semester and I only work about one day a week usually so... I do have some time for you... as long as you want me to."

"Well then it will be a long time," Ron said. "I think I like to stay by you as much as possible."

"Then you're in luck, now really is the best time for me to meet someone new," Hermione said and after that the dessert that they order came. It was a chocolate raspberry cake that was to die for. "This is really good."

"This is bloody brilliant," Ron said. "Almost as good as mum's."

They spent almost a half hour after that talking and enjoying the one bottle of wine Ron bought at the beginning of the night; Hermione wasn't much of a drinker, she liked it but only allowed herself one or two glasses every once in a while (Ron never allowed himself to drink much since Harry had told him to stop going to pubs). When the bill came it was almost too hundred pounds, Ron was a little shocked and Hermione was quiet and they left the restaurant soon after that.

"That was pretty expensive," Hermione said as they walked out she looked forlorn again.

"Yeah it really was... the food was brilliant, but I think I would like a hamburger just as much," Ron smiled, they were walking back to the coffee shop.

"Then that was an very expensive meal if you would have been happy with a burger," Hermione said.

"I guess but I did have other advantages, you know," Ron smirked at her.

"Like what?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrow but the look in his eyes told her it was something she would like.

"I get to see you in this gorgeous dress," Ron said looking at her. "I think red is my favorite color now... that particular shade of red to be exact."

"I must say that you do have a point there," Hermione said eying him too.

"It looks like we're at the coffee shop," Ron said looking up to illustrate his point.

"My flat is just a few blocks away," Hermione said, she didn't want to say goodbye to him yet. "I can use a big strong detective to walk me home."

"Where are you going to find one of those?" Ron smiled but followed her when she started to walk again, he didn't want to say goodbye either.

When they got to the main door she lead them up to her flat she turned around and face him. "I guess this is it," she said and looked into his eyes.

"I know it's proper to wait for the third date to kiss," He said brushing away one of the hair from her eyes. "But I don't think I can wait... Besides I figure I've gone to the coffee shop three times that should count for something."

"Er... I'm not sure that's how it works," Hermione said breathlessly her heart pounding in her chest and all she really wanted to do was kiss him.

"Then you're going to have to tell me to stop," He said leaning in to kiss her slowly giving her time to move if she wanted to. She didn't move, she didn't want to move. She closed her eyes and lifter her head to met his and a second later their lips met...


	3. Their Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

**A/N: Updated 12/11/2010**

Chapter Three

Their Past

They stay like that for only a few seconds before he pulled away and looked down at her. This kiss was so simple, scarcely a brush of the lips, but it felt like so much more to him. It felt like his whole body was on fire and all he wanted to do was kiss her again... to do all sorts of things to her, but he wasn't going to force her.

She kept her eyes closed, she never felt anything like this and she really like it. When she opened her eyes she could see the fire he was feeling and all she wanted to do was have more of him. Once again, she acted without thinking, she lean up and captured his lips again, this time putting her arms around him and resting her hands in his hair. He was shocked by her response to say the least, but didn't let that stop him from putting his arms around her and pulling her closer. At the same time putting his tongue on her lower lips just begging her for permission. It was granted immediately and as their tongue battle and danced together, an immense pleasure filled the both of them and they both moaned.

She pulled away from him when she could no longer breath, he groaned at the lost. She turned around and unlocked and opened the door, and when she turned back to him he attacked her causing a pleasure moan when their lips met again. They walked into her flat still attached like that, and after she closed the door Ron leaned her back into it.

"Meow," Crookshanks cried trying to get his mistress attention.

"Just ignore him," Hermione said, the cried had startled Ron enough to jumped but not enough to drive the desire out of either of them. She leaned down, taking off her shoes (her feet were killing her) and took his hand as she lead him to her bedroom. As soon as Ron came to the door her turned her around, unable to control himself any longer and kissed her passionately again. Her responds was immediate and just as passionate as him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed one hand on her arse and the other in her hair as he walked her backwards towards the bed.

Their mouths broke apart when she fell on the bed and they looked into each others eyes, she could see lust and something that she's never seen in anyone's eyes, but that made her stomach melt and caused her to ache for him more. She reached for his head and pulled him down to her; his lip covering hers in heavenly bliss. She would like nothing more than to stay like this forever.

And they did stay like that for a long time, him hovering over her kissing her passionately. He wasn't sure when she manage to unbutton his shirt, but when her small warm hands touched his chest it sent a shiver through his spine. He unlocked their mouths so he could move to her neck making her moan in pleasure.

When his hand moved to her back and started to unzip her dress, her eyes opened and the small part of her brain (the part that she always listened to) woke and made her realize that this was all happening too fast.. "Ron..." she said breathing hard. "Ron... stop."

He was still kissing her neck (contrary to her words her hands were still in his hair seeming to be encouraging him), but he couldn't kept doing this. With great effort he pulled away from her, breathing heavily, trying to gather himself.

Hermione was breathing heave too, feeling relieved that she was able to stop herself when she was so out of control and more importantly she was relieved that Ron had stop; had listened to her. At the same time she was feeling over heated and unsatisfied and an overwhelming urge to turn over and pick up things were they left off.

"I'm sorry," Ron groaned, he was holding his head looking quite upset. _Damnit, why the hell did I let this happened_, Ron thought bitterly to himself, _I pushed her too fast and now she's not going to want to be with me anymore. _

"Ron," Hermione said sweetly, she wasn't used to someone like Ron. "You didn't do anything I wasn't... er... encouraging."

"I didn't," he said looking at her again; giving her his lopsided grin that made her heart quickened.

"Not for one second," she said breathlessly; focusing on his lips lustfully. "But..."

"You don't need to say more... I understand," he sighed and closed his eyes. "I think I should go..."

"Do you have to?" she sighed.

"If you don't want this to go any farther... it would be best if I do," he sighed.

"I don't want you to go," she admitted. "I like you being here..."

"I don't want to go either," he sighed. "But I don't think I can stay in control... You're rather irresistible," he added smiling at her, looking at her hair wildly hanging around her and swallowed hard, yes he would have no control what-so-ever.

"Oh," she said biting her bottom lip; still looking at him imploringly. "There's a bathroom you can use..."

"You really don't want me to go do you?" he laughed, as she smiled sheepishly back at him.

"No I don't," she admitted. "I just felt so close to you... I'm not quite ready for it to end yet."

"Fine... I'll try the bathroom," he kissed her briefly on the lips (causing her to close her eyes and breath deeply). "I don't want to leave either."

As soon as Ron left she got off the bed, turning on her reading lamp. She was still worked up from what happened before, but she found that as she forced herself to get ready for bed (and put her mind on other things) she could manage. As soon as she was ready; wearing her pajama bottoms and a tank top, she picked up her book; one of her boring textbooks and waited for Ron.

It took Ron twenty minutes to calm himself down and to make sure he would behave himself enough to handle being in her presents (he also cast a spell to that affect). When he came to the door, watching her just sitting in her bed reading Ron was glad that he cast that charm because he likely would of needed the bathroom again if he hadn't.

"There you are," Hermione smiled a moment later; she could feel his eyes on her. "Are you going to just stand there all day?"

"I was thinking about it," Ron smirked. "I do have a rather nice view from were I'm standing."

"Hm, well I prefer it if you come closer," Hermione said as she set her book on the bed side table and she patted the side of her bed for him to join her. Ron walked over to her as fast as he could sitting next to her and kissing her again. "We'll be back were we started if you keep that up," she said after a moment pulling away. "You must really like my bathroom."

"It was a nice bathroom," Ron chuckled, but pulled away from her all the same, feeling a little awkward, not knowing what to do now.

"Just lay back love," Hermione said blushing at her use of 'love' there; though Ron's goofy smile made her feel better. Ron did as he was told and soon Hermione put her head on his chest; he automatically wrapped his hand around her. He never held anyone like this, he never really felt the need to, but she felt so right in his arms. "That's better," she sighed.

"So what do we do now?" Ron asked putting one of his hand in her hair absentmindedly; he loved it soft and silky texture.

"Tell me more about yourself," Hermione said making herself more comfortable in his chest. She felt so at peace laying there listening to his voice. "Tell me what it was like to be raised in a big family. Tell me more about your mum and dad."

"Okay, er... well like I said, Mum stayed at home and raised us all," he said still uncomfortable talking about the brothers he lost and sister that was mostly gone. "She's the best cook there is on the planet. I remember this one time when I was six; she made me get a bucket full of apples. Fred and George were still sleeping, the lazy gits, and Ginny was off pretending to be misses Harry Potter," he added with a grin.

"Your best friend," Hermione said in a sleepy voice (she was finding his voice hypothesizing). "I bet you teased her a lot about that."

"Of course I did," Ron chuckled and she liked the rumbling feeling it caused. For Ron's part he was pleased that he could talk about Ginny without the hollow feeling that normal comes along with it (and he knew it was because of the girl in his arm). "I used it every time she really started annoying me. All I had to do was say da dum da dum... well just da dum and she would turned red."

"That was mean of you," Hermione tried to admonished him but she laughed too. "Tell me more..."

"Well anyway, I got the apples Mum asked for," Ron said going back to his earlier story. "And she said '_Ronnie I know how much you enjoy eating, I think it's time you learn how much work goes into to make something_.'

"And then she showed me how to prepare an apple pie," Ron chuckled again at the memory. "It was lumpy, a little burnt and I was covered in flower by the end of it, but it served to do two things for me. First I was proud I was able to pull it off (it was actually pretty good too) and second, it made me appreciate Mum so much more."

"Mm..." Hermione said struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Are you awake?" Ron asked looking down at her, smiling bemusedly.

"Mmm..." Hermione answered and snuggled closer to him. He smiled again, just looking down at her. She looked so peaceful there that Ron didn't have the heart to try to wake her or to try and leave (not that he wanted to anyway). He decided that he should turn off the lamp near him, and as his eyes adjusted to the light he took in the sight of Hermione laying in his arms smiling sweetly at her. He wasn't planning on staying there the whole night, but he couldn't get himself to leave now and soon he joined her in sleep.

O

Hermione woke up hours later feeling a little disorientated but she also had the best sleep she can remember ever having. Still, there was something different this morning that both unnerved her and comforted her at the same time. When she opened her eyes she noticed it wasn't her pillow she was sleeping on, but it was someone chest. Slowly she remembered what happened and a smile came to his face. She sat up a little, looking at his peaceful face and leaned in to kiss him softly and then got up, causing him to grumble and shift his positioning but he didn't wake up.

"Don't worry I'll be right back," she said to him, though she knew he couldn't hear her. "I have a feeling you'll be hungry when you wake up."

Hermione then went to the kitchen and started making the only thing she was really good at making. She had taken a few cooking classes, but she was only average at it and it was one of the few things that she could ever get the hang of. However, she was really good at making omelets so that's what she decided to make.

Ron opened his eyes; he was having a really good dream, but the smell that was now filling the room was too good to stay in the dream. He was sadden by the fact that Hermione was no longer in his arms... he really enjoyed that. However, the sight that met him at the door was so much better. Hermione was there, still in her short shorts and tank top that Ron found adorable, holding out a tray loaded with whatever that delicious smell was.

"Good, you're awake," Hermione beamed. "I had a feeling you'd be hard to wake up... though I also had a feeling that food might do the trick."

"Gee Mione, it seems that you already have me figured out," Ron smiled unknowingly using the nickname he given her.

"Mione?" Hermione said raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah," Ron said uncomfortably. "I kind of came up with it when I was talking to Harry... it was hard saying your name all the time and I just started calling you that; I didn't even realized it until Harry pointed it out to me laughing," he added now smiling. "I'm sorry... do you not like it..."

"I don't know, I've never had a nickname before," Hermione said thoughtfully. "At least not a flattering one... but I kind of like it. Now you should eat your breakfast or it will get cold."

"I wouldn't want that, it smells too good to let it go to waste," Ron said. He then sat up and she placed the tray between them; there was an omelet for each of them along with a glass of orange juice each.

"This is bloody fantastic Mione!" Ron said after he took a bite of the omelet.

"Well, it's no apple pie but..." Hermione smiled ever brighter when she said that.

"You heard me last night," Ron beamed. "I thought you were asleep by the time I got there."

"I heard everything that's important... even when I'm nearly unconscious," Hermione smiled. "And this is the only thing I can make."

"Non sense, you made that corn beef sandwich that I actually really liked," Ron said waving her off while taking another bite.

"Sandwiches aren't cooking," Hermione waved his retort off too; enjoying her own omelet.

"I guess you have a point, but that doesn't change the fact that this omelet is bloody brilliant," Ron shrugged.

"Well, my dad told me that the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach," Hermione laughed. "But like I said I was never good at cooking so Dad told me to pick one thing to concentrate on and worked on that and since his favorite food was eggs, I decided to work on that. You should have seen how cautiously he eat by the time I came up with this concoction. But, I was able to make them so it was all worth it."

"I'd say," Ron said finishing his omelet and orange juice and soon after Hermione was done too. "Thanks."

"It's my pleasure," Hermione smiled and then put the tray on the floor (not wanting to go to the kitchen right now).

Before Hermione could even turn around Ron and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. "That was so good, I think I'll have to show you my appreciation," he whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck. She moaned a the feel and leaned back as his lips were on her. Soon her back hit her bed and he was leaning over her again. They enjoyed another long snog and things started to progress quickly and as soon as his hand started moving up her body she pushed him away.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away there," Ron sighed a he rolled over breathing heavily, wishing he didn't have to stop.

"No I'm sorry, it's just I've never done this before," Hermione said shyly.

"It's nothing to worry about," Ron said in a joking voice that made her sure that he didn't know what she was talking about.

"No Ron, I've never... you know.. been with a man before," Hermione said, looking into his eyes this time, blushing.

"What?" Ron said chocked. He couldn't believe that this incredible women had never been with a man before.

"Hmph," Hermione huffed, looking angry and a little hurt by his reaction. She turned away from him. "I Know it's hard to believe after last night, but..."

"I didn't mean it like that," Ron said immediately wrapping his arms around her, talking softly. "I just found it surprising that such a beautiful girl hasn't... er..."

Hermione made a face (that he couldn't see) and her anger evaporated as fast as it had hit her. She turned around smirking at him and said, "I said that I never did that, I didn't say that no one has ever wanted to be with me."

"I could image that they would," Ron said kissing her nose. "Do you what to tell me about it?"

"Not really," Hermione smile faded, but he looked disappointed by that answer. She sighed, she was always uncomfortable talking about this, not that it came up much, but she had told her friends Jess about her last relationship; though that was only because they were friends at the time. She could see that he really did want to know more about her, but this was her most closed off aspect to herself (something that she really hated, especially since she wasn't very good at it). But hadn't he told her about his family (and the horrible things that happened there); if he could be that open with her the least she could do was the same.

"But I guess I should tell you anyways," Hermione said not knowing where to start.

"You don't have to if you don't want," Ron said smiling at her. "I really don't want to push you into anything."

"Well I really don't want to," Hermione said making herself more comfortable on his chest. "But I think I need to."

"All right... I'll listen to anything you have to tell me," Ron sighed; he could tell it was painful topic but one he was highly interested in since he met her.

"I didn't date until I got to college," Hermione said smiling sadly. "I was too much of a nerd to be appealing to anyone."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe," Ron smiled at her and she blushed at that.

"Well, my last year there was rather a lot of people that tried to make a move," Hermione admitted smirking at him. "I guess I grown into myself when I was eighteen, but I never felt the need to give any of those guys the time of day. There's something poetic about turning down all those gits that use to make fun of me... Though I did it gently."

"You're too good of a person to be vindictive," Ron smile proudly at her.

"You barely knew me... but you're right, I couldn't do it," Hermione sighed. "Anyways, I met my first boyfriend in the spring semester of my first year. He was in one of my classes. He was very charming and it felt wonderful being with someone like that, as you could image it was all new to me. He soon found out that I wasn't ready to go that far... It's not like I'm waiting to be married to take that step... I'm just waiting for it to feel right..."

"It's okay I get it... you don't have to explain it to me," Ron said bemused.

"That's what he said," Hermione said suddenly coldly. "And I believed him until I found out that he was shagging every girl he could met along the way."

"I'm sorry," Ron said softly; and then got mad. "And that guy was a really jackass if he didn't realize what he had."

"Yeah, it really was a waste of four months," Hermione said. "But I didn't really get that far so at least there's that. And it made me less nervous about being around boys, though at the same time more reserved about them. I didn't really date anyone for the next few years. My mum would always tried setting me up with all sorts of guys. '_Hermione, you're not getting any younger... I want some grandchildren before I get too old_.' she said every time she would set me up."

"Sounds awful," Ron laughed. "It sounds like our mums would get along, mine is always harping on me too."

"Good to know," Hermione smiled in his chest. "But I don't think I'm ready for that quite yet. Anyway, I didn't really date anyone for two years until I met Mark. Mum actually set me up with him, but he was different; I could actually have a conversation with him," she said her voice was a little force, Ron could tell but he didn't know why. "We dated for seven months, we even moved in together for about a week (_thank god I still had the lease to my flat though_, she thought to herself). And then it happened... he... got really drunk... and kept offering me some too, but I was never one for drinking. Anyways he was really drank when he tried..." she tried to chock out but it was hard for her to say this. Ron pulled her closer to him as silent tears came to her eyes; she never could stand thinking about this; but she felt safe in his arms. "If I didn't force him off me... I don't..."

"Forced him off you," Ron said through gritted teeth hating that almost happened to her (at the same time wondered how such a small girl could handle that).

"I'm stronger than I look," Hermione said; she wasn't too clear what happened that night except that she had pushed him with all her might and he went flying across the room. "And he was really drunk at the time... we broke up after that."

She contemplated telling him that she had to go to her parents first to see what they thought, but she didn't think he would understand that (and that was a longer conversation than she was up for at the moment). She did think about the time when she went to her father and told him Mark was pushing her to far (it was the must details that she was willing to go into) and he immediately wanted her to end it as her mother (who didn't ever know what she told her father) tried to encourage her to work it out. It was a very uncomfortable time for her. It's been almost a year since then and she didn't go out with anyone, not that she wanted to; preferring to work all her free time (and luckily her mum hadn't tried to set her up; knowing she had a hard time).

"Tell me this guy's name," Ron said and she could hear the anger in his voice and she looked at him shocked.

"Why? What are you doing to do?" Hermione asked, she really hadn't expected this reaction.

"Mione that guy could be dangerous," Ron said making her look at him; his eyes smelting. "Aren't you afraid that he's still out there."

"I'm not afraid of him at all," Hermione started and Ron could tell she meant it; she knew he couldn't hurt her. She saw Ron narrowed his eyes and that's when it hit her that he was a detective and of course he would react like this; he wanted to keep the streets safe.

"He might not be able to hurt you, but he might do that to someone else," Ron said still stiffly; he couldn't stand the thought of that guy.

"I know he won't hurt anyone Ron," Hermione said. "Can't you please just let this go."

"How can I let this go when he obviously hurt you?" Ron said making her look at him again but this time his eyes were sad and more understanding. He wasn't going to push her about this anymore but that didn't stop him from hating the guy that, no matter what she said, took away part of her innocent (she was afraid to trust people, man, after what happened). "It's not in my nature to forgive people that hurt someone I care about."

"Ron," she sighed and leaned into her chest again. He held her tight and once again she felt safe in his arms; something she never thought would happen. It was some time after that that she spoke again, finally gathering herself, "So now you understand why things might have to go slowly."

"Mione, don't worry about that, I'll never do anything to hurt you like that," Ron said in sad voice. "I'll take this as slow as you need me to."

"Thanks," Hermione said with a watery smile. "I think I can really believe you. Now I think it's time you tell me about your other relationships."

"Do I really have to?" Ron winched and she giggled a little. "I'm kind of sorry to say that I'm not as virtuous as you are."

"I never thought you would be," Hermione said. "Your such a handsome man that I'm sure you must have girls just running after you."

"How did you know?" Ron said overly dramatic. In all honesty he did have plenty of woman just dying to be with him since the end of the war, and he did his best to try to ignore them. When he was younger he thought he would love getting so many girls attention; but after the war he was so depress that he didn't care much to go out and now he prefer being with someone that knew the real him.

"It's just really obvious," Hermione smiled. "So, tell me about all the girls that's have fallen in love with you."

"I don't think anyone has fallen in love with me and I know I've never loved anyone," Ron said; _but I think I might be falling now_, he added in his head. "My first girlfriend was Lavender Brown, who I've known since I was eleven but we weren't close until our sixth year."

"Sixth year," Hermione questioned. "So this special school of yours is a seven year school."

"That's right," Ron said a little uncomfortable when she mentioned his school. "Anyways, Lavender started liking me at the beginning of that year after a Qu... er... football match (it was the one sport he could think of that his dorm mate Dean Thomas told him about; he'll have to learn more about it in the future), where I played amazingly... well things got started... er..."

"You played football?" Hermione asked. She didn't like the sound of his relationship. "What positions do you play?"

"I'm a keeper," Ron said confidently; hoping there was a keeper on the football team too (he thought that Dean told him there was one).

"I can see that, your long and lanky arms would help you out," Hermione said trying to sound knowledgeable. "At least that's what Dad said was needed."

"Well, I can't agree with him more; I am a good keeper after all; that is when I'm not too nervous to move," Ron laughed; he hated having to lie to her all the time, and even though he was telling her mostly the truth it still made him feel guilty. "Anyway, that's how me and Lav got together. It was an interesting relationship to say the least. We dated for about six months and... she was my first... part of me wishes that I waited... not at the time of curse, I thought it was bloody brilliant... but now I kind of wished that I shared that moment with someone I loved and not just acted on my hormones like that."

"You're just saying that to sound good aren't you?" Hermione said shaking her head. "You really don't have to do that."

"I'm not just saying that," Ron sighed. "Like I said Mione, I didn't feel that way at the time. I was bloody happy that I actually got a girl, but I'm not the same person I was then. I've change a lot since then and I can't help but wish that I waited until I found the right person like my parents did knowing they've only had each other. I think it has something to do with how they reached after the war... they were so strong together... they were able to pull through that and help us too.. I admired them so much."

"And you think that being with only one women will help you with that," Hermione smirked. "That's not what's important."

"Really?" Ron said happy that she felt that way. "I guess I always knew that but I still regretted what happened sometimes."

"You should never regret your past decisions or actions, they make you into the man you are today," Hermione smiled.

"Wow, you're quit good at that," Ron laughed feeling better. "I feel better all ready, though my other actions aren't as forgiving."

"Other actions," Hermione said raising her eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about?"

"After everything happened I use to get drunk a lot, especially the first year," Ron sighed, he hated some of his notion when he was grieving for his brothers (and for what happened to Ginny and Harry). "I got really hammered and one morning I woke up with a girl, Erin Walker, and all I could really remember was that she like to play chess... I really loathed myself for that..."

"You were grieving," Hermione said sadly, and then added. "And what's the significance of playing chess?"

"It's my favorite game," Ron smiled. "I tried to make it work with Erin, but it was obvious that it wouldn't. She was beautiful, charming and funny, but it wasn't meant to be. And this whole thing would have been fine if I just learned my lesson but I didn't. The same thing happened two months later but Jessica wasn't looking for a relationship, just a quick shag. I hated it, hated that I used her to make me feel better and was glad that she didn't want me. The only good thing that came of that was that I stopped drinking so much... I didn't like the person I was becoming."

"So you made the right choice," Hermione said. "See you did learn."

"Not really, I still drank a lot on bad days," Ron said. "If it wasn't for Harry I would still be going to pubs."

"Why are you so determine to make me upset at you?" Hermione said. "Making yourself sound worse than you are."

"Maybe I'm not, I can be a drunken idiot like the next guy," Ron sighed. "And I make a lot of mistakes and I'm a slow learner..."

"And you're human, just like I am," Hermione said. "It seems like your other relationships started out fast and burn quickly, it might be nice to go slower. So was that it or did you have any more girlfriends you want to tell me about."

"No more girlfriends but..." Ron started and then breathed deeply. "Me and Lav have... rebounded a few times."

"I see," Hermione said raising an eyebrow again looking at him calculating. "What does that mean?"

"Whenever we're both signal (which for my part is all the time for the last two and a half years) we... er... enjoy each other company," Ron said wishing he hadn't say the last part that way; it didn't sound right.

"So every once in a while you shag your old girlfriend," Hermione said; this bugged her more than the others, but she didn't know why.

"It only happened three times in the last few years," Ron said defensively. "And I've seen her loads of times and we're just friend... we actually became pretty good friends after school... I swear it just happened when we needed each other."

"She's your safety net... in case a real relationship doesn't work," Hermione said coldly.

"I think I'm more of hers," Ron said thoughtfully. He never really gave his post school relationship with Lavender much thought (he just viewed it as helping a friend during a difficult time, and helping him keep focus at the same time). But, Hermione was right, she was some sort of safety net for him, knowing that if he hit a certain age he would be happy enough to settle with her and it would be okay. "That's probably not a healthy relationship or friendship, is it?"

"Absolutely not, I never understood the whole friends with benefits concept," Hermione sighed (Ron looked confused by that statement but didn't say anything). "But, I can't judge if it works for you..."

"I don't think it will be working for me any longer," Ron smiled at her. "Now that I've found you."

"I was hoping you would say something like that," Hermione smiled in his chest, not looking at him because she didn't want him to see how that situation still effected her. _Would he see Lavender if our relationship ends?_ she worried.

He held her tightly, knowing that his whole life had changed since he had met her but not caring. They stayed like that until it was lunch time and they went to a sandwich shop to grab a bite to eat before they went their separate ways (Hermione had to study for her classes that she couldn't put off any longer). Though not before they made plans to meet again on Tuesday night when they were going to a quaint little restaurant that was one of Hermione's favorite.


	4. Meeting Harry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Updated 12/11/2010**

Chapter Four

Meeting Harry

Three weeks had flown by fast for the two of them. Well at least the time that they had spent together; the time they were apart still dragged a little. When they would go out (or Ron would come to the coffee shop when she was working) they would end up at one or the others flats and it would end much the same as it did the first night.

They seemed to have grown really close and spent all of their free time together. Harry was really glad to see his friend so happy, but he was starting to miss him too (he only got to see Ron on Monday and Wednesday when Hermione had her night classes). One afternoon, Ron confided in Hermione his suspicions concerning Harry; Hermione replied by smiling brightly and saying, "That just means it's time for me to meet him... I've been dying to since you first mention him."

"Er... I guess that is the best idea," Ron said. "Though he's not really much of a conversationalist anymore. Don't expect too much from him."

"Don't worry love," Hermione said. "I get the feeling it will be fine and if it's not, I don't think it will hurt anything. I know how important he is to you and... I hope I'm important to you too," she added biting her lip uncertainly.

"You know you are, love," Ron said kissing her softly. "I guess I'll set it up for this Saturday... that should be the best."

Soon they were knocking on Harry's doors waiting for him to answer; Hermione was starting to get nervous over this because she knew how important this meeting was to Ron. "I thought you said there was nothing to worry about Mione," Ron laughed.

"Shut up," Hermione scrunched up her nose and Ron sighed and pulled her against his chest. "Do you think he'll like me?"

"Just relax love," Ron said. "Harry likes to be treated like a normal bloke, as long as you do that it'll be fine."

"It looks like you've finally made it," Harry said opening the door. "I'm Harry Potter by the way," he added holding out his hand to her.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said nervously and shook his hand. The first thing that she noticed about him was is emerald eyes; they were so piercing and deep but they seem so sad and much older than they should be. The next thing she noticed was his messy hair, it was long, at least it covered his forehead (which Ron had told her hides a scar that he got when his parents died), and his clothes though obvious nice, where slightly disheveled. She smiled kindly at him, knowing all that he went through and how much effort it must have took him to even try to be presentable, and said, "It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah it really is good to finally meet you," Harry said. "I would have thought that Ron made you up but he doesn't have that good of an imagination."

"Shut up Harry," Ron said punching his friend in the arm as he walked into the rather dark and dreary looking house.

"Elizabeth has been dying to see you again Ron, you shouldn't keep her waiting any longer," Harry said.

"Who's Elizabeth?" Hermione asked looking at Ron curiously.

"But it doesn't seem like you care too much," Harry said between disappointed that Ron hadn't mentioned her and amused by the expression on Ron's face.

"Mione, I told you about my niece Bess... I talk about her all the time," Ron said not sure if that was true but he was pretty sure it was.

"Oh, you mean Bess?" Hermione asked and the other two nodded (Ron looking relieved by her answer). "Yes, you told me number of stories about her many adventures something along with Teddy and Victoire. But I don't believe you told me that..."

"She belongs to me," Harry said raising her eyebrows. "I think I should go get her," he said giving Ron a look.

"I'm sorry Mione, I didn't realize that I hadn't told you this," Ron sighed. "I should have on our first date, but I guess I didn't. Elizabeth is the daughter of Harry and Ginny... and that caused a major problem in the family to say the least."

"When did this happen?" Hermione asked softly, she knew that Ginny was only seventeen (almost eighteen) when she was "shot".

"Elizabeth was born eight months after the war," Ron sighed. "All my brothers wanted to ring Harry's neck when we found out about two months after the war ended. They wanted to ring my neck too for letting his happen."

"Why?" Hermione questioned. "What did you do?"

"What did I do?" Ron repeated and then chuckled. "I didn't stop that stupid git from getting close to my sister."

"Oh, and you're your sister's keeper now?" Hermione smiled. "It was their choice..."

"And I was supposed to protect her from something like this," Ron said. "Though in the end it really worked out for the best. We were afraid that Bess might have been affected and we were afraid of what would happen to Gin when she had the baby."

"Oh," Hermione frowned at that, not knowing much about the condition that Ginny was in but knew that having a baby probably wouldn't have help her (though she wasn't sure how a gunshot would have affected the baby).

"The first week was hell," Ron said smiling. "Everyone seemed like they wanted to kill Harry like I said; Mum wasn't even sure what to do. She loves Harry so much... but this... it was really difficult."

"And then Ron said, all in a huff," Harry said entering the room as a little girl that seemed to be no older than three and a half ran to Ron, who smiled broadly and picked her up. "This is Harry we're talking about... Harry and Ginny. I don't know about you but I've always thought this was going to happen... that they would have this kind of future. I know it's not the way I thought - none of us wanted it this way. But this is family we're talking about... we have to stick together."

"That sounds about right," Hermione smiled at Ron, who was looking at his niece.

"Harry is my best friend," Ron shrugged. "It seems that best move."

"Anyways after that, everyone started to get a little better," Harry and putting a hand on his daughter's head.

"Yeah, we had something to hope for," Ron smiled. "And when little Bessy came out all bright and perfect. Well, it really helped a lot of us to carry on. Mostly Harry and Mum."

"Well obviously," Harry smiled, his eyes still looked a little sad but he was definitely happier than he was earlier. "She's my world now."

"Too true," Ron said and Hermione could tell by the slight frown on his face that it was probably more true than Ron was comfortable with and the fact that Ron always said that Harry was sad and alone she could see what it meant.

"Who she?" Bess asked; her brown eyes (eyes that looked just like her mother and grandmother's) and dark red hair, it was darker than Ron's or any of the other Weasleys.

"This is Ron's friends Hermione," Harry said. "Remember I told you she was coming."

"Yes," Bess said looking at Hermione curiously. "'Ermyknee."

"Just call her Mione, Bess," Ron laughed.

"Myknee," Bess said as she reached her hand out to Hermione.

She had no idea what to do, she has never been around children much over the years. However, at Ron's hopeful look, she held out her arms to take the toddler. As soon as Bess was in her arms she looked at Hermione more curiously than before, and then she reached out to her hair and smiled.

"Do you like that Bess?" Ron laughed. "It's one of my favorite parts, too."

"Yes... soft," Bess giggled.

"So how old are you?" Hermione smiled.

"Almost four," Bess said. "How old you?"

"Twenty four," Hermione chuckled. "And you live here with your dad."

"Yes... I like live here," Bess smiled. "Most room dark... but my room pretty... want see?"

"Sure, where is it?" Hermione said putting her down, and the little girl took her hand. Bess lead her up the stairs to a pretty room that was purple, that had a nice desk with a few books on it and a bed in the corner.

"This is very pretty," Hermione smiled. "Do you like these books?"

"My favorites," Bess said and Hermione smiled at the girl as she opened the book. The girl couldn't read as of yet, but that didn't stop her from making up a story from the pictures she was looking at. Hermione was surprised that she was close to what the words said, though it was obvious that she couldn't understand the words but she seemed to know the stories well and was reciting them. She could see that this girl was very bright and that she would be encouraged nicely but not pushed into anything.

She sighed, she could tell that she related to this girl but something told her that Bess would have a different upbringing. She looked at the few books in the room and noticed that some of them were her favorite books when she was a child, but there were others that she hadn't even heard of.

"You want read," Bess said taking down one of the books Hermione was looking at.

"Sure," Hermione smiled; she enjoyed any new information even if it was from a child's book. So she went to sit down on the bed and read the story to the little girl, who went next to her sticking her figure in her mouth and looked at the pictures.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron where downstairs talking. "Well that went well I think," Ron said.

"Except for the fact that you didn't tell her about Elizabeth," Harry said.

"I know, it's just that I told her so much the first day... I didn't realize that I didn't tell her that," Ron sighed. "But it looks like they got along okay..."

"It seems so, Bess really likes her," Harry smiled.

"Master Harry, dinner is ready sir," an odd looking creature said bowing.

"Kreacher, how many times do I have to tell you not to bow to me," Harry sighed.

"Sorry master," Kreacher croaked depressingly.

"It's okay, and remember you're not to punish yourself," Harry said recognizing the look in the elf's eyes.

"Right," Kreacher said. "Should Kreacher get little misses and your guest."

"No Kreacher," Harry said. "Remember we don't want our guest to see anything magical."

"Right," Kreacher said uncomfortably, though during the end of the war Kreacher had learned to appreciate Harry and served him happily, he still had problems with letting go of his old prejudice (which isn't hard to believe after so many years of being taught the other way).

"I'll go get them," Ron said. "And you better stayed out of the way or your head will be on one of those creepy plaques of yours," he added smirking at the little elf.

"If only Kreacher could be that lucky," Kreacher croaked smiling too and disappearing somewhere.

"You know, I really wish you would stop threatening my house elf," Harry said.

"Come on Harry, you know that he little guy likes it," Ron said off handily. "He knows that I'm not serious."

"No if he thought you were Sirius, he would never have liked you," Harry said with a very sad smile that he always had when he brought up someone that he lost.

Ron smirked back at him, knowing that it was a good sign that Harry could bring up the name like that, but still didn't like the look in his friend's eyes. He climbed the stairs two at a time and he was soon standing outside the door looking in on Hermione reading to his niece. He paused there for a moment, it was such a beautiful image that he couldn't turn away from. He was completely overwhelmed by the sudden thought that he would like to see this again, like to see Hermione reading in bed with a child looking to her, it just wasn't Bess that he wanted her to be reading to.

"Uncle Won," Bess said when she noticed him there.

"It's time for dinner," Ron smiled trying to shake his head of the last thought, it was way too soon to be thinking about things like that.

"Yeah," Bess said getting out of bed and rushing to the table as fast as her little legs could take her.

"Well, she's a true Weasley despite her last name," Ron chuckled at his fleeing niece.

"Meaning she loves to eat more than anything else," Hermione smirked at him.

"Yup," Ron smiled. "Sorry about forgetting to tell you about Bess... I'm sure you weren't expecting to have to deal with a toddler today, were you?"

"No, I really wasn't," Hermione said. "I hopes she likes me, she's quite adorable."

"Yes she is, and don't worry, I'm sure she loves you," Ron smiled. "So did you enjoy reading?"

"Actually yes, I've never seen half these stories," Hermione said excitedly. "They're really fascinating, and I like all the magic that's in them. Where did they came from?"

"Oh," Ron said trying to control his expression while he tried to think of something. He never thought that Bess's books posed a danger like this. "Er... I'm not sure... my dad likes to collect all kinds of things. He found this somewhere and thought that we would like them?"

"So, these are the fairytales you grew up hearing," Hermione said thoughtfully. "What about the other ones?"

"You mean like Cinderella or little Red Riding Hood," Ron said smiling. "Honestly, I hadn't heard of them until Harry started reading them to Bess," he said with a smile he really found it amazing how Muggles viewed magic. "Anyways, Mum thought it was best if Bess knew both sets seeing as this is what Ginny grew up knowing and that's what Harry did."

"That makes sense," Hermione said as the left the room and made their way to the kitchen. "I would really like to read more of these fairytales."

"Well then you're just going to come over and read Bess to sleep," Harry said.

"Yes pease," Bess said from her high chair.

"I guess I don't have a choice then," Hermione smiled back at the bouncing girl.

Dinner was a boisterous affair where everyone seemed to be talking about something, Hermione found Harry quite engaging and not at all how Ron had said that his best friend acted. After dinner, or more like after they left the table seeing as they had spent more time there just talking, they put Elizabeth to bed, Hermione happily reading to the girl again and finished two of the stories that she had never hear of before; the little girl falling asleep next to her.

"... think that children books would be dangerous," she could hear Ron say as she walked downstairs.

Finding that a peculiar thing to hear, Hermione paused for a second on the stairs, but only for a second, she didn't want to be nosy. "I think you've got the cutest little girl that I've ever seen," Hermione said as she entered the room (the other two jumped not expecting her).

"She really is, but if she's anything like her mum you won't be able to call her a little girl for much longer," Ron laughed naturally, just seeming to beam the moment he saw her.

"So Harry, you have to tell me more about yourself," Hermione said.

"There's not much to tell really," Harry sighed sitting down. "And I'm sure Ron has covered the basics."

"Hm..." Hermione frowned, she really could see why Harry wouldn't want to talk about his life, with his horrible childhood, fighting a war in his adolescent and in a very really way losing his love just a few years ago. The only thing that he would love to talk about is his daughter (she noticed the small prideful smile anytime she mentioned her) but she wanted to know more about the real Harry. If she couldn't ask about his past she would just have to talk to him directly (but how to do that was going to be difficult). "Well, I had a rather drab life and I'm sure Ron gave you all the essential details about me too."

"Yeah, he mentioned that you like going to school, and that you go to Unversity of London," Harry said almost smiling. "And that you study all the time for school... and that you like to read..."

"Oh shut up," Hermione said. "It's not my fault there wasn't anything more interesting than books."

"You did try to go outside right?" Harry teased.

"Sure I did," Hermione answered immediately. "With a book."

"How did I know you were going to say that," Harry laughed along with Ron.

"Because you seem to be smart or at the very least observant," Hermione smiled starting to look around the room. "This is an old house... And has very interesting things in it..."

"Yeah, it's been in my godfather's family for a long time, passed down through the generations," Harry said a little warily, not knowing what she would make of some of the things there.

"Wow, I didn't realized that you had a book case in here," Hermione said as she made her way to the back corner. Harry and Ron gave each other a look in trepidation, Ron had specifically told Harry to make sure that there was no books in that case, knowing that Hermione would be drawn to them (thought he forgot to warn Harry about the fairytale). Harry had made sure that Kreacher take down all the books to make sure she wouldn't see any of the weird and in most cases dangerous books; those most importantly because they couldn't have her finding out about wizards.

"Wow..." Hermione said looking it over eyes going wide and Ron and Harry rushed over to see what was there, both trying to come up with something good. However, when they got there both mouths dropped and they looked more shocked than Hermione. "I don't believe it... you have _History of Law_, and _Complex Litigation_ and... wow, it looks like you have the whole library of the law section in here..."

"Er... yeah I guess," Harry said still looking shocked.

"Didn't you know?" Hermione looked at him skeptically for a second before turning back to the books.

"Not really, I don't read about law much," Harry shrugged, recovering from his shock though he was still wondering how the hell all these books got here like this, it didn't seem likely that the Blacks would have anything to do with Muggle law.

"They're in your living room, and you don't know what they were," Hermione asked really suspicious this time, she felt that they were trying to keep something from her and she didn't like it.

"I usually read in my room if I'm going to read," Harry smiled and that was true enough. "This went with the decor of the room, so I just left them there."

"Oh, that make sense," she said satisfied with his answer and taking down one of the books and started to read a little. "Sorry I was so rude, I'm just a little obsess when it comes to books."

"I've noticed," Harry laughed. "You've barely took you're eyes off these book since you've saw them."

"Well it's even harder to restrain myself now more than usually," Hermione said excitedly as she closed the book and put it back in it's proper place. "Usually I have to wait in a long line to get my hands on some of these books... I'm sure any Law student would kill for them!"

"Really," Ron said looking at Harry hopefully.

"Ron, didn't you have to study... or use these books at least?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ron said looking confused but Harry thought he knew were this was going. "Why?"

"I just thought it would be good for you seeing as you're a detective," Hermione frowned. "You know, isn't it important for you to have the basic understanding of the laws you have to up hold."

"I was given my job after the fighting," Ron said now very uncomfortable, for more than one reason. "I didn't really have to know anything..."

"Nothing formal at least," Harry added noticing Hermione's expression; which was a mix of confusion, worry and suspicion. "We learned a lot while we were at school together and I know Ron has picked a lot up on the job."

"You said you were good at you're job," Hermione said, worry now looked like the predominate feature on her face.

"Don't worry love, I am," Ron smiled at her. "I've just never been one for learning at school. I'm more the type that learns on the go... and I learn quickly at that too."

"So these books are really that hard to get," Harry said after five minutes of the just staring at them.

"Well, not all of them obviously, but..." Hermione said looking at the books again. "Wow... but a lot of them are very hard to get."

"Then feel free to come over here whenever you need them," Harry said.

"Really!" Hermione said turning to him with the biggest smile causing both Harry and Ron to laugh.

"Wow Harry, I don't think I've ever seen her this happy," Ron continued to laugh.

"Then you're obviously not a very good boyfriend, you should work on it," Harry chuckled.

"Oi," Ron said punching him in the arm. "I'm an excellent boyfriend, right Mione?"

"You're adequate, but maybe Harry would be better," Hermione smirked at him.

"Fine then, if that's what you want," Ron sighed letting his head drop dramatically. "I won't stop you."

Hermione sighed looking at how depressed he got by that; she knew he was only joking and he knew that she was joking as well, but there was something about his behavior that told her this was something real for him. "You're not actually afraid of that are you?" she asked seriously.

"Of course not," Ron head snapped up meeting her glaze. "Harry's completely in love with my sister it's pathetic really... besides he's completely an emotionless git... you wouldn't want him..."

"Hey?" Harry said trying to frown but it was obvious that he was smiling at that.

"It's true mate," Ron smirked and then turned back to Hermione. "There was a time, not too long ago that I would be worried about that, I mean Harry's a great guy that no one can compare to..."

"You can easily," Hermione said looking straight into his eyes smiling. "You have to remember that you're a great guy too..."

"Aw, isn't that cute," Harry teased as he watched his friend turned red. They all settle back down in front of the fire after that, really enjoying each others company. Harry had excused himself to check on Bess when it got a little later, wanting to give the couple a few minutes alone together (they had been making eyes at each other for the last few minutes after all).

As he climbed the stairs, he smiled to himself, he was having more fun than he remembered having in a long time (more fun than he ever thought possible after what happened to Ginny). He found it strange that just sitting around talking to the two of them could be that great but it really was. He has noticed a change in his friend ever since he had met this girl a few weeks ago, but it was completely different when Hermione was actually here with him. It felt like he had finally gotten his friend back, the one that hasn't been around much since the end of the war. Ron was back to being lighthearted, carefree, genuinely happy and telling jokes at inappropriate times (but made all the better for that fact). His good mood had always been contagious for Harry and right now he was feeling better than he has in what seems like forever. However, that wasn't the only thing that was causing Harry to be in such a good mood. No, Harry found that he really liked this girl, Hermione. She was kind, thoughtful, curious (which might be dangerous for them since she definitely has the brains to figure out that they were wizards) and very, very intelligent. She also got along well with Bess, which isn't that difficult to do, but his daughter seemed to be particularly fond of her.

However, the thing that was really getting him was that he felt he could completely open up to her. He didn't feel awkward tying to talk to her and he felt that he could be himself, the moping self that's been his life since after the war or who he really is and he knew that she would accept him (though she would probably try to help his mopy self too). He was a little unnerved by this, having only felt that way about one other person, instantaneously liking them after the first meeting. All he knew was that if he was going to be as close to this girl as he is to Ron, then this was the best thing that could have happened.

It wasn't long after he came back that Ron and Hermione left promising that she would come back the next Monday an look through his book collection."

"I think that went rather well," Hermione beamed when they got to Ron's flat (it wasn't too far away).

"Are you kidding me, that was brilliant," Ron said excitedly; he hadn't seen his friend that happy in a long time and he could tell that Hermione was just as pleased with Harry.

"Good," Hermione said kissing him and then they made their way to his bedroom.

**A/N: I would just like to add my thanks to Clover Bay, who has decided to Beta this story.**


	5. Problems

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

**A/N: Updated 12/11/2010**

Chapter Five

Problems

After finding out about Harry's library, Hermione practically spent all of her free time there, though by no means did she spend all of her time with the books. She enjoyed spending time with both Harry, talking about all sorts of things with more ease that she had ever had before (expect for Ron), and reading and doing other things with Bess. She still marveled at how easy it was for her to relate to the little girl, she had never gotten along with children (especially when she was one) but obviously that wasn't the case with Bess.

Harry was ecstatic about this new development, and after he asked Kreacher about the bookcase, discovered that it is able to draw in any book that is within it's limits (which Kreacher wasn't sure how far it was but obviously it included the University library), Harry asked Kreacher to set it so it would stay the way that Hermione left it. However, it wasn't just the fact that Hermione seems to now be nearly a permanent fixture in his house, this had also caused Ron to be there a lot more often too, and more importantly it was the happy, cheerful Ron that he's missed so much.

Ron on the other hand was a little annoyed about this situation, not because Hermione was so pleased with her new study place or that Harry seemed to be getting closer to how he was was before, the friend that he was afraid he lost, but because Harry now got to see his girlfriend more than he did. However, that didn't mean that Ron wasn't happier right now than he's ever been.

"Myknee," Bess said walking into the room that Harry had given to Hermione for when she was studying. Bess was carrying one of her books and looked a little scared, she knew she wasn't supposed to bother Hermione when she was working.

"Yes," Hermione said sighing and trying to not take her nerves out on the girl, it was finals week and she was studying like crazy for all of her classes.

"Could you read me?" Bess asked biting her lower lip... pleading; Hermione normal reads her a story before her nap time.

"I'm sorry I can't," Hermione said, trying not to look at the pouting girl's eyes. "I have to study..."

"You... can read those," Bess said pointing at the books on the desk.

"Fine," Hermione said her resolve slipping because of the girl's look. Bess cheered and made her way to Hermione's lap. "But don't get excited... it's a very dull story..."

"Then I sleep soon," Bess said leaning into Hermione.

"I guess you have a point," Hermione chuckled and then started reading her textbook; Bess was asleep within ten minutes. As soon as she was sure Bess was asleep, she moved the little girl to the bed in the room and decided to lay down and keep reading her book there.

"Hermione?" Harry knocked on he door, sounding a little panicked. "Sorry to bother you, but have you seen Bess?"

"Yeah, she's here," Hermione said and Harry walked in the room, looking relieved.

"Sorry," Harry said. "She knows that she's not supposed to bother you when you're in here."

"It's okay," Hermione smiled at him. "She's not a bother to me."

"Are you sure?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah, you can leave her here," Hermione said.

"Okay, but make sure to call me if she bother you," Harry said leaving the room.

"Sure thing Harry," she said as he closed the door. She started reading again and a few hours later she was finished with her book and made to get up when Bess clangs to her. Hermione sighed, knowing that she had to get up to get her notebook but not really wanting to wake the girl. However, when she turned around her notebook was on the nightstand. She knew that this wasn't normal, her book really shouldn't be there but that wasn't really that weird to her and even more so in this house, so she just shrugged her shoulders and started re-reading her notes.

"Myknee," Bess said hours later when she worked up.

"Yes love," Hermione smiled at her, and the girl's shyness seemed to disappear.

"You talk now?" Bess asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I can talk for a little while," Hermione smiled kindly, she had gotten through most of her work for the day.

"Good, you like when I here?" Bess said.

"Of course I do," Hermione smiled at her, but was wondering why the girl asked her that. "Everyone likes when you're around."

"Yeah," Bess said looking away from Hermione, looking really sad.

"Bess, what's the matter?" Hermione said, looking at the sad little girl with trepidation.

"I tell you," Bess said, her brown eyes looking pleading... "But no tell Dad."

"Bess," Hermione said not sure what to say to that but Bess was still pleading with her eyes. "As long as it's not dangerous, I promise I won't tell your dad."

"Or uncle Won," Bess said and Hermione had to smile at how perceptive the little girl was.

"I promise," Hermione sighed. "Now tell me what's on your mind."

"I like you here," Bess said after a moment hesitation.

"Thanks but that's no secret, and definitely nothing I couldn't tell your dad or Ron," Hermione said.

"You like new mommy," Bess continued leaning into Hermione but not looking at her.

"Bess you have a mommy..." Hermione said biting her lip.

"She no like me," Bess sighed looking really sad about saying that.

"Of course she likes you," Hermione said. "It might be hard for her to show you... but I know she must love you," she said sadly, not really knowing how hard it was for this girl to have a mother that couldn't really think for herself. Nor could she image how hard it would be for Ginny, who sometimes couldn't understand anything but sometimes knew everything that went on.

"No she don't," Bess said nearly crying, burying her face into Hermione chest. "She give me to Dad or grands when I see her."

"Maybe she's afraid of hurting you," Hermione suggested as the little girl shook her head.

"She no want me," Bess said as a tear came to her eyes. "You be my mommy now."

"Sweetheart," Hermione said picking up the little girl and holding her tightly to her. "You're beautiful and smart and everything that I respected... but I can't be your mommy..." At that part Bess's eyes widen in shock and pain and she looked like she was really going to cry now, but before she could Hermione continued. "Because I know that your real mum loves you, and that doesn't mean that I don't too... It just you have to... I don't know... mothers are important... please don't give up on yours."

"Give up," Bess said furrowing her brows. "But she no want me..."

"Love, she can't really say what she wants," Hermione said stroking Bess hair as the girl somehow looked more hopeful. "Tell her this is how you feel and I'm sure she would change..."

"Daddy or grans always there," Bess said shaking her head. "Never leave us alone..."

"Hmph," Hermione said narrowing her eyes starting to see the root of the problem. She had seen it from day one that Harry was super overprotective of Bess, and it was very plausible to her that he would be that way with the girl's sometimes unstable mother. And if she had two people constantly watching her whenever Bess was near her, Ginny would be more likely be cautious with the girl and give her away if she notice any signs of instability no matter how small. She could even image with Bess growing apprehensive with her, that Ginny might be growing more uncomfortable and unstable. "Okay, you don't have to tell her this, just tell her that you love her and don't let her push you away..."

"What if she..." Bess said looking nervous.

"If things don't get better after that Bessy, I promise I'll be here for you," Hermione smiled.

"Okay," Bess said smiling. "You really think she love me."

"I know she does... that's what mothers do," Hermione smiled.

O

The next few weeks went by in a flash; after Hermione's last final, she and Ron went out to celebrate. Though she was still nervous about the classes Ron was absolutely sure she did great in them all. After dinner they went back to Ron's place, they still seemed to spend just about every night together, though their relationship hadn't gone much farther in that department.

On Christmas Eve Harry and Bess joined Ron and Hermione at her flat and they all had a wonderful time. Both Ron and Hermione were sad about not seeing each other for the holidays but they both had to be with their family and the other understood. Harry told Ron that he was lucky that Hermione had agreed to this because it would have been impossible to go to the Burrow and not know about magic and Ron really wasn't ready to tell her about all that yet). Ron on the other hand was just pleased that he didn't have to met her parents yet, which was only made scarier by the fact that they were Muggles and he was bound to appear odd to them. Hermione was tense whenever the subject was brought up.

It was three days later and Hermione nervously knocked on Ron's door. As soon as he opened it he smiled, he never wanted to go that long without seeing her again. "Hi," he said breathlessly.

"Hi," Hermione smiled back at him, she couldn't help it, even with the dreary mood she was in.

"So how was your holiday?" Ron smiled as Hermione walked in and looked at the marvelous dinner he made.

"Not so bad, I've missed Mum and Dad a lot," Hermione said, trying to hide her apprehensive, she was already feeling bad enough with what she was about to say, did he have to do this to make her feel worse. Well, she was just going to have to wait until after dinner.

"I know what you mean," Ron smiled and putting the final touches at the table.

"Don't you see your parents every Sunday?" Hermione said raising her eyebrows.

"I guess... and most of my brothers too," Ron said smiling (though it was a little sadder than normal). "But it's different in the Christmas setting... I don't know how to explain it. Anyways, Gin was there too, and it's been a while since I've seen her."

"Your sister came... I though she was hospitalized... er... sorry," Hermione said.

"She is," Ron said. "But we can take her out a few times a year for days like that."

"How was she?" Hermione asked nervously but seeing Ron smile at that made her feel better.

"She was really good," Ron said smiling. "I don't know what it was but she was almost like herself most of the time she was there... Her and Bess were inseparable..."

"That's good," Hermione smiled broadly, glad that the girl was able to bond with her mother.

"It really was, but we should eat before this gets cold," Ron said pointing at the food.

"Just say you're hungry... you don't have to be tricky about it," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh god that was wonderful," Hermione said after they had finished their meals.

"It really was, I'm quite glad Mum taught me how to cook," Ron smiled. "Seeing as the girl I like doesn't know how to do it all..."

Hermione, instead of hitting him for teasing her, or doing something else of that natural she look sadly at the floor... she was going to have to tell him and he really wasn't going to like this.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked looking her over closely, not liking her expression at all.

"Ron I've got to tell you something that I know you won't like, but please don't overreact to this," Hermione sighed.

"I'll try," Ron said gravely as he braced himself for the worse.

"It's my mum... she's always trying to interfere with my life," Hermione said not looking at him. "She... she er... kind of set me up with someone for this Friday..."

"I see," Ron said coldly. "And what did you tell her?"

"I..." Hermione said flinching at his coldness but knowing she deserved it. "There was nothing I could say... she already set it up..."

"So you're going to go out with some other bloke on Friday," Ron spat. "Why did you think I would overreact to this?"

"Ron please," Hermione said looking at him. "I don't want to go out with him."

"Then don't!" Ron shouted glaring at her a moment and then turned away from her.

"I don't have a choice," Hermione said in a small voice, trying not to cry; he couldn't stand that and she didn't want to manipulate him like that (and she was afraid he just wouldn't care).

"I think you should go," Ron said, his voice on the edge of some emotions caught between anger and despair.

"No Ron please," Hermione pleaded as she reach for his arms.

"I thought we had somethings here," Ron snapped ripping his arm out of her grasped and glaring fiercely at her. "I thought we were in a real bloody relationship, but now you can just go on a date with another guy and I'm supposed to be okay with that. And don't give me that bloody excuse about this not being a real bloody date... You obviously don't care enough about us to even tell your parents!"

"Ron," Hermione said starting to really cry now.

"Please Hermione... Just go," Ron said turning away from her. "I need some time."

O

It was two days later (on Thursday night) when Harry Apparated into Ron's flat, he hadn't heard from his friend and he and Hermione were supposed to have come the night before. Knowing it's not like either Ron or Hermione to ditch dinner (especially without calling to tell him) Harry didn't have a good feeling about this. He felt even worse when he Apparated into the flat to find Ron on the couch totally smashed and an empty Firewhiskey bottle on the she table.

"Ron... what happened?" Harry asked and Ron looked at him with unfocused eyes.

"Harry?" Ron said swaying a little. "I don't know what to do."

"What happened?" Harry repeated. "Where's Hermione?"

"She's got a bloody date," Ron spat bitterly. "She's going out with some wanker tomorrow."

"What?" Harry said completely caught off guard by that.

"She doesn't give a damn about me," Ron said putting his head in his hands. "At least not how I care about her... Three effing months Harry... is that all I effing get!"

"Ron... This doesn't make sense," Harry said, he has seen how much Hermione cared about Ron, he could see it so plainly written all over her face whenever she's around (especially when Ron's there)... he couldn't see her doing this to Ron. "Tell me what happened?"

"I told you... she's going out with some bloody wanker!" Ron shouted now looking angry. "And she has the nerve to saw that her mum made her... she doesn't want to go..."

"Her mum made her... you mean like she set her up," Harry said frowning, though it was still disconcerting it was starting to make sense. Harry has seen that Hermione had trouble saying no to things (he didn't think it would go that far but at least he knew where this came from).

"What difference does it make?" Ron said dejectedly. "It doesn't change the fact that she's going out with..."

"I know," Harry sighed. "But if it's true... Ron I know she doesn't want to go out with anyone else."

"Then why the hell is she... what's so bloody hard about telling her mum no!" Ron hissed, his eyes focusing on Harry.

"Some times, for her, it's very hard," Harry said looking at Ron, who suddenly didn't seem quite as drunk as Harry thought he was when he first got there. "You must have seen that Ron."

"She's not a push over," Ron said now glaring at his best mate. He had plenty of heated discussion with her and she never once backed down from her point. "And aren't you supposed to be on my side? Why the hell are you defending her so bloody much."

"Because if you would pull your head out of your arse you'll see that she effing cares about you!" Harry shouted back. "And she can be pretty damn accommodating some times... Are you telling me you can't think of any time where she just gave into some request you know she didn't really want to do?"

Ron still glared at his friend, as he thought about what Harry said, it was true that Hermione, as long as they weren't arguing, could be very accommodating. "But she's going out with some other bloke... how can I just let that go," he said.

"I don't know mate, but you can't let this ruin everything that you've worked so hard for," Harry said. "She's means too much to you to let this end like this."

"Yeah, "Ron sighed. "I'll go to see her... talk to her..."

"I don't know if now's such a good time mate... you're a little drunk," Harry said.

"I'm not that bad," Ron shrugged starting to get up.

"You drank a whole bottle of Firewhiskey, even you can't handle that," Harry said.

"It was mostly gone... I've had this bottle for a year," Ron rolled his eyes, but noticed that he was a little unsteady on his feet. "Then again, I think I should wait... I really need to be clear headed for this."

O

Hermione was feeling like the biggest idiot on the planet as she got ready for the stupid date her mum and set her up on. She had been crying over her last conversation with Ron no stop since she had left his apartment and she knew that she really messed things up this time. With the things were right now, she was fearful that they would never get back together. So why was she getting ready to go out with another guy, a guy that she wish she never would have to meet in the first place; a guy she wish bitterly that she could just not meet at all. But she had to because she told her mother that she would go, and she could never go against her mother like that, even when it was something like this. So when she was done she walked down the stairs to meet her stupid date (that she had to admit was good looking but that didn't matter), feeling worse than she ever felt before.

"Hi, I'm Brian," the guy smiled, he had light brown hair and blue eyes and it hurt worse looking at them.

"Hermione," she tried to smile; but it was fake, everything was fake... just like she used to be before Ron (even worse because now she had a real reason not be on one of these dates) . It was a long night, she listened to him talk about all kinds of things, but she couldn't seem to play her part right, she couldn't smile or interact at all, and she really didn't want to even try; all she wanted to do was get out of here so she could talk to Ron again.

"This has been a wonderful night," Brian said smirking at her. "I was quite pleased when I saw you."

"Yeah, it was nice," Hermione said, rolling her eyes; couldn't this guy tell how distracted and in pain she was.

"I would like to see you again," he smiled moving in closer to her.

"Brian," Hermione said, she was feeling numb and it was hard for her to notice what he was doing. "I..." he didn't let her say anymore, he leaned in to kiss her and her eyes widen looking scared but she had enough sense to lean away from him. "I can't."

"Hermione," Brian said looking like he was about to put up a fight but that didn't matter... she thought that she saw a flash of red moving in the alleyway and she ran towards that as fast as she could.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted and moments later she got to the alley but no one was there. "Damnit Ron," she said kneeling down trying not to cry, she knew that he couldn't have made it out of the alley by the time she got there, and at the same time she knew that he was there, that he had seen this and it just made everything worse.

"Hermione," Brian said a few moments later, he was looking at her nervously.

Hermione didn't say anything as she stood up, not really looking at this guy that had cost her so much; who had nothing to do with what was troubling her. "I'm sorry Brian, but I'm not really available," she said looking at him sadly.

"I knew it was too good to be true," he sighed and then walked her back to the front of the building she lived in. "I still had a nice evening... and if you ever change your mind..."

"I won't," she said sadly and left him standing there looking sad.

O

Ron was in a rage after he got home from seeing Hermione on her _'I was forced into date'_ and from what he could see she didn't seem that force, especially when she let that complete wanker kiss her. What the hell was that about? And then she went after him when she saw him, calling him like it was nothing. He Apparated home in such a rush that he even managed to spiltsend himself, which he had never done before (okay so it was only an eyebrow but still that was the first time he ever failed to Apparated properly). He was upset like this the whole week, just cursing her name (not literally), but with each day that passed he felt more depressed as the anger started to dissipate.

The next five days passed like he was sleep walking through his job, luckily it was a slow week (but not too slow), he felt like hell. He couldn't seem to get that sight out of his, her kissing some unknown bloke and still unwelcome images entered his head of things she might be doing with this other bloke. However, before he could get too far into that a voice would always yell at him that made him snap out of it. The voice always reminded him of the last three months and the pain he heard in her voice as he Apparated away.

"You should go and talk to her," Harry said to his distraught friend on Friday (a week after the incident).

"I'm not going to talk to her!" Ron glared. "Following her around like some love sick fool... she kissed another bloke and you want me to go crawling back to her!"

"That's not what I said," Harry groaned; he was still having trouble believing what Ron told him. "I just think you should talk to her... clear the air... you can't leave things like this."

"And why the bloody hell should I do that, she doesn't seem to give a damn about me!" Ron spat. "She hasn't tried to contact me once... not even on this bloody things."

"Ron?" Harry said picking up the cell phone that Harry had given him after Ron and Hermione got together because he knew that Hermione would have been highly suspicious if he didn't have a phone number of any kind. "This thing isn't charged."

"Charged?" Ron said raising his eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"It has to be charged if it's going to work," Harry said getting his wand out and tapping the device immediately making the power turned on, fully charged. Harry looked at the miss calls and noticed there was ten (two of which were from before the whole mess started and the rest of after) and they were all from Hermione (which made sense since she was the only one that knew the number; besides Harry of course). "It looks like she called you a few times mate... here listen," Harry said playing the messages that she had left... each getting sadder and more desperate though the last one was quite angry (telling him to stop screening her bloody calls and talk to her already).

"Bloody hell Harry, what am I supposed to do now?" Ron said rubbing his head.

"Call her you git," Harry rolled his eyes. "Resolve this whole bloody mess."

"I don't... I don't know," Ron said warily.

"Fine then, I'll call her," Harry said taking the phone and calling the only number that was stored there.

"No..." Ron said trying to get the phone away from his friend but Harry was too quick for him.

"Sorry Ron," Harry chuckled as he listened to the phone rang.

"Ron!" Hermione voice could be heard second later sounding excited although it was a little thick too.

"No sorry," Harry said, now not sure what to do. "Er..."

"Harry?" Hermione said. "Why are you calling me? On Ron's phone no less..."

"Er... someone needed to call you didn't they?" Harry said.

"Shut up you wanker!" Ron hissed lunging at him but Harry dodged him again.

"And I see you have Ron's approval," Hermione said sounding both amused and hurt.

"Obviously," Harry chuckled. "Look Mione, Ron didn't know that you called him."

"Right and I'm supposed to believe that," Hermione said now angry.

"Is it really that hard to believe, you know how inept he is with technology," Harry laughed.

"That's true," Hermione laughed too as she heard Ron swear again. "Please, let me talk to him."

"She want's to talk to you," Harry said to Ron.

"I'm not ready to do that," Ron glared at his friends; why the hell was Harry pushing him like this?

"Er..." Harry said looking at his friend sadly. "You need to talk to her mate."

"Harry," Hermione said; she couldn't hear it... not Ron's exact words because she assumed Harry's hand was over the phone, but she could still hear Ron's hesitation and that hurt more than she thought it would.

"Yeah," Harry said heavily, he could hear the pain in her voice.

"Tell him to come over..." Hermione said gravely. "We need to talk... When he's ready... I'll be waiting."

"What did she say?" Ron said looking sad, after Harry hung up the phone frowning.

"She said that she wants you to come and see her," Harry said still frowning.

"Ordering me to see her," Ron said bitterly shaking his head. "I'm not going..."

"When you're ready... she'll wait for you as long as you need," Harry said. "Don't keep her waiting too long."

"Right," Ron frowned, remember the last time he made her wait for him. He knew he was going to have to see her again; and he really wanted to see her again and couldn't stand to be away from her but he didn't know if he was ready from this. "I guess I don't have a choice."

"Ron," Harry said. "Try not to be too angry... she sounded pretty bad."

**"I'll try," Ron sighed walking to the door, and though he was afraid of what was going to happen next, he still felt better knowing that he was going to see her again.**


	6. From Bad to Worse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Updated 12/11/2010**

Chapter Six

From Bad to Worse

Ron wandered around the street, taking the long way around trying to work through his feelings, but it really wasn't helping. Harry had told him that she would be waiting for him for however long it took, so maybe it would be better if he waited long enough to gather himself (he really didn't want to explode at her). However, even as he felt wary of having this conversation, it seemed like his feet were taking him to her flat, he wanted (needed) to see her; he needed for this stupid fight to be over with.

"Ron," Hermione said, looking terrible with red eyes and in sweats. "I didn't think you were to coming."

"Really?" Ron said sadly touching her cheek and wiping it clean. "Didn't you know that I would come?"

"Yes," Hermione said smiling sadly at him. "I just thought it would have taken you longer to get here."

"Well, you're not supposed to keep a girl waiting..." Ron tried to smiled, which got a lot easier when he saw her smile at him. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Hermione stood aside to let him in and watched as he walked to the couch.

"So how was your date?" Ron said his eyes suddenly hard, the bitterness evident in every word.

"Ron," Hermione sighed sitting next to him. "I wouldn't call it a date... and it was awful."

"Oh really, so you just kiss everyone that you have an awful night with," Ron hissed glaring at her.

"Excuse me, I didn't kiss anyone," Hermione glared back at him, it was always easy for her to yell when Ron did. "And I don't appreciate you spying on me... And how the hell did you get out of that alley so damn fast?"

"I wasn't spying on you... I was going to come and talk to you!" Ron shouted back. "And damnit don't tell me I didn't see what I saw... He leaned in and..."

"I backed away from him!" Hermione hissed. "And then I chased after you... why did you run?"

"You didn't kiss him," Ron said looking hopeful.

"No, thanks for having so much faith in me," Hermione said bitterly.

"I wonder where I lost faith... maybe when you told me you were going out with someone else," Ron huffed.

"I'm sorry about that," Hermione sighed. "I never wanted this to happen... and it was awful and I never even thought about kissing the other guy, any other guy. I'm so sorry..."

"Sh..." Ron said wrapping his arms around her, he couldn't stand her crying like this. "It's okay."

"It's been awful without you," Hermione said leaning into him.

"Yeah, it really has," Ron said kissing the top of her head. "Just never do this to me again."

"Right," Hermione stiffened at that.

Ron stiffened too, this definitely wasn't the reaction he expected from her, she was supposed to agree and they would live happily ever after. Why the hell would she stiffen at that unless she planned on hurting him like this again? "Hermione, you can't go out with anyone else again... set up by your parents or not... I won't stand for that..."

"I..." Hermione said her eyes going wide; what the hell does she do now? By no means does she want to go out with anyone, but at the same time she new her mum was going to try to set her up again, and if that happens she knew what would she would say.

"Hermione, this isn't some kind of casual relationship, you're my girlfriend and I'm not going to share you with anyone," Ron glared.

"And you think this is causal for me," Hermione said. "Ron we've been practically living together for three months... I've told you more about... I've shared everything with you..."

"Then tell me something like 'this will never happen again'" Ron started.

"My mum might try to set me up again," Hermione said starting to breath heavily.

"Then tell her... tell your parents you have a boyfriend," Ron stated coldly.

"I..." Hermione said trying to breath as she looked at him pleading him not to keep saying this.

"You don't want your parents to know about me, is that it?" Ron glared. "What, am I not good enough for you... is that it. Are you ashamed of me?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Hermione shouted at him (even in her panic, she couldn't let him think that of himself... that she would think that of him). "You're an amazing person and I don't ever want to hear you say or think that ever again."

Ron almost smiled at that, the look in her eyes when she said that made it all too clear she really believed that. However, that couldn't help him understand what the hell she wanted. "Then why the hell don't you want them to know about me... why are you keeping us a secret?"

"I just don't want them to know," Hermione whispered, no conviction in her voice anymore.

"Oh, don't give me that, it would have to be something big if you're willing to risk this!" Ron shouted and then frowned looking thoughtful. "You're afraid they won't approve..."

"Ron," Hermione said in a small and hurt voice.

"That they will make you chose," Ron spat.

"Ron..."

"And seeing how you were willing to go out with that wanker..." he said running out of his anger and now taking a seat on the couch looking terrified. "What would you say, if they made you chose?" Ron asked looking at Hermione in the eyes.

"I..." Hermione said as tears fell down her face. "I don't know..."

"You don't know," Ron said in a grievous voice, feeling like his heart had just been ripped out of him. He looked away from her, closing his eyes, _what the hell do I do know? How am I supposed to carry on like this?_

"Ron... I'm not... it's just..." Hermione tried to say something, anything to explain this but no words came. How was she supposed to explain this to him... she didn't even understand.

"Hermione..." Ron said grabbing her arms and looking into her eyes again. "I..." he chocked up... how was he supposed to tell her this... how much she means to him, how he knows that he never wanted to leave her. How she was one of the most important people in his life and the one that is making him happy... making him more himself than he has been in years. How much he loves her... something he hasn't been able to tell her but he has known for awhile now that he did. But none of that came out. As he looked in her eyes trying to see something anything that would help say this nothing came, and the longer they sat there the harder it became. It became so bad until he pulled away from her and said, "I can't... I can't sit around here just waiting for the other glove to drop... I can't put any more into this Mione if tomorrow you can just end it, not because how you feel... or any mistake I might make, but because of the whims of some out side party..."

"No," she reached out to him, she had to explain... she had to make him understand... how the hell could she make him understand? She couldn't lose him... no like this, but still nothing came. It seem like two sides of her were warring within her. The one side, the side that always chose to listen to her parents, that keep her studying and working on hundred and ten percent, was telling her to just let him go. That she would never be able to commit to him like he deserved and it would be kinder to let him go. But the other part was screaming at her, telling her she loved him and she would be a fool to ever let him go. As the two fought each other for dominance... she couldn't say anything.

"I just can't," Ron said starting to cry himself but he was trying his hardest to stop it. He couldn't stand it, but he might be able to walk away from this now and still resembled a human once he healed. He also knew that if he stayed longer, even a second longer, it would kill him that much more if things fell apart. "I... I really... I wouldn't trade this for anything... and I really don't want to do this... I can't... I can't do this... I care too much..."

"Ron... don't... not like this," Hermione said breathing heavily.

"Then ask me to stay... Tell me that would never happen," Ron said looking in her eyes.

"I... I want to... I..." Hermione said but she knew it wasn't true... she couldn't say it.

"Then..." Ron said and tears did start to come but she didn't see it because he hugged her, holding her tight for a long time, unable to walk away...

O

The week that followed was the worse that either one of them had ever had and neither one did much by themselves. Ron didn't go to work, he just floo in sick and it was true enough since he couldn't think clearly with the state that he was in at the moment. It also didn't help that he had taken up drinking again, it didn't really matter anymore, he didn't have to think or care about this now, and right now it was better to just drown his sorrow.

She was feeling the same way, but she never was a drinker and she couldn't take it up, not to mention she knew that it wouldn't help her (it just made her think more about this and she really didn't want to do that). Unfortunately (and fortunately) she wasn't going to school right now so she had nothing to distract her from this, she was trying to work as much as she could but it didn't work that well for her. She still had plenty of time to dwell on everything that she did with Ron.

She couldn't help it but hate herself for just letting him walking away from her; that she couldn't just tell him the reason why she was so conflicted, that she care about him so much that it was incredible that she didn't know who she would chose. Why couldn't she just explain the relationship she had with her parents how she could never say no to them; she could never disappoint them at all.

"I'm sorry," Jess said going into the backroom looking over her very depressed friend. "I shouldn't have pushed you to see him..." she never seen Hermione this bad not even after her last breakup.

"Don't," Hermione said. "I'll never regret that no matter what comes next."

"I don't get it," Jess frowned. "What happened between you two... you still care..."

"It.. it's... complicated," Hermione sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine," Jess sighed. "But it might he good if you talked to someone about this."

"Yeah," Hermione said, she didn't really have anyone to talk to; not anyone that she could have talk to anymore, and that hurt as she thought of losing more than just Ron.

"Right," Jess sighed knowing what that meant, and left again. "Wow..." she said when she got to the table where a guy was sitting. He had long shaggy dark hair and beautiful albeit sad green eyes. "Can I get you any thing?" she said smiling brightly at him.

"Er... I was actually just wondering if Mione... er... Hermione was here?" the man asked.

"Oh, Harry I presume," Jess said sighing; she knew just enough about him to know that he wasn't available. "Yeah, she's in the back... I'll go get her for you."

"Thanks Jess," Harry smile, having heard about Hermione other friend too.

"Harry, what are you doing her?" Hermione said, she was shocked and pleased to see him.

"Oh, I just fancied a cup of coffee," Harry said smiling at her. "But honesty Mione... er Hermione, I just needed to tell you something... er... I thought you should know."

"I'm listening," Hermione said a little warily, she wanted to talk to Harry but he could be here to tell her what a horrible person she was to hurt Ron like she knew she had (a thought that hurt her more than her on pain, though she really didn't know how hurt he was). However she knew Harry wasn't likely to do that though if he was, Ron would be the one he would do it for (or Bess too of course). "And you can call me Mione."

"Good, I wasn't sure if I could stop myself from calling you that if you didn't want me to," Harry smiled. "Do you have time to really talk now or are you busy?"

"I'll be off in half an hour," Hermione said looking at the clock. "It's better if..."

"Don't worry about it _Mione,_ I've got you covered," Jess said passing by them.

"Fine, as long as you don't try to eavesdrop on us," Hermione said rolling her eye at her friend and lead Harry to the back corner were no one else was. "So what is it Harry?"

"Okay, I'm not really good at this kind of thing, so I have to ask you to pleased not say anything until I'm done," Harry said an Hermione nodded her head feeling more hopeful about what Harry had to say. "I know we've only known each other for two months, though you have practically lived at by house for most of that time. I just wanted to say how much you've come to mean to me. It's not easy for me to make friends Mione and even harder for them to mean as much as you have come to over the last few mouths. I just need you to know that you're my friend... and I hope I'm yours."

"Harry," Hermione smiled sadly. "Yes... you're... you're definitely my friend."

"Good," Harry sighed, and smiled brightly. "So than you're still going to come and see me right."

"I... I don't know," Hermione said. "what about Ron?" she chocked on his name.

"He is my best friend... and so much more, but I can't let that stop me from keeping you in my life," Harry said and he knew that was true, he felt better since seeing her today.

"Are you going to tell him about this?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrow. "Does he know you're here?"

"No," Harry said answering both questions. "But I'm not going to let that stop me. Don't worry about it Mione, he would want me to be your friend right now."

"He would, wouldn't he," Hermione smiled, nearly crying at that thought. She wanted to ask how he was doing but she couldn't bring herself to do it... she couldn't think of that.

"Yes," Harry smiled. "Mione, I'm not the only one that's missing you, you know. I know of a certain someone that can't stop asking about you..."

"That's low Harry... what can I say to that?" Hermione glared at him.

"That you'll come over and make us all happy," Harry smiled back at her. "Bess wanted to come but I told her it would be best if it was just the two of us... but she did make me swear to tell you that you promised her... er... something."

"That I'd be there," Hermione frowned. "Fine Harry, but not at your house. You can come to my flat... you remember where it's at?"

"I was just there two weeks ago," Harry rolled his eyes. "Can I come over today... er... if that's okay... I can just go get Bess."

"Er... okay," Hermione said looking bemused.

"Good... Bess was going to kill me if she didn't get to see you for another day," Harry said.

So Harry did come over that day and brought Bess and for the first time since Ron left Hermione felt more like herself, even though it was hard to look at them and not be reminded of Ron, just seeing them made her happier than she's been in a long time.

O

On the following Saturday, Harry and Bess were over at Hermione's again, they had order Chinese take away seeing as Hermione didn't feel like poisoning them with her own cooking. Harry was giving her a calculating look, trying to see how he was going to handle his next move, because there was something bothering him about all this (more than just the fact that his two best friends (and he did think of Hermione like that already) were upset).

"It looks like Bess has passed out," Hermione said before Harry could make up his mind.

"Can I put her in your room... I don't want to wake her?" Harry asked; this could be the opening that he was hoping for.

"All right," Hermione smiled, happy that he was planning on staying, whenever she had free time nowadays she always though of Ron... even more so now that Harry was here so much.

Harry then picked up his daughter, smiling as the little girl leaned into him, and moved her to Hermione's bed, and put up some charms (ones to make sure Bess wouldn't hear them, but Harry could still hear her if she fussed at all).

"So Harry, do you have something specific on your mind or do you just want to stay here," Hermione smiled at him, but his serious look unnerved her somewhat.

"Look Hermione, I know that you probably don't want to talk about this... and I promise not to bring this up again in the future... but," Harry said looking at the floor.

"Just spit it out already," Hermione said sitting down, bracing herself for what was coming knowing that he was going to bring up Ron; she has been waiting for this for a week.

"I don't understand why you broke up with Ron," Harry said, deciding on the fly to be blunt (Hermione should appreciate that right?). He looked at her as she tried to breath.

"I didn't break up with him... I never wanted to..." Hermione whispered staring at the floor.

"He told me what happened..." Harry said almost coldly, how could she say it like that?

"I know it was my fault... all my fault..." Hermione said tears coming to her eyes, she was so close to breaking again. "But I didn't break up with him..."

"Sorry," Harry said sitting down next to her putting his arms around her, not knowing what to do, it's been a long time since he has had to comfort a girl, and he was unsure what to do now. "It's hard for me not to take his side... but I'm trying. And I want you to know I'm bring this up because I've seen how much pain you're in... I want to help you."

"Thanks," Hermione mumbled as he rested her head in his shoulder and wiped her eyes.

"Mione, I just don't understand how you can let him walk away because your parent's might... _might..._ not approve of him?" Harry said pushing on, knowing he wouldn't have the courage to ask her this later.

"You have no idea," Hermione whispered. "I've always done what they say... I've never went against them..." she said starting to sound panicky and pleading at the same time; she needed Harry to understand how she felt.

"I can see that," Harry frowned, not liking the state his friend was now in. "But still... I thought you cared about Ron more than that."

"You don't understand... for me to be confuse... unsure... that just shows how I care about him," Hermione said staring Harry in the eyes now really trying to make him understand.

"So why don't you tell him this?" Harry asked. "I don't know how he would react... but don't you think he deserves to know how you feel... how much you really care?"

"How can I tell him this, Harry?" Hermione asked, her eyes widen with pain, despair but also convinced that she knew she was right. "How could I tell him how much I care for him when I still don't know what would happen. He was right to walk away now... he can survive... we can still survive this now, but the more time we spend together, the harder it would be. No... I've already done enough damage to him. I won't tell him that I love him... I won't hurt him like that!"

"You love him," Harry said; he was frowning throughout her speech, she had a good point (they both had) about it being worse if this happened later, but at the same time he couldn't help but notice the overwhelming care she seemed to have for Ron and when she said that she loved him... Harry knew that he had to push this point... make her see this too.

"I..." Hermione froze at that. She had known for a while now that's how she felt about Ron (and if she was honest with herself she felt it the moment they meet each other) but she's never said it out loud. It hit her like a boulder... Harry's words.

"Hermione I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me... honest with yourself," Harry said looking at the stunned girl, he waited until she nodded her head. "You love Ron," he paused and she nodded her head again. "And you care about him more than you have for anyone else," he paused again and her eyes watered as she nodded her head again. "But you're trying to let him go so he won't be hurt..."

"Harry... stop," Hermione whispered as a tear slide down her check.

"Sorry," Harry sighed; and he was, he didn't like hurting her like this, but hopefully it will help her see his point. "Okay, here's my question. Do you think that you can feel what you do for Ron, for someone else? Do you think you could love anyone like you love him?"

Hermione didn't answer, she couldn't... she was caught off guard by that.

"Because if you can... I'll back off, I'll let you try and heal yourself," Harry sighed. "But if Ron is it... if he is your one shot at happiness don't you owe it to yourself to try... even if it might make you chose between something horrible..."

Hermione didn't say anything as she contemplated what Harry had said. Was she ever going to find a guy that she would care about as much as Ron. '_No_' the part of her that was in complete shambles (even with having Harry here) screamed at her. _'You will never find someone that you love more than Ron... nor would you find a better man_.' Every part of her knew this was true, because she knew that she would never let herself feel this deeply again, not wanting to get hurt like this again or hurt someone like that either (not to mention she probably only go out with guys her mum preapproved and they weren't really that interesting).

"Just think about it," Harry sighed after ten minutes of silence causing Hermione to jump a little.

"Do..." Hermione said hesitating. "Do you think he will take me back?"

"Er..." Harry said looking at her incredulously (for more than one reason).

"Oh..." Hermione said lowing her head crestfallen; completely miss reading his reaction.

"Mione, are you kidding, he'll take you back in a second," Harry smiled.

"You really think so?" Hermione said in trepidation.

"Yeah, I know so," Harry said. "The git has been miserable without you. He's probably about this close to coming over here and begging you to take him back."

"No need to exaggerated," Hermione rolled her eyes. "We both know he would never do that."

"Probably not," Harry smiled. "But he will be happy to see you again... especially, after you tell him all of this."

"Right," Hermione smiled.

It wasn't long after that, that Harry (with Bess still sleeping in his arms) went home and Hermione went to bed in a better mood than she's been in over the last three weeks. She was finally going to talk to Ron again, and hopefully, if everything worked out right, everything will be back to normal.


	7. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

**A/N: Okay I'm putting this out a little early then I normally would (like basically a day) but tomorrow I'm going to be pretty busy and I don't know when I'll be able to post this (and I'm pretty sure everyone wants this one to be posted sooner rather than later). **

**Updated 12/11/2010**

Chapter Seven

Confessions

It was very early on Saturday morning and Ron was just starting to stir. He opened his eyes but then closed them immediately (it was much too bright outside) and he now realized that he had a splitting headache. As he laid there, rubbing his head, he wonder what had happened last night.

"You know," the voice of Lavender Brown said from somewhere. Ron immediately sat up, flinched as his head hammered but otherwise ignored it as he stared open mouth at the girl, praying to Merlin that he didn't do what he just thought he did. "When I asked you to bring me back here... I thought we at least would have shared the same bed."

Ron then took in the view for the first time and sighed in relief; he was in his living room on his couch, fully clothed in what he worked and drank in last night. "Merlin Lav, you scared me," Ron sighed and looked back up at the now frowning girl.

"Ron, what happened last night... why did you leave?" Lavender asked frowning.

"I'm not really sure... last night is kind of a blur, mind filling me in," Ron said standing up and walking to the kitchen and reached for his hangover potion. "Do you need same?"

"No I'm okay," Lavender said still frowning. "I didn't drink that much... er... at least I don't have a hangover."

"So what happened?" Ron looked at her warily. "How far..."

"You said you weren't dating anyone," Lavender said. "That you've broken up with that Muggle girl you've been seeing."

"I'm not seeing anyone," Ron said keeping his voice even as his heart seemed to break at that; he was looking in the fridge for some breakfast so she couldn't see how much pain he was in when she said that.

"Well, I just had a very messy break up with Johnny," Lavender sighed and Ron looked at her, he was starting to remember the details of last night and he didn't really like any of this. He remember sitting next to Lavender at the Hog's Head last night and the two of them talking about how crappy they felt right now. How she had rubbed his arm and give him that look that he's seen in her eyes many time before. He tried to ignore it at first, but it got harder the longer they where there (mostly because he keep on drinking more and more). "I thought we could cheer each other up."

"How far did it go?" Ron frowned; he still didn't remember coming here.

"I asked you to take me home, and you did," Lavender said still frowning. "And then we made it to your bedroom and you seem to hover over me for a few minutes... muttering something about your knee... and then you just left and I fell asleep before you came back."

"My knee?" Ron question but as soon as he said it he knew what he really meant. He was thinking about Hermione and how hurt he knew she would be by this.

"I was hoping that you just took too long trying to fix your knee or something," Lavender sighed. "But the truth is you just don't want to be with me... right?"

"I'm sorry Lav... I wasn't in my right mind last night," Ron frowned and walked over to the very upset girl that was on his couch. "But I really don't have any intentions to be with anyone like that for a long time now. I'm just not in the right place..."

"But isn't that why we made this pact in the first place," Lavender said pleadingly. "Aren't we supposed to be there for one another when they feel like this... I could cheer you up."

"No you can't," Ron said. "It will just make me feel worse if I do that, knowing how Mione felt about it... I can't do it."

"Mione," Lavender narrowed her eyes and looked away from him. "Your ex I take it."

"Yeah," Ron said gravely. "I'm sorry if I made it seem that I was available."

"You didn't," Lavender said gravely. "I just really wanted last night to happen... I practically forced you to bring me here. But Ron... you broke up with her... why can't we..."

"It doesn't feel right," Ron said this time looking away from her. He didn't really know how to explain it to her but he did know that he wasn't ready to give up on Hermione yet... to give up all those feeling and hopes he started to have when he was with her (usually when she would be sleeping in his arms).

"You can tell me about her if you want," Lavender said looking at him closely and for the first time really seeing the pain that he was in. "It might make you feel better."

"I doubt that," Ron groaned; there was no better for him.

"It couldn't hurt," Lavender said. "I doubt you have told anyone this."

"Fine," Ron said and he didn't really know why he did it, why he was spilling his guts about this to her but she was right, he needed to tell someone, and seeing as she was the one that was there, who better to tell. Besides, she was a girl, so she might have an insight to this that he couldn't see. "... and then she said 'I don't know' like she was still trying to plead me to stay or something," Ron finished looked emotional drain (mostly with sadness put with more than enough bitterness too).

"And then you left her," Lavender said frowning.

"What the hell was I supposed to do?" Ron spat bitterly. "She practically said that she was going to leave me the second her parents told her to!"

"Actually, she said she didn't know," Lavender said coldly trying to keep her anger out of her voice (for more than one reason). "And I would appreciate I if you didn't yell at me!"

"Hmph!" Ron huffed crossing his arms. "I thought you were supposed to be on my side?"

"I am on your side," Lavender said. "What she said is... well I could see why you would react like that, but still. Ron don't you think that you owe yourself more than to just walk away from this like that? I can see how this is hurting you..."

"That's why I have to do this now," Ron hissed (trying not to shout at her). "I couldn't bare it if I cared any more about her and I still get nothing in the end."

"And so you chose to just walk away," Lavender said coldly. "You didn't even try to make her maybe into a yes... try to show her how much you need her in your life!"

"What?" Ron said his eyes going widen with shock. "That wouldn't have worked."

"You didn't even try Ron!" Lavender glared at him. "If you know that it would have hurt you more to lose her later, then why can't you see that she might feel the same way? Isn't it conceivable that she might feel the same way? But no, you had to run away from this... just like you always have..."

"What?" Ron said looking very confused and he didn't like how much sense what she had just said made. "I've never run away from anything... Besides, I've never felt like this?"

"I know," Lavender sobbed looking away from him again this time not being able to stop herself from crying.

"Lavender," Ron sighed completely caught off guard by her outburst, he made a move to comfort her, but she just moved away from him, crying harder.

"Just... give... me... a moment," Lavender said through sobs as she tried to gather herself. She sat there crying for ten minutes before she was able to speak. "Sorry."

"It... er... what... er why are you crying?" Ron finally asked not wanting to sound insensitive but it was too hard for him.

"Because I just realize what a fool I've been," Lavender chuckled bitterly. "How much time I wasted on you?"

"On me... er... what do you mean?" Ron asked uncomfortably.

"I've liked you for a while now Ron," Lavender smiled sadly at him. "Really liked you, not like I did when we first went out... though I did have more feeling about you then you knew about too."

"Lav," Ron sighed now feeling even worse about his rebounds with her... he seem to have given her the wrong opinion; Hermione was right about this whole mess.

"It's not your fault Ron, you were honest about your feeling from the begging," Lavender sighed choosing not to look at him because it would hurt too much to say. She was planning on telling him all this soon, if not today, but she was hoping that it would be the begging not the end of their relationship.

"But I thought you were going out with someone for the last few months... tell me that you didn't break up with him because of me," Ron said frowning.

"I didn't," Lavender said smiling oddly (still not looking at him). "Only because I wasn't really going out with anyone in the first place... I... er... I made him up."

"What?" Ron said looking at her incredulously.

"Yeah I know, pathetic isn't it?" Lavender grimaced. "I hoped that if you thought that I was going out too... I don't know... I guess I was just waiting for you to break up with your girlfriend. Or at least I was at first, especially after I saw how happy you were, you are such an infectious person when you're happy Ron... did you know that?"

"So you wanted me to break up with Mione," Ron said his eyes cold.

"At first," Lavender bowed her head. "But at Christmas I came clean to Paravit and she sat me straight. She told me I was being ridiculous with this whole made up boyfriend thing and that if I opened my eyes that I would see that you were really happy. She was right... over these last few months you were happier than I have seen you in a long time (Ron would go to meet his Gryffindor friends at the Leaky Cauldron every other week to have a few drinks and catch up). So I decided to leave you alone, but than you broke up with her and... I don't know... I thought... well here's my changes, I can be with Ron again."

"I'm sorry Lavender, but that's not going to happen," Ron sighed but he looked a little annoyed too.

"I know," Lavender said. "And that's not why I'm telling you all this."

"Then why are you telling me this," Ron frowned.

"Because I want you to be happy again Ron... even if it's not with me... I like my smiling friend a lot better than the grouchy git you've been the last two times I say you," Lavender said.

"Gee... thanks but this didn't really help me much," Ron said rolling his eyes.

"I started liking you after the last time we went out," Lavender said going straight to her story, the reason why she was telling this to him at all. She didn't pause for his responds or even looked at him, she just continued with what she had to say. "Remember when we spent that weekend at that lodge... just the two of us."

"I remember," Ron frowned, knowing where she was going with this now.

"It was the best weekend of my life," Lavender smiled, at least she would always have that. "It felt so real... so right... and I never wanted it to end. I tried to give you hints about how I felt... but they just made you pull away from me faster."

"I don't feel that way about you... I didn't want to lead you on," Ron sighed. "Which obviously I failed at miserably."

"I saw it in your eyes Ron," Lavender looked at him; tears still in her eyes but she was determined to say this. "When you decided not to take this any farther... To remain friends."

"Lav," Ron sighed, she was right he had contemplate that but he knew now more than ever that he made the right decision then; he knew what it was like to really be in love now... though at the moment he kind of wished he didn't.

"I know it's not the same thing... I know you don't feel about me like you do her," Lavender said nearly crying again. "But don't you see that you stopped yourself from feeling something then... and you're doing the same thing now. You're afraid to move on to uncomfortable territory, because you know that you can be hurt by it... but Ron you have to give this a chance..."

"But..." Ron said shaking his head.

"I know she hurt you when she was undecided," Lavender said knowing that pain a little to well. "And I know it could hurt all the more in the end. But Ron she makes you truly happy..."

"So what do you what me to do? Crawl back to her on bended knee!" Ron shouted.

"I don't know Ron," Lavender said, knowing he would never do that; he was much too proud. "But do you really want it to end like this."

Ron looked at her for a few moments before he turned away... no he didn't want it to end like this; he didn't want it to end at all.

"I better go," Lavender said getting up. "Just think about it Ron."

"I will," Ron agreed and she kissed him sadly on the check before she left his flat.

O

Hermione woke up that morning from a restful sleep, it seem that just knowing that she was going to see Ron was making her able to rest peacefully. However, as soon as she woke up she started to worry about what she was going to tell him. How was she going to make him understand that she was choosing him and what that really means to her. And then as she made herself some breakfast she looked at the clock and noticed it was only eight and she would have to wait until at least eleven for Ron to wake up, so she started to worry more. _What if he doesn't like me anymore or doesn't want me back,_ she thought to herself.

It was almost twelve by the time she got to the building that Ron lived in, she had started for his flat almost an hour ago (it only took fifteen minutes to walk there) but she kept turning around or sitting on bench or an numbers of ways to stall herself. The thing that would always make her move again was her belief that it would all work out in the end. That Ron and her would make it through this.

However, when she saw the blonde hair blue-eyed girl walk out of Ron's building her heart seemed to stop, for though she never met her (not to mention she could be coming from the numbers of other flats in the building) she knew excitedly who it was. It wasn't just this fact that she knew Ron could do this, rebound with his ex (he had told her that was what happens between the two of them, though she had hoped that she'd put a stop to that), but there was just something different about the girl. Different in the way that Ron, Harry and even Bess seemed to feel to her, though by no means did she like this girl.

"Excuse me... Lavender," Hermione said to the girl, having to be sure it was her, hoping that the girl would deny it and she could see Ron in peace. But no such luck, the girl turned to her (looking rather upset about something which Hermione was pleased to see, but felt bad about that). "I knew it must be you," she added bitterly; trying to think what she's was supposed to do now. _So Ron slept with his ex even though he knew you would disapprove of this, he wasn't your boyfriend at the time... you can't hold him too that_, she tried to convince herself, but it felt like a dagger went through her chest at just the thought of that.

"I'm sorry, do I know... oh?" Lavender asked looking confused but as she looked over the girl comprehension drawn on her face. "You're Hermione," she said, and for a fleeting moment seeing the pain and hurt in the other girl's face and knowing what conclusion she came up with, she wanted to lie to the girl. She wanted to tell her that she did exactly what she been longing to do with Ron for almost a year now, but she didn't. Her vengeance withered away as soon as she thought of the pained look on Ron's face and she knew that she would never have him. So she look a deep breath and looked at the girl that had stolen Ron's heart and made him forever out of her reach (noticing that she was quite pretty in the natural homely kind of way) and said, "He talked about you a lot..."

"Hmph..." Hermione said looking away from the other girls being more hurt my those words.

"Nothing happened between us," Lavender said realizing the girl thought she was taunting her or something like that. "I wanted to... I've wanted to for a while now... but last night..."

"You stayed over," Hermione said coldly (not to the girl). It felt like her heart was breaking all over again.

"He didn't even kiss me," Lavender sighed. "And believe me I was throw... er..." she blushed she didn't want to be telling this girl this... especially not her, but... "Don't let me be the reason you don't see him... for him not be happy."

Hermione watched her go, sadly, it was obvious the girl was in pain, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel hearten about this encounter. Doesn't it show that Ron still wanted her? Doesn't this show that they can work this out? So with the extra courage that she seemed to gain by this she walked up to Ron's flat and knocked on the door.

"Did you forget something Lav..." Ron said answering the door looking annoyed until he notice it was Hermione. His mouth dropped and he looked shocked, embarrassed and very nervous.

"I really don't think she would have come back even if she did forget something," Hermione said. "Can I come in."

"Er... um... what?" Ron said completely confused (and completely adorable). "You saw Lavender?"

"Oh my way in," Hermione frowned. "It almost made me turn around... but I need to talk to you. Besides, it didn't hurt that she told me nothing happened between the two you... despite her intentions."

"Right..." Ron let out a breath. "What are you doing here...?" he added looking defensive and hopeful.

"Can I come in?" Hermione asked again. "It's a bigger discussion than a hallway could allow."

"Yeah," Ron said stepping aside to let her in. As he watched her take a seat on the couch his heart filled with hope and he thought of nothing but somehow making things better between the two of them. If he had to swallow his pride a little to ensure she's in his life... then so be it.

"Sorry to just show up here like this... I probably should have called," Hermione said nervously not knowing how to start.

"It's okay, I don't really use that bloody thing so I probably wouldn't have answered it," Ron said sitting in a chair next to her.

"Don't you..." Hermione was going to comment on him using the phone for his job but decided it didn't really matter at the moment... she had other reason for being here. "I need to tell you why I was so hesitate to chose."

"Does it really matter?" Ron said coldly, unable to stand it, she wasn't here for him at all.

"Of course it does," she said looking at him hurt and annoyed until she saw his expression and then she shook her head and looked down smiling sadly.

"You're smiling..." Ron said angrily and hurt by this behavior.

"At myself... it seems I forget to do something very important," Hermione said getting up and standing over him looking him in the eye.

"And what is that?" Ron gulped as he watched her come near him, his heart hammering in his chest.

"To tell you that I chose you..." she said softly still looking into his eyes and moved her hand to stroke his check.

"Mione," Ron whispered as he looked back at her, she looked, sad, nervous, happy, excited, fearful (and every other feeling that he seemed to be feeling at the moment) but most important he could see the truth in her eyes. He smiled, his heart lighten a hundred percent as he stood up to kiss her. It was like their first kiss, it was just as powerful and all consuming and he never wanted it to stop, and he didn't for a long time.

"What brought this on?" Ron asked after they finished snogging, they were now both on the couch, Hermione head rest on his chest and Ron stroking her hair, man he really missed this.

"I'll tell you that in a minute," Hermione said sitting up and he groaned at her leaving him, but she didn't think she could tell him all this while laying in his arms, so she sat up on the couch and he followed suit.

"Right... you want to tell me about your indecision earlier," Ron said trying to prompt her.

"Right," Hermione said looking into his fireplace. "It all started when I was little. I always wanted to prove to my parents that I could do anything. And after awhile... well they started setting goals for me to do and when I would do them they would congratulate me and I loved that... I loved when I met their expectations or in a lot of case surpassed them.

"I'm not sure exactly when it changed. When it started feeling like pressure. When I started to frantically try to show them I can do everything the ask of me and now..."

"Sh... it's okay," Ron said as he watched Hermione get more and more upset about this. He warped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. "I think I get it... you don't have to say more."

"No I do," Hermione said taking strength from his arms, his support. "I need to say this."

"All right love," Ron said kissing the top of her head. "I'm here."

"I know by the time I got to primary school I was terrified to ever go against what they said," Hermione said. "I don't know why, it was like I would get this feeling like they would hate me or disown me or resent me if I ever did that... and they were all I really ever had. Until I met you and Harry and even Bess, I've never felt connected to anyone but my parents and I couldn't loss them... no matter what?"

"Is that why you went to the University of London... did they tell you to do that?" Ron asked not liking the devastated look she had in her eyes but not knowing how to stop that.

"Sort of," Hermione sighed and leaned on his shoulder. "They wanted me to go to Oxford so I could be an successful lawyer, thank god they didn't want be to follow in their footsteps because I don't think I would have been a good Dentist (they were happy with whatever I chose as long as it was prodigious enough they didn't want me to be an activist). They thought Oxford would be the best for me to succeed but I was terrified of what it would do to their finances and in turn that they would blame me for that and it would cause them to hate me..."

"So you were between a rock and a steal place," Ron sighed. "That must have been difficult."

"It really was," Hermione frowned at his odd saying but pressed on. "But I was able to convince them that London University was the best place for me and I've already graduated with a Master and it's been less then six years so they can't really complain about that.

"So that's why I've been the worse girlfriend for the last three week with seeing another guy and letting you walk away from me because I couldn't see how much you truly mean to me," Hermione said now looking him. "Please tell me, you really forgive me."

"Mione, of course I forgive you," Ron said leading in and kissing her forehead. "And I can understand why you would do this too... I should have listened to you... I should have let you explain this to me earlier... can you forget me for being so hard headed."

"Ron, you didn't do anything wrong," Hermione smiled at him. "I should have told you about this long before Christmas... but it was terrified that you wouldn't accept it... I've never told anyone this... my parents don't even know... I..."

"So what changed your mind... what made you come an see me to brighten up my life," Ron said.

"I talked to Harry and..." Hermione started but couldn't get any farther them that.

"You saw Harry... how?" Ron asked looking confused.

"Actually I've seen Harry a few times in the last week," Hermione said biting her lips and hoped that she didn't just get Harry in trouble. "He's my friend too you know."

"And he told you that," Ron frowned and she nodded her head. "I guess that's a good thing especially since it's made you come to your senses... But why didn't tell me this?"

"I don't know, but I think he was trying not to hurt you," Hermione frowned. "Maybe he thought you would think that he was choosing my side over yours."

"Maybe," Ron frowned too. "I guess I really shouldn't be so surprised at this... I've see how much you mean to him over the last few months. He's almost back to being a human again."

"That's not very nice," Hermione said slapping his shoulder.

"Well, sometimes I'm not very nice," Ron smirked at her and then kissed her briefly.

"Anyway," Hermione smirked at him. "I was talking to Harry and I don't know how, but he made me stop thinking about all the stupid things I put you through and see just how important you have come to be to me."

"I guess I should be thanking him," Ron smiled. "So... just how important am I to you?"

"He made me see what I've always knew was there but was too afraid of saying... to admit," Hermione said positioning herself to look into his eyes as she bared her soul to him. "Ron, I love you."

Ron stared at her for a full minutes as the words played over and over again in his mind. He could feel it, the same breathless, weightless, all encompassing feeling be felt the moment he laid eyes on her. It was shocking to hear her say this, though she had already shown in many real ways that she loved him over the last few months and especially the last hour.

"You don't have to feel the same way," Hermione said her eyes becoming sad as part of her heart seems to break at his less than stiller reaction to her declaration. "I just..."

"Mione," Ron sighed out sweetly with a lob sided grin that seemed to melt her stomach. "Could you really believe I don't feel the same," He said putting his figure on her chin and raising her head to meet his in a brief kiss. Then he placed his forehead against her's. "I've know from the moment that I first saw you that you're the only one for me. I love you Mione."

"Ron," Hermione sighed as a tear fell down her eyes as he pulled her on his lap and held her closely.

"I'm never going to let you go again Mione, I promise you that," Ron said holding her even closer.

"You'll never have to," Hermione smiled as she closed her eyes and rested her head in the nape of his neck.


	8. Ron's Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Updated 12/11/2010**

Chapter Eight

Ron's Birthday

The next few months seemed to fly by like a dream after they got back together. They seem to have become even closer than they were before and Hermione was now practically living at Ron's flat. It was so bad that she had even brought Crookshanks over because she knew he wasn't getting fed enough at home. Ron didn't particularly like this arrangement (the cat seem to treat him with contempt) but he wanted her happy and more importantly near by, so he accepted it. Bess on the other hand seemed to have fallen in love with the cat and Crookshanks seemed to like her back (or at least he would always let her pet him until she was satisfied). Harry would often tell Ron that the cat was a little too smart for his taste and he bet it was part kneazle, joking of course (little did he know that he was completely right about that).

Hermione still spent plenty time studying at Harry's, she wasn't taking any classes this semester because she was finished with her master program and needed to use every second she had studying for the bar that she would be taking it a few months. She also started a job at a small law firm, working as an intern, they had taken her on because she had the highest grades in her class. She had told them that she was planning on going to Oxford the following year for any exclusive program but they said it was okay and had high hopes of really getting her when she had decided to become a lawyer.

Ron was still working hard at his job, feeling a lot better about keeping the streets clean. In general he was feeling a lot better about everything in his life. He was even starting to like the slow days at work, so he could let his mind wander to the girl that he loves; wondering what she was up to. At the moment, she had gotten it into her head that she really needed to learn to cook, seeing how Ron loved to eat so much (the two would get take away or eat at Harry's a little too much for her opinion), though Ron was a good cook he didn't like doing it. He remembered how hard he laughed the first time she made something for him (besides her excellent omelet), how cute she looked covered in flour and other stuff waiting for him to him to try... what, he still doesn't know what to this day. Suffice to say it wasn't very good, but he love her more for trying. And even though it was quite dangerous to his stomach, he was also happy; after he made it clear that he would love her no matter if she could cook or not and she wasn't doing this just so he would approve of her. She told him, smiling sweetly, that she loved seeing that look in his eyes when he ate something he loves and she wants to be the one that puts it there, simple as that (hence why she would make him omelets after every disaster she would make).

Hermione yawned as she woke up from her favorite spot in the world, Ron's arms, she gave him a quick kiss and then left his room. Today was Ron's birthday and she knew just what to make him. However, before she could get to the living room or kitchen she heard voice. Panicking, not knowing what to do, she wondered if she should go back to wake Ron, but really didn't want to disturb him if she didn't have to. So she decided to see what they looked like and go from there.

Now, Hermione has seen may strange things throughout her life and most of them happening since she'd met Ron. In fact, she had been unnerved about the many things that seem to be just a little off with Ron. They were small at first, like he would say something and it wasn't quite right, but she thought it was cute and shrugged it off as being raised in a small town (basically only seeing his family) and then some kind of specialized school. But when she would call him on it, ask what he means about a certain word (like Muggle or Quidditch to name a few) he would blush and start stammering, the whole time not looking in her eyes.

Then there was his complete lack of knowledge of anything electronic. How could he be so shocked to see a toaster (he nearly jump out of his skin the first time he heard it go off). Or watch the TV with child like wonderment, like he hasn't seen anything quite as amazing as that. And don't even get her started about her computer, she left him in the room alone with it for two minutes and the machine was smoking when she got back. Okay, so maybe he was brought up devoid of any kind of technology but she couldn't see how that happened unless he was Amish, but she highly doubted that.

Then there were other things, like he would always be at Harry's at six but she knew that he worked in downtown London and it was highly unlike that he could make that trip in the half and hour that he had from getting out of work. Then there were the flowers he would give her, after one of the heated discussion (okay arguments). It's like he either had them hidden in some mystical closet or he was making them appear out of thin air, because she couldn't explained how else he would get them so quickly.

All these things seemed to just become more and more noticeable since they confessed their love to each other. The truth was, Hermione was now sure there was something that Ron was keeping from her, something that made him different than anyone else she's known. Well that's not true anymore, she knew that Harry was different too, and she would wager that everyone that Ron knows and has mention to her were likely that way as well. She kept going over what he had told her on her first date, trying to make sense of it, knowing that every word of it had to be true but she still couldn't see how. All she could come up with was that Ron and Harry belong to some kind of hidden community; where they somehow brought peace to it while they were still boys (or at least boys becoming man). She always sighed, when her mind came to that conclusion, because it was so ridiculous, but she couldn't let it go. What hurt most about it was she didn't think Ron was going to tell her about it anytime so and it was getting harder for her to hear his lies when the subject was brought up.

However, everything that she's seen... everything that she thought she knew about her world seemed to shatter as she peaked into the living room. What she saw were two red haired men (obviously they were Ron's brothers) one with shoulder length shaggy hair and the other with long hair in a pony tail, but with their backs towards her. The man with the shaggy hair was pointing a stick thingy at one of the pictures in the room and he said something she couldn't hear and a blueish light came out of the stick and the picture started to shake.

Completely caught off guard of this display of... whatever that was, Hermione back down the hallway. Letting her mind try to contemplate what she just saw she didn't know what to do, what to say, but she knew that she needed answers and though she wanted them right now, she wanted Ron to be the one to tell her this... And she really wanted him to want to tell her... to trust her with this.

"What..." the shaggy haired brother said. "oh... you're not Ron."

"No, er... George right? I'm not," Hermione smiled at him and his flabbergasted expression.

"Yeah... And you must be that bird Ronniekins has been seeing," George suddenly smiled at her. "Hermione, right? I can definitely see why he would be doing that," he added looking her over.

"You better not let Ron catch you looking at me like that... he can be quite jealous when he wants to be," Hermione smiled at George who looked back up at her sheepishly but laughed it off quickly.

"I'm his brother," George said waving her off. "He won't do anything to me."

"If you think that will save you..." Hermione smirked at him. "I don't think you know Ron very will, but if you want to chance this..."

"She has a point there," the other brother said and she noticed the few scars that he had on his face (luckily Ron had told her about this or she might have reacted badly to that).

"Thank you Bill," Hermione smiled at him, and as she looked into his eyes (eyes that looked so much like Ron's) she could see past the ugly scars and see how kind his face looked. "So, now are you going to tell me why you two are here... something tells me Ron wasn't expecting you."

"No he wasn't," Bill smiled back at her and he looked even more kindly when he did that. "This git thought it would be funny if we set up a few pranks on Ron for his big day."

"Yes and you're just here to supervise him right?" Hermione smirked at Bill.

"She's got you there bro," George said slapping his brother on the back. "You know that you came because you enjoy a good prank as much as the next guy."

"I guess that's true, but I really am here to make sure you don't go too far with Ron. Remember the last time you did something like this," Bill said and then both brothers flinched.

"I see your point," George chuckled. "But you've go to admit that was pretty damn funny."

"Yeah especially when he turned..." Bill started laughing, but turned red when he remembered that Hermione was here, and that she was a Muggle. "When he turned around and saw all the damage you've done to his place... his face was bloody priceless at that."

"What... of yeah... it was brilliant," George said looking at the suspicious looking girl.

"Well I just hope that none of those pranks you've set up here are anywhere that I can reach," Hermione said knowing they weren't saying everything and she feared what they did to that picture.

"Oh... don't worry, we didn't do anything yet," Bill said keeping his face straight but she noticed that George paled slightly at that. "I guess we'll just have to gave Ronnie a pass this year."

"I knew there was a reason why I keep you around," Ron said walking into the living room only looking at his girlfriend.

"Ron!" Hermione turned around and beamed at him as he walked to her and gave her a soft kiss good morning. "Oh no... I was going to make you breakfast in bed, I just got a little distracted."

"Now you see what you gits have done... you better shave off..." Ron said glaring at his brothers.

"Ronald, don't be rude," Hermione chastised as then turned to the others. "Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"Yeah," George smiled immediately, ignoring his brother who was now glaring at him (not to mention the girl had just reminded him of his mum).

"Why not," Bill chuckled as his youngest brother started to pout as the other walked into the kitchen. Bill, taking advantage of being alone undid all the curse and other things that George had cast.

"So you're planning on poisoning my brothers as a birthday presents," Ron said. "Not a traditional gift... but I like it."

"Hush you." Hermione glared at her still pouting boyfriend, as she put all of her ingredients she needed to make her omelets. "Sorry boys, this one should go to one of you, but I don't think Ron could stand to wait," she smiled at him, he had already started to eat his omelet. "Normally I wouldn't have done that... but seeing as it's his birthday," she added smiling amusingly.

"That's okay, I could never have eaten in peace with Ronnie glaring at me the whole time," Bill chuckled.

"Speak for yourself, I would have loved that," George frowned. For that Hermione gave the next omelet to Bill, smirking as George made a face causing his brothers both to laugh. A few minutes later they were all sitting at the small table eating happily. Hermione smiled as she watched the three brothers interact together, and though Ron was trying to act annoyed she could see how happy he was that they were there. She was just happy that she was finally able to meet some of his family.

"So Ronnie, are you exited about the party today?" George asked. "Mum seems to be going all out."

"Mum seems to always go all out on any special occasion," Ron rolled his eyes at his brother not noticing that Hermione went stiff at the mention of the party.

"True... I guess I should have asked if you were ready for this party Hermione," George smiled. "I guess it's a good thing you met us so that will be at least two less people you'll have to be introduced to."

"What? What do you mean?" Hermione looked at him; the hurt expression of a minutes ago was gone and now she was confused. It sounded like they were expecting her to come.

"Well, we have a big family... not to mention Ronniekins friends," George said looking strangely at her as Ron looked shocked and worried. "It's kind of a lot to take in all at once."

"I know I've told you about this party," Ron said in trepidation; he's been wondering why she looked so sad and stiff whenever he brought this up, but he thought she was just nervous.

"Yes you have," Hermione said coldly. "you just never told me that I was invited."

"Oh crap," Ron groaned and then moved closer to her. "I'm so sorry love... I'm such a git, but how could you think that I didn't want you there... why didn't you tell me about this love?"

"I thought you wanted to be with your family," Hermione said. "I didn't want to intrude..."

"You are family, love," Ron said smiling to her. "I always want you there."

"Oh Ron... I can't," Hermione moaned and hated to see how his face fell at that. "I have a study session with..."

"Can't you rearrange that," Ron pleaded. "I really want you there for my birthday."

"I can't... I made them all come specially today... I didn't think I could be alone to think about you," Hermione frowned. "I even made Terry rearrange her schedule to be today."

"But you don't even need to study... you already know everything," Ron pouted.

"I know, but they need it, they been trying to get me to do this for months but I've been so busy," Hermione sighed looking at Ron and she couldn't deny him this, she bite her lip and said. "I'll talk to them... you're right I need to be there."

"Mione," Ron sighed, he could see what his was doing to her, he could see how much she wanted to go with him to his birthday party, to please him, but he could also see that she didn't want to bail on her friends. He looked her over closely and he read all the fear that seemed to be in her eyes, fear that he really hated seeing there. It was like she was afraid of him leaving her or be angry at her if she didn't agree with him. "Don't, go study with your friends... I'll see you when I get home."

"But it's your birthday... I should be there," Hermione pleaded.

"You are here, we can celebrate when I get home love," he kissed her looking at her sadly.

O

"Hello," Ron said walking into his childhood home and noticed his mum at the stove, likely preparing some of his favorite foods, his dad seemed to be in the living room trying to charm everything to look the normal way (Ron wasn't sure how his dad was going to take this news).

"Ron!" Molly said coming over and hugging him. "Happy birthday! What are you don't here so early? We weren't expecting you here for another three hours and I thought you were driving a car dear."

"Er... about that, well I kind of forgot to ask Mione to come today," Ron said rubbing the back of his head.

"You should have seen her face when he told her she was supposed to be here," George said walking into the kitchen after his brother (his mum going to hug him as soon as she saw him). George had nowhere else to be so he decided to go with Ron (he didn't want to miss any of the fun).

"You mean she's not coming," Molly frowned, she really wanted to meet the girl that made her son seems to come alive over the last six months (except for the time a few months back that he was utterly depress (because of this girl too)). She looked at her son's expression and didn't like the sad look in his eyes and wondered how this girl could disappointed her baby like that.

"No she's not,"Ron said reading his mum's expression immediately (he could also hear his dad sigh in the living room). "She made plans to study with some of her class mates because she didn't want to be alone... I kind of talked about the party a lot but er... forgot to invite her."

"And the poor girl looked devastated by that Ronnie," George said putting his arm around Ron's neck. "You ought to be more considerate of her... or perhaps I'll take her off your hands."

"Shut up," Ron glared at his brother (not in his normal way when he is at home but in the way that he means it this time so you better watch out) and George fell silent immediately.

"George... how do you know all this," Molly said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh come on mum, you know why... he was there," Bill said coming into the house.

"Bill!" Molly said running to hug her eldest son (he had been vacationing in France with his family and just got back in time for Ron's birthday).

"So Billy... what took you so long to come in the house, weren't you right behind me?" George asked.

"I saw some gnomes out in the yard, I thought I would take care of them before Mum yelled at you to do it," Bill shrugged as his mum beamed at him.

"You are such the considerate boy," Molly beamed and then snapped at her other son. "But you, what kind of trouble were you causing this time?"

"None, unfortunately," George frowned.

"Yeah, but only because Mione was there," Ron smiled. "Didn't want her to see anything."

"You should have seen George's face when she walked in though," Bill laughed. "The git was casting a spell on a picture a second..."

"Luckily, she didn't walk in a few second earlier, she might have seen everything," George laughed.

"That's not funny, George you should be more careful," Arthur said coming in the room frowning though that seemed to have more to do with the fact that wasn't gong to met his son's Muggle girlfriend.

"How was I supposed to know that she was there?" George smirked at Ron. "This git never told us she lived there."

"She lives with you!" Molly said looking at her son calculating and Arthur said beaming.

"So do you have a tosator and veletision?" Arthur continued to ask. "I would like to get my hand on one of those."

"She doesn't live with me," Ron said as his ears turned red, that was only true in the strictest sense, seeing as he hasn't spent one night without her in his arms since they have gotten back together, but she still own her flat so they didn't really live together.

"Well, I'm just glad you're here," Molly said. "You haven't been around as much lately. Oh and you'll get to stay longer today because you didn't have to drive anywhere right."

"Yeah I guess," Ron said, not really knowing when Hermione was going to get home, he didn't want to get there before her (she would think that he left early for her and might yell at him.. or kiss him... depending on her mood).

It seemed that everyone came to his party, his family, his Gryffindor friends, the other friends he made in the war including Remus and Tonks (who despite the fact her last name was now Lupin still liked to be called by her maiden name) and their son Teddy, Kinsley (who was the Minister of Magic) Luna Lovegood (who despite her odd behavior (or maybe because of them) Ron really liked) and other people that were in the Order of the Phoenix. All in all, Ron was having a good time talking to his old friends, but he still missed Hermione terribly and couldn't wait to see her again. They he would have to admit, there wasn't a chance that she wouldn't have known that some magically (though she might not have called it that) was gong on there. Harry had told him so much five minutes after the party had started, and once again made it clear that it was about time Ron screwed the rules and just told Hermione about magic already. Ron, however was hesitant to say anything because he was afraid of how she would react to that, for more than one reason. However, at ten o'clock on the dot, he really couldn't wait any longer, Ron Apparated to the roof of his flat (which was where he always Apparates since he can't risk materialized in front of Hermione) and made his way to his door.

O

Hermione had gotten home form her study session at eight, having been treated to dinner by her study mates, seeing as they had really asked her down there so she could help them out (though she tried to tell them that it was helping her too so they didn't have to worry about it). She did her best while she was there, to not think about Ron and why she felt so bad at the moment, and it worked for the most part. She was able to go into full study mode and help her friends out. However now that she was home (which is how she thought of Ron's flat as being that) she couldn't help but he depressed about this whole situation.

She draw herself a bath, in the hopes that it would relax her, which it did relax her body but her mind, on the other hand, was still going a mile a minute. At first it was subtle, her fears that she hurt Ron, but it started to become stronger the longer she sat there thinking about it. As she thought of every way that she could have avoided doing this. She should have just asked him if she could go, or even let him know that she wanted to go. Those thoughts lead to worse thought and so on, until she was convinced that Ron was going to start resenting her for not being there for him.

It wasn't until she was laying in bed with his boxers and undershirt on that she recognized how similar this pain was to how she felt about her parents. At that the pain seem to vanished, she knew that Ron wasn't going to judge her like that, she knew that Ron loves her just the way she is and he wasn't going to leave her. So she started thinking about the root of this problem. Why she hadn't just opened up to him in the first place. What she came up with was that she was feeling insecure because she knew that he was hiding something from her. A big piece of himself that wouldn't change any of the things that she knew about Ron but at the same time helped her understand him (the part that she can't quite see) better.

So she had made up her mind, an thought about a good way to confronting him, to ask him what he was hiding form her by the time he walked into the room. "How was your party love," she smiled sweetly as he took off his shirt and pants (leaving him in only his boxers).

"It was nice, but would have been better if you were there," Ron said kissing her briefly as he crawled into bed (she had picked up a book and pretended to be reading when she heard the front door close). "Sorry I forgot to tell you, but thankfully not too many people knew you would be there so I didn't have to keep explaining myself... Not that George didn't do it enough for me anyway. So how was your day, love?"

"It was good," Hermione said while putting her book back down. "It really helped me review that material, but I'm still sorry that I couldn't make it love."

"Don't worry Mione," Ron said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to his chest. "I understand."

"Ron, I've been thinking of something," Hermione said as she relished in his grasp for another second before pulling away from him. "It's been bothering me awhile but I just haven't had the guts to ask you about it... or tell you... I don't what is more true..."

"Mione, you can tell or ask me anything," Ron smiled encouragingly, also amused by her rumbling.

"Right," Hermione sighed and then took a deep breath and looked straight into his eyes. "I need you to tell me, whatever it is that you're keeping from me."

Ron really not expecting this, so he just looked at here with a wide eyes; terrified of what was coming. "What makes you..."

"Don't tell me it's nothing," Hermione said pleading with him. "I know it's something."

Ron paled farther, feeling like a trapped animal. "What if I can't tell you? Would you just..."

"This isn't an ultimatum, Ron," Hermione sighed, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "I love you too much to let something like this ruin us..." she added softly but looked more determinedly in his eyes for this next part. "But it's going to hurt me if you don't. And it's been hurting little by little these last few months. Every time I knew you weren't being quite honest with me; you would get this crease in you forehead when you weren't being entirely truthful to me; though most of the time I don't understand why. And it stopped me from even asking you about your birthday party because I just thought it evolved something that was hidden... and Ron... I just need you to know that I love you... that I will love you no..."

"I'm a Wizard," Ron cut her off in mid sentence; he was terrified at how she was gong to react, scared to death she would freak out and leave him, despite what she just said, but he knew he couldn't keep this from her any longer... he really didn't want to.

"What?" Hermione said caught off guard (she had only finished half her speech after all).

"I'm a wizard," Ron repeated warily. "There's really is a lot... of magic in this world..."

"Sh..." Hermione said putting his figure over his month. "You don't have to tell me any more right now."

"I've hardly told you anything..." Ron mumbled (her hand was still over his mouth) looking confused.

"On the contrary... you told me all that really mattered," Hermione beamed at him. "You told me you trust me... trust me enough with your secret... That's all I need to hear right now."

"I love you," Ron smiled as his heart pounded joyously in his chest as he kissed her with more passion and longing than ever, somehow knowing that their last obstacle had just been dealt with.

"I think it's time I give you your birthday present," Hermione said pulling away moments later.

"Cutting it close aren't you," Ron smirked as he noticed it was already eleven. "So what is it anyway?"

"Me," Hermione said shyly, blushing like mad, biting her lower lip; but lovingly at the same time.

"What?" Ron said excited and nervous at the same time. "Are you sure... I don't want to push you?"

"I want you to make love to me," Hermione said looking lovingly into his eyes the whole time (though she was still blushing). "I love you so much, Ronald."

"I love you too, Mione," Ron smiled as he leaned down to capture her lips as his last stray thoughts were how this was the best birthday of his life so far and how he hoped all his other ones would end the same way.

**A/N: Okay, so I'm starting to catch up with myself and it's really hard to write two about chapters a week with everything else that I'm doing so I'm thinking about updating every five days, which means there won't be an update until Sunday, and then Friday and so on. **


	9. I Want To Know More

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Updated 12/11/2010**

Chapter Nine

I Want to Know More

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling a little sore but completely relaxed. It was similar to every morning she had woken up to for the last five months (at least the ones when she was with Ron) and yet it just felt so much better today. It wasn't just that this time she was laying naked in his arms (though that was an added bonus that made her stomach squirm just thinking about) but it was more like there was nothing between them anymore (literally and figuratively) and they could be completely honesty with each other. He doesn't have to hide anything from her anymore.

"You're finally awake," Ron said as he kissed the top of her head. He had woken up nearly an hour ago and couldn't tear himself away from her. "I wanted to make you breakfast in bed but I couldn't seem to leave you here..."

"I prefer waking up in your arms to a meal any day," Hermione smiled as she snuggled closer to him. "Though I supposed that's not true for you..."

"Don't be ridiculous Mione, you'll always come first," Ron said moving her chin up so she could met his eyes.

"I love you, have I told you that lately," Hermione smiled at him before she kissed him briefly.

"I believe you told me that last night, rather loudly I might add," Ron smirked.

"Ron!" Hermione said blushing but otherwise chose to ignore that comment. She was actually starting to get hungry and when she noticed it was already 9:30 she realized why.

"What's the matter, love?" Ron asked as he noticed her frown and wanted to get rid of it.

"I am kind of hungry," Hermione admitted as her stomach growled.

"Okay then... what do you want, french toast... pancakes..." Ron asked, starting to get up.

"I don't want to leave this room," Hermione said clinging onto him. "Can't you just make them materialize here or something."

"Hmm..." Ron smiled at her amused and then got his wand, waved it and a tray with two bowls of cereal appeared.

"Cereal?" Hermione said sitting up and wrapping the sheets around her. "I was expecting something a little more extravagant."

"Sorry love, it's either cereal in here or something better out there," Ron chuckled as he sat up too. "I can't just make food out of thin air, it has to come from somewhere..."

"Well that was still an impressive feat of magic, at least for me seeing as it was the first I've really seen any ," Hermione smiled as she started to eat her cereal.

"I did magic last night if you remember," Ron said waggling his eyebrows, which caused her to blush.

"Yeah well, I didn't really get to see that," Hermione said trying not let him affect her too much... it wasn't working so far. It was a few minutes later that Hermione turned to her bedside table and then handed Ron a box. He looked at it questioningly.

"What's this?" he asked raising his eyebrow at the box.

"It's your birthday present silly," Hermione smiled albeit nervously, biting her lower lip. "Go on, open it."

"I thought you were my birthday present," Ron smirked at her.

"Yeah... well... I thought you might want to unwrap me more last night," Hermione smiled back (only blushing slightly). "But that doesn't mean I don't want you to have this."

At the moment all Ron wanted to do was throw away everything in between them and revisit the present he got last night, but upon seeing Hermione's hopeful and nervous expression he started opening the gift. It was a scarf that was blue and brown (almost the exact color of their eyes). As he looked at it, he could see little imperfection, and he could definitely tell which end she started from, because it was obvious she made this herself.

"You made this for me," he whispered as he continued to look at his gift.

"Yes, you said that your mum always made you sweeter at Christmas, and I thought I could try and do something like that for you too," Hermione said really fast as she blushed. "But you don't have to wear it or anything if you don't like it... I know I messed up on it a lot and the start was just dreadfully... I did get better but I still contemplated buying you something..."

She couldn't say anymore because he had kissed her after that. "Mione, I love it," he said really meaning that. "I know how busy you are and just the thought of you taking your time to do this for me... I love you so much," he finished and the pushed the tray away from them.

"Ronald! You can't just leave that on the floor like that!" Hermione exclaimed as she too looked at the mess he made.

"Fine then," Ron picked up his wand and made the miss disappeared, loving the fact that he could do that is front of her now.

"Much better," Hermione said looking at him excitedly, there was something so amazing about him doing that, that made her want him even more than ever. She pulled him towards her so she could kiss him hard, a kiss he happily returned.

O

"Why did we wait so long to do that?" Hermione sighed hours later as she laid in Ron's arms.

"Because you weren't ready and I didn't want to force you to be," Ron said with a proud smirk. "You have no idea how many times I had to cast a charm in the beginning of our relationship so I could control myself around you."

"You needed magic for that," Hermione said shocked. "What... couldn't handle little old me without it."

"Not for a second," Ron laughed. "At least not if I wanted to be able to snog you and then hold you like this. But I stopped doing that after you told me you love me; I knew I could control myself then..."

"And you probably thought I could shag you at anytime," Hermione smirked.

"The thought had cross my mine," Ron chuckled. "The spell lasts eight hours so that would have been... bad."

"You know if you told me it was this good I might have done this sooner," Hermione said slyly.

"Trust me Mione, if I knew it would this good, I would have," Ron smirked back at her.

"You don't have to say that... I know I'm not..." Hermione started, looking away from him.

"I mean every word I say," Ron said forcing her to look him in the eyes. "I don't know what it was... that we seem to be made for each other, in every aspect that I can think of, or that I care so much more about you than anyone else I've ever met... But last night... and this morning (he added with a goofy grin)... it just meant so much more than anything I've experienced..."

"If you don't stop talking like that I going to have to shag you again," Hermione said being touched... and turned on by his words.

"That's not really an insensitive for me to stop," Ron chuckled as his hands stroked her hair absentmindedly.

"I know but it's the truth and as much as I really want that, I kind of need you to tell me a few things first... about magic," Hermione said biting her lip.

"I thought I told you everything that was important last night," Ron smirked at her.

"You told me the most important thing... but you know me, I won't be satisfied with this until you have told me everything... I have so many questions!" Hermione said excitedly.

"I take it this will be a long conversation," Ron groaned and got up to put some clothes on and handed her some too, she frowned at that but understood the necessity of them. "Just out of curiosity... when did you realized their was something different about me?"

"We'll I've always known there was something different about you, but if you're talking about when it started to become noticeable I would say our first date," Hermione smiled.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you about the government thing," Ron frowned. "It just was so easy to talk to you that I slipped. I shouldn't have mentioned Hogwarts either."

"I was sort of suspicious about that, but you just made it sound so true that I couldn't help but believe you," Hermione smiled at him. "That's what made me think that you belong to another world... no not another world... just a hidden one."

"You figured that out did you?" Ron said between shock and impressed. "What else did you know?"

"Let's see, that you say the must ridiculous things sometimes," she smirked at him. "I still wonder what Quidditch and Muggles are. Er... evidently the magical community doesn't have technology judging by your complete lack of knowledge about it. Though I am curious as to why Harry does know about those things... and why he had normal children books when he grew up... did he come from the regular world or was brought up in it or something like that."

"Yeah Harry was raised by Muggles, which means non magically people like yourself," Ron smiled at her. "That's why Bess has those Muggle fairytales and the other ones er... while they're very popular, the most poplar really, in the wizarding world. You really seemed to know a lot about this... I didn't do a good job of keeping this from you."

"Well, you did a better job than George," Hermione smirked. "What did he do to that picture by the way... I've been afraid to touch it since then."

"You saw him cast a spell," Ron said incredulously. "I'm going to kill him."

"Don't Ron," Hermione smiled. "It didn't affect me in any way..."

"Except that you're worried the picture is going to bite you or something," Ron frowned. "Don't worry about that love, Bill fixed it so it's no longer cursed. Still... I think I should do something to that git..."

"Ron, I have other things I want to talk about," Hermione said in trepidation.

"Right," Ron sighed going back into the bed and sitting with his back to the wall, Hermione was now sitting across him, looking like an angel in his shirt. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to... er..." Hermione said biting her lip, she's been wanting to know more about this, but she knew that Ron didn't want to talk about it. "I want to know what really happen to Ginny."

"What?" Ron said not expecting that at all.

"I know now that she couldn't have been shot... that wasn't really making sense lately anyway," Hermione sighed. "But that's not all... I want to know the whole story. You never really talked about that time and it's not like I can ask Harry about it either, but I really want to know. I want to know about your friendship... I want to know how Ginny and Harry fell in love and I want to know what really happen to her."

"It's hard for me to talk about that," Ron said stiffly but the look in Hermione pleading eyes made him sighed and say, "Fine I'll try... but please don't interrupt me."

"I'll try my hardest not to," Hermione said smiling at him encouragingly.

"I guess I'll start with her first year, she was just a normal girl until them," Ron frowned he looked at Hermione, who could easily see the pain in his eyes so she moved to sit next to him talking his hand. "Thanks... Anyway, I told you before that Gin had a hard first year right (Hermione nodded her head). Well that was an understatement of all understatement. She was possessed by Tom Riddle or Voldemort..." Ron paused there waiting for a gasp or some kind of reaction.

"She was possessed!" Hermione did gasped (though not for the reason Ron had expected), looking sad and a little scared. "And who is Tom Riddle... er... Voldemort?"

"Sorry... I forgot to tell you that," Ron smiled a little amused, but that didn't last long. "He is the most powerful dark wizard in history and he tried to take over our world. He's the reason for the whole bloody war... er... sorry," Ron paused catching his breath, he was speaking rather hotly. "It's just hard to talk about... lets see, I guess what you need to know about him is that he was the one that killed Harry's parents when he was only one... Voldemort heard that Harry would be able to defeat him and he wanted to get rid of him..."

"Harry was nearly killed when he was a baby!" Hermione exclaimed. "That scar..."

"Was were the killing curse failed to kill him," Ron sighed. "And that's why he's famous in our world... because Voldemort disappeared after that for ten years... people even thought he was dead. I wish we were so lucky," Ron added bitterly looking sad and angry at the same time.

"Anyway, Ginny was possessed by him through her diary," Ron said and Hermione gasped, she could see how horrible that would be to be betrayed by her diary. "A lot of weird crap happened that year but the worst thing that happened was that a girl died... Penelope Clearwater and Ginny has blamed herself for that ever since... even though she knew she couldn't have done anything to stop it... It still haunts her till this day... I can still see it in her eyes..."

Ron sighed and looked over to Hermione to see how she took the news and saw her looking very confused, but also like she was trying hard not to interrupt him. "What is it love?"

"I don't... er... How did it happen?" Hermione frowned, biting her lower lip.

"I'm not entirely sure but Harry said that the diary was made so that the more you write into it, trust it, put your heart and soul into it, it gains powers. Er... it was able to put it's soul... He's soul... into the person. It took her over and made her open the Chamber of Secrets and set a Basilisk on the lose... that's what killed the girl."

"Oh," Hermione said, she had been imagining Ginny actually being the one to do it (though obviously not in control of herself) and that seemed a lot more creepier to her.

"It also didn't help that Percy was going out with the girl that died," Ron frowned. "He pushed away from the family after that and he was... mean to Ginny... not intentionally... but it was still there. I don't think that Gin could have moved on if it wasn't for Harry... after that talk she was almost normal again."

O

_Harry wasn't sure why he was here, he wasn't really good at talking to anyone about his feelings, but he couldn't just leave her alone... not when he might be able to do something to help her. As he knocked on the door he was convinced that he could help her, because he had at least some kind of idea of what she felt._

_Ginny didn't answer the door, she didn't care who it was that was out there, she didn't want to talk to anyone. She felt disgusted, disgusted because she had been so close to that monster, that she had just trusted that book without a second thought. And the thing that she couldn't get out of her head is that it was all her fault that the girl was died, she had thrown the diary away... why the hell did she have to get it back... why did she write in it again?_

"_Ginny?" Harry said opening her door and walked into her room. Ginny flinched and shied away from him, not in her normal way when it was just her crush, but in disgust. She couldn't help but feel that she had forever lost him because she wouldn't deserve someone as pure as Harry was. He was literally the hero that saved her life, that went into the sewers to face a monster to save her. No, she could never be good enough for him... not now._

"_Ginny, please look at me," Harry pleaded hating to see how small and scared she looked as she held herself in a ball, flinching when she heard him and turning farther away. Harry sighed, realizing that this was going to be even harder than he thought it would be. He sat on the corner of her bed, facing away from her (feeling that that might help him open up more if he didn't have to see her). "I don't know what you're going through... but I do have a pretty good idea... the shame, the blankness... the blame that you put on yourself._

"_Last year I ki... I was the reason why someone die," Harry said heavenly. He didn't often think about this but he has gone over this in his head a few times and it always made him sick. "It's different I know... Quirrell was evil, he was working with Voldemort (Ginny flinched on the name but she was also sitting up looking at Harry as he continued his story). But, I'm still the reason why he is dead. I know that touching him like that would hurt him, but I still did it..."_

"_You were protecting yourself," Ginny said in a thick voice unable to stop herself... she couldn't let him think like that._

"_I know," he turned to her and smiled sadly, which caused Ginny to blush and turn away from him, but he felt better about this time because it was more like her normal reaction to him. "I'm not sure if you have it worse than me or not, I mean I did... I am the reason why he's dead... no matter if he would have die no matter what when Voldemort left him... I'm still the reason, but at least he was evil... You had nothing to do with it, no control over it, but she was a good person, that was just at the wrong place..."_

"_Don't," Ginny said softy, she was feeling better but this just reminded her of how bad she was and she couldn't let him think that she was so innocent, not after all the bad things she's done. "It was my fault... I wrote in that d... book... I didn't fight hard enough... I took the stupid book back..."_

"_Why?" Harry asked, unnerved at how she was crying now._

"_What?" Ginny said looking into his eyes before she quickly looked away; she couldn't meet his glance._

"_Why did you take the d... er... book back?" Harry asked sounding curious, he had wondered that for __the last few week and now was the only time he could ask._

"_I saw you had it... I didn't want..." Ginny said glancing at him but looked away quickly._

"_You thought this would happen to me too," Harry said frowning, almost wishing she would have let it._

"_I couldn't let that happen... but..." Ginny said as tear rolled down her eyes. "If I didn't..."_

"_Ginny listen to me," Harry said awkwardly but this time looking at her in the eyes; she didn't want to look at him but she couldn't look away. "This is not your fault. You fought as hard as you could... I know you did because how else would you have tried to get rid of the book (he had to add because Ginny was shaking her head at him)... I know it's hard to live with this... knowing you had any part in someone (he paused unable to say the word death, but he knew Ginny understood what he meant)... But you can't let that pain, the guilt take over, because then it was a waste for me to go down into that Chamber... Please Gin... don't let him win... Don't sit in here and let the grief take you over..." Harry frowned._

"_I..." Ginny said as her lip trembled; she didn't know what to say about that; could she really try to live her life after what happened to that girl... it didn't seem fair and yet what Harry had said made sense too. To give herself time to think she asked. "You feel guilty about Quirrell."_

"_I don't really think about that," Harry said in an even voice and Ginny gave him a questioning look. He bit his lip, he really didn't want to tell anyone this, but he came in here to try and help her and this just might do it. "If it wasn't for me... my parents would still be alive."_

"_What?" Ginny said completely shocked by that answered._

"_I don't know about my dad... but my mum, she definitely could have lived... but she chose to protect me," Harry said heavily and it looked like he wanted to cry._

"_Don't be ridiculous Harry, you had nothing to do with your parents' deaths!" Ginny shouted even managing to look angry._

"_And you had nothing to do with Penelope's!" Harry shouted back as the girl's anger turned into shock._

"_Harry..." Ginny said still shocked but gave him a watery smile. "I'll try..."_

"_Good," Harry smiled at her and soon after that he left the room, to go up to Ron's room to brood over his thoughts and work on his own guilt, but he really didn't have time to because Ron was there and Harry couldn't help but be cheered up by his antics._

_That night Ginny came out of her room for dinner, a first since she got out of school nearly two months ago. Everyone was so pleased to see her that dinner was a bit louder than usually, though no one tried to force Ginny into the conversation (which was a good thing because she really wasn't ready for that). As the last week and a half of summer vacation went by Ginny became more and more like herself, complete with blushing at Harry every time she saw him._

_It was the night before term and Ron was laying in bed just waiting for his best mate to got there. "Harry we need to talk," Ron and sitting up as soon as he got in the room._

"_Sure mate, what's up?" Harry said putting his newly laundered socks on his bed._

"_It's about Ginny," Ron frowned. "I can't just leave her alone this year..."_

"_Leave her alone?" Harry questioned and frowned at his best mate, who looked terrible right now._

"_If I didn't leave her alone like that I could have stopped this... it's my fault," Ron said gravely._

"_How were you supposed to stop this... How were you supposed to even know it was happening?" Harry frowned._

"_She's my sister... she was my best friend... I should have known..." Ron said bitterly. "But no, what do I do... I practically drop her from my life all because I thought it wasn't cool to have my little sister tag along with me... especially when she can't be around you without turning into a tomato."_

_Harry bowed his head at that, thinking that it was at least partly his fault that Ginny did that._

"_But that is besides the point now," Ron said noticing his friends look. "I can't change the past, all I can do is try and make things better in the future, and I've got to be there for her... I have to..." he finished looking at Harry nervously._

"_I fine if she wants to hang out with us... well as long as she's not staring at me all the time or running away," Harry tried to joke, in truth he would put up with anything along as he still had Ron._

"_Good," Ron smiled briefly and then rushed out of the room to talk to his sister._

"_Ron... what do you want!" Ginny said angrily, she was startled when he burst into her room without knowing._

"_To tell you that you're hanging out with me and Harry starting tomorrow," Ron said rashly._

"_And what makes you think I'll be doing that?" Ginny frowned, but she couldn't stop the blush that came to her face._

"_Because you have no friends and you need someone to hang with," Ron said bluntly._

"_Gee... that just makes me want to be around you so much," Ginny huffed. "I don't need your charity, Ronald."_

"_Argh," Ron groaned. "This isn't charity Gin..."_

"_So you would be here if last year didn't happen?" Ginny said and then added harshly. "Like you were there last year!"_

"_Sorry," Ron frowned and Ginny looked at him shocked, she didn't expect him to react like that. No, she thought he would have continued to huffed until he left disappointed. "I was a bad brother and friend last year... I should have realized that something was wrong."_

"_Ron don't," Ginny said, she couldn't take it if he started to blame himself._

"_But it's true,? Ron said looking into her eyes. "You'll always be my sister no matter what, but you were also my friend... my best friend, and I let you down. I'm sorry it took something like this to make me see... but I'm not going to let those stupid thing stop me from being your friend anymore."_

"_Stupid things?" Ginny said raising her eyebrow._

"_I thought everyone would laugh at me," Ron sighed but smiled at her too._

"_Oh, I thought you were just so caught up in Harry's world you couldn't even care to think of me," Ginny smirked. "I'm hurt terribly that it was something as shallow as embarrassed."_

"_There was that too," Ron smirked back. "Plus the fact that you couldn't be near Harry without either running away or turning into a tomato... that made it hard to be around you..."_

"_Shut up," Ginny said blushing. "How is me hanging out with you to work anyways."_

"_You're going to stop staring at Harry... or drooling all over him and we'll all be friends," Ron smirked._

"_And what if I can't?" Ginny asked._

"_I don't know," Ron sighed. "I'll just have to figure something out... but I'll still be your friend."_

"_And Harry... you have to stay Harry's friend," Ginny said._

_"Then you're just going to have to act like a human around him," Ron chuckled and though it had taken her some time to be able to really talk in front of Harry and even longer for her to really started to act like herself, all in all by the time their first term was done, Ginny had really become friend with them. _


	10. Harry and Ginny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Updated 12/11/2010**

Chapter Ten

Harry and Ginny

"I supposed the next thing that happened was in sixth year when Harry staged..." Ron started.

"Wait, what?" Hermione frowned at him. "Come on Ron, you know I want to hear how they got together."

"Fine," Ron made a face at that but otherwise continued the story. "I guess the first real thing that happened there was Harry taking Gin to the Yule Ball in fourth year, though it was as friends of course."

_They were sitting down at the Yule Ball, just having finished the mandatory dance that all the champions had to do. Harry glanced over at Cho and Cedric dancing with a frown on his face, he really wished that he had plucked_ _up the courage to ask her sooner, and he might have been the one dancing with her._

"_You know you could just asked her to dance if you want," Ginny said and Harry looked at her blushing at being caught. "I don't really mind," she added though that was far from the truth. She had never gotten over her crush, in fact being so close to him only made it that much stronger. However, she was much better at hiding it than she was as a girl, so much so that he didn't even know it._

"_You were just out there with me... you know I can't dance," Harry laughed._

"_That's true, it's no way to impress a girl by spraining her ankle," Ginny laughed too._

_As the night progressed Ginny was able to get Harry out on the dance floor a few more times and he found that he really enjoyed spending time with her. It was odd, he had noticed over the last few months that Ginny was growing into quite the beautiful girl. He was also thinking about her more and more lately, whenever he had a spare time to think about anything that is. And here, as he danced with her in his arms he found that he really liked it. Not to mention the fact that he was able to talk to her without turning into a bumbling idiot, but it just felt so right being able to talk to her._

_At the end of the night there was even a second where he contemplated just leaning down to kiss her. He was sure that she still liked him, it wasn't like it was uncomfortable anymore, it was just the way that she looked at him when she thought he wasn't looking that made it clear to him that she still had feeling for him. However, he stopped himself before he could do it, there was too much at stake here to blow it all on a whim like this. If he was ever going to be with Ginny he had to make sure that he really liked her, but he knew that if he didn't he would be losing one of his best friends; not to mention Ron would probably kill him if he found out._

_Ginny on the other hand, not seeing his hesitation or how close she really was to getting everything she's ever wanted, mainly because she saw how much Harry seem to like Cho, decided it was time to try and move on. The night was just so close to being perfect that it hurt all the more for not being it. She loved Harry, and she was sure that's what it was, but she couldn't just sit around and wait for him to notice her. No, she was going to try and move on and see what would come if she went out into the world._

_It wasn't until the end of the year that she found someone that she liked enough to make her at least forget about her feeling towards Harry as long as she was with him. It started about two weeks before the third task, Ginny was looking up spells that would be useful to Harry for that, when Micheal Conner bumped into her. From the moment that she first noticed him she knew that she liked him. He was cute in the obvious way with his long black hair and his crystal blue eyes, and her stomached even squirmed when she saw him. But the best part about him was that he obviously returned her feelings, she didn't have to deal with a one sided attraction anymore. _

_Of course the day that he chose to kiss her and make things more official was the day of the third task and the disaster that happened after that. Ginny had spent the rest of the the term as close to Harry as she possible could be. However her relationship had survived that (barely) and as soon as the new school year come up things got really serious. She started spending more time with Micheal, that's not to say that she wasn't there for Harry and Ron too, but she was mostly with her boyfriend._

_It only took two weeks before Ron figured out that something was going on with Ginny, and demanded to know what it was, only to be horrified and appalled when he heard that his '_baby_' sister was going out with someone. If Ron wasn't acting like the biggest git in the world, Ginny might have notice Harry's keen interested in this and the way his face fell when she mentioned it. He had been very conflicted this summer. When he first saw her at Grimmauld Place, he couldn't help but think about how beautiful she had truly become. She was starting to pop up into his thoughts (and dreams) more regularly and yet he was still able to talk to her like he has for the last two years. He was even thinking about asking her out at the start of term that was before he saw Cho, and felt all the familiar feeling there too. He sighed at that realization, knowing that he couldn't really risk anything with Ginny as long as he had feeling for another girl too, their friendship meant too much to him. Not to mention now that he's seen how crazy Ron could get about this, he was in no hurry to cross him like that._

_So, seeing that Ginny was happy with Micheal, which made him both happy and want to punch the other boy in the face. Harry decided to try to pursue Cho, knowing that the other girl at least liked him a little, seeing as she was always trying to talk to him. It wasn't until Christmas time, Harry was just finishing a study session with Ron, Ginny, Neville, Dean (Seamus was mad at Harry because he thought he was lying about Voldemort being back but Dean saw the advantages of being in the group) and this odd girl that was friends with Ginny, Luna Lovegood (Micheal sometimes come to these but found it uncomfortable being around Ron's glare). Though it wasn't official in anyway everyone seemed to turn to Harry for help so they could understand the Defense spells they were working on (their professor, Umbridge, was the worst Defense teacher they ever had and that was saying something) and to Harry's surprise he was actually able to help them (he cold even see an improvement in everyone work, especially Neville). So it was after one of this classes that he ran into Cho (she had been waiting for him)._

"_Harry," she smiled at him as soon as she saw him. "Can we talk."_

"_Sure," Harry smiled back, his heart beating in his chest, not able to see the look of pain and jealousy that crossed Ginny's face as she stalked off back to the Gryffindor common room. Cho had lead them to an abandon class room, where she told him that she liked him and kissed him before he even knew what hit him. Harry was feeling giddy about that as he got back to the common room, though he really wished she hadn't talked about Cedric (he was still haunted by his death) and that she hadn't cried. But still he just had his first kiss, snog really, and he was feeling pretty good about himself._

_However, that good feeling didn't last long because that night he had a vision of a snake (that he was the snake) attacking Mr. Weasley. He quickly sounded the alarms and thankfully he was able to get to Dumbledore in time to save him. When they got to his godfather's kitchen and he saw how devastated and scare Ginny looked and all thoughts of what happened early that day fell out of his head. It didn't matter that just a few hours ago he kissed another girl that he really liked, or that he was surrounded by her brothers that cold easily kick his arse, or even the fact that right now he felt to disgusted and tainted just having that dream. No, all that mattered was that she needed someone at the moment and he was going to be it._

_He sat down next to her, wrapped his arms around her shoulder, and she just leaned into him. It felt wonderful and right for both of them, just sitting there drawing strength from each other like that. And it wasn't until Mrs. Weasley showed up and told the good news that Arthur was okay, that either one allowed themselves to think about this. How they wished that they could have just stayed like that but they were both convinced that the other was happy with someone else._

_So when school started again Ginny stayed with Micheal, even though she knew what she really wanted. However, things weren't as simple with him as they use to be, she found that every little thing about him was starting to bother her. And though she still enjoyed kissing him, she didn't feel that squirm anymore. It was just turning into one big pain in the neck, but she was determined to see this through to the end._

_Harry on the other hand decided to take Cho out during a Hogsmeade weekend. For the most part everything was nice, but he had to work really hard on trying to even talk to her. Basically they talked about Quidditch or how horrible Umbridge was, but even with that he found that his thoughts would often wonder to what Ginny was up to (and if she was somewhere off with Micheal Conner). By the end of this, Harry was sure that he don't really want to be with Cho, she was still beautiful to him, he just didn't want to be there... he knew who he really wanted to be with._

_Ginny tried to make things work with Micheal until after she had, in his words, '_stolen the victory' _from Cho. She just couldn't take his sullen attitude anymore and she really didn't want to deal with it, all she really wanted to do was hang out with her friends (she felt like she had to force herself to see her own boyfriend and knew that wasn't right)._

_During the few weeks that neither one had a significant other, Harry and Ginny grew even closer than they were before. Harry wasn't sure how Ginny felt about him anymore, part of him thought that he had already lost his change because he didn't realize this sooner, but there were other times when he was sure that Ginny liked him as much as he liked her. It was the night before one of the worst days of his life (and it really showed how crappy his life was that this wasn't his worst day) that he really knew he had a chance with her._

_They were just sitting in the common room (Ron was in the library with most of the other Gryffindors fifth years going over Astronomy, Ron was actually pretty good at that and was helping most people out) and they were just talking. Somehow thir talk turned into joking around and then that turned into him tickling her until (after a very long time seeing as how stubborn Ginny can be) she gave in. As he laid over her he could see everything that he was feeling reflected in hers and he so desperately wanted to kiss her. He even leaned in and she closed her eyes until..._

"_Oi!" Ron said glaring at the two of them and then said pointedly. "Are you planning on going to the Astronomy final or not?"_

"_Yeah," Harry said blushing hard as he ran upstairs to get his supplies and left with Ron without giving Ginny a second glance (though he knew that she had been glaring not her brother._

"_So," Ron said frowning not looking at his friends. "What was that?"_

"_I think you know what that was," Harry sighed, he's been meaning to tell Ron about this for awhile, but he never got around to it (he was too afraid that Ron would hate him for this)._

"_I don't want you messing around with my sister," Ron said frowning. "She deserve more than a half arse relationship."_

"_That's not what I want... I care about her," Harry said shocked and angry at what Ron said._

"_Yeah, and last week you were drooling all over Cho," Ron snapped._

"_That was months ago, and..." Harry shoot back but stopped himself, not sure if he wanted to tell his best mate this. However, he thought that it might just be beneficial if Ron knew this. "Ginny's the reason why that didn't work...(Ron stopped glaring at that and looked confused). I've liked her for a while now..."_

"_Argh..." Ron groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was hoping it wasn't this... this is a whole lot worse." Harry raised an eyebrow at that. "Now I have to deal with my sister and best mate dating... Argh... with my two best mate dating... This is going to be bloody awful."_

"_So, you're okay with this," Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding._

"_I have to be, don't I?" Ron sighed, honestly he couldn't think of anyone he would rather be with his sister than Harry._

"_Good, now all I have to do is ask Ginny and everything will be perfect," Harry smiled._

_Perfect isn't one of the words that Harry would use at the moment. Horrible, painful, gut wrenching, were more like the words that he would like to use now. It was three days latter and his whole world had changed disastrously since that time. He had gone to save his godfather, bringing along four of his school mates, only to lose him anyways (except this time it was his fault). If he hadn't have gone to the stupid Ministry his godfather would be alive right now and Ron wouldn't have been in the hospital after being hit by some unknown but highly dangerous charm (luckily Ginny, Neville and Luna (who he would never have expected to go there with him but was still grateful for it) had been hurt)._

"_Harry," Ginny said walking up to him as he sat by a tree looking at the lake. Harry looked at her warily, he's been avoiding her since the incident, a fact that hadn't gone unnoticed by Ginny. "How have you been?" she said sitting down next to him; never being one to shy away from things. _

"_Hmph," Harry huffed and looked at her for a second before looking down again._

"_I'm here... if you want to talk about it... if you just need someone near by... whatever," Ginny said._

"_Thanks," He smiled and then looked at her again, knowing exactly how he wanted to take comforting her, so he quickly looked away. _

"_Is that why you've been avoiding me?" Ginny said almost smiling, she was imaging something worse. She then grabbed his head and made him look at her. "I don't mind if you want to do that."_

_Harry looked at her, she was smiling at him with almost an evil grin but he could see her shyness too. He could see that her eyes were blood shot and he really hoped that his behavior hadn't contributed to any of those tear (though he was pretty sure she would cry more than enough for Sirius knowing how close the two were). He smiled back at her, she had never been more beautiful to him than she was at that moment; which was why he wasn't going to kiss her and why he's been avoiding her._

"_I can't Gin," Harry said gravely and hoped she would take this the right way (which he already knew she would... she understood him, better than anyone). "You mean too much to me to do that."_

"_Harry," Ginny said furrowing her eyebrows, not sure what he might._

"_I could so easily lose myself in you," Harry said and looked away. "And that wouldn't be good for either of us," he added under his breath._

_She turned his head back to face him and leaned in to brush her lips against his. His breath catch, and his heart pounded against his chest, and a large part of him wanted to pull her back to his lips so he could enjoy her more. But he didn't, he could see it in her eyes that she understood what he was trying to say and she picked the option that he didn't even know was there._

"_That means you're my boyfriend now," she smiled at him and moved closer to him, resting her head on __his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waste. "And I'm going to be here for you."_

"_Thanks," he sighed as he rested his head on hers. The hole in his chest that had been there the last two and a half days seemed a little more manageable at the moment, though he knew that he was no where near close to being okay._

_The next month was hard for Harry, not only because he was grieving for his godfather, but he was also left alone with the Dursley (his so called relatives) and away from Ginny, his girlfriend (that thought always made him smile). When he finally got to the Burrow everything was so much better, but they were a little awkward to say the least. Trying to understand his friends discomfort, Harry and Ginny acted as normal as they could whenever Ron was around (which was too much for Ginny's taste, but she did love the fact that she was still comfortable with Harry like that). Then there was the fact that Mrs. Weasley had caught them snogging two weeks after Harry got there and she gave them a serious talking to (after she was done hugging and beaming at them saying she knew this was going to happen). Thoughtthat wasn't the worse of it by a long shot, Harry then had to endure a highly embarrassing talk with Remus (thought he was glad the werewolf was available because the only other option he had was Mr. Weasley and that would have been a hundred time worse seeing who his girlfriend was). And of course, he had to put up with all of Ginny's brothers ribbing him for this (the twins had really started pulling nasty pranks on him)._

_However, it was all worth it to them, because even with all that craziness he was happier than he has ever been in his life. Ron was feed up with the two by the time term started, but at the same time he knew that neither one looked happier than they did at the moment. So having more free time on his hand because his best friend were too preoccupied with themselves, Ron started hanging out with the other guys in the dorm, and thinking that it was about time he got himself a girlfriend, too. The other good thing that Harry (and Ginny too for that matter) could say about Ron's relationship with Lavender was that at least it got Ron off their backs. They were able to enjoy themselves move fully without (Harry) feeling guilty. So that's how most of the year happened until Dumbledore died. _

"_Harry, what are we doing here?" Ginny raised her eyebrow at him, they had stumbled into this room at the start of their relationship and spent many nights enjoying a nice snog there, loving how the room could be changed into anything they wanted at a thought (Harry was even able to hide his potion book here though the room was a completely disaster packed with all kinds of lost things). Ginny however doubted that's what Harry had in mind today._

"_I've got to tell you something that I know you're going to hate," Harry started nervously, quite terrified of his live wired girlfriend._

"_You're going after Voldemort aren't you?" Ginny looked at him suspiciously. "To hunt for his horcruxes." _

"_Yes," Harry said, but there was no real shock there, she knew that he would as soon as she found out Dumbledore was died._

"_You're not taking me, are you?" Ginny said both shocked and angry about that. "What about Ron? Does he get to go?"_

"_Gin..." Harry sighed knowing she was going to like what he had to say next less than what he already said but she had to understand he didn't have a choice. "I can' take you because you won't be seventeen..."_

"_What does it..." Ginny started glaring at him but the gasped. "The Trace."_

"_Yes," Harry said grimly and Ginny sat down holding her head in her hands. She couldn't argue with his logic this time. It would not do well if anyone would be able to detect where Harry was, which is __exactly what they would be able to do if she was around them (unless they didn't use magic and that was just a ridiculous idea). "If you're around..."_

"_Promise me you'll come back for me," Ginny said gravely but looking into her boyfriend's eyes._

"_What?" Harry said completely confused._

"_As soon as I'm seventeen... or as soon as it's all over, whichever comes first. Promise you'll come for me," Ginny said still looking into his eyes, he could never lie to her eyes._

"_I promise... the second you're seventeen," Harry said truthfully though part of wished that he didn't say that; wanting to protect her. And then he steeped to her and kissed her hard._

"_What was that for?" Ginny said, breathlessly and smiling a few minutes later._

"_I have to break up with you and I thought..." Harry started._

"_What?" Ginny eyes went wide and she could feel her heart squeeze. "No Harry..."_

"_Gin... I didn't mean for real..." Harry quickly said, not liking the panic in this girlfriend eyes. _

"_Oh... don't scare me like that," Ginny said punching his arm. "What do you mean then?"_

"_We need to have a public break up," Harry said. "One where there is no hope of redemption..."_

"_Why?" was all that Ginny said but he could see her suspicion and knew she wasn't going to like this either._

"_Because you need to be protected when I'm gone," Harry said evenly, bracing himself for the fight._

"_I don't need your protection when I'm gone," Ginny glared at him, hating being treated like a little girl._

"_Please Gin, do it for me," Harry said giving her his best pout but she stayed resistant. "You're a target Gin. They must know how much you mean to me and I'm sure they'll try to get you... knowing that I would go to any length to save you... and I would."_

"_So I'm a liability if I go with you and a hostage waiting to happened if I stayed," Ginny frowned feeling completely useless; knowing that she was Harry's weakness. "Why do you bother even putting up with me?"_

"_Because my life would be pure shite without you," Harry smiled and he lifted her chin so she cold look into his eyes. "Ginevra Molly Weasley you are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I don't want you to ever doubt that... I love you so much."_

"_I love you too Harry James Potter," Ginny smiled weakly at him before kissing him._

_They spent the next hour come up with a good break up that seemed likely and would hopefully be enough to convince everyone that Harry no longer wanted anything to do with Ginny. It was a lot harder than any of them thought (because Ron and Neville was involved with this too) but it also worked a lot better too. The first stage of the plan work exactly as planned. Harry found Ginny snogging Neville, Harry wanted to kill Neville at the sight of that even thought he knew it was an act, which just made it all the easier to yell at Ginny, at least in the beginning. However, as things heated up they both forced themselves to say things that they never thought they would say to one another and it hurt even more that Harry couldn't go over to her and comfort her like he (and she) most desperately wanted to. Ron, who didn't know who's side he would be on when they were in the planning stag of this and said that he would just wing it, was now glaring at Harry. In truth he thought that he would have been on Harry's side (seeing as Ginny was the one cheating) but he couldn't stand the look on his sister face (knowing that it was fake and yet she was hurt all the same) so he comfort her. All in all it worked out for the best, Harry thought as he sat alone on the Hogwarts Express, it now seemed that he didn't want anything to do with any of the Weasleys (though he still didn't know how they were going to explain Ron's absents). _

_It was hard on both Harry and Ginny, the things that they had said to each other though were completely untrue, were still hard to hear from the one you love (and it even filled their heads with all sorts of worries about this). Harry had it much worse, having nothing to do but think about that (and the whole horcruxes issue), however, Ginny didn't really have it much better. When Moody had come and got him three weeks later, a few weeks before his birthday, Harry was more than ready to see her again. _


	11. The End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

**A/N: Updated 12/11/2010**

Chapter Eleven

The End

_The horcrux hunt got off to a rocky start, what with the nearly getting caught at Bill's and Fleur's wedding. Though Harry was at least pleased to see that Ron had come up with a brilliant excuse for his absents, having the Ghoul dress like him with Spattergroit (and that he got to spend some quality time with Ginny before he left, both having been affected after the fake breakup). And then the next few months Harry spent most of his time trying to figure out how to break into the Ministry, having heard the sad tale of how tormented his house elf Kreacher was, in hope of getting to locket horcrux from Umbridge. After about a month they had finally decided that they would need some Polyjuice Potion to pull this off (luckily Kreacher was up to making this because neither boy was that great at potions), and had to wait another month and a half for it to be ready. _

_Hating having to sit around and do nothing Harry and Ron took this time trying to find out as much as they could about horcruxes and more importantly how to destroy them. They were lucky that they were at Grimmauld Place because they were able to find books there of the darkest magic that happened to have horcrux in it (of course it was in one of the last books they look at and it had taken a few weeks to find it, but still). Unfortunately upon finding out how to destroy the horcruxes they also discovered that they would have no means of destroying it. They didn't know how to do any of the curse that would destroy it nor did they have any of the potions and/or poison that would do it either._

_After that rather disappointing news Ron decided to do something more productive with his time so he tried to learn as many spells he could. Starting with protective charms that would conceal their whereabouts (he knew they couldn't stay here forever) and then moving on to more advance curses. Harry on the other hand started to make a list of all the places that Voldemort might have hidden his horcruxes, it was mostly busy work that didn't pay off, so he couldn't blame Ron for concentrating on something else (he wish he could too)._

_The plan to infiltration the Ministry was a success in the way that they got the locket (they even got to curse Umbridge which was an added bonus) but that doesn't mean it didn't came at a high price. Somehow one of the Death Eater had grabbed a hold of them while they were Apparating back to Grimmauld Place and now they no longer had their safe refuge. The next few months was very hard on the boys, they had no home to speak of, they had to get by, by trying to transform the trees and other things into a tent, blanks and other things to keep warm and covered. It was horrible, which was only made worse by the fact that they had to wear the Locket and it made them think all kinds of terrible things. Truly those first four months had put a serious strain on the boys relationship, they were always snapping at each other, and Harry was even starting to fear that Ron would leave him (at least that's what he felt every time the locket was on). He also worried about Ginny more, and almost wished he hadn't given her the marauder map because he would love to see the dot that said she was okay. Even though he would see images of their "breakup" and worried that she might have taken it seriously (again while he was wearing the locket)._

_Then he had the brilliant idea of going to see his parents grave he was desperate to do anything since they been doing nothing for weeks. So they fool heartily went to Godric's Hallow only to be threaten by Nagini , who was inside of Bathilda Bagshot (someone that Harry wanted to talk to about Dumbledore and his parents). Well there was only one thing that came out of nearly getting killed by a giant snake and then by her even more deadly master, he knew how to open the locket so he could destroy it. He had to speak Parseltongue, not to mention they were just reminded of how deadly things were now and they couldn't afford to snap at each other anymore. _

_The next thing they did was go to Luna's house, Dumbledore had given Harry a book of child's stories in his will (saying that he thought Harry might enjoy reading them since he missed it when he was growing up). Dumbledore had also bequeathed him the golden snitch he caught on the first game and the sword of Gryffindor, and gave Ron a nice pocket watch (which had a healing potion in it that they had found quite useful) and Ginny his Deluminator (saying that he hope this helped her to light her way back to her friends). Now Dumbledore was known to be odd at times but Harry had to believe that there was something more to it than that so he read all of the story, not finding any meaning to it until one day Ron pointed out the strange marking. A marking that they had both seen being worn by Mr. Lovegood at Bill's wedding. So that's where they were going now, once again at a dead end and hoping to discover what the symbol meant._

_It was terrible to learn that Luna (though it didn't make either of the boys like Mr. Lovegood anymore for trying to turn them in) had been taken a few weeks ago during Easter holiday and they worried about her a lot, knowing there was nothing they could do for her now. However, Harry did have a lot to think about after that meeting because now he truly believed in the Deathly Hallows. The thought seem to almost drive him mad as he thought of the Elder wand and knew that Voldemort was thinking the same thing. Harry was also excited by the fact that his Invisibility Cloak was one of those Hallows and he was convinced (no matter what Ron said) that the Stone was in his snitch. So Harry obsessed over this until the week before Ginny's birthday and then he obsess over seeing her again._

_Finally her birthday came and he was about to Apparate to the little town near the Burrow and go and get her (under his cloak of course) but suddenly a blueish light appeared and Ginny was standing in front of them with the sword of Gryffindor in one had and the Deluminator in the other (she was also wearing a backpack that was filled with many supplies; she knew they wouldn't have any)._

"_Ginny!" Harry exclaimed and wrapped his arms around her as he leaned in to kiss her._

"_Where did you get this?" Ron asked as he picked up the sword and tried to ignore their greeting._

"_Oh it's nice to see you too," Ginny said and hugged her brother, she has been extremely worried about the two of them... "Merlin you two look horrible... have either of you bathed in the last year?"_

"_Er..." Harry said as he turned to Ron almost smirking. "We haven't really had many opportunities too..."_

"_Then it's a good thing mom made me pack all this stuff," Ginny said taking off her bag and rumbled through it (it was magically expanded to fit everything she needed). She pulled out some clothes for them (which they appreciated seeing as they have been practically wearing the same thing for ten months) and then some food, which the boys grabbed at greedily not having a good meal it months, and a tent._

"_Gin... you're a life saver," Ron said still stuffing his month full of food though it was an hour later. _

"_You really are, if I had to hear Ron complain about food one more time," Harry chuckled, feeling complete again with Ginny in his arms._

"_Oi," Ron grumbled but still looked happier than Harry had seen him in months. "But Gin, tell us why you have the sword?"_

"_Oh that, I stole it from Snape's office," Ginny smirked (though she had said Snape name with great bitterness) and both boys groaned at that. "What? Dumbledore obviously wanted you to have it... I thought it would help you destroy a horcrux... er... somehow."_

"_How would that..." Ron started but his eyes went wide. "Harry you used it to kill the Basilisk... __maybe..."_

"_What, it would somehow retain the venom in it?" Harry said suspiciously._

"_It's worth a try," Ron grumbled. "Besides, why else would Dumbledore have left it to you."_

_So they all decided to work with that, Harry telling Ginny that she should be the one to do it because she had gotten the sword, bravely risking herself to get it for him. This turned out to be good thing because the locket desperately tried to survive but she hadn't gotten close enough to it for it to make a difference. The next few days they spent catching up with each other, telling her all they've done (which didn't take too long) and her telling them everything that happened while they were gone._

_It wasn't that surprising to hear all the horrible things that happened at Hogwarts, knowing that Snape was made Headmaster and two other Death Eaters where there, but it was still hard to hear all the things that she had to go through. Not to mention when Ginny told Harry in private about how hard it was for her being away from him, and that she had cried (er... leaned) on Neville's shoulder more than once, Harry just felt worse._

_Just having Ginny with them seemed to make everything easier, not to mention they were now in a comfortable tent and the horcrux couldn't bother them anymore. She quickly got Harry out of his obsession with the hallows by spending all their spear time together, a fact that Ron really hated, but tried to turn a blind eye to as much as he could. It seemed that the longer they tried to find those horcruxes the more dangerous it got, Death Eaters and snatchers were all over the place and still Harry had no idea where to go (though he thought Hogwarts was a likely place after hearing Ginny's explain how it is now, but knew they couldn't go there)._

_Then one day they were caught my a bunch of Snatchers that were lead by Fenrir Greyback the most viciously werewolf out there. Harry was sure that everything was lost when they were taken to Malfoy Manor, especially when he saw that Bellatrix Lestrange was there, but somehow it turned out to be the key to their finding another horcrux. Bellatrix had been furious when she found they had the sword of Gryffindor (apparently Snape had a fake made of it and asked it be placed in her vault... obviously trying to protect his arse from being blamed for losing it). Seeing the glint in her eyes directed at his sister, Ron made an arse of himself, pissing Bellatrix off and causing her to pick him to torture. _

_Harry still wasn't sure how Dobby knew to be there, but the little elf was there just when they needed him the most and got the others out of there. He was surprised and pleased to find that Luna was here, along with Ollivander and Dean and a goblin (though the goblin was brought upstairs to where Ron was to confirm his story that this sword was a fake). He really wanted to tell Ginny to go with them, he needed her to be safe, but he couldn't do it knowing that she wouldn't let that happen no matter what (she was staying by his side)._

_So the two of them went back upstairs to save Ron, which would have been impossible if it wasn't for Dobby distraction, which had cost the elf his life. Harry took the death of this elf, his friend Dobby, just as hard as he took any of the other death that happened in his life. However, he didn't have time to dwell on it because he had figured out both of the question that have been haunting him the last year and a half. He knew exactly where the Elder wand was (and that Voldemort had figured it out as well) and he knew where the other horcrux was and what he would have to do to try and get it. He was going to have to rob Gringotts!_

_Harry had brought up this plan with Griphook, the goblin they had saved from the Malfoys and he agreed to help, but it took a long time for them to plan this, not to mention Ron was in pretty bad shade and need time to relax. Now it was obvious to everyone else at Shell Cottage (Bill and Fleur's home) that Harry and his two friends where up to something, and something that had to do with the goblin so a few days before Harry planned to go, Luna talked to him._

"_You have to be careful with whatever you're planning," Luna said, her voice not as distant as it normally was. "He has been searching for you for a long time... and I fear this is going to mark the end of the battle."_

"_She has a point Harry," Ginny said. "He's going to know what we are doing after you know what."_

"_It might even lead to the final battle," Ron said frowning. "It might be best if we... I don't know, let our side know."_

"_Right," Harry said sitting back looking thoughtful. He knew they were right, so he put off this Gringotts heist for another few weeks and he made contact with as many people on his side as he could. Bill had decided the fastest way for them to get word to each other was if they had set off rocks (he had tons of them in his back yard) charmed with Protean, that would allow Harry to send a message on his and all of the other ones would receive the note._

_The Gringotts heist was a success, if you counted barely escaping being either capture by Death Eater or torture and killed by goblin (they honesty didn't know which was worse) with the horcrux they were looking for and escaping on a dragon a success. They did however lose the sword and their only means of destroying a horcrux because Griphook had betrayed them and stole it for himself. Still there wasn't many people (or no people really) that can say they stole something from Gringotts and live to tell the tale of it, so they were feeling pretty giddy by the time they ditched the dragon._

_However, it was only a few hours later (right after they got settle for the night that Harry had another vision into Voldemort mind and found out where the last missing horcrux was. It was at Hogwarts, where Harry always knew it must be. However that didn't help him as much as he hoped it would. He already knew that Hogwarts was in bad shape when Ginny had join them and explain all the horrors that went on there, but when they were staying at Bill's they learned that it had gotten so much worse. It had virtually became a strong hold for Death Eater, or at least Hogsmeade was. There was no way in or out of the castle that wasn't either the front door or blocked by horrible curses. However, it didn't matter, Harry had to go to Hogwarts it was the only way to end this all and he knew the sooner the better because Voldemort seems to be trying to check on his other horcrux at the moment._

_So Harry sounded the alarm, knowing that they couldn't get through this without the help of... well an army. Luckily someone had given at stone to Aberforth Dumbledore, because he had a way into the castle that no one knew about and by Apparating into his bar they could avoid the Caterwaulding charm. Still there was no doubt that going inside the school was not only dangerous for them but also for all the students that would be there not to mention there was the fact that Harry had no idea what he was looking for at where to find it. So they got into small groups, Harry going with Luna who thought the last horcrux (not that she knew what he was looking for) was Ravenclaw lost Diadem were going to the Ravenclaws common room. Ron, who had brilliantly thought of the idea of getting some of the basilisk fang went to the Chamber of Secret with Ginny (who said it was time she faced her fears). Percy, who had turned his back on his family in Harry and Ron's fifth year, had turned spy for the order realizing what a mistake he had made, went to find McGonagall and the other Professors they knew they could trust so they could stage a cue and hopeful they could get the students out of there. The others were going to wait an hour for them to return or for any signs of attack._

_This worked out pretty well, at least everyone had accomplished their mission without causing attraction at least they thought they did. By the time that Harry and Luna had met back up with Ron and Ginny, he already had a good idea what the horcrux was (having a rather informative conversation with the Grey Lady). However, seconds later there was a crash at the front gate and then Voldemort voice come through seeming to be giving them a warning. It seem that Percy had gotten to McGonagall in time for them to put up the wards, at least._

_Then seemingly out of nowhere Snape was there, and Harry was firing on him with all the angry he could muster and the other quickly cornered him. However, Snape wasn't fighting back, in fact it seemed like he was trying to surrendered or something. "I've been looking for you Potter," Snape voice sounded like a sneer. "I need to give you something."_

"_Like what, a killing curse like you gave Dumbledore," Harry spat beyond angry now, but he could still see that Snape had flinched at that._

"_No, a way to defeat the Dark Lord," Snape said his voice even, they were all hiding behind a suit of arms._

_And why would you do that... your Dark Lord didn't give you all that you wanted," Harry snapped shocked beyond belief of what he was hearing (as were the others). "I'm not going to believe anything you have to say."_

"_How about this," Snape said and throw his wand down and walked out slowly with a vile in his hand. Harry immediately bond him with ropes (and used accio wand to make sure he didn't still have one on him somewhere), as the vile that was in his hand was now rolling on the floor. "In there is the last clue you need to win this."_

_Harry picked up the vile knowing that it was a memory (most likely Snape's) and that it was impossible to fake it (unless you do it in a way that makes it completely obvious). "Why are you doing this?" he asked staring straight into Snape's eyes but finding no answers there, Snape was looking at him the same way as he always did. "You killed Dumbledore, why the hell would you want to stop Voldemort now!" he shouted glare at the man, but still Snape said nothing. _

"_Harry, you're not going to trust him are you?" Ron snapped. "Trust that stupid thing can help you in anyway!"_

"_You can't fake a memory Ron," Harry frowned. "And if there is any chance this can help..."_

"_Harry, he's a Death Eater and he wants you dead!" Ron shouted. "You can't trust anything he tells you!"_

"_I'm not so sure," Ginny sighed, the last things she wanted to do was defend Snape but there were a few things last year about him that bugged her. "He didn't punish us like the other Death Eater did, not even as bad as he did when he was just a Professor (Ron huffed at this point but no one paid any attention to him)... and stealing the sword was a lot easier than it should have been. I mean when do plan's ever work the way you want them too."_

"_Look," Harry said pinching the bridge of his nose. "I have to see what this is... if there is any chance."_

"_Fine," Ron glared, looking like he wanted to argue more but stopped himself (Harry had made up his mind), so they headed towards Dumbledore's office._

_At that moment another big crash happened and some of the gargoyles fell, reminding Harry of something that happened two years ago and he knew where the last horcrux was. "It was in the hidden Room that me and Ginny had found two years ago!" Harry continued to head to the seventh floor but stopped and looked towards Dumbledore's office. _

"_Time is of the essence," Ron groaned as he pushed Harry towards Dumbledore's office. "Luna, Gin and I will deal with the horcrux... you and Neville, take Snape and watch your precious memory."_

_Harry was feeling sick by the time he was done watching the memories, he never would have guessed that Snape had liked his mum (it was kind of a creepy thought really and yet it was amazing what that man had gone through because of the way he felt about Harry's mum). However that wasn't what was making him feel sick, it was the fact that he had a piece of Voldemort soul in him. That he has been living seventeen years with that in him. And then the realization that he couldn't make it, that he couldn't even put up a fight but he had to died in order to end this and that he was going to have to sacrifice himself. He walked down the stairs feeling numb as he ran into Neville and Snape._

"_Harry what..." Neville said but Harry couldn't speak yet, he was looking into Snape's eyes, and though they were as black and vacant as ever he could see understanding there, he knew what Harry had to do and Harry released him and then started to walk down the hall. "Harry what are you doing?" Neville grabbed his arm. "Are you sure he's safe?"_

"_Yes," Harry said in a hallow voice (he tried harder to sound normal the next time he spoke). "He's on our side... Dumbledore was already dying..." he turned to go face his fate, glad that he didn't have to say goodbye to Ron (or more importantly Ginny) or he wouldn't have the strength to do what he has to do. "Nev..." he turned around knowing he had one lose end to deal with before he was done. "If you run into Voldemort's snake... kill it... it's important that snake dies."_

"_Harry, what are you doing?" Neville asked and he knew it wasn't anything good._

"_What I must," Harry said with a sad smile and then continued down the hallway, convince that he was doing the right thing (so people like Neville could go on and live there lives), but at the same time really wishing someone would stop him._

_It was than that he heard Voldemort bombing voice asking for his immediate surround. Well this was good news, he knew where to go, the bad was he would likely have to pass the people he loved to get there. And he did (after he had put on his invisibility cloak) he passed everyone that he still cared about... at least the one's that were still alive. There was Remus and Tonks, Remus arm was limb and he probably couldn't use it anymore but at least he was still breathing. Then he passed the Weasleys (expect for Ron and Ginny) and Bill was sitting away from them, as Fleur whispered in his ear words of comfort (Charlie had just jumped in front of a killing curse that saved him). Percy seemed to be telling to others about Fred with to an already distraught Mrs. Weasley and an almost comatose George._

_As Harry passed them he closed his eyes, knowing he was going to hurt them more, the family that had taken him in were going to grieve for his death, but he didn't have another chose, so he carried on. He really should have known what was coming this time, knowing that they would know him this well and try to stop him from doing this. Harry sighed as he watched his best friend and love of his live guard the door he needed to use to get out, this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought (or hoped) it would be. _

"_Guys something's not right with Harry," Neville said panting hard (and coming from the direction of the Room of Requirements, he most have ran there first). "After he saw that memory he looked... weird... and then he told me to kill Voldemort's snake."_

_He saw Ron and Ginny give each other a pointed look, both even more worried than they were a second ago. They moved closer together (moving away from the door) and Harry took his chance to escape. "Harry!" he heard Ginny shout after him, but he couldn't let her stop him... this was the only way to end this. So Harry ran as fast as he could to where Voldemort was waiting for him when he got closer he ripped off his invisibility cloak and and stuffed it in his robes not even bothering to take his wand out. Unfortunately he could hear foot steps behind him and knew that she were fallowing him, and more than just Ginny, Ron, Neville and Luna, but everyone._

"_That's far enough," Voldemort said as he flicked his wand and Harry heard he sound of someone running into something solid. "Well Harry, I'm pleased to see you answered by summons so quickly," he said smugly but his red eyes were hard and burning into Harry's. "But it doesn't seem like your friends agree with your decision."_

"_Just leave them out of this," Harry said as confidently as he could. "This is between you and me."_

"_Don't worry Harry, I have no problems with your blood traitor friends," Voldemort said looking coldly into Harry's eyes. "As long as they realize that they lost, they we'll be free to go."_

_Harry knew that that was never going to happened, but at least after his death, Voldemort would be one step closer to being a mortal again, being able to died again. "What are you waiting for?" Harry said holding out his arms and as he watched the green curse fly towards him, he regretted not being able to have the family that he and Ginny had talked about, that his life had to end so soon._

_O_

"_No!" Ginny shouted as he watched the door open and knew that Harry was making a break for it. It seemed like it was one hit after another this last hour, after they had gotten the horcrux (which seemed like it had taken forever but must have been only half an hour) they made Luna stab it, Ron saying it was nice to give everyone a turn. It was only minutes after that when they met up with Fred and Percy and seconds later that her brother, the one that always made her laugh no matter how crappy she felt was killed by the wall crushing down on him._

_She didn't even have time to think about that when Voldemort message came through._

"_He's going to do it," Ron muttered looking at Fred's body with tearful eyes, his voice, more than anything else, is what snapped Ginny out of her reverie and made her get up. "He's going to give himself up... we... I can't lose... we have to stop him," he continued and she knew just what he meant._

"_Right... lets go," Luna said talking both the Weasleys' hands, seeing as neither one made a move to go. She lead them to the front door where they all knew that Harry was heading to._

_When Neville came she was so worried about her worse fears being confirmed that she took a step away from the door and allowed Harry to escaped. "Harry!" she yelled after him, as she ran in the clearing she knew he would be heading, Ron matching her pace. She suspected that Neville and Luna had inform everyone else of what was happening because they were following closely behind her. When she (and Ron) had hit the barrier she knew that it was all lost... that she would never see Harry again._

_Ron picked her up then, she could feel him shaking in rage and depression and held her closely to his chest. She knew in that moment, no words needed be said, that he understood what she was going through and he was feeling it too (the hug was both a comfort for him and to support her), both their eyes stared towards Harry as they watched the green light hit him squarely in the chest. _

"_Nooooo!" she screamed in pure pain as she turned into her brother's chest crying. That was the first second... the next she was heading straight for the Death Eater not caring who she faced but knowing that she wasn't going to let them get away with this. She wasn't the only one with this sentiment it seems... it looked like just about everyone was charging them (no one seems to realize that Voldemort had fall too)._

_That was how she found herself face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the most dangerous Death Eater out there, seeming to be fighting for her life. But what did it matter anymore, Harry was gone and the future she had plan with him. All she cared about at the moment was killing the bitch that had killed Sirius. _

_But she was no match for Bellatrix and as she watched the curse flew towards her, her heart sink at the same time it beaten for joy. Because in that second she had seen Harry, he was alive an trying to save her like always, and the next thing she knew she was in excruciating pain before she passed out._

_O_

_Harry woke up from the weirdest dream he even had to chaos. It seem like a major fight was in the process, though he was pleased to see that it looked like his side had the upper hand at the moment. He looked to his left and saw Neville stabbing Nagini with a basilisk fang, and at his side, seeming to be covering Neville's back was Luna, who had just cursed a Death Eater and judging by the pile around her, a few more before that. Harry then looked to his right and noticed that Voldemort was just starting to get up himself, obviously he was knocked out by the killing curse too and the Order and other light side fighters were taking advantage of that fact. _

_Then he heard Ron's yell from behind him, it seemed to be more out of frustration than pain but still Harry didn't like the sound of it when he turned around he saw Ron fighting two Death Eater at once but not seeming to care about them at all, no it looked like he was trying to get somewhere. And that's when he saw it, his beautiful girlfriend was fighting with the evil hag. He got up and ran towards her, not sure what he was going to do but knew that he had to get to her. He saw the curse as if it was moving in slow motion and he saw the look of shock and acceptance (as if she was almost welcoming the curse to hit her) in Ginny's eyes, before he stepped in front of it taking it squarely in the chest._

_He felt ever second of pain as the curse worked throw his chest and kept going until it continue on it's way straight to Ginny. He fell to his knees as he grabbed his chest, feeling like there was a hole there were the curse had hit him, but there was nothing. However, he ceased to care about that as he heard Ginny's body hit the ground and he turned feeling more pained at the image of her on the ground like that, then anything else he has ever seen. _

"_Ginny!" he cried forcing himself to move towards her, his body didn't seem to want to do it but it didn't have a choice. The first thing he noticed, with a sign of relief, was she was still breathing. However, the hole that was now in his heart (both literally and figuratively) told him that this was bad. Not to mention he could hear the mad hackle of Bellatrix as she gloated to a distraught Mrs. Weasley, it was the last thing she would ever do. Mrs. Weasley, who had already lost two of her son and her daughter was now in critical condition, used all her formidable silks to finally killed the evil witch. _

_Harry would have been content to stay by Ginny for the rest of his life, just holding her, but when Voldemort had witness the death of his best lieutenant and notice that he was in fact losing this battle he let out a scream and surged of power that seemed to shock everyone. Taking all the strength he had left, Harry stood up to face the monster again, for the last time. He kept eye contact with the monster (he could even see fear in Voldemort's eyes as he walked towards him) and everyone else seemed to stop what they were doing to watch them. _

"_It looks like it's just you and me now," Harry said holding out the wand he stole from Draco Malfoy and been using for the last month._

_Voldemort eye's quickly changed from their slightly frighten look to his normal bone chilling glare as he said. "Are you sure you want that Harry... there are plenty more people here willing to die for you... you can let me take care of them first."_

"_You won't be hurting anyone else," Harry said, his arm still hurt from where the last curse went throw him but it didn't matter._

"_Come Harry... you know you can't face me without a shield," Voldemort smirked. "Perhaps your friend or the werewolf would be a good start."_

"_I won't let you hurt anyone else!" Harry repeated starting to get really angry (though the pain seem to have numbed some, so maybe that's a good thing)._

"_I can see how well that worked out for you last time," Voldemort taunted looking in the direct Ginny laid. "How does it feel knowing you couldn't even save the little girl? Can't even take a curse... leave it to Bella to think of a new from of torture..." he laughed as he watch Harry's face contorted in pain._

"_Just stop your meaningless prattle already," Harry said his eyes smoldering "Just let me give you your last change of survive so you can refuse it and I can kill you already. Because mark my words Riddle, one way or the other... today you're going to die."_

"_One chance," Voldemort laughed but his eyes were as cold as ever. "And what is that?"_

"_Remorse," Harry said watching Voldemort's every movement waiting for and attack. "Repent for all the things you've done."_

"_Repent," Voldemort laughed hard (and everyone watching seem to find Harry's request just as shocking as Voldemort did). "There is nothing I've done to repented on," he added with a smirk and a second later fired the killing curse at Harry. Harry, expecting this the moment that he first walked towards Voldemort, was able to shout out Expelliarmus just in time for the spells to met and bounced off each other causing Voldemort to be hit by his own killing curse._

_The area was only quiet for a few seconds until a loud cheered and most the people seem to want to hug him, though in the background there were still sounds of fighting as the Death Eater tried to flee and some of the Auror or Order members tried to chance then down. But Harry didn't care about either of these things, all he cared about was getting back to where Ginny was. He didn't realize how weak he was until he had to try to make his way through the crowd of people, but then, without him even realizing it, Ron was by his side helping him._

"_You did it," Ron said sounding relieved but their was a lot of grief in his voice, this wasn't the outcome either boy excepted._

"_Yeah," Harry force himself to say, he wasn't feeling the relief that he always thought he would have at this point. He then kneel beside Ginny talking her hand (Mrs. Weasley on the other side weeping) and that's were he stayed for the next hour (Neville, Luna and their Gryffindor friend seem to be keeping everyone away from him and the Weasleys)._

_The next four days Ginny was unconscious in a room in St. Mango, and Harry never once left her side, Ron was there a lot too and the other Weasleys would visit periodically (though at least once a day). They didn't seem to know how to deal with their grief over Fred and Charlie and what was wrong with Ginny. Harry was given an stern talking to when he hesitantly walked into Ginny's room the first day to find Mrs. Weasley in hysteric. She had taken his hesitation for fear that she would blame him for Ginny (or her sons) and she wasn't about to let him get away with that, not to mention the fact that he had sacrificed himself like that (Harry even cried when he heard how painful it was on her to watch him die like that, knowing it would have been worst for Ginny and Ron)._

_The next day the Healer (the best in the field with curse like this in fact) told them what had happened to Ginny and what her future was likely to be like from now on. Apparently the curse that Bellatrix sent at Ginny was specially designed to go after the person they were targeting (that's why it was able to go throw Harry like that). The concept for this spell was brought up by the Auror department a few years ago so that they could use this in a hostage situation in a public area and not have to worry about hitting innocent bystanders. However the spell that Bellatrix used was a lot more deadly, the Healer told Harry that if he didn't stand in front of that curse she would have been killed, a fact that only help Harry a little knowing that she was still effected greatly by this and she would never be the same._

_Still, Harry never once left her side as she laid unconscious in her bed and he was the first person she saw when she woke up to the fourth day after she got there. Harry smiled as he looked into her eyes for the first time at the same time he felt a ping of pain in his heart. The eyes that were looking back at him weren't the ones that he had fallen in love with, they were filled with fear and confusion and he knew that she didn't know who he was or why she was in the room at all. _

_"Gin relax... it's okay, you're safe here," Harry said reassuringly and reached a hand out to put it on her shoulder. Ginny didn't seem to be able to respond to that, but she did seem to relax under his grasp, looking at him peacefully._

_The next few weeks Harry stayed by her side as much as possible, this time Mrs. Weasley was there a lot more, as well as Ron. Ginny seemed to be doing better the longer that she was awake, even managing to speak some after a few days. She would sometimes be able to have a normal conversation though mostly she just enjoy watching everyone else talk. The next stage she seemed to be a lot more agitated, sometime it would come on slowly and others it was sudden, seeming to be effected by not being able to remember something and that would start her off and she would often throw a tantrum. The last stage she seemed to be almost catatonic, she would just stare off into space, thought it was rough on him, Harry still refused to leave her side, even when she told him he didn't have to be there all the time (she was in one of her lucid stage at the time)._

_And then they found out that she was pregnant. The Healer had told him when all of the Weasleys brothers along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley was there. Now Harry hasn't been feeling much since the end of the war except pain, worry and guilt, but at that moment he was feeling more than a little scared when he met the six pairs of angry eyes. Harry wasn't sure how to feel about this, a part of him felt a sense of joy as he remember the faces of the children he once dream about but thought he lost, but still he was worried how this was going to effect Ginny. This worry was only made worse when the Healer admitted that even he didn't know (seeing as he's never dealt with something quite like Ginny's case)._

_Then, when he walked out of the hospital room and not even Ron or Mrs. Weasley would look at him and it looked like Bill, Percy and George were contemplating bodily harm he was worried that he might have lost his family. The one that seemed to have adopted him seven years ago and he cared about more the anything else and he wasn't sure he could handle if he lost that. However, two weeks after this Ron gave his little speech and everything got better after that (it really was amazing how quickly things turned around). _

_Still, it really was hell watching Ginny going through all that, some of the time not even realizing what was going on and other where she was so scared that something was going to go wrong that she panicked (she was afraid of how the baby was going to turn out after all this). And then, two weeks early, Elizabeth Ginevra Potter (they had decided to name their daughter after Harry's grandmother long before Ginny was curse) was born and she was happy and healthy, and though things weren't fixed, it still felt like things could get better._

**A/N: Okay, as I'm sure you could tell that most of this was done from Harry's pov, and sometimes Ginny's, so I'm not sure if Ron could have told Hermione everything that had happened there, but for the most part she understands the basics. Hoped you like this chapter, or at the very least it helps explain what happened to Ginny. **


	12. Meeting Ginny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

**A/N: Updated 12/11/2010**

Chapter Twelve

Meeting Ginny

It had taken Ron all day and night to tell Hermione about the past and the war. When he was done he was spent and emotionally drain, feeling worse than he has in years and yet when she wrapped her arms around him and held him he also felt incredible. He knew that he was going to get through this pain, that even though he hurts right now she would always be there for him.

"I'm sorry," Ron said when he woke up the next morning, he was sleeping in her arms and he could feel her hand lightly stroking his hair.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Hermione said smiling sadly at him. "I probably shouldn't have asked."

"No... I'm glad you know," Ron said his voice was a little husky with sleep and sadness. "I just... I shouldn't have..."

"Don't," Hermione said turning her body so she could face him; she put a hand on his lip and smiled at him. "I'm glad I could be there to help you."

"I love you," Ron said smiling back at her, his eyes starting to water again, he had cried towards the end of their conversation last night. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Hermione smiled watery back at him before kissing him.

It was sometime later when they final broke apart, she had decided to bring up another subject that she had been thinking about for awhile now and knew she was ready. Besides, she knew that he couldn't take anymore of this emotional talk at the moment and she really hoped that he would take this as something good (she thought he would).

"What are you thinking?" Ron asked before she could voice her thought and she smiled at him. She loved that he could see that she had something on her mind.

"I think it's time that I move in with you," Hermione said.

"Oh you do, do you?" Ron said smiling he really liked that idea and has been wanting to ask her for awhile now too.

"Yes," Hermione said. "We've practically been living together for the last month anyway..."

"Really," Ron said smiling at her. "I haven't noticed. So what brought this on..."

"I was a little worried," Hermione admitted frowning. "I guess I was keeping my flat as a safety net of sorts and I don't want that any more..."

"Hm..." Ron said looking at her closely and his smiled grew. She was telling him that she was going to be in his life for a long time now. "I'm not sure if I want that... I like my bachelor pad the way it is."

"Shut up you prat," Hermione smacked him and he chuckled.

"Mione," Ron said suddenly serious. "I would love it if you lived here with me..."

Hermione beamed at him.

"That way we could christen every room in _our_ flat," Ron tacked on and Hermione slapped him again.

It was hours later, near dinner time and they decided to pay Harry a visit, Hermione thinking it was a good idea and Ron going along with it because he wanted to see the look on Harry's face when he realized that she knew about the wizarding word.

"Hey," Harry said warily, Ron had never stopped by with Hermione unannounced before for obvious reasons, one of which just happened to run by the door closely followed by Bess.

"What was that?" Hermione asked as she watched the deceptive looking creature run pass the door (she could hear Bess laughing as she yelled "You it Krechy," and the bullfrog croak from the creature "Kreacher is going to get little misses."). Now she was shocked before by the weird looking creature but when she heard it talk... let's just say her panic wasn't entirely fake.

"Er..." Harry said as his eyes budged, what the hell was he going to say to that? He shot a glare towards Ron, he really should have known better than to just bring her over like this. However, Ron looked so pained and nervous right now Harry couldn't stay angry and tried to think of something. "It's er... it's a robot... by friend brought it over as a prototype..."

"A robot," Hermione said, regaining her calm and trying to look at Harry suspiciously. "I've never heard of robots that can move like that... especially if they are going to be toys for toddlers..."

"My friend works on movies sometimes," Harry tried to shrug nonchalantly. "He thought he'd bring it over so Bess could play with it... instead of throwing it away... she really likes it."

"Is someone else here?" Hermione frowned and Harry shook his head. "Then who's controlling it, because obviously you're not... or are you telling me that it has a mind of it's own... I'm sure we don't have anything as advance as that."

"Er... it's programed to do certain things," Harry said trying to keep his nerve in check but failing.

"You are rather good at being evasive," Hermione said smiling. "But cut this robot crap and tell me what that really was... Some kind of magical creature I would guess."

Harry's mouth dropped and he just stare at her for a moment until he was snapped out of his shock by Ron's frantic laughter. "Ron you arse, why didn't you tell me she knew?"

"Because that was bloody hysterical," Ron continued to laugh so Harry punched him in the arm.

"So now you know our deep dark secret," Harry said turning to Hermione. "And obviously you accepted this git like I told him you would weeks ago," he added and then looked her more seriously. "I'm so glad you know, now we don't have to hide anything from you anymore."

"Like what that creature was?" Hermione supplied, causing both Ron and Harry to chuckle.

"That's my Mione, always with the one track mind," Ron smiled and then pulled her into his chest.

"Kreacher is a house elf," Harry said opening the door wider to allow them to come in.

"My knee!" Bess yelled and made her way towards Hermione closely followed by Kreacher until he noticed who was there and stopped dead looking terrified (he wasn't supposed to be seen by Hermione).

"Where's my shout?" Ron pouted as he watched Hermione bend down and pick up his niece. "You used to always come running to me but now it's always Mione, Mione, Mione..."

"Like her better," Bess giggled and Hermione laughed (but she couldn't take her eyes off the terrified elf).

"Well, I'm just going to have to change that won't I?" Ron said with a evil smirk as he walked towards them.

"No, my Bessy," Hermione said turning away from Ron and Bess giggled harder. However, she couldn't get away from Ron's long reach and wrapping one arm around his girlfriend as he used the other to tickle Bess.

"Kreacher is sorry master Harry, Kreacher is not knowing she is here," the elf said gravely.

"It's okay Kreacher, Mione knows now, you don't have to hide anything from her," Harry said reassuringly.

"Because Kreacher is being seen," the elf lowered his head. "Kreacher is a bad elf..."

"No Kreacher, it's because I told her," Ron said frowning at how the elf was taking this.

"Yeah Kreacher, I already knew about magic before I saw you," Hermione smiled reassuringly.

Kreacher looked at her again, this time looking conflicted. All his life (minus the past seven years) he has been taught to hate Muggles and he didn't know what to do now. He couldn't upset Harry by being mean to her but that was all he knew so he just bowed awkwardly towards her general direct and said, "Kreacher should be starting dinner..." and he left the room as quickly as he could go.

"Are all house elves like that?" Hermione frowned as she watched him leave. "Terrified to go against orders... I assumed you asked him to stay away from me and that's why he was so scared at first."

"Yeah," Harry said frowning. "And yeah, they're often like that... though they are a lot worse when they are brought up by abusive families... I remember Dobby in second year... he..." he started but he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

Seeing the pain in his eyes, Hermione walked over to her friend and put a hand on his shoulder. Harry looked up at her gratefully, she always knew just what to do to make him feel better, but now he saw an understanding look in her eyes. He narrowed his eyes at her and then turned a suspicious look towards Ron, who didn't seem to want to look back at Harry at the moment.

"What exactly did you tell her?" Harry said narrowing his eyes farther.

"Er... just about everything," Ron shrugged. "Come on mate you know how she gets with new material."

"Ronald!" Hermione said glaring at her boyfriend. "I wanted to know more about that part of his life... he's never been able to mention it before... and I knew it was important to him."

"I couldn't tell you before love... too much magic evolved," Ron smiled. "And most of what you wanted to know was about Harry... very little to do with me."

"You've already told me all about you," Hermione smiled. "But hardly anything about two of the most important people in your life... I'm sorry Harry, maybe I should have asked you..."

"Don't worry about it Mione," Harry said, he hadn't missed that she had said two and he knew that Ron must have talked about Ginny a lot too. As he looked into his newest friend's eyes he knew that it was a good thing that she knew everything, luckily it didn't look like she was pitying him for everything he lived through and that there was no way in hell he could have been there to tell (or hear Ron tell) her about that. "It's probably best that you know."

"Yes, it makes what I want to do tomorrow a lot easier," Hermione said.

"And what's that?" Harry asked raising his eyebrow questioningly, Ron looked confused too.

Hermione bit her lip and took a deep breath before she said, "I want to met Ginny."

"What?" both the boys exclaimed, not expecting that at all.

"Well at least I'm not the only one surprise," Harry muttered, almost chuckling at Ron's flabbergasted expression.

"My knee see mommy... I go too!" Bess said excitedly, bouncing in Hermione's arms.

"Mione, I don't know if that's such a good idea," Ron said nervously. "Ginny doesn't really like meeting new people... especially without any warning like this would be."

"I really want to meet her," Hermione frowned, she had been thinking about this for a long time, long before she even knew what was really wrong with the other girl. She knew how important Ginny was to Ron, how important she was to Harry and Bess too, and she was dying to get to know anything she could about Ginny. "I supposed I can wait until you give her time to know I'm coming..."

"I'll take you tomorrow," Harry sighed and Ron glared at him. "Though I would have thought you would want to got to Flourish and Blot... the wizarding book store so you can read up more about our world," he added and Ron had to hold back his laughter.

"As tempting as that is I think I would prefer to meet Ginny," Hermione said glaring at both of the boys smirks. "Besides, I can just look through some of Ron's old books to get me by until he can take me to the book store... which mark my words we will be going to soon."

"You know I had textbooks... I mean you can see them," Ron said. "I charmed them so you couldn't."

"Well I couldn't the other day, but I noticed a few before we left today," Hermione said. "I even read a little of History of Magic... it was fascinating," she added excitedly.

"You would think that," Ron muttered under his breath but Hermione heard him, at least he thought she did seeing as she was giving him a death glare.

"So we seeing mommy morrow?" Bess asked.

"I don't know love, I don't think you should go," Harry said gravely, knowing his toddler was going to overreact to this. "You know how your mum gets when she meets someone new."

"Mommy okay with me... no act badly," Bess said stubbornly. "I protect My knee."

"Hm... you do have a point there," Harry smiled besides himself. Since Christmas time Ginny and Bess had spent a lot more time together and Ginny was acting more like herself.

"Er... I kind of wanted to talk to her on my own," Hermione said furrowing her eyebrows. "I mean I know I need Ron or Harry to introduce me... but then I want to be alone with her."

"I go," Bess pouted, she looked so sad that it went straight to Hermione's heart.

"Bessy, I want your mum to like me because of me... not because you're shielding me," Hermione smiled sadly. "You understand don't you," She added and the little girl sighed then nodded her head.

"Well I guess that's settled," Harry said putting his hand on Bess's head and messing up her hair. "If my three year old daughter is okay with this I guess I have to be."

"I almost four," Bess huffed, her birthday was less than two months away

"Not close even though," Ron chuckled and Bess huffed again.

O

Now Ginny may not be all together all the time, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't notice the distinct changes in the people she cares about over the last six months. It started with Ron of course, one day in late September instead of being the annoying git she has come to know to expect, he was a little different, he smiled more. That was fine, in fact she really liked he change she saw in her brother and it really made her happy. However, she didn't know what to think when only a few weeks later (okay maybe a month) that Harry came in acting similarly.

She knew that she shouldn't feel this way, but she couldn't help but want Harry to only care about her (if she wasn't so selfish she would have told him to find someone else to settle down with so he could actually be happy). Never before now has she had to deal with someone that was able to change her Harry (except for her family mostly Ron and Bess) and she didn't like this one bit. It also didn't help that her daughter couldn't stop talking about Daddy's knew friend '_My knee_'. What kind of name was that anyway?

Things did start to get better after Christmas, there was something so great about having her daughter boldly admitting that she loved her that made her feel incredible. Not to mention the peace of mind that statement gave her; she knew that she could never hurt Bess no matter what. Ginny had loved her daughter since the moment she was told that she was pregnant. Sure most of the time, especially in the early years were she couldn't really comprehend things, it was difficult. However, even when she was at her worst, she still somehow remembered her love for her baby. After she was born, Ginny wasn't even able to hold her, which she understood, but a the same time couldn't stand. It was hard on her for the first year, she barely got to see her daughter in that time and got to hold her even less, and it seemed to be ingrained into her mind that at the slightest sign of danger that she would hand her baby over to the person that was in the room with them... she was never allowed to be alone with her. Ginny really hated this, but Bess's safety would always come first, so she did what she was told.

It really did mean the world to her when Bess refused to be taken from her, that she even clanged to Ginny's shirt so she couldn't go anywhere, because in that moment she knew her daughter loved her. Still, it hurt a lot every time Bess mentioned the 'other women' especially before Christmas when she thought this '_My knee_' (okay so she knew it was Hermione or Mione, because Harry had call her that) was trying to steal her daughter, her Harry and hurt her brother all at the same time.

That being said, Ginny wasn't all too thrilled when Harry came to visit her unexpectedly on this Monday morning with _'her_'. Of course Ginny had no idea what she looked look like, but as the other girl had the nerve to look at her and give her a hopeful smile, there really was no one else it could have been.

"Hello Ginny," Harry said smiling and Hermione could see a whole other side to him in that greeting as he went to the girl he loved and gave her a huge. "This is Hermione," he added once he pulled away, it was easy to see he was worried about this, it didn't help at all that Ginny was almost glaring at Hermione. "She wanted to meet you... I'm sorry to just spring it on you like this."

Ginny continued to glare at her for another second and then turned away and went to sit on her bed not looking at '_her_' (not looking at anyone really). She really didn't have any interest in meeting this girl she was sure was trying to replace her and she definitely wasn't about to be nice to her.

"It's okay Harry... you can leave," Hermione said, since Harry was looking at Ginny warily and made no attempts to go. "It would probably be better if you do... easier for us to talk."

Ginny straighten up and looked more pleasant at that, there was nothing more than she wants to be able to talk to this girl without Harry there to interfere. Harry, however, grew more wary at Ginny's behavior, he knew her well. "Okay... but I'll just be in the waiting room and if she gets too upset..."

"Thank you... I think I can handle it," Hermione said, she wasn't going to back off for anything.

"Right," Harry said shaking his head and then walked over to Ginny and gave her another hug. "Be nice," he whispered.

"I'll try," Ginny said not really going to try, but Harry didn't need to know that.

"Right then... er... how are you?" Hermione said as soon as Harry left the room. Ginny snorted and raised her eyebrow at that. "You're right, stupid question... I'm sorry I'm just nervous."

"Why?" Ginny said her eye were narrow and it was obvious to Hermione that this girl didn't like her much.

"Isn't that obvious, you're very important to the man I love," Hermione said and Ginny looked even more upset at that. "I'm pretty sure Ron wouldn't have been the man he is today without you in his life."

"Ron doesn't need anyone to be a good man," Ginny said coldly. "And there was a time not to long ago that he was here almost everyday heart broken because of you."

"I'm sorry about that," Hermione sighed, she wasn't expecting Ginny to be so astute. "I didn't realize how much I loved him until I thought I might lose him for real... it's not an excuse really..."

"He said you got closer to Harry at that time," Ginny said, voice still cold.

"I did," Hermione said raising her own eyebrow, she was starting to see why Ginny was so angry with her in the first place. "He told me that he still wanted to be my friend even if Ron and I weren't together. I never had a friend like Harry before, it just felt so right talking to him and it was nice to know that he felt the same way."

"If this was so important for you to meet me then why did you wait so long to do it?" Ginny asked. "I mean you have been going out with my brother for six months."

"I'm a Muggle, Ron just told me about the wizarding world and what really happened to you a few days ago," Hermione smiled. "Ron had told me that you were shot."

"Oh..." Ginny said indeed shocked about this, Ron and Harry had neglected to tell her that Hermione was a Muggle. "You seem to have the terminology down..."

"Ron told me some of them and I've been reading everything I could get my hands on since finding out," Hermione said so excited that Ginny almost giggled at her. "Sorry, I just find it really fascinating."

"It's okay...it is," Ginny said starting to actually like this girl and all of her enthusiasm besides herself. She was also pleased that the girl was a Muggle and by no means interested in her brother (and Harry for that matter) because of the war (which has been a major issue for them). However, Ginny wouldn't just let this girl off that easily, there was still the matter of girl being the reason why Harry was so happy lately. Which was a good thing but Ginny wished it wasn't because of another woman and Bess constantly bragging about 'My knee' didn't help matters much. "Exactly how close did you and Harry get?" she asked coldly again.

"Close?" Hermione raised her eyebrow frowning. "Well I would say he's my best friend... well Ron is too, but that's different... I mean I doubt I'm ever going to want to shag Harry."

"So does that mean that you've shagged Ron?" Ginny teased and then frowned, she didn't want to be this friendly toward this girl but she couldn't seem to help it.

"Er... maybe," Hermione said turning red and not being able to look Ginny in the eyes.

"Well that just confirmed it, final my brother is getting some action," Ginny teased again, okay so if she couldn't be angry at the girl, she might as well make her uncomfortable.

"Fine, you caught me," Hermione said now cherry red but trying not to let it effect her. "Do you want to hear all the sorted details."

"No, I'm good... I got enough of that from Lavender," Ginny said making a face. "So you'll never shag Harry," she continued and her voice sounded vulnerable, she hated being vulnerable especially in a situation like this, so she got angry. So angry she could start to feel her control slip.

"Are you kidding?" Hermione said laughing good naturally. "Even if I wanted, which I so don't, there is no way that that would ever happen." Ginny looked up when she said that, hope in her eyes, but Hermione didn't stop there. "Harry is still completely in love with you. If I didn't already know that just by the way Harry face light up every time you're mentioned, it would have been obvious after Ron told me about what happened during the war. Not to mention the way he looked at you when he came here. It's obvious that you're the only girl he has eyes for... will ever have eyes for..."

"Right," Ginny said as her heart pounded in her chest. Could she honestly believe what this girl was telling her? Does Harry still love her like she loves him? Ginny sat back against the padded wall (she had a tendency to throw herself at the wall if she gets too agitated), and mulled over everything she heard. She couldn't doubt the sincerity that she heard in Hermione voice, it was clear the other girl believed what she said. However, there were still lot's of things that have change between Harry and her over the last five years, so much so she really couldn't see the love in his eyes when he looked at her anymore... mainly because Harry avoided looking at her in the eyes at all.

Hermione wasn't quite sure what to do now, but she thought it was probably best if she didn't try to talk to Ginny, the other girl looked deep in thought. So she sat down on the farthest corner of the bed from Ginny and took out one of the textbooks she stole from Ron, and quickly read waiting for Ginny to say something.

"You're really close to Bess," Ginny said her head was starting to get muddled from thinking so hard, and she was going to slip soon but she wanted to hear what this girl had to say about that. She really was starting to believe that Hermione wasn't the horrible person that she had painted her as. "She talks about you all the time," she added with some bitterness.

"Yeah, she's a wonderful kid," Hermione smiled at that. "I've spent a lot of time at Harry's over the last few months because he has, I just found out yesterday, a magical book case with ever book I needed for my studies... I'm about to become a layer. Anyway, it was brilliant being there, and being able to study all I need but at the same time be able to relax too by reading to Bess or talking to Harry... you have a wonderful family," she ended slowly finally noticing the growing frown on Ginny's face.

"I'm sure you love being a part of my family," Ginny said turning her head away from Hermione so she could now glare at the wall. "And they obviously love you," she added pointedly, feeling more repulsed than ever.

"I..." Hermione said, just realizing how tactless she was in the last statement. "I know they love you more," she said not sure how to explain this properly. "I know they want you more."

"I don't recall mention anything about that," Ginny said bitterly, she had crossed her arms in front of her chest and closed her eyes. She hated that the other girl could see her insecurities so easily, hate that she had to be here talking to her about this, and mostly hated that she couldn't get upset, feel any emotion really, without overloading and losing herself. As she fought to keep her grip on reality (she always fought for that no matter how bad or good she was at the moment... she hated the abyss she went through in her madden of catatonic state) she said, "How could you know that anyway."

Hermione bit her lip, after her conversation with Bess before Christmas she had an excellent idea of their relationship, and the problems within them, between Ginny and her daughter. However, there was nothing in this world that would make her tell Ginny about her daughter's fear about her love, it would hurt Ginny too much to hear something like that. "I think that Bess has come to look up to me in some ways (and I just adore how smart and cute she is) because I'm around a lot and she knows she can come to me...

"But I know who she really wants to read her bedtime stories, and tuck her in at night," Hermione sighed smiling sadly at Ginny. "She talks about you all the time you know... I mean, she mentions all of her family a lot, but you're the most... and there's something in her voice that is different when she talks about you... Trust me... I know she loves you more than anyone... well except perhaps Harry."

Ginny lean back, with her eyes close and tears going down her checks, again she didn't know if this stranger was telling the truth or just trying to pacify her, but this time she thought she could believe Hermione. Hadn't she seen her daughter's love for her the last few months, wasn't that proof? However, even as she thought about it her mind started to fog over and though she knew it was useless to struggled she did anyway. "I think you should go," Ginny said with the last ounce of strength she had left.

"I'm not leaving," Hermione said confused by the sudden dismissal, she thought she was making progress.

"No talk," Ginny said trying to control her voice but it was no use, she had no control anymore and she didn't like people, especially strangers, being there when she was like this.

"Ginny I'm not going anywhere," Hermione said again, but this time she understood the meaning behind the request for her to leave. Now psychology was only her minor so she wasn't an expert at this or anything but she thought it would help the other girl if she stay there. She thought that it would show Ginny that she didn't care what state she was in, she would still be there, treating her the same. Now that was just her theory and even if it was true she didn't know how much it would help but she thought it was worth it to try. "I brought my books... I'm okay."

Ginny glared at her for a moment before she started bouncing off the walls. It was madding, frustrated angry that she couldn't control at all. This was always the worse part of her condition because in a way she was able to remember parts of herself, not the whole, never the whole but always enough to miss it, to want it. When she's nearly catatonic she can't really place anything, she doesn't know who she is or who the people around her are (whenever her family is there to visit her) but she does often get the sense of peace. And it was different with each member of her family (with Harry she feels safe and warm and all she really wants is for him to hold her).

Hermione stayed in the room all day. Ginny only had a fit for about twenty minutes (she had heard Ron say she had one for twelve hours once), but after that she slumped in the corner looking lacks and looking off to one of the empty corners. At this point Hermione opened History of Magic, hoping that it wasn't a dull book (not that she would ever think that about a book anyway) and started to read it out loud. She had hope that her reading would create a calming atmosphere and that it might case Ginny to relax more (she thought the girl looked a little tense in her corner). Of course Hermione found the whole subject fascinating and soon forgot where she was, though she never stopped reading out loud. However, when she looked up two hours after she had started reading she saw that Ginny was closer to her than before (thought she still wasn't looking at her). Hermione now looked up every ten minutes or so and was pleased to see that Ginny was slowly making her way toward her until finally Ginny was resting her head on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione smiled broadly as she continued to read.

"It looks like Harry is going to have to treat Bess to dinner," Ron said smiling broadly as he came into the room. Now he had imagined many things happening today, ranging from bad to acceptable, but he never thought that he would see this. "It seems that you'll never stop to amaze me."

"That's good, I love your surprised look," Hermione smiled as Ron kissed her.

"Hey Gin," Ron said and kissed her check, Ginny didn't move or acknowledge him at all. He frowned at this, he hated seeing her in this condition because it was so different than the way she was before. "We have to be going, visiting hours are almost over and Harry wants to have some quality time with Gin... if you know what I mean," he added waggling his eyebrows.

"It's okay, I understand. It was nice meeting you Ginny, I think I should be back soon," Hermione said as she left with Ron, she knew the other girl couldn't understand her but it was still nice to say.


	13. Facing the Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

**A/N: Updated 12/11/2010**

Chapter Thirteen

Facing the Truth

Hermione once again found herself outside Ginny's door; it was now the third time that she went to see Ginny and this time she was bringing Bess with her. The second time that she went, Ginny was a lot nicer to her, or at least she didn't think that Hermione was the route of all evil and was trying to steal her family away from her. With that being said, Ginny was able to be herself for a lot longer, however at the end of the day things ended much as they had the first time, though Ginny did make a request of her:

_"Ginny, do you remember anything when you're... er..." Hermione started to asked curiously but trying to be sensitive._

_"Insane or catatonic," Ginny supplied. "Not really... it's more like feelings, but I remember some things... like I know you read to me... I liked that. What where you reading anyway?"_

_"History of Magic," Hermione said and Ginny laughed at that._

_"Merlin Hermione, are you trying to keep me in a comatose state," Ginny laughed. "Why don't you try reading it to me now so I can slip into nothingness."_

_"I found it fascinating," Hermione pouted. "It's interesting how they speculate the separation between the wizard and Muggle..."_

_"Please Mione no more, I can't stand it," Ginny said dramatically._

_"Shut up," Hermione glared at the other girl, really reminded of Ron in that moment._

_"Next time you come in here, why don't you pick something more interesting to read," Ginny said._

_"Okay... any suggestion... though I would appreciate it if it helps me learn something," Hermione shrugged her shoulders._

_"I don't care what, as long as it's not history," Ginny made a face. "Maybe you could read the Profit... our paper..."_

_"Ah... that does sound interesting," Hermione said but she also was smiling sheepishly._

_"You brought the history book again today didn't you," Ginny laughed and Hermione nodded her head. "Well at least I don't understand what the hell you are saying so I'll survive."_

So that's why today she was holding the daily Profit along with another book in one hand and Bess in the other as she entered Ginny's room. Ginny's whole face lighten up when she saw her daughter and Bess squirmed out of Hermione's arms and ran to her mum immediately.

"Mommy, Mommy!" the little girl exclaimed and loved it when her mum picked her up and hugged her.

"How is my little Bessy?" Ginny said as she kissed her daughter's head and held her tightly.

"Good," Bess answered. "Now Mommy and My knee know each other... everything good."

"Is that all that it takes to make you happy?" Ginny asked.

"Yep," Bess said excitedly. "I want come last times but My knee stubborn... No want me there."

"Why not?" Ginny said looking up as the other woman in the room, who was pinching her nose, evidently not used to the brutal honesty toddlers seem to have.

"Want mommy like My knee for My knee," Bess explained matter of factly. "Right My knee?"

"Yeah," Hermione said blushing a little and Ginny laughed at the discomfort of the other girl.

"But course mommy like My knee," Bess went on not noticing either the discomfort or the amusement. "She pretty and nice like mommy is... she show me mommy still love me."

"What?" Ginny exclaimed but tried to keep her cool. What the hell did that mean? She looked at Hermione, who looked horrified at what Bess just said.

"Um..." Bess frowned, again missing the change in the atmosphere. "My knee... help explain..."

"Er..." Hermione looked like she would rather be doing anything other then this right now.

"Please explain Mione," Ginny said her eyes pleading, she already knew that she never wanted to hear this but she had to know now that it was brought up.

"Bess was afraid you didn't lover her anymore," Hermione said gravely and Ginny gasped, she had grasped that this was going to be what was talked about but that didn't make it hurt any less. This time, Bess noticed her mum's pain so she rested her head on her chest as her mum stroked her hair, calming both of them down.

"Why?" Ginny asked aloud and then mouthed at Hermione so Bess could see, '_Why would she ever think that?_' She didn't ever want her daughter to think that she doesn't love her.

"She noticed that you were always pushing her away... giving her to Harry or your mum..." Hermione said.

"I was afraid I would hurt you," Ginny said in a struggled voice, she wasn't crying but she was close. "I didn't want to love... I just wanted you to be safe... I'm sorry..."

"'Kay," Bess said smiling albeit sadly. "That what My knee said... told me tell you."

"Then why is this the first I've heard of this bug," Ginny said pinching Bess's nose, she wanted to lighted the mood.

"Don't want Daddy know," Bess said after she wiggled and giggled a little.

"Of course not, that man would just blame himself for all this," Ginny grumbled with pure love in her voice.

"So My knee say hug you... and not let go," Bess said nodded. "I did and Mommy love me!"

'My Bessy... Mommy always loves you!" Ginny said and hugged her daughter tighter.

"My Mommy... Bessy always loves you!" Bess squealed.

After that they all started talking about all sorts of things, Ginny finally truly comfortable with Hermione being there and after lunch time Hermione read Bess's (and Ginny's) favorite story about Babbitty Rabbitty. Ginny would have loved to have been the one to read to her daughter but unfortunately reading, especially when it was out loud made her head hurt and usually causes her to slip quickly.

"Hermione?" Ginny whispered, Bess had just fallen asleep and she had something to get off her chest.

"Yeah," Hermione whispered back, she could see the almost guilty look on the other girls face.

"I'm sorry," Ginny sighed. "I've been thinking awful things about you... and you don't deserved it."

"Forget about it Ginny," Hermione said. "I understand that this is hard on you and..."

"Please don't start with that," Ginny groaned. "Just because I'm mental doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing... I swear I could kill someone and they would all let me get away with it."

"That's not exactly what I meant," Hermione smiled. "Merlin, Gin at times you really remind me of Ron."

"Nice use of Merlin, but did you have to compare me to that git," Ginny chuckled.

"I happened to love that git," Hermione laughed. "I thought I was giving you a compliment."

"Well, you weren't," Ginny said. "And I do have to apologize," said added suddenly seriously and continued before Hermione could protest. "I thought you were evil... I thought you were going to use my brother so you could get close to Harry and you were going to steal him and Bess away from me..."

"Gee, you really are insane," Hermione said trying not to laugh. "Who would do that?"

"Erin Walker," Ginny said, her eyes narrowing and voice bitter. "Though I doubt she wanted anything to do with Bess, but the rest seemed to be all part of her agenda."

"Ron's girlfriend!" Hermione gasped and then narrowed her eyes. "He doesn't know about this does he."

"No, and it would be best if he never does," Ginny said darkly. "It would destroy... no it would hurt him..." she said and then smiled at Hermione. "He would be able to deal with this since he has you."

"How do you know this?" Hermione asked, her mind buzzing with questions.

"Ron brought her over here once," Ginny said. "She had already met Harry a few days before and I could see her trying to sink her claws into him... er... he was there too; neither boy noticed anything of course. Then I kind of... er... faked I was catatonic... honestly I just did it because I didn't want to hear her talk anymore. I didn't think the ditz was going to spill her _'brilliant' (_her words not mine) plan to me. Bragging that she was going to steal Harry from me and get all the fame and fortune that comes with that. I must say that it was brilliant when I turned to her and said 'that never going to happen B... er... ditz," Ginny had looked at her daughter and didn't want to swear in front of her even if she was asleep.

"Then what happened?" Hermione asked, her voice even but her eyes were hard.

"I told Harry, let me tell you I've never seen him that angry before or since, you don't mess with Harry's family," Ginny smiled proudly. "Harry told her to break up with Ron and never come near his family again, luckily Ron was never really that interested in her, he was just stuck with the notion that he was supposed to make things work when you sh... er..." Ginny paused not sure how much Ron had told his girlfriend about his former conquests, but when she noticed Hermione roll her eyes she figure it was okay. "She threaten to tell Ron and Harry promised her if she had he would use all the power he had to destroy her..."

"That's despicable," Hermione said, voice level but her eyes were on fire, a sign that she was beyond angry.

"I thought you were worse than her," Ginny said bowing her head and Hermione snapped her glare to the other girl. "Not because you did anything terrible like that but because you could... I hated you because you actually could of done all those things," she continued her voice a little pleading. "She, Erin, she was a dingbat, there was no way that her plan would ever succeed.

"But Harry likes you, I can see it in his eyes. It's not the look I thought it was (afraid it was) but he still likes you more than most people," Ginny said and Hermione tried to stop her (she didn't need to hear this) but Ginny had to get this off her chest. "And Ron... it was obvious after you break up that he would be miserable without you (Hermione flinched at the mention of that). And Bess... she loves you... it's so easy to see that... I'm sorry I overreacted... I'm sorry I painted you as the villain..."

"Gin, it's okay," Hermione said. "You were trying to protect your family... there's nothing wrong with that."

"But you were helping me... you were making my family stronger..." Ginny said tears in her eyes; once again she was starting to lose herself, but not quite yet. "Please forgive me."

"You're forgiven," Hermione said going to the other girl and hugging her already knowing how stubborn the other girl could get and that she need to hear the words.

"You know, you're a lot more together than I thought you would be," Hermione said seriously twenty minutes later. "I mean most of the time I'm here you're normal... Harry and Ron seem to be under the impression you're out of it most the time."

"That's because when they're here I am," Ginny said gravely.

"Why's that?" Hermione said frowning, that didn't seem right somehow.

"Most of the time it's my emotions that get to me," Ginny said frowning too. "You've seen that haven't you (Hermione nodded her head). Well, when they come in here..."

"Hello," Harry said walking into the room and Ginny turned bright red and turned away from him and Hermione, miffed she didn't get her answer, glared at Harry. "Sorry... am I interrupting?"

"Yes you are," Hermione huffed. "But there is no point of you going now so why don't you join us."

"Okay, I'd love to spend time with my three favorite girls," Harry smiled and then climb onto the bed, sitting in-between Hermione and Ginny. He wrapped his arms around Ginny and she just rested her head against his shoulder. Both of them content in the embrace, thinking of happier times when they could always do this. Harry, Hermione and Bess stayed there for another few hours, Ginny becoming more and more quite the longer Harry was there and Hermione was starting to see what the problem was.

"Harry," Hermione said, it was ten days later and she had visited Ginny three more times since then (in fact they were just about to go to Grimmauld Place from the third visit). She hadn't had the change to ask about this again but she was sure from her continued observation what had to be done. There were things that Ginny and Harry really needed to say to one other, because she knew that both of them were more miserable than they had to be.

"Yeah," Harry said, there was a saddest in his eyes that wouldn't go away. He could see that Ginny was doing better since Hermione had come to see her, but she would deteriorate fast whenever he was around.

"You need to go back in there and talk to Ginny," Hermione said.

"What?" Harry stopped dead, his expression unreadable.

"You two need to talk about this," Hermione went on, a little worried about her friend but still taking advantage of his frozen state. "If you don't, nothing is ever going to change."

"Nothing can change," Harry said, his voice hallow as were his eyes. "This can't change."

"Not with that attitude it won't," Hermione frowned. "But if you talked to her... tell her how you feel..."

"I would just make things worse," Harry said glaring weakly at her, he couldn't seem to muster up enough emotions to do it properly. "How can I tell her it hurts every time I see her... to watch her slip away from me every time I see her... and yet it hurts even more being away from her?"

"I don't know Harry," Hermione frowned. "But I can tell you this... she can see your pain... she knows you're hurting and she doesn't know how to help..."

"Help me... I'm the one that has the help her!" Harry said looking even more gutted.

"She loves you Harry," Hermione said. "Of course she wants to help you... she cares about your pain. Please... I'm begging you... talk to her, really talk to her... it might just help you both."

"Fine, I'll talk to her soon," Harry said still walking to the exit, he had to get Hermione home.

"No you don't, Ginny's waiting for you now," Hermione said, she had already told the other girl her plans to get Harry in here and Ginny was all for it. "She seemed to have something to say to you."

"What?" Harry said looking nervous.

"Ginny's waiting for you," Hermione smiled at his flabbergasted expression. "I wasn't sure if she could ever bring this up herself... but I can tell she wants to tell you this."

"What?" Harry asked looking even more nervous.

"Whatever it is she has to tell you," Hermione sighed with a knowing look but there was no way she was going to tell Harry, this was between Ginny and him. "Just be honest with your feeling Harry... don't hold back this time and I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Gee thanks," Harry said very pale now and turn with an almost hopeful expression. "Wait... how are you going to get home?"

"I'm going to try the floo... no magic needed for that," Hermione said smiling at the new form of magical travel she would be trying, Harry and Ron have been Apparating her places lately.

"Right," Harry said lowering his head and then made his way to Ginny's room He was tense and nervous and despite what he said earlier he knew that everything was going to change after today... he just wasn't sure if it would be in a good or bad way.

"You sure took your time getting back here," Ginny said, she had been nervously pacing the room since he left trying to think of how she was going to let him know what she thought of this whole situation.

"Well you know me, I dawdle when it's anything emotional," Harry said nervously rubbed the back of his head, smiling at her. "Give me a fierce battle any day..."

"Harry," she said smiling brightly a him, okay he was still nervous but for the first time in a long time he was really smiling at her. He was looking at her like he use to and that help her to calm down a lot.

"So are you going to say something or do I have to declare myself?" Harry said, not wanting to do the latter at all.

"Declare yourself?" Ginny asked raising her eyebrow and then laughed. "Just what did Mione tell you?"

"She told me to tell you how I feel," Harry said making a face at the very thought.

"Doesn't she know you at all," Ginny laughed and he smiled back at her, he wasn't use to seeing her this much like herself and he loved that he was able to witness that. However, at that thought his eyes started to grow colder thinking about the fact that this won't last long and the pain that thought brought on was unbearably.

"Don't Harry," Ginny said biting her lip, she could see him putting his guard up again and she really didn't want that... she walked over to him looking straight into his eyes pleading him.

"Don't what?" Harry asked softly, mesmerized by her movement but still wary.

"Look at me like that," Ginny said softly too, this time holding his face so he couldn't look away... she wasn't going to let this chance go without him understanding how she's feeling. "Don't look at me like I'm about to break..."

Harry looked at her, his eyes going wide, but he had no idea what to say. He saw the hurt in her expression and he felt sick, knowing that he has been looking at her like that... It was how he had always looked at her since after the war.

"I know I'm fragile Harry," Ginny continued leaning on his chest, unable to look into his eyes anymore... she could already feel the signs that she was slipping. But it was easy to talk to him like this, she could feel the warmth and love he had for her just by being in his arms. She was even able to admit something that she hated even if it was obvious she hated to say she was fragile and weak but she had to. "I know I'm like this ticking bomb that could go off at any second... and I know that I'm not the same girl I was before this happened..."

"Gin," Harry started to say... she was right and so wrong with that one sentence.

"Let me finish," Ginny said softly leaning into him tighter and he nodded. "But please you've got to stop looking at me like that... like you're looking for who I use to be in me... and your disappointed ever time you don't find it... like when I'm there you're constantly guarded because you know it's only temporary..." she then let out a big sob at this point and couldn't control herself very well.

"Gin," Harry sighed wrapping his arms securely around her and carrying her back to the bed and making her sat down in his lap. He just sat there not knowing what to say as he held her tightly. When he spoke his voice was ragged (he had shed more than one tear himself as she cried in his lap). "I'm sorry. I didn't know I was doing that..."

"H-Harry..." Ginny tried to say still sobbing.

"Sh... love It's my turn to talk," he smiled at her sadly. "I know you're not the person you were before the war," he said in his thick voice and Ginny stiffen, afraid of what he was going to say next. "And yet you are the same girl you've always been to me. You're my best friend that knows me better than any one... You're the girl that I fell in love with and wished to have a family with... You're the love of my life... and you hold my hear just as firmly as you always have," He continued forcing the words out as they caught in his throat. "Your still all those thins Gin... no matter what condition you're in... But that makes it hurt so much... I'm sorry... I didn't know you could see... I didn't mean to hurt you too..." He said tears now streaming down his face.

"But I know you better than anyone," Ginny said, her own face full of tears, but she used her hand to brush Harry's away and then rested her forehead against his.

"I'm sorry," Harry repeated closing his eyes and for the first time since the incident he felt like he could be completely honest with her and she would be okay with it (that she could handle hearing it). "You're the same girl... and yet it still feels like I've lost you... After the war... it just felt like he took everything from me... He took my past... he plagued my present... and destroyed my future..." his words came out muddle by the point and he already wished that she wouldn't understand what he said.

"Your future isn't destroyed," Ginny whispered, her head still resting on his as her tears started falling off her face. He opened his eyes at that and pulled back looking into her eyes and seeing for the first time in five years the eyes that he's been missing. "Not as long as I have anything to say about it."

"Gin," Harry said and his heart pounded in his chest in the way that only she could make happen. He just barely had time to smile at her, a huge weight seeming to be lifted from his shoulders, before she kissed him. She kissed him so quickly, so forcefully, so passionately, so tenderly... so everything that he couldn't think... his mind seemed to have disappeared all together. In that one kiss it seem like he was able to find the thing that he always knew was missing, and knew that she had, but wasn't able to get it back... his heart.

"Gin," Harry finally sighed when he pulled away, somehow he had lead her to the bed and was now on top of her. He smiled at the love of his life being near to him again as beautiful as she ever was.

"Harry," Ginny smiled back at him feeling more like herself in years, even though she knew that not everything was solved by a long shot (Harry was always going to blame himself and be moody) but it didn't matter right now, she had him... and she wanted all of him.

"I love you so much," Harry said leaning down to kiss her again.

"I love you too," Ginny sighed and smiled; kissing him back with everything she had.

O

"Hey Mione," Ron said walking into the living room looking at his ash cover girlfriend with a raise eyebrow. "Trying the floo I see."

"Yeah," Hermione said dusting herself off. "You know I didn't think it could have been worse than Apparating, but I it really is. It's rather painful when you hit your elbows and the landing wasn't too fun either."

"Yeah, not to mention the mess it causes," Ron laughed, looking pointed at the floor in front of the fire place that was really filthy at the moment. "At least for people that don't know what they're doing."

"I'll get better," Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, which just caused him to laugh harder at her.

"Why did you come by the floo anyway? I thought that Harry was going to Apparate you back to his house, I was just about to meet you there," Ron frowned.

"Well I have a feeling that Harry's rather busy at the moment and I wanted..." Hermione started.

"Why would you think that?" Ron raised his eyebrow.

"Because I sort of forced him to have a talk with Ginny," Hermione shrugged.

"Hmph," Ron huffed looking annoyed by that.

"They needed to talk," Hermione defended herself, for though Ron didn't say anything she could feel his disapproval that she would interfere like that.

"Perhaps," Ron grumbled.

"Besides, I would have thought you like not having to go to Harry's," Hermione said trying to change the subject because she didn't want to talk about this matter anymore.

"Why?" Ron asked looking confused. "I like seeing Harry."

"As much as you like this?" Hermione asked walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his head down for a kiss.

"Maybe not that much," Ron said pulling away smiling down at her. "And you've got soot on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

Hermione just made a face that Ron found quite adorable before she kissed him again.

O

"We really shouldn't have done that," Harry said a little later, stroking Ginny hair as she laid against his body.

"Why not?" Ginny sighed contently as she reveled in the feeling of being with Harry again.

"We should have taken things slower," Harry sighed. "I don't want to hurt you..."

"It only hurt because we wanted five years..." Ginny said and giggled at his groan.

"You know what I meant," Harry said and she lean up and he was giving her a sad look. "What happens if you..."

"It doesn't matter what state I'm in Harry," Ginny said stroking his face lovingly. "I always love you... trust you... even when I don't know what's going on... I know that."

"Ginny," Harry said his eyes wrinkled and he started to smiled at her.

"Besides, Harry you're just going to have to get use to this," Ginny smiled back at him.

"Oh, I can easy get use to this," Harry said, he had been honestly worried about her but that didn't mean that this wasn't the best day of his life. And now that she was smiling and happy and okay, it just got better. "I'm just... well I'm worried about your brother. They nearly killed me last time and that was before you were insane..."

"Hey," Ginny pouted.

"I hate to think what they would do to me if they knew that I did this," Harry chuckled.

"Probably castrate you," Ginny giggled. "But I'm willing to risk it."

"That's easy for you to say," Harry said making a face at that.

"Well, if I'm going to make you have the future we've always wanted... this is kind of essential," Ginny smiled.

"Future?" Harry said, and for the first time that world really had meaning. "So what are your plans for the future?"

"Hm," Ginny sighed resting her head back on his chest smiling. "Living with you, marrying you and most importantly... well, I don't want Bess to be an only child."

"Hm... that might be worth he risk," Harry said, trying to sound nonchalant but at the same time his heart was pounding at what she said; he wanted all those things with every fiber of his being.

"Good," Ginny said, snuggling to him closely.

"Well, as much as I love this, I think I've better get going," Harry said a few minutes later.

"No," Ginny said. "I want you to stay. I've miss laying in your arms."

"Sorry love, I really have to go. I was supposed to pick up Bess from your mum's hours ago," Harry said smiling. "And I really don't want her bursting in here and catching us like this."

"Oh," Ginny said starting to smile herself. "I suppose we wouldn't want that."

"I love you Gin," Harry said kissing her one last time as he got up to leave. "Next time I come we can talk about that future of yours."

"Don't you mean ours," Ginny smiled at him before adding, "I love you too."

**A/N: Okay the whole Erin relationship thing came up while I was writing this chapter, meaning that when I first thought of Ron's girlfriend back in the third chapter this didn't happen but it just kind of worked out this way when I wrote it so I decided to go with it (almost everything else that happened in this story I've planned out). Also, I just added the scene with Ron and Hermione a few minutes ago (this chapter didn't have any Ron in it before and I thought that was a shame) and I just couldn't resist using the whole soot on the nose thing (even though that wouldn't have any real meaning to them, I still like it there). **


	14. Meet the Weasleys

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. **

**A/N: Updated 12/11/2010**

Chapter Fourteen

Meet the Weasleys

It has been more than a month and Hermione had made a nice routine that she stuck to like clock work. She would study at Harry's for three days, working hard for her pending exam. Then she would spend two days at Ginny's, sometimes along with Harry and Bess (and even Ron but since she mostly went on the week days that didn't happen to often) some times alone. She knew it wasn't practical to '_waste' _her time like this but she was just too fascinated by this whole magic thing and she wanted to learn everything he could. And then she spent the weekends totally immersed in Ron and loved every moment of that.

However, that was until last week where she had practically locked herself in the room that Harry gave her, only coming out to use the bathroom (Kreacher was bringing her meals). She had a good reason for all this of course, she was taking her bar exam on Friday morning and she needed to cramp every bit of useless information down her throat she could. Of course when the exam did come she found that she didn't need all that extra work but she felt it was a good thing she was this prepared.

Ron had met her as soon as the exam was done, ready to take her out to lunch and tell her how proud he was of her, though she seemed to be a nervous wreak convinced that she made a mistake somewhere and she had failed. Ron was having none of that and he was able to make her relax, that was until he brought up something else that would drive her crazy (though it did make her forget about how she did on the test completely). He told her they were going to meet his family on Sunday.

"Are you crazy? I can't do that... you haven't given me time to prepare!" Hermione exclaimed panicking.

"I didn't bring this up earlier because I didn't want to make you more stressed out before your test, but now that that is behind us... you're going to meet my parents and that's final," Ron said smiling.

"That's fine... but this Sunday..." Hermione said still panicking.

"Will be perfect," Ron said kissing her lightly. "That way there is less time that you have to worry about this..."

"Fine," Hermione huffed and then kissed him back.

So that is why we found Hermione sitting at the table, she was reading the newspaper with her coffee in front of her like every other morning... Except this morning wasn't like any other morning, it was Sunday morning and she was a nervous wreak.

At first Hermione was merely nervous about this, trying to think of ways to impress Ron's parents, nervous about the different between them with her being a Muggle and wondering how she was supposed to react now. Her nerves seem to mount until she was a nervous wreck this morning the day she was to meet Ron's family at last... worried to death that they wouldn't like her... wouldn't accept her.

"Relax love," Ron said kissing her head as he noticed that she hadn't had any of her coffee and her paper was crumpled oddly. "I know they're going to love you..."

"What makes you so sure?" Hermione asked, she had never meet her boyfriend's parents before.

"Because you're you," Ron smiled at her, but she didn't seem to find that too comforting at the moment. "Plus you've already met half my family already and they like you..."

"Right," Hermione said remembering that she had met two of his brother and his sister now and they all seemed to like her. However, it was really his parents and his mum in particular that she was nervous about and it didn't seem to want to go away.

"Hm... It looks like I'm gong to have to find another way to relax you," Ron smirked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said narrowing her eyes but he was on her in a second cupping her check and kissing her passionately...

O

"Wow," Hermione said, she was now outside looking up at a house that was so magical she couldn't help the excitement that came over her. "And you were planning on bring me over here on your birthday... without telling you about magic..."

"Er yeah... why is it really that obvious?" Ron said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well the five chimneys and the fact that it looks like it's held up by magic might have given me some clues," Hermione smiled. "It's beautiful... How much of the land is your family's?"

"A fair bit of it actually," Ron said smiling at the fact that she honesty like his childhood home. "I'll take you for a walk after I introduced you to the family."

"Right," Hermione gulped and then grabbed his hand for support as the made their way to the front door.

"Hello," Ron said, just walking into the house with a very nervous Hermione following behind him.

"Ronnie!" Molly said as soon as she heard her son. She was in the kitchen getting ready to start the feast she was going to be serving in a few hours. Molly ran to him and gave him one of her bone crushing hugs before she pulled away and looked at Hermione.

"Mum this is my girlfriend Hermione," Ron said.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you Hermione," Molly said giving the nervous girl a hug.

"You too Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said a little formally, it's what she fell back on when she's nervous.

"No, you can call me Molly," she said, not sure if she really wanted the girl to call her that yet but her youngest son was always more observant than most would think and definitely the most sensitive of her children; he would know what this greeting meant and he would have been upset about it if she hadn't said that. Indeed she saw her son relax considerably after their greeting.

"You have a lovely home," Hermione said sincerely as her eyes went wide trying to take in all the magic that was around this place, her eyes rested on the clock with fascination.

"I made that clock years ago to help keep track of our children," said a balding man, though the hair that he did have was as red and his children's. He was smiling at her and then turned to greet his son. "It's good to see you Ron."

"Dad," Ron said smiling. "I would like you to met my girlfriend Hermione."

"It's a pleasure," Arthur said with sincerity; he had been waiting to talk to his son's Muggle girlfriend since he first hear about her half a year ago, and he hugged her briefly.

"You too Mr. Weasley," Hermione said, she couldn't help but relax with the warm smile he was giving her.

"Please, call me Arthur," he said still smiling.

"Arthur," Hermione said, not feeling odd calling him that at all. "How does this clock work... I think I could figure it out, but it's really brilliant if I'm right," she said excitedly and Arthur smile grew.

"It lets us know where our children are at and what kind of trouble they are up too," Arthur said. "Molly was constantly worrying about Bill when he first started his job in Egypt that I thought she might relax a little if she knew that he was all right. While I was at it I figured I could add more this just his physical well being but also place and things of that nature... then it only made sense that I should add everyone's hand to it..."

"How did you get it to work for places though? I thought it was impossible to set up long term tracing charms on people," Hermione asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well you're right, you can't do that, I had... wait how did you know that?" Arthur asked.

"I read about it," Hermione said. "I've been reading as much as I can about this world since Ron told be magic existed. I think I found something about this in _Underage Wizards and_..."

"Are you going to talk about all the books you read or are you going to listen?" Ron teased and Hermione stuck her tongue out at him.

Arthur smiled at the two of them, being reminded of how he used to be with Molly, and then went on, "I had to hone in to the feeling they get when they were at home or work.. and then added that to the general atmosphere that was round them..."

"So you're saying that it knows they're home because of the way they feel," Hermione said eying the clock and noticing that Ron's hand was pointing at home at the moment.

"Yes," Arthur said noticing where she was looking at. "I'm pleased to say that all my children still view the Burrow as home... even Bill, who has a home and family of his own still does."

"That's because you have such a caring home," Hermione smiled and Arthur laughed.

"We do indeed," Arthur smiled. "But you don't mind if... well I have some questions I would like to ask you."

"Okay," Hermione said tensing a little by that but Ron squeezed her hand with a knowing smile.

"What is the purpose of a rubber duck?" Arthur asked with a straight face and Ron rolled his eyes shaking his head smiling. Hermione let out a sigh of relief, she had been warned by Ron, Ginny and Harry about Arthur's Muggle obsession and she took this as meaning he liked her. Ron, feeling secured that his girlfriend would be fine, excused himself to the kitchen in hopes he could get something to eat (and to escape the boring Muggle talk).

Hermione explained the best she could about the use of a rubber duck and Arthur looked impressed, confessing that he only ask that question to see how Muggles would take it and answer the question. After her answer he decided to ask her about something that had eluded him for years, but he desperately wanted to know. How do airplanes stay up in the air? Obviously Hermione didn't know this, never having taken avionics in school, but she soon discovered that Arthur had bought several books on the matter. She had quickly skimmed through the books (on the chapters that dealt with that) and told him everything that she could explain about this, which seemed to work pretty well and she promised to read more about it.

"You don't have to do that... you've already helped enough," Arthur said beaming.

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said smiling, her voice sincere. "I hate leaving a question half answered... I'll read more about this and get back to you with what I've learned."

In the kitchen Molly had just hit Ron's hand (which was trying to take some food) for the fourth time. "Ow... Mum, come on I'm hungry," Ron pouted.

"You know the rules, no eating before lunch," Molly reprimanded her son fondly, he had changed and grown so much this year alone but he will always be her little Ronnie. "Now make yourself useful and go set the table outside," she added.

"Bill's supposed to do that this week," Ron groaned, playfully just trying to get to his mum.

"I've raise nothing but lazy... ungrateful boys," Molly said back, knowing what her son was doing.

"Harry said that he was going to be bringing Ginny over today," Ron said coming back into the kitchen after setting up the tables so it would accommodate the whole family plus the Lupins (who always came over on Sundays too because Teddy loves playing with Victoire and Bess). Ginny didn't often come to normal Sunday brunches but she has been doing a lot better since Hermione started seeing her. Oh he knew the real reason why his sister (and best mate for that matter) was feeling better, but he didn't like to think about that if he could help it.

"Really," Molly smiled excitedly, loving that her daughter had been a lot more like her old self lately. "But do you think that's such a good idea... you know how she is meeting strangers..."

"What do you..." Ron said furrowing his eyebrows. "You mean Mione? Mum, Ginny met Mione more than a month ago... she's fine with her."

"Oh," Molly said and there was something about the way that she slumped her shoulders that made Ron frown but before he could say anything about it Harry, Ginny and Bess were coming into the door and the commotion that brought drove that thought out of his mind. Molly of course rushed over to hug her granddaughter, daughter, and son (though he technically wasn't her son yet but there was still hope he will be... even more hope now than before).

"My knee," Bess yelled as soon as she was released from her grandpa's grip, he had swooped the toddler up as soon as he saw her. "My knew no longer in cave..."

"What?" Hermione asked smiling at the girl and hugging Ginny... Harry had stopped as soon as his daughter spoke.

"Daddy said you in cave last week," Bess said innocently as Hermione glared at Harry.

"Did he?" Hermione said stiffly and then turned back to her. "No I don't think I'll have to go into a cave for a while now."

"Good," Bess said hugging her too and then rushing back to the kitchen (to sneak food like her uncle Ron).

"In a cave was I?" Hermione said to Harry as she hugged him.

"I had to tell her something didn't I?" Harry shrugged trying to be nonchalant but not quite managing it. "She really wanted to go to your room... It's the best I could come up with."

"Plus, Harry decided to come here early to make sure you would be more comfortable," Ginny said, she was hugging her dad. "So don't be too angry with him."

It wasn't long after that that George came, he enthusiastically hugged her despite the fact that he had barely known her, but was trying to treat her like everyone else. After the greeting Hermione kept a close eye on him, seeing as Ginny had warned her that George will start pulling pranks on her as soon as he really thought of her as family. Then at exactly eleven o'clock, the time that Molly had set long ago as being the time to get there (Ron and Hermione got there an hour early, something that Ron has never done before), the one brother she hadn't met, Percy, Apparated there.

Percy was an interesting case, seeing that he was completely different than the other Weasleys siblings. He was well dressed, though she couldn't really judge that seeing as he was wearing robes, but it still looked nicely put together. He seem a little tense or oddly formal, but she could see that he was just as happy to be here as the other were.

"Hey Perce," Ron said greeting his brother with a hand shake (the other brothers he hugged, but it seem like Percy was the one that appreciated the hand shake). "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Hermione."

"Percival Weasley," Percy said holding out his hand, his voice very formal indeed. She could see that his ears turned red when he looked at her the way Ron did. She smiled at him taking his hand (knowing that he was definitely the kind of guy her mum would have approved of). "Ron has told us a lot of things about you. It's a pleasure to final meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, Ron has said a lot about you too," Hermione smiled. Percy seem to raise his eyebrow, as if to say that he was sure that Ron had told her nothing good. "He said that he was a lot like you in some ways and he's come to appreciate you more now..."

"Oi woman... you're not to be telling my secrets!" Ron huffed, blushing a little but laughing too, and leaving them to talk.

"He really said that didn't he," Percy said watching his brother's back, there was a surprised smile on his face. "He never likes to talk about things like that but he's always been there for me... for all of us without even needing us to ask him. He was the one that stood by George the first year and got him to reopen the shop... I tried... we all tried but it was Ron that was able to get to him. It's nice to hear that he thinks we share some qualities."

She continued to talk to Percy for the next thirty minutes, he seemed to be very impressed by her and all the things that she brought up and she asked him about. However then Bill and his family came and she was whisked away by Ron to go meet them.

"I hope he wasn't too long winded," Ron said before they reach Bill, who was holding a little girl (that had to be the same age as Bess), who had strawberry blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes (the same color as her dad's and Ron's).

"No, actually it was interesting talking to him," Hermione smiled honestly.

"Well you're still new to all of this... give him time to get on your nerves," Ron chuckled.

"Ronald... that's not very nice!" Hermione reprimanded but he just laughed harder.

"Ah... now how is my little Vicky doing?" Ron said talking the girl from her father and hugging her.

"Uncle Won!" Vicky cheered, hugging him and then pulling back and saying, "Hippogriff!"

"Er... in a minute," Ron said turning slightly red, it was a game he did with his nieces when he was around them both. "I want you to meet my friend Hermione... er... Mione."

"You My knee?" Vicky gasped a little, Bess had told her a lot about Hermione.

"Hi," Hermione said not sure what to do, but at that moment Bess run into Ron's knees, which cause him to bend down and pick the other girl up too. Both girls were laughing and shooting her an apologizing glance, he was off bouncing the girls around.

"Well that wasn't nice of him," Bill smiled after his brother and daughter. "He's not a very attentive boyfriend."

"I don't mind," Hermione said smiling at Ron and the girls. "He really is good with them isn't he?"

"Yeah... it's no wonder he's their favorite," Bill chuckled and then he turned his full attention on her and gave her a friendly hug. "It's good to see you again..." and he pulled away from her. "Ron said that you have just taken your bar exam... He seems to think you've done well."

"It's not a sure thing... it's a difficult... I'm still worried," Hermione said nervously.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Bill smiled confidently as a beautiful woman holding the newest Weasley come in. "Ah... I would like you to meet my wife Fleur and our son Louis."

"He's adorable," Hermione said immediately about the little boy that was resting his head against his mum's chest. And then she started talking to Fleur in French, knowing where the other girl had come from. Hermione had taken both French and German in school (she thought this would be best seeing as her family often went to these places on their vacations) and had learn to speak them fluently. So they talked for awhile, seeing as Fleur wasn't use to being able to talk to anyone in her native tongue.

After that the Lupin's all came, the little boy with spiky turquoise hair came running up to her and proudly announced that he was Teddy before he ran off to find the two girls that were running around the place (Hermione didn't even have time to say her own name before he was gone).

"Sorry about him, he get a little overacted when he comes here," a man said that looked a little shabby and tired but other then that had very kind eyes. "I'm Remus Lupin by the way," he added holding out his had.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione smiled, shaking his hand. "Ron and Harry have said a lot about you."

"I hope it wasn't anything too dreadful," Lupin smiled and she could see how much younger that made him seem.

"No, just something about you being the mastermind behind a group of miscreants," Hermione smiled.

"He wasn't the mastermind, just the brains of the operations," a woman said with shocking pick hair.

"Hello, you must be Tonks," Hermione said smiling at the woman that wasn't that much older than her.

"That's right and you must be Ron's girlfriend, Hermione right!" Tonks said brightly. "It looks like your parents were as nice about naming you as mine were... Actually yours is better but it close... But that's not important, Ron told us that you know about our world now, so if you have any question you want to ask you can come to me. My dad was a Muggle-born and I'd understand a bit more about your world and how to integrate them both together..."

"Hm... that sounds nice, I'd really like that," Hermione smiled broadly, she's wanted to learn things from that perspective for a while.

"Hello," a older woman said that Hermione could tell was related to Tonks despite the pink spiky hair.

"Mum, I'd like you to met my friend Hermione," Tonks said jubilantly and Hermione just had to smile at her, and the fact that she truly was accepted here. "Hermione this is my mum Andromeda... she's really been dying to meet you..."

"That's enough Nymphadora," Andromeda said frowning at her daughter but Hermione could see she was amused. "But she's right Hermione, I have been meaning to talk to you for a while."

"Really," Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, she could tell that this wasn't the idol talk that she has been doing with the Weasleys, but she had no idea what the older woman would want to talk about.

"Yes," Andromeda smiled. "And when Molly said you were coming today I knew I finally had chance."

"Okay... what do you want to talk about?" Hermione asked and for some unknown reason she was very nervous, though not in the way she has been all day, but in the way she was before an exam.

"It's a rather lengthy conversation... do you mind if I barrow you for a moment?" Andromeda asked.

"No, that's fine," Hermione said getting up, and following Andromeda to the back yard, which was luckily not crowded and stopped by one of the Apple tree (she could imagine a younger Ron picking them).

"So you must be wondering why I brought you here," Andromeda smiled and Hermione nodded. "I'm not sure if Ron brought this up or not but I'm a... well in Muggle terms a defense Lawyer. I work at the Ministry and I'm the head of the diversion there that deals with Muggle cases. Meaning, when trials and conviction of people that try to 'bait' Muggles, in a way representing them though of course they don't remember what happened. We also deal with most of the cases that are brought up my Muggle-borns being prosecuted against. Now that brings be to why I would like to talk to you today. You see, most of these Muggle-borns like to have representatives that understand the world that they come from and can identify with them, though it is mostly their parents that appreciate this (they're lost in our world and don't understand whats going on)."

"Are you offering me a job?" Hermione asked looking shocked.

"Yes I am," Andromeda smiled. "When I heard about you a few months ago I decided to look into your educational background... I hope you don't mind." Hermione shook her head still looking incredulous. "And was pleasantly surprised to see that you were the top of your class and all your professors had nothing but wonderful things to say about you. Though I know that this means that you really could do anything you want... I see that you're planning on going to Oxford in a few months to really refine your skill but I thought I would give you another option... just so you can think this over.

"You see, I know I can't match the prestige of going to Oxford, and if you went our way you probably won't make as much money, but I was hoping that you would be enticed by the whole magical aspect of it," Andromeda said smiling as she could see she hit her mark.

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked thoughtfully, if she was right about her growing suspicious, this would be the perfect job for her.

"Well, if you take the job I'm offering you, you will only be paid a few Galleons a week," Andromeda said in a business like voice. "About minimum wage in Muggle terms. And for about a year you would be learning about the magical world, mostly to do with law but other aspect will be involved too. The other lawyers usually spend this time learning more about Muggle law along with other aspect but I figured the reverse would work better for you. After that, you will become a lawyer and depending on how good you do you can work your way up in the department. I must warn you though … there is no glory or fame in what I'm offering you and you won't be making a fortune..."

"I don't really care about that," Hermione said. "You just given me a lot to think about. Though it almost feel like I'll be wasting all those years I spent becoming..."

"Not at all. It will all be highly useful," Andromeda said. "There are also a few cases a year that has to go to Muggle's court and I'm sure to have you there. In my office I'm the only one that has bothered going through the hassle of really getting credential there and it definitely help my clients."

"And now you're making it even more tempting," Hermione laughed. "You're right about the whole magic aspect... it sounds like a dream to actually get paid to find out more about that."

"So is that a yes?" Andromeda asked smiling brightly at the girl.

"Let me think about it," Hermione said, this really was a big decision... a life changing one.

"Well, that went better than I thought," Andromeda said, her smile not faltering at all. "Thank you for your time Miss Granger and I hope I'll be seeing you soon." she added and held out her hand to Hermione, who shook it. "Which I'm sure I will, whether you take the job or not."

Andromeda then walked away, leaving Hermione alone to think. It really did seem like the perfect job for her at the moment, what with her insatiable thirst to learn more about the new community that was before her. But she couldn't just throw away her internship at Oxford. Her parents would kill her if she did that, that thought made an all too familiar knot in her stomach. However, before she had time to deal with that she noticed someone sitting not too far away from her.

"George," Hermione said when she got closer and could tell that it was him.

"Oh... Hello," George said his face was white and he looked a lot more depress than she's ever seen him.

"What are...?" Hermione started to ask but then she noticed the two tombstones that were there (though he was only staring intently at one of them). "I'm sorry... I should go..."

"No," George said an his voice was almost hallow, "you should meet Ron's other brothers too."

Hermione bit her lip not knowing what else to do, but decided to accept his invitation, she just couldn't leave him alone like this... not now that he saw her. She went to stand next to him and he told her something about his brother, mostly sticking to Charlie, though she knew that it was his twin Fred that was really getting him upset (and likely the reason why he was sitting out here in the first place).

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" Hermione asked again after a long silent where they just looked at the graves.

"No, I don't mind _you_ being here," George said giving her a weak smile, and she raised an eyebrow at that comment. "Except when you read into my motives too much," he muttered looking uncomfortable now and then looking off into space to said, "It's just so damn hard to keep things up like that... to keep smiling and acting like it's normal all the damn time. And they still look at me like it couldn't possible be true that I am happy... I don't know how much harder I can try."

"Hmph... that reminds me of Ginny," Hermione said smiling at him.

"Did you just compare me to my crazy sister?" George said, his tone amused, but his eyes were still grave.

"She's not crazy," Hermione said as she continued smiling sweetly at him. "And I just meant the way that your family... and probably friends look at you. It must be difficult to have them look at you differently... with pity. Except it seems like you'll have a harder time to change their opinion."

"So you're now saying I'm worse than my crazy sister," George laughed.

"She's not crazy!" Hermione snapped again. "And only in the sense of how people look at her. I'm sure you've all noticed by now that she's getting better... everyone has less reasons to look at her like that... I imagine that will help her get better faster..."

"That's good," George gave a genuine warm smile, he, like everyone else was thrilled about Ginny's recent improvement. "But now I'm the lowly depressed one that they'll all pity."

"You're impossible," Hermione laughed. "You know if you don't try so hard... things would get better."

"Thanks Mione," George said getting up a few minute later. "I think I get what you're trying to tell me..."

"Anytime," Hermione said. "And I'm here for you whenever you need some non judgmental eyes..."

"Hm... from what I understand you have every minute of the day schedule already," George laughed.

"I can figure a way to fit you in somewhere," Hermione shrugged.

"Yeah, I could take up some of your time with Ronniekins... you don't want to spend time with that git," George laughed and it was then that Ron came into view looking a little panicked.

"I've been looking all over for you!" Ron exclaimed, looking relieved that he finally found her.

"I didn't know you cared Ronnie... I'm touched," George said messing up Ron's hair and Ron just glared at him as he continued to walk to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her.

"I just had a talk with Andromeda, she offered me a job," Hermione said, looking at Ron.

"Did she... and what did you say?" Ron asked, she could see how excited he was by that news, it would definitely be easier for their relationship if she took the magical job, but she knew that he wasn't going to pressure her into it... he would let her chose and she loved him for that.

"That I'll think about it," Hermione said not really wanted to go into that matter just yet. "And then I saw your brother..."

"Brothers," George corrected. "I introduced her to Charlie and Fred.. I hope you don't mind."

"No... that's okay," Ron said giving his bother an odd look, George never like having people near him when he was with Fred. Then he turned to Hermione and asked, "do you mind if I take you for that walk..."

"That would be lovely," Hermione said and interlocked their hands together so they could walk around the garden. He showed her their makeshift Quidditch pitch (trying yet again to explain the game to her and promising he'll get his brother... including Harry to play a game after lunch). He then took her to a little pond that was shaded by a tree where he pulled her behind as soon as they got there and kissed her deeply.

"Are you feeling better now, Mione?" Ron asked, he was sitting with his back to the tree and Hermione in his arms.

"Much," Hermione sighed contently, she would always feel better as long as she was in his arms.

"I was talking about meeting my family," Ron smirked and kissed the top of her head. "I told you you had nothing to worry about. They all love you... especially Dad.. I think your his favorite right now."

"Yes, I am feeling more relax, but I'm still worried. I haven't had a chance to really talk to your mum yet," Hermione said, she got the impression that the older woman was avoiding her... no not avoiding, but she could tell Ron's mum was wary of her and she didn't like that.

"Yeah, she's been busy cooking, I'm sure you could talk to her after lunch," Ron said, after his mum's reaction about Ginny he was a little wary too, but he wasn't going to let Hermione know that. His solution to deal with this was of course to turn her head to his and kiss her again.

"We really should get going back," Hermione said, she could tell where this was leading and soon she wouldn't be able to stop it. She tried giving him a pleading look.

"That's not really making me want to leave," Ron smiled, giving her a piercing look.

"Please... I don't want to disrespect your mum..." Hermione said closing her eyes to his look and a note of panic in her voice.

"All right love," Ron smiled at her, but he didn't like the tone in her voice. He started to get up but he leaned in for one more lingering kiss before he did.

"Ron, dear... it's... oh," Molly said looking at the couple a little shocked.

"Mum... er..." Ron said his ears turning bright red. "I..."

"Lunch is ready," Molly said and then quickly turned away to go back to the house.

"Well, I guess we don't have to worry about that now," Ron said still looking flushed. "What do you say that we just pick up where we left off... she already thinks that's what was happening anyway now."

Hermione didn't say anything to that, but she twitched uncontrollable at his words.

"Mione?" Ron said looking panicked and wrapping his arms around her securely. "What's the matter? I was just joking."

"I... I know," Hermione said in a shaky voice. "It's just... I want... I want her to like me."

"Mione," Ron said smiling at her. "She's not going to... this won't make her not like you."

Hermione opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She couldn't explain what was happening to her, but she knew that it had something to do with her need to impress Molly, which she was failing at.

"Mione," Ron said making her look into his eyes. "Believe me, everything is going to be fine. You just have to relax love."

"Right," Hermione sighed, trying hard to push this fear aside but knew that was impossible now. So she just took Ron's hand again, making the two of them get up, and then leaning into him. "I doubt arriving late to lunch is going to help me."

"Okay," Ron said holding her tightly, knowing that she needed him at the moment.

Lunch was just as chaotic as it always was at the Weasleys, so much so that Hermione was able to forget most of her worries about Molly, though she noticed the older woman wasn't really talking to her much and the glances she was getting from her were uncomfortable. Still it was a wonderful meal and she loved how everyone related to each other, it was obvious to see the love they all had for each other. At the end of the meal Ron levitate the desert over to them with a flick of his wand.

"You know I've been wanting to hold a wand for a while now," Hermione said, eying his wand as she bit her lip. It was true, she had something on her mind for a while now, but didn't want to do anything about it while she still had to worry about her exam. Now that was over she had a theory she really needed to test.

"Sure love, but you know you can't make anything happen with it," Ron smiled at her as he handed her the wand.

"Are you so sure about that?" Hermione smiled at him.

"Of course, you have to be magical to make anything happen," Ron said.

"I'll make something happen," Hermione said looking at her glass with determination. "I'm going to turn this goblet into a rat."

"And just how are you going to do that?" Ron laughed. "It doesn't matter how determined you are, you can't just do magic..."

Hermione continued to look at the glass determinedly for a minute before her head snapped to Ron and she said, "Ronald, you better turn that goblet into a rat if you know wants good for you..."

"Er..." Ron said looking taken back and his hand moved to take the wand for her, he couldn't stand that tone or the look in her eyes. But a second later she smirked at him and everyone else was laughing. "That's was mean," he pouted.

"Sorry love, but you know I can't stand it when you challenge me like that," Hermione smiled and then turned back to the cup. "And I thought that I would do this," she added flicking the wand and saying a spell.

"How did you know that spell?" Percy asked looking at her confused.

"I read it in Ron's second year Transfiguration book," Hermione said looking at him and not even seeing what everyone else (minus Percy) saw.

"What the hell?" Ron said his eyes going round as he looked at the the rat that was now on the table. "Hermione, you're a Witch!"


	15. Going to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Updated 12/11/2010**

Chapter Fifteen

Going to Hogwarts

"What the hell?" Ron gasped looking incredulously at his girlfriend. "Hermione, you're a witch!"

At that Hermione looked down at the rat too and smiled broadly. "So I am."

"You knew this would happen?" Ron questioned as thoughts raced through his mind. What the hell was happening here? How could she know magic like this? Was it possible she was lying to him this whole time? But no, the look in her eyes was genuine shock and pride.

"No, I only hoped I would be," Hermione smiled at him. "It would explain a lot about my childhood."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked and it was easy to forget that he was sitting there with his entire family... seeing as everyone was frozen, engulfed with the conversation.

"A lot of odd things happen when I was a kid," Hermione shrugged with a odd look in her eyes. "When someone picked on me... well something strange would happen... At least whenever I got really upset. Which is why people said that I was weird and wouldn't go near me."

"I know the feeling," Harry muttered, having lived through something similar. Hermione head snapped to him and it looked like she just realized that he was here... that all the Weasleys (and Lupins) were there. "Sorry. I just went through the same thing when I was a kid."

"I don't get it," Percy said looking at her incredulously "How could you just be finding out you're a witch now? You should have been informed about this when you turned eleven."

"Well I wasn't," Hermione said. "Don't ask me why."

"That really doesn't make sense," Remus furrowed his eyebrows. "You obviously have magic and you said that it had manifested when you were going to primary school, so your name should have been on the list to go to Hogwarts as soon as you were born... er... unless you weren't born in Great Britain."

"I was born here," Hermione said.

"And you had no idea about the magical world until Ron told you a few mouths ago?" Bill asked.

"That's basically true," Hermione said. "I mean I never knew about the existence of this whole other world, but like I said I knew I was a little different than everyone else..."

"Then why didn't you say something before?" Ron asked. "You must have put the pieces together before now."

"Well, I have been thinking about this for the last few weeks, but I didn't want to bring this up until I had time to really explore this," Hermione said.

_The truth was it happened thirteen days ago when she was looking through the new book she had bought a Diagon Alley, through the Leaky Cauldron which she exclaimed was the place that she had found Crookshanks (Harry stating smugly that he knew that cat was a least part kneezal, neither boy noticing that Hermione shouldn't been interested in going into the Leaky Cauldron at all). She really loved the magical street and couldn't decide what she would have liked to see first. But Ron correctly thought it was best to go to Flourish and Blotts first and Hermione excitedly looked through all the books, which took her hours but Ron seemed to find it just as entertaining to watch her as she seemed to have looking at the books._

_Anyway, the day after that on Monday, she spent a whole day that she was supposed to be study for her exam, looking at _The Muggle-born Guide to the Magical World _and the aftermath that had caused._

_She chose that book because she thought it would explain a lot about the magical world in terms she would grasp easily, but the first few chapters painted out the trouble that Muggle-borns go through before they learn that they were magical and it seem all to familiar to her. What with the odd and unexplainable things that happen when they were angry or sad or any other extreme emotion, she closed the book to think._

_She could still remember everything odd that had happened around her when she was younger... from getting things to come to her when she really wanted them, to having the bullies that had always called her names for years front teeth grew abnormally large one day when she lost her temper. She remembered that after that incident she tried her hardest not to ever lose her temper like that again and it worked, though she had been close to exploding when people were particularly mean to her, she had always able to stop the energy from exploding. Of course this was all during primary school, after that things were a little different._

_It's odd that even in her memories she could detect a noticeable difference between the too times and how odd it was that she felt unnerved about the time period that hardly anything strange happened but the time before she was almost proud and amazed at herself. She always figured that was because she had learn control in that time and the other she just wanted to keep herself from being called a freak again... she wanted to be accepted._

_She thought about when she was stressing over her exams the final year of high school and all the lights shattered, and then there was the whole thing with Mark, she never could understand how she had thrown him off her, but this just might explain it. It was magic!_

_She was planning on telling Ron this as soon as he came home that day, but when he saw her looking at the book he closed it and made her look at him._

_'I know this is all fascinating for you and you want to learn all this, but you don't have time to really go into this stuff right now," Ron smiled at her. "You have to concentrate on your studies."_

_"But..." Hermione started but he was shaking his head at her._

_"I know it's your time but please love, do it for me," Rn kissed her quickly. "I don't want to be the reason why you didn't pass... you know, by taking up all your time."_

_"You know I wouldn't blame you for that... it would have been my choice," Hermione frowned._

_"I know, but I would blame me," Ron smiled and she knew he was telling the truth so she let it go. She couldn't get this idea out of her mind completely, which was why she read so furiously through her books on the days she allowed herself to think about this, but she didn't try an pursue it. He was right after all, she need to concentrate right now, and after that she could put everything into finding out what this all meant._

"Which I do recall you're the one that told me to do," Hermione said, snapping her focus back to the present.

"Right... I did say that didn't I?" Ron blushed. "But it's not like I thought it could be something like this, that you wanted to tell me."

"Whatever," Hermione shrugged. "Now that we all know I'm a witch... what do I do now?"

"I think the best move to do is to go to Hogwarts, that way you can check the registry and see if Hermione was on the list," Lupin said reasonably. "Plus you could talk to McGonagall... if anyone would know what's going on here, it would be her."

"Okay," Hermione said, biting her lip, suddenly nervous for some unknown reason.

"Don't worry love, I'll be right by you all the way," Ron said wrapping his arms around her.

"I know," Hermione said smiling at him and leaning her head on his shoulder. She wasn't expecting the worry and panic to come over her at the prospect of learning more about this but she knew that she would make it through this as long as she had him by her side.

"So what are you waiting for, get going?" George said.

"We can't just go there now," Ron scoffed. "It's in the middle of the school year and..."

"Just bring Harry with you... you know that would open any doors," George add, shooting a smirk to the messy haired boy (who hated his fame or using it like this).

"It's worth a try," Harry shrugged, he was actually highly interested in finding out more about this and would like to be there when it all happens. "I mean if you want to... we could try."

"What do you think love?" Ron asked, obviously being convince by his brother argument.

"Yeah... I think we should go," Hermione said and again the panic seemed to hit her but she wasn't going to let that stop her (more so because she knew it wouldn't go away until she figure this out).

"Good," Harry said getting up, and then he looked at Ginny who was very quiet during this whole conversation. "You're okay if I go right... I'm sure someone could take you back to the hospital."

"I'm fine Harry," Ginny said, her eyes were still on Hermione. "You should help Mione out."

"Don't worry Harry, I make sure Ginny gets home if your gone too long," Bill said. "And I'm sure Bess would like to stay with Vicky."

So the three of them got up and a few minutes later all of them were gone.

"Am I the only one that thinks it's suspicious that she's a witch?" Percy frowned. "A Muggle that just happened to find out about the wizarding world becomes friends with Harry Potter..."

"Oh come off it, there's nothing wrong with Mione," George scoffed. "The only thing suspicious about her is why she would be with a git like Ron when there are so many better people our out there for her."

"George!" Molly said narrowing her eyes at that comment, she looked even more wary about Hermione now than ever. "Don't say that about your brother... and it is a bit odd..."

"Come Molly dear," Arthur said, he had known his wife reluctant to get to know Hermione and he wasn't going to let her think this. "I would think you would find the romantic side to this... Perhaps it was this aspect that drawn them together in the first place..."

"Hmph," Molly narrowed her eyes at her husband, he knew her too well, she couldn't help but be hopeful that that was indeed why this happen.

O

The trio had Apparated to the little town of Hogsmeade just outside of Hogwarts. Hermione, though more nervous about this than anything in her life, couldn't help but be fascinated by all the things that were going on around her. When they got to the gates they noticed that they were open (both boys commenting how much the times had changed to allow that) and they were able to get on the grounds easy enough.

"Though it wouldn't have been too difficult anyway, not with us knowing all the secret ways in and out of the castle," Harry laughed, feeling both happy to be back at the first home he ever knew and sadden as the memories of the last time he was here (the final battle) filled his head. "I wish we could see Hagrid..."

"That's not why we're here," Ron said frowning at him, looking at his nervous girlfriend.

"I know mate," Harry rolled his eyes. "It would just be nice to see him... maybe on the way back."

"Weasley, Potter... what are you two doing here?" said a sharp voice that made both boys flinched as they turned to face a stern looking Professor McGonagall (they were now in the halls of the castle). "Well," she added impatiently, "I'm waiting?"

"Er..." Harry said turning to Ron hoping he would talk (seeing as the reason they were here was to find out about his girlfriend after all), he should have known better to think the '_Harry Potter line_' could work here.

However, before either boy could do anything but gawk at each other Hermione gave a loud gasp and hide behind Ron, shaking uncontrollably as she looked at one of her worse nightmares.

"Mione!" Ron exclaimed immediately turning around and pulling her tightly to him. "What's the matter Mione?"

Professor McGonagall furrowed her eyebrows at the reaction, all though she was using her strictest voice she didn't actually want to scare anyone (she most be more terrifying than she thought), she merely wanted to give the boys a hard time. She was actually happy to see them, especially Harry, who has been hiding way too long in his house by himself. She then turned her focus on the girl that she seem to have terrified. She was still looking at McGonagall with fear in her eyes, obviously trying to gather herself. Now, this was going too far, there is no way the girl should be reacting like this, though she was distracted from her thoughts for a moment in her shock at how attentive Ron seem to be (something she hadn't come to expect from the youngest Weasley boy at least not shown quite as openly as he is now).

Her eyes were again drown to the girls, and this time she took in the young woman still staring at her warily, though thankfully wasn't trembling anymore. Her brown eyes looked oddly familiar to her, and the hair that was wavy and a little unmanageable seem to spark a memory. It was then McGonagall's turn to gasp as that thought hit her and she exclaimed, "Miss Granger?"

Three pairs of eyes were on her now as the boys both snapped heir head at her and at the same time said, "you know her?" (Hermione seemed to be rendered unable to speak).

"I believe I do.. at least if I'm right that you're Miss Granger er..." McGonagall said furrowing her eyebrows at that point trying to remember he girl's first name. She remembered all to well the sad day that she had met this girl long ago. "Hermione, right?"

Hermione nodded her head slowly, she couldn't quench the fear she was feeling. She knew a lot of this was coming from the fact that she had some dreams, nightmares really, of this woman pointing something undefinable at her and everything going black. However, that wasn't were all the fear was coming from. This was just what had brought her nerves to the surface... she now knew what she was really afraid of... the truth.

"How do you know Hermione?" Harry asked evenly, he noticed Ron looking between the two women and could see the question building in his eyes (and that if Ron would ask the question he was likely going to be a lot more angry given Hermione condition). He then looked at his bushy haired friend and had to, after her horrible reaction, ask, "do you know her Mione?"

"No... not in reality," Hermione whispered just loud enough to be heard by everyone.

"No, Miss Granger shouldn't have any memories of our meeting," McGonagall frowned.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Ron snapped, his eyes narrowed.

"I think it would be best if I continue this conversation in my office," McGonagall said in her business like tone. "There are things of... sensitive nature that needs to be discussed."

"Fine," Ron said and he tried to take a step but Hermione wouldn't budge. "What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing," Hermione took a deep breath, she was terrified of finding the secret to her past now, but she needed to know... she had to know this. "Let's go..."

"I'll be at Hagrid's hut," Harry said, he had a feeling that he shouldn't be here for this.

"You can come..." Hermione started halfheartedly.

"You don't need me... Ron will help you," Harry said going over and hugged her. "I don't want to crowd you."

"Thanks Harry," Hermione smiled at him and then she and Ron followed McGonagall to her office.

"I suppose you have lots of question but do you mind answering one on mine first?" McGonagall asked after they all took a seat in her office and Hermione nodded. "Why are you terrified of me?"

"You're in one of my nightmares," Hermione said and couldn't help the blush that came to her face. "You pointed at me and everything goes away... Darkness... Sorry."

"No, it's okay," McGonagall sighed, though she was a little dishearten that she was painted as the bad guy after everything that happened there; all she had tried to do.

"So you erased her memory!" Ron snapped glaring at McGonagall like he's never had the courage to glare at her before. "Why the hell would you do that? What possible...?"

"If you don't control yourself Mr. Weasley, I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" McGonagall said coldly making Ron stop, but he was still glaring at her.

"Ron please," Hermione flinched and Ron relaxed, he knew she needed him there.

"Yes, I erased your memories," McGonagall frowned. "And I'm truly sorry about that."

"Why?" was all Hermione could ask, she could hear the sincerity in the other woman's voice and a great deal of her fear (that was directed towards the woman) vanished.

"I had a feeling that I would see you again, you were such a determined little girl, I knew nothing would have kept you from finding this world again," McGonagall said, she had indeed thought of this a lot in the last almost thirteen years and the speech came naturally. "I have meet numerous Muggle-borns students (or witches and wizards that had no idea about the wizarding world until they turned eleven) but none had made the immediately impression you left on me.

"You were extremely bright, having already managing to find control over your magic and by the time that I had met you, you had fully accepted our world (having deduced that that was the reason for the odd occurrence that happened around you) most Muggle-borns have difficulties with that. I then took you to Diagon Alley, something I normal would not have done, there are guides for Muggles that are set up for that, but I was rather impress by you and all the truly exceptional question you asked me. I could tell that you would have been an exceptional student and your eagerness to get your wizarding materials, mainly books (and wand of course), reminded me of myself.

"At last, I probably shouldn't have done it that way," McGonagall continue with a sigh.

"If Mione was so excited about going... then why wasn't she here?" Ron asked looking confused.

"My parents didn't want me to go," Hermione muttered, it was the only logical conclusion that she could come up with and just voicing that made her insides feel hallow.

"Yes," McGonagall sighed again. "They were afraid for your safety..."

"But why did you erase her memories?" Ron asked softly. "Did they ask you to do that too?" he added with anger.

McGonagall sighed and the pinched the bridge of her nose. "I would never do that without miss Granger's consent."

Hermione bit her lip at that almost, tearing up. It had to be bad, whatever happened had to be really bad to make her agree to forget something like this. "Can you return my memories?"

"Yes, I can, but I must caution you to really think if you want to remember everything," McGonagall said.

"Caution her... they're her memories," Ron frowned.

"Hermione asked me to tell you this," McGonagall said looking at the terrified girl. "She was afraid what this memory would do to her... you... if you chose to remember."

"I have to know," Hermione said looking at Ron, she had to deal with this if she was ever going to understand herself, and as long as he was there for her... she could handle this... right?

"Okay," McGonagall smiled at the two in front of her, the little girl had believed that she would find this magical world again too, but she had never dreamed that she would have someone standing beside her... this girl in front of her was strong enough to deal with the past. So McGonagall pointed her wand at Hermione and said the spell that would unlock Hermione memories.


	16. Hermione's Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to my Beta MossTheInflatableCow.**

**Updated 12/11/2010**

Chapter Sixteen

Hermione's Past

As soon as the spell hit her a wave of images came to her mind and filled her head with memories, so much so that a pain built in her head eventually causing her to lose consciousness. Ron, of course caught her, and held her in his arms, hoping she would take some kind of comfort in that now; she always had when she was awake. As Hermione sat there the images seemed to run together as in a dream.

_It was the last day of her primary school, a memory that she knew well, perfectly in fact, without the added memories, but her mind seem to need this included. She had been teased, a regular occurrence for as long as she has been going to school, seeing as she had never really fit in with the other children. In truth she had not been teased this badly in the last few years, not since the weird things started happening whenever someone would pick on her._

_She remembered the day when she was laughed at for having "beaver teeth" three years ago, and the teeth of the boy teasing her had started to grow before their very eyes. She thought this was very odd, especially since she had been thinking that it would be nice if he knew what it was like to have "funny teeth" and it happened. She thought it was just a weird coincidence at the time, though even then couldn't help but feel she was responsible. Then, there was the time a little while later that someone had made fun of her because of her extremely bushy hair. It was so bad that she was on the verge of tears, wishing that the girl teasing her would just stop talking already. Immediately after that thought the girl was silenced, though she was moving her mouth and it was obvious she was still trying to talk, no sounds came out._

_Now being one of the top students like she was, she could no longer think that these occurrences were merely coincidences, and that weird things seemed to happen to people when she was angry or scared. By the age of ten she realized that she was different than other people. She could do things that others couldn't. So she went about to try and find out what made her so different, looking in all the books she could get her hands on to explain it. So she read book after book, but still she couldn't find out the meaning behind this, though the longer it took to solve this mystery they more she wanted to._

_In the meantime, school had become easier for her after the "mute incident" (as she had heard the other kids call it), since most people had stopped teasing her and started giving her a wide berth. That was until this day, the last day of term, the last day that she was going to be seeing most... er... all these people. She had already been accepted in a school that no one else there would be able to go to. It seemed that Alice Land had the same thought as she did, for she had picked that day to finally confront Hermione about everyone that has been bothering her for the last four years, since the day that she had first moved there, knowing that she wouldn't have another chance._

"_Hey Granger," Alice said in a clear and carrying voice that caught everyone's attentions._

"_Yes__**?**__" Hermione answered, knowing full well that she should have just kept walking but she didn't._

"_You know_ _you're a know-it-all beaver that no one is going to miss," Alice said smirking. "You don't have any friends, and you never will."_

_Hermione turned red, she couldn't help but be hurt by this words, of all people she had thought this girl would have been someone that could understand her, seeing as Alice was the second best student in the __school (though her grades were nowhere near as good as Hermione's). That they might have been friends. The pain had started to change into anger, and she was trying extremely hard to control her emotions, she didn't want anything weird to happen._

"_You may be smart... but you don't have anything else going for you," and with that Alice turned away from Hermione and left the room, with a victorious smile on her face._

_When Hermione had gotten home she was still rather upset about this whole incident. However, that didn't last too long because she realized that she was able to control herself, and that was something she was very proud of. She had controlled her anger and stopped anything weird from happening, though she had to admit that she almost wished that she did let something happen to Alice (it would have made her feel better). Still, she didn't think it was fair to take advantage of this power she seem to have, and she had never been a person who liked to hurt other people, or anything for that matter. _

"_Honey," her mum said when she walked into Hermione's room, sitting on the bed beside her daughter, "is something wrong?"_

"_No, I'm fine," Hermione said__**,**_ _trying to hide the tears that were still in her eyes from the day's events (no matter how proud she was she was still upset). She could see that her mum wasn't buying this so she was force to add, "a girl teased be again today. It hurt."_

"_I'm sorry," her mum said, frowning; she hated when her daughter was picked on like this. "Did... anything... strange happen?" she continued to ask hesitantly._

_Hermione suddenly smiled, which confused her mum, and said, "No, nothing happened. I could tell that something was coming, but I stopped it. I can control it."_

"_I'm so pleased," her mum smiled, happy of her success. (However, she couldn't be sure if that was what it was anymore as her older mind processed the information with the new information that she had available to her. It seem that her mum might have been a little afraid of her.) Her mum then continued onto a new subject and the pride in her voice was easily heard. "But you don't have to worry about school anymore... you won't be seeing them again. I doubt any of them were accepted at your school."_

_Hermione couldn't help but to be happy about this. The new school was a very strict school, that was well know to educate the best minds of the country. She was also sure that she had a chance of making friends there, especially since she had found some control of this odd power that she seem to have._

_And then a new memory came to her, it was like a vile was being opened so she could see everything that had happened to her that day. It was a month later, on July 14, that an event occurred, an event that would forever change her life, though not in the way that she had originally thought it would. _

_She woke up early that morning; there was an odd tapping at her window that she just couldn't ignore._ _When she got there, she was surprised to see that it was an owl. Now she knew that she shouldn't open her window, it wasn't very smart to do something like that with a bird sitting outside it, but she couldn't help but notice that the owl had a letter attached to it leg. So, she opened the window anyway, and the owl did flew into her room, but before she had time to even panic about this it was leaving, the letter it had was now on her bed. Obviously after that entrance she couldn't not open the letter, so she picked it up with shaky hands and read:_

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand

Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of

Wizards)

Dear Miss Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary

books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

_As Hermione finish reading this she notice that there was another paper that listed all they things she needed to buy to go to this school, however, she did not really pay attention to this. She felt confused. Witchcraft... What was this? She could not help but be shocked at what it said. She decided that she should read the other paper before she should wonder about the authenticity of this letter._

Dear Miss Granger

I know that this is not the easiest thing to believe, but the truth is you are a

witch. This is nothing to be afraid of, and there should be someone from our

school to explain this to you at 10:00 o'clock this morning. We hope that you

will be interested in going to Hogwarts.

Yours, sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

_Hermione just stared at this paper, not sure what to believe anymore. She started to think about everything that she had done, and the control that she had just recently received. Was this the answer? Was she a witch? She had never been able to figure out what was wrong with her (which had bother her more than she would like to admit). Was this the reason? Though it was hard to swallow that an_ _entire world could be hidden from normal people, it still made sense. Magic, it was all magic that she was doing._

_She hurried downstairs to show her parents, it was only seven thirty and they wouldn't be leaving for work for another hour. However, when she got there, only her mum was there, her dad had gone to the office early. Still she showed her mum the letter and her reaction was difficult to read. She seem to be skeptical that this was real, but she said that they would see if this representative to this school showed up and what they had to say about it._

_So they waited for 10:00 o'clock, Hermione impatiently fidgeting in her sit, something she always used_ _to do when she was nervous about something (but her Mum had told her to stop when she was fourteen and she has never done it since). As she waited, she wondered what the person would be like, how did these other people act. She look at the clock and noticed only a few minutes had passed. Oh why can't time go faster? She wondered what this representative would think of her, she decided to try to make the best first impression as possible, which she thought would be difficult since she had no idea what wizard and witches acted like._

_Finally the time had come, it was 10:00 o'clock and there was a knock at the door. Hermione was way __too nervous while sitting on the couch to answer it, so her mum got up to open the door._

_"Hello," a stern voice said, "I'm Professor McGonagall, I'm here to talk to Hermione Granger. I hope you got my letter."_

_"Yes," her Mum answered, "come in."_

_"Thank you," the stern voice replied as a strict-looking woman entered the room. She had a stern face, like you would be crazy to mess with her, and there seem to be a sense of power emanating from her. Hermione felt a little nervous upon meeting her, but when Professor McGonagall turn to her, giving her a small smile and holding out her hand, Hermione felt a little better. She might be strict, Hermione thought, but she seems nice enough. "Miss Granger, it's nice to meet you."_

_"It's nice to meet you too, Professor," Hermione answered, she then offered her some tea while her mum sat on the couch._

_"Thank you," Professor McGonagall replied with another small smile._

_Hermione thought that she had impressed McGonagall by being well behaved and was pleased with herself._

_"I suppose you have a lot of questions for me," Professor McGonagall said in a brisk voice after putting down her tea. "Most people need me to explain about their magical powers and make them believe..."_

_"I'm sorry to interrupt," Hermione said, not wanting to be rude, but she had more important question she really wanted to get to, "but I already believe the letter."_

_"You do__?"__ Professor McGonagall said in a both surprised and impressed voice._

_"Yes," Hermione continued. "I figure that the existence of a magical world was the only explanation to all the odd things that have been happening around me. I have been trying to find out the reason for that for a while now, but could not find anything, so it makes since that there's a secret world."_

_Professor McGonagall just stared at her all through her speech, it was really impressive of the child to understand so much. "I'm impressed. Well, that takes care of that. Do you have any question you would like to ask?"_

_Hermione sat there pondering all the questions she would like to ask, trying to figure out where to start. She decided to start with the school things. "Professor, where can I get all of the equipment on the list of school things?"_

_"If you decide to attend our school," Professor McGonagall said, "you will have to go to Diagon Alley, soon. I'll leave you with instructions on how to get there and what you should do when there."_

_So this Diagon Alley had all the equipment that she needed. "Okay," Hermione said then went on, "Professor, are there many normal people, people like me, that do not know anything about the magical world or Hogwarts?"_

_"We call people form the normal world Muggles," Professor McGonagall replied, "that is anyone who does not have any magical powers. There are many people like you who have shown magical abilities even though they have come from Muggle parentage. There are a few in each year that are Muggle-borns like yourself."_

_Hermione was a little nervous about this. Though she could not detect any bitterness or strain in McGonagall voice, she could not help but feel that some people might not like having "Muggle-borns" around. Though she would rather not have __to_ _ask_ _this question, she felt it was best to know everything before she enter the world. "Do people care... care if someone is Muggle-born?" _

"_Er..." Professor McGonagall sighed, she seemed to be pondering how best to answer this question. When she spoke it was in a sensitive voice that Hermione had not heard her speak in before. "For the most part it does not matter where you come from, it only matters what you do. However, I will not lie to you, because I can tell you are an intelligent young lady who will most likely figure it out anyway. There are some who do not like Muggle-borns. They believe that the magical world should be kept a secret and that we should not let any Muggles into our world."_

_"Oh..." Hermione said a little dispirited, thinking that she will not fit into this new world. She also noticed the worried look in her mum's eyes at that but before she could say anything McGonagall continued._

_"Miss Granger, I would like to add that this belief is shared by only a small amount of our world and most do not believe in this nonsense. I for one have taught many students in my lifetime and seen that it does not matter where a person begins, but who the person becomes in the end."_

_Hermione felt better after this speech (though her Mum didn't) and smiled at McGonagall. There was silence for a while until Professor McGonagall asked, "do you have any more questions?"_

_"Yes," Hermione said, standing up, "I have hundreds, but I think that that is all I need to ask you. I would like to find out the other things on my own." She paused, then continued, "I think I would like to go to Diagon Alley as soon as possible."_

"_Well, actually if it's all right with your mother, I wouldn't mind taking you now," Professor McGonagall smiled and Hermione could tell that the older woman hand really come to like her._

"_Please Mum, can I go?" Hermione turn excitedly to her Mum, acting like a child in a candy store, something she had never done before._

"_I don't know," her mum said biting her lip. "I am busy right now, and I think your father would like to discuss this with you first..."_

"_Come on, Mum," Hermione pleaded and gave her best pouting face, again something she had never done before._

"_Hermione," her mum sighed. "I supposed it's okay," she finally gave in and then turned to look the woman that was in the room. "You're going to keep her safe?"_

"_You have my word that nothing is going to happen to her," Professor McGonagall promised._

_It seemed like it took no time for Hermione to be standing outside looking at a rusty sign that read "The Leaky Cauldron" and walking into a dusty looking bar. The toothless barman smiled at the newcomers and said, "Good afternoon Minerva, how can I help you today?"_

_"Just showing a new student Diagon Alley," Professor McGonagall answered, led Hermione to a brick wall, and tapped a particular brick. The entrance way to Diagon Alley opened. It was the most amazing thing that Hermione had ever seen. Not only did the solid brick wall suddenly turn into a passageway, but the alley itself was amazing. There were bright shops with all kinds of products that Hermione could not have ever dreamed of. She stood still for a moment, trying to manage herself (she didn't want to appear to be an over excited kid, but for once this was proving difficult). Then she took a breath and briskly followed Professor McGonagall._

_It was tough for Hermione not to stare at all the shops that she passed, each one had something that filled her with wonderment, but she tried her hardest. Finally they reached a white building that was larger then all the other shops and Professor McGonagall said, "This is Gringotts, the Wizards' bank, you will be able to exchange the Muggle money you brought in here for some Wizard's gold (her Mum had given her money enough to pay for all the books and supplies she needed). Ah, here we are." She __said, standing at a desk with a very small and weird looking man behind it. There was a sign over the desk that said 'Money Exchange'. Hermione was trying her hardest not to stare at the man, but she could not help but notice that he did not look entirely normal; he did not look much like a man at all._

_"What is it that you need?" the man said when he noticed that people where standing next to his desk._

_"We would like to exchange some Muggle money," Professor McGonagall answered in her brisk voice._

_"Yes, indeed," the Goblin said as he looked at Hermione. "Is the first time you have come here?"_

_"Yes," she answered quickly._

_"Then I need to explain wizard money to you," he said, while marking the spot in a book that he was writing in and close it, "first, the Wizards' Bank Gringotts is run by Goblins," at this Hermione eyes got rounder, realizing that the person she was speaking with was a mythical creature, "and we pride ourselves in protecting and maintaining the riches within these walls. Now, there are three Wizards coins, there are gold Galleons, which are worth seventeen of the silver Sickles, which in turn are worth twenty-nine of the bronze Knuts. Since this is your first time here I expect you do not know much about the amount of gold you'll need so I will tell you that if you buy everything new it is usually costs about twenty to thirty Galleons, and if you buy things used it's more like five to fifteen."_

_Ten minutes later they left the bank with a reasonable amount of gold and Professor McGonagall lead her to the wand shop, Ollivander's. Hermione then turn to the door and enter the shop, and saw an old man sorting through some long slender boxes. "Good afternoon," the man said in a soft voice, "welcome to Ollivander's. I am Mr. Ollivander, how may I help you?"_

_"I need a wand," Hermione said in shaky voice. She was nervous, seeing as this was the thing she wanted more than anything (even more than any of the books)._

_"First year at Hogwarts," he said in a misty, soft voice, "yes... well come over here," he said pointing to a spot, "and tell me which is your wand hand."_

_"Right," Hermione said thinking that it should be the same as the hand she writes with and walked over the spot where Ollivander pointed._

_A measuring tape start the measure all different sorts of things while Mr. Ollivander stared at Hermione, seeming to try to figure out what kind of wand would suit her best. After a while, he walked over to the far corner, pulled out a box and brought it over saying, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of powerful magical substance, Miss ... it seems that I have forgotten to ask you name, how unlike me."_

_"Hermione Granger," she said._

_"Right then" Ollivander continued, "Miss Granger. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course you will never get such good results with another witches' wand. The wand chooses the wizard, or witch in this case. Here then," Mr. Ollivander said while handing Hermione a wand, "Vine wood and dragon heartstring, nice and springy excellent for charm work."_

_From the moment that Hermione touched the wand she felt an incredible warmth from it and knew that it was the wand for her. Ollivander seemed to agree with this sentiment so she paid five gold Galleons and ten silver Sickles for the wand and left the shop. She was feeling really excited after having just successfully got her magical wand and practically skipped to the next shop. _

_After a couple of hours, she had bought her robes, cauldron, and all of the equipment that she needed for her classes expect for her books. She had chosen to go to the bookstore last since_ _she knew that she was likely to spend most of her time and money there. She had also decided to get most of thing second hand so that she would have more money to buy extra books (hey her mum didn't say how she had to __spend the money). It was the most amazing bookshop she had ever seen (and she had seen many bookshops) there were books of all different sorts and she did not know what to look at first. She decided to get her schoolbooks first, then she would look around. After purchasing all of her schoolbooks she realised that she would probably be able to buy four or five other books so that she could learn more about the magical world. It took her a while to decided which ones to choose but, with McGonagall's help, she was able to settle on_ Hogwarts, A History, Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of he Dark Arts, and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_._

_After they had paid for the books they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron and Hermione could not help but be excited about the new adventure that she was about to go on. However, when she got home she could feel that something was definitely wrong. Both of her parents were home (which was really odd seeing as she thought her dad was supposed to be working until late in the evening that night) and were looking at her with wary eyes._

"_Hi," Hermione said, she was looking forward to gushing over everything that she seen that day, but with the way there were now she couldn't bring herself to do that._

"_Sit down Hermione," her dad said, as he looked up at McGonagall, who had a frown on her face and it was obvious that she was displeased. "I'm Jonathon Granger," he said holding a hand out to her._

"_Minerva McGonagall," she said shaking the hand._

"_I have a few question for you if you don't mind?" Hermione's dad asked stiffly._

"_Go ahead," Professor McGonagall said._

"_My wife said that Hermione had asked you about how wizards view normal people... er... Muggles right?" he continued, and McGonagall nodded her head. "I was just wondering how bad that was?"_

"_It can be bad from a certain population of our community, but for the most part it doesn't matter," McGonagall sighed, and it looked like she was contemplating something before she continued. "There was a war that concerned this matter ten years ago, but..."_

"_A war!" her mum gasped and her dad narrowed his eyes._

"_Yes... but I assure you that this had passed..." McGonagall started._

"_How bad was this war?" her Dad asked._

_McGonagall sighed again and told them a brief history of the war, it really was no used to hide it from them seeing as Hermione had bought a few books that had dealt in this matter. The more they heard about this war and the community that Hermione was now supposed to be a part of the colder their faces got._

"_I don't want my daughter going to this school," her dad finally said after McGonagall had finished her explanation. "This community is much too dangerous for her."_

"_Please Mr. Granger, I implore you to think about this longer," McGonagall said. "Whether you like it or not, Hermione is part of this community. She is a witch and nothing can change that..."_

"_Can you guarantee that she will be safe if she goes to that school of yours?" her dad asked sharply. "That she won't be judged or in more danger because of what she is... where she came from?"_

_McGonagall lowered her head at that statement. "It is true that magical world can be dangerous..."_

"_Then I don't want her going there," her dad said, a tad smugly, "besides, Hermione was accepted in a top school, she doesn't need to learn these things."_

"_But Dad, I want to learn these things," Hermione whined. "I want to go to Hogwarts."_

"_Hermione you have such a bright future, why would you want to risk so much to learn magic tricks?" her dad asked, looking upset._

"_It's more than just tricks, Dad," Hermione sadly rolling her eyes. "And I could still have a bright future in the wizarding world..."_

"_That's true, Hermione is one of the brightest witches who I've had the chance to meet, I expect that she could be anything she wanted to be in our world," McGonagall said giving the girl a smile that she returned before they both looked at her parents hopeful that their expressions would loosen. They didn't._

"_And all she would have to do is risk her life," her dad said._

"_You're exaggerating there," McGonagall said, it looked as though her temper was starting to get the better of her, but she was trying to control it. "I said there are risks that something might happened, but something could happen at a Muggle school too..."_

"_But at least at the '_Muggle_' school there is stability," her dad said. "Your world just went through a major war, it seems, and you are still dealing with the aftermath of it. I don't want my daughter caught in the middle of that."_

"_Dad, please..." Hermione said, she was starting to breath heavily, she knew the tone in his voice well, it was the tone he used when his mind was made up and he wasn't going to change it. "I promise I'll be safe... I'll do studies for the Muggle world too... but please, let me go to Hogwarts."_

"_Hermione, do you have any idea how important you are to me?" her dad asked, this time his voice was softer and he was looking a lot more vulnerable than he had been a second ago. "You're my world and I can't lose you."_

"_You won't lose me Daddy," Hermione said furrowing her eyebrows. "But I know that this is where I'm supposed to be... I belong in the wizarding world."_

_Both her parents flinched at that, their expressions hard to read, but she could see the pain in their eyes._

"_I'm sorry Hermione," her dad said._

_At that Hermione started to cry. She couldn't help it, she had never wanted to do something more than she did right now, and her parents were stopping her. She couldn't believe it. Her mum came to try to comfort her, but she backed away, she didn't want that from her now, she was too angry and upset to take comfort from her parents. She could feel a powering building in her, her emotions were on the fritz and she didn't think that she could find the control she would need to stop herself, but she had to. She pulled her legs to her chest and hugged herself closing her eyes and trying to gather her calm._

_She stayed like that for five minutes as her parents and McGonagall sat there watching her, all looking worried about her, until her mum turned to McGonagall and asked, _

_"Isn't there something that you can do to help her?"_

"_No, not that I know of," McGonagall said with a touch of annoyance in her voice, but her eyes were filled with concern._

"_Why they hell did you have to come here and fill her head with all this nonsense?" her dad asked._

"_She has a right to know what she is," McGonagall snapped back heatedly._

"_Yeah well, it would be better for her if she never knew any of this," her dad said. "Look at what all this has done to her!"_

"_It isn't the fact that she's a witch that has done anything to her it's..." McGonagall said starting to grit her teeth._

"_Can you make her forget?" her mum asked, a thoughtful look on her face as she watched her daughter that was still hugging herself. "I think that it might be healthier for her if she didn't remember all that has happened today."_

"_That's appalling, you want me to eraser her memory!" McGonagall said shaking her head._

"_So you can do it," her dad said frowning at his daughter too._

"_No," Hermione sobbed. "I don't want to forget..."_

"_Sweetie don't you think it would be easier for you if you didn't have to worry about his other world?" her mum said, Hermione was looking up at her, her face blotchy._

"_No," Hermione said not knowing how to explain to her parents how it felt to finally know who she was, why she was so different than everyone else. Yes, she was devastated at the moment because she wouldn't get to learn more about this but that didn't mean that she wanted to forget. Couldn't they see this... how much she wanted this?_

"_Hermione, if you forget about all this, you could live your life in peace... none of this will be hanging over you," her dad said. "You can go to your school and never worry about anything."_

"_Please Hermione, just forget his nonsense," her mum said and the two of them share a wary glance, the same glance she had seen them share every time something odd happened around her, or she mentioned something had done._

_Hermione just stared at her parents at that and her heart seem to be beating extremely fast, for it was that moment that she realised what they were really saying. They were not only afraid of this world, but their were afraid of her as well. So afraid of what she would become when she went to this other world that they wanted her to forget that it even existed. They loved her, they wanted her to be safe, but the thing that was driving this decision more than anything was this fear. They didn't want her to embrace this part of her. They couldn't accept her, at least not all of her._

_It was a devastated realisation, even worse than the one a few minutes ago when she found out she couldn't go to the school. How was she supposed to carry on like this knowing that her parent couldn't truly accept her for all she was? She closed her eyes and more silent tears streamed down her face. And then she turned to McGonagall, who was glaring at her parents, looking beside herself with anger and said, "can I speak to you alone for a moment?"_

"_I don't know if that's a good idea," her dad said in trepidation._

"_It'll be okay Dad," Hermione said looking at him with emotionless eye._

"_All right," her dad said nodding his head and leaving the room with his wife._

"_Miss Granger, I just have to say that I would never erase your memory no matter what they say," McGonagall said glaring at the doorway that her parents had just walked through._

"_But I need to forget this," Hermione said in a small voice._

"_What?" McGonagall head snapped toward her, looking confused, but that was to be expected given Hermione's argument a minute ago._

"_I can't... this memory... they..." Hermione stuttered not knowing how to say this, not wanting to have to voice this. "They can't accept me..." she added and her words were cutting her like a knife._

"_I don't think..." McGonagall started looking grave._

"_They want me to be the girl I am without magic," Hermione said her eye going wide, and forcing herself to say all this, she had to say this just this once and then she could forget. "They want me to go to school, get good grades, have a bright future, never talk back, forget about this magic nonsense... to be the perfect daughter, even if that means I have to forget about who I really am..."_

"_Hermione..." McGonagall started again, this time her voice was concerned._

"_And I can't do that, I can't do any of that if I remember," Hermione said starting to shake, and then looked imploringly at McGonagall. "How can I do any of that when I feel like this... when I already know that I can't really be who I am in front of them...?"_

"_Tell them you feel this way," McGonagall said. "If you tell them they might..."_

_"I can't..." Hermione said looking away from the older woman as more tears fall down her face. "They don't understand... and I can't tell them..." she couldn't even stand to think this right now. _

_"Hermione," McGonagall said. "Even if I do erase your memories I can't erase the feeling you have now. It won't be as strong, but you will always have to live with this and it will effect you greatly if you don't remember why you feel this way."_

_"That would be preferable to this," Hermione muttered to herself and then said louder, "I just want this all to go away... perhaps if I was able to go to Hogwarts it would be different, but I can't do that. And living here, knowing this... I don't think I could do it. Please Professor McGonagall..."_

_McGonagall sighed as she looked at the frantic girl. "If you're sure."_

_"I am," Hermione sighed, already looking relieved. "I just have one more request."_

_"I'm listening," McGonagall said._

_"If we should ever meet again..." Hermione said pausing there. She knew herself too well to think that she would never find out the truth about magic, though she had a feeling that she was going to be squashing those tendencies for a while after today, but someday she was sure she would know this truth. "Please, make sure I understand how bad this is..."_

_"I'll make sure I warn you," McGonagall sighed. "Though I for one will be waiting for that day... until we meet again."_

_"Me too..." Hermione tried to smile, even though her feeling were mixed about this. The truth was that she wanted herself to find out about this magical world but would prefer it if she would never have to know what happened with her parents. "It was nice meeting you, Professor McGonagall."_

_"You too, Miss Granger," McGonagall said and pointed her wand at the girl, concentrating for a minute and said, "Obliviate."_

O

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. Her head was still pounding as the images began to recede, but she was able to notice that she was a lot more comfortable than she should have been.

"Mione, are you okay?" Ron asked softly.

"No," Hermione sobbed as she wrapped her arms around Ron and tears came to her eyes. That memory had just explained the last thirteen years of her life, at least the part of it that concerned her parents. Why she had always did whatever her parents said, regardless of how she felt. Why she was always so stressed over making sure everything was perfect for her parents. Why she felt it was never good enough and that she had to keep trying harder.

"Shhh... Mione, I've got you," Ron whispered and at that moment she realized that she was really crying now.

However, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist just farther reminded her of how much this had effected her life. She had almost lost Ron because of her fear her parents might not accept him. She felt sick at that thought, because she couldn't imagine her life without him now, and how she had almost thrown it away for something that she may never truly have. But here he was, holding her, comforting her, despite her wavering faith in him, in them, and she never felt happier than this moment that she had chosen him. And that she had done this before she had ever known about these memories, because nothing had coloured the decision there except for her honestly loving him, knowing that he was the most important person in her life.

"Ron... they..." Hermione started but Ron shook his head.

"You don't have to say anything," Ron said his eyes her boring into her and she could see understanding there. "Professor McGonagall has been kind enough to fill me in on what happened."

Hermione nodded and rested her head back on Ron's chest, taking another few moments to gather herself.

"I have to see them," Hermione said her voice was hollow, but Ron could still tell there was a lot of anger there.

"I have something to say first, Miss Granger," McGonagall said and Hermione nodded her head for her to continued, it seemed the memory had done one good thing, she found that she wasn't afraid of McGonagall in the least anymore... in fact she kind of liked her. "On your parents' behalf, they were quite right in thinking this world was dangerous for you. It was much more so than I would ever have imagined. You might have been hurt or killed in the war that had started a few years after I met you."

"Yes I can see that," Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "And I don't think I would have stood by with what was going on."

"I know you wouldn't have," Ron smiled at her. "You were angry enough just reading about the war propaganda that the Death Eaters had while trying to gain power."

"But that doesn't change what they did," Hermione said looking at McGonagall. "I'm not the person I'm supposed to be, and I'm not the person I could have been if I was allowed to remember this... I'm the good little girl who always did what she was told," she ended bitterly.

McGonagall frowned at that, she was hoping the girl could be more understanding about this, but she could see why Hermione was so upset. "I'm sorry for the hand I played in that... I never thought erasing your memories was a good idea."

"No, at that point it was the right thing to do," Hermione said. "I don't know what I would have become with that knowledge and I don't want to..." she trailed off as she imagined herself as a rebellious teenager, doing anything she wanted because nothing really mattered anyway or perhaps she would have been even more neurotic than she was; to the extent that she had no mind of her own. "I think I need to see my parents now... Ron can you take me?"

"Er... I don't know Mione, don't you want to cool down a little before you talk to them?" Ron said, knowing how much worse she was when she was really upset.

"No, I need to get his over and done with," Hermione said, there was no more tears in her eyes and she looked determined (and more than a little angry).

"Fine, I suppose, but what are we going to do about Harry?" Ron asked in hopes that this would stall her some.

"Professor McGonagall could you tell Harry what happened here and where we went?" Hermione asked.

"Certainly," McGonagall said, she actually thought in the long run it would do the girl some good to confront her parent about this. Though it was probably going to make this already tough day harder on her. "And what would you like me to tell Mr. Potter?"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows for a second before she said, "you can tell him everything," she knew she wanted him to know but wouldn't have the strength to tell him herself.

"As you wish," McGonagall said, her eyes softening. She could already see how close this girl was to Ron and how much influence she has on him (and visa versa). If she had anywhere near this amount of influence on Harry (which judging by the few minutes she had seen them together she thought the girl just might) it would be great. "On another note, Miss Granger, feel free to contact me if and when you are ready to learn more about our world. I may be busy at the moment, but I would love to discuss more about your education... figure out a way to teach you some of our basic skills."

"I would like that," Hermione said, her eyes brightening a considerable amount at that promise and gave McGonagall a genuine smile (the first one she had given the older woman that day).

"I'm pretty sure she'll catch on fast enough. You should have seen what she did to show us she's a witch..." Ron smiled proudly. "She turned her goblet into a rat."

"Really?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Impressive, though with the talent I've seen in you, it's not that surprising."

"Thanks," Hermione blushed ever more as Ron's smile broadened, really happy to see her like that after what he had just heard about her past.

Hermione and Ron then said their goodbyes to her and made to leave the office before McGonagall called them back. "I nearly forgot, I have something for you."

"What?" Hermione raised her eyebrows but the older woman didn't answer right away; she just turned around and started looking though her desk.

"And, here it is," McGonagall finally said taking out a slender box and handing it to Hermione.

Hermione held the box in her hand for a few seconds before she opened it with shaky hands. She knew what was inside it without having to ask and her heart skipped a beat when she saw the same vine wood and dragon heartstring wand that she had bought so many years ago, when she was a child. She picked it up and the same feeling of warmth filled her as she smiled. "My wand!"

"I kept it here, knowing that someday you would want it back," McGonagall smiled.

"Thank you," was all Hermione could say to that, but as she and Ron walked out of the office she felt more comfortable with herself than she had in a long time.

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter was a little longer than I thought it was going to be and I included Hermione going to Diagon Alley because in truth I had already wrote the first half of this chapter for another story I thought of doing. It was going to be the books from Hermione POV, but I soon realized that I didn't really want to do that (though for anyone that read my Best Friend story that's basically what I'm doing except I changed things around a little so I could make new scene). Anyway, this really was the first chapter that I ever wrote for any fanfiction and I thought it was a waste to let it go. And seeing that it was already written, I figured that I could use it all, though I had to change some things around because in the first version her parents had been very accepting of her and that just doesn't work with want I was going with for this story (the original chapter had stopped after Diagon Alley).**

**Oh yeah, and I thought I would mention that when I originally thought that Hermione going to be revealed as a witch by saying abracadabra waving Ron's wand around and a curse coming out that just missed someone (having it be confused with Avada Kedavra) but of course I didn't really think that would go off too well in the Weasleys household, and I doubt Molly would ever have forgiven her for that. (Though in this version Hermione would have had no idea that she even had the possibility of being a witch). **

**As another note, I had this thought that Hermione would have had an extra memory that was erased. That she would have met Charlie during the war and him finding out that she was a witch, but seeing as it was safer for her not knowing about the magical world (she would be least of a target for the Death Eaters) he had to erase her memory. It would be a one-day event and not any kind of romance (at least none on Hermione's end). If you're interested in seeing this let me know, I will add it after Hermione gets to talk to Molly (which will not be in the next chapter but the one after it). If not, I'll probably just add it as an outtake after I finish the story.**


	17. Facing Her Parents

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to my Beta MossTheInflatableCow.**

**Updated 12/11/2010**

Chapter Seventeen

Facing Her Parents

"And you're sure you really want to do this right now?" Ron asked as they reached the gates, the sun was setting in the background and it was starting to get really late. "Maybe we should wait until the morning."

"I want to do this now Ronald!" Hermione said sternly, starting to get annoyed at the question, he had been asking it since they left McGonagall's office ten minutes ago. "I have to get this all dealt with now... if I wait, it will just make things worse."

"All right," Ron sighed and wrapped his arms around her tightly, in the way he always did when he was Apparating them somewhere. "Er... where do your parents live again?"

"Why do you want me to wait, Ron?" Hermione asked, she just noticed how anxious he was when he put his arms around her.

"I didn't think this was how I was going to meet your parents," Ron frowned. "Not the ideal situation at all... but I still want to make a good impression on them..."

"You don't have to do that," Hermione said coldly, her eyes hardening. "I don't really care what they think anymore."

"For right now love," Ron kissed the top of her head. "You're angry with them, and you have every right to be, which by the way is another reason why I want you to wait. I'm quite angry myself right now and I'm afraid my temper will get the better of me."

"Ron, I told you that that doesn't matter," Hermione said. "Even before this you knew..."

"They're your parents Hermione," Ron interrupted. "No matter what they say, they will always matter to you."

Hermione didn't answer that, instead she just leaned against his chest, of course she knew what Ron was saying was true, she was trying so hard to let her anger take over right now, but the emotion that was really effecting her was hurt.

"I'm sorry," Ron sighed and wrapped his arms around her in support, and not as a means of transportation this time.

"Just take me to my parents," Hermione whispered. "I'll try to be civil towards them long enough for you to show off your good side," she added and he chuckled.

"Okay, I just need to know where I'm going love," Ron said. "I can't really Apparate to a place I've never been to..."

"Just think about Apparating to my parents house," Hermione said. "As long as you are holding onto me tightly you should be able to access my will..."

"Er... what are you talking about?" Ron asked looking completely confused.

"I read in _Apparatinga G_..." Hermione started but Ron groaned impatiently. "Fine! In side along Apparation, the person who is doing the Apparating can go to the place that the person they are Apparating with is thinking about, as long as they Apparator is thinking about the same general location."

"Huh?" Ron said furrowing his eyebrows, looking confused, though he knew exactly what she meant.

"Just clear your mind and think about my parents house, Ronald!" Hermione huffed, reading his motivation for that and not being amused by it.

"Okay, okay," Ron said and they both concentrated on the house and a second later they were standing on the porch in front of a beautiful house. "Mione, you should have thought of the backyard... anyone could have seen use arrive..."

"All our neighbors are old and probably in bed by now," Hermione waved him off as she raised her hand to knock on the door, feeling more nervous than she would have liked to admit. Not that she needed to, seeing as Ron had already grabbed her free hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze.

"Coming," Hermione heard her mum say and it was then that she realised that they would be home, that a part of her really wanted to put this off, but it was too late for that now. The door suddenly opened and her mum was standing there with a slight exasperated expression; that is, until she noticed who was at the door. "Hermione! What are you doing here?"

Hermione let her mum hug her. It felt strange, because she both welcomed the embrace and flinched away from it. "Hi Mum," she said in a voice of forced calm.

"How are you? You haven't been around in ages," her mum gushed and it was true, Hermione hadn't been home since Christmas, a familiar pang of guilt hit her, but she angrily pushed that aside, she refused to feel guilty about that in the light of this situation. "And who is this?"

"Mum, this is Ron, my boyfriend," Hermione said trying to be civil and smiled at her mum.

"Really?" her mum smiled back, finding him really cute, and took the hand that he was offering her, "Jean Granger."

"It's nice to met you Mrs. Granger," Ron said, very nervous though it was completely different than the nerves he thought he would have when meeting her parents.

"Honey, guess who's here," Jean said as they walked towards the living room where Hermione's dad was.

"Hermione!" her dad exclaimed when she got there and hugged his daughter. Ron watched this reunion with a sad expression, he could see how genuinely happy they were to see their daughter and Hermione was going to shatter that in a few minutes. Yes, he was quite angry with the Grangers for what they had done to their daughter, but right now he felt sorry for them, because of the unknown storm coming their way.

"Hey dad," Hermione sighed, hating to admit how much she loved this embrace, but it still felt wrong now... tainted.

"Don't be a stranger so long next time kid," her dad said smiling and then he looked at Ron, his eyes narrowing a little as he survey the young man in front of him. "And who are you?" he said politely but stiffly.

"Ronald Weasley sir, I'm your daughters boyfriend," Ron said offering her father his hand.

"Jonathan Granger, it's a pleasure to met you," her dad said taking the hand and finding the whole situation unnerving for more than one reason. First of all, his daughter had never brought a boy home before, sure he'd met her daughter's last long termed boyfriend but this was different somehow. It seem like with Mark it was a show, he didn't have to worry about his daughter ending up with that guy (which he was thankful for because that guy was a pompous git). However, this guy she had met all on her own and he knew there was something deep going on here with the way that they were carrying each other. His daughter was in love, an altogether terrifying and pleasing thing to think of.

The other thing that unnerved him was that the man now sitting across form him, listening to whatever it was his wife and daughter were talking about, wasn't afraid of him at all. Not that he, John Granger, mild mannered dentist was a terrifying man in the least, but still it was the principle of things. You are supposed to be a nervous wreck when you met your girlfriend's parents for the first time. Which brought him to the last thing that was really putting a lump in his stomach. Why were they even here in the first place? There was no reason he could see that his daughter would just show up here with a new boyfriend to boot, unannounced like this... something wasn't right here.

So he looked at the young man sitting across from him, and could see that he was holding Hermione's hand supportively, her knuckles white, and knew that his daughter was holding something in that she was very upset about. Just then the young man looked at him, and their eyes met and he could read the worry the other man had, it wasn't just for his own sake.

"Do you fancy a drink in my study Ron? Let these two girls catch up?" he asked. It was the best he could think of, he was never one to put off his problems when he was face with them and this was either going to let him have a chance to speak to the boy alone (and hopefully he would get some answers that way) or his daughter was going to get to the reason why she was here.

Ron looked at Hermione to gauge her reaction to this, which was that she tense and squeeze his hand even harder than she was already doing. "I'm going to talk to him," he whispered so only she could hear him, "there are a few things that I need to settle before... everything happens."

"Just make it quick," Hermione said. "It's going to hurt more the longer I'm here." Which was true, the longer she was here the mixture of comfort and pain was only going to grow.

"I will love," Ron said kissing the top of her head, wishing he didn't have to go but knowing he had to make one thing clear.

"So Ron, what do you do for a living?" John asked as he handed the young man a glass of whiskey.

Ron took the glass and downed the whole thing, noticing that it didn't burn quite like Firewhiskey did, but the alcohol was just as potent. "I'm sorry, I don't have time for small talk," Ron said putting the glass down and glancing out the door where Hermione was, he had to make this quick.

"Go on then," John said, still unnerved by this rash behavior, not to mention the worried looked on the young man's face as he looked at the door (or his drinking so quickly, the lad was obviously nervous about something, just not him), but he did appreciate his directness.

"Mione... er... Hermione is the most important person in my life and I intend to marry her and have a life together," Ron said looking directing into John's eyes, the intensity there could never be questioned. "I'm not sure when this will happen... we're not ready for all that quite yet, but I know that Mione is my future, and I'm going to take care of her no matter what."

"I see," was all John could say to that. This is what he was after, but he didn't expect the boy to give it up so freely. What's more, he just relised in that sentence that he was originally hoping that his daughter was pregnant, though he never thought it was the cast today, he had still been hoping it was because whatever she had to say was going to be much worse. "Why are you telling me this so openly?" Bluntness seemed to be the theme today.

"Ron sighed and stood up, making his way to the door, "I think you'll see in a few minutes why... I just needed you to understand this first, in hopes that it gives you some piece of mind."

"That bad huh?" John muttered, drinking his shot of whiskey he had poured himself in one gulp and following the young redhead out of the study, to rejoin his wife and daughter. Ron went to take his seat next to his daughter again and she immediately took his hand and leaned into him, looking relieved that he was there again. John chose to sit next to his wife, she raised her eyebrows at that since he always sat in his chair, but he felt that he might need her when this was all over and she would definitely need him.

"So, Hermione was just about to tell me what you do Ron," Jean said smiling at the young man, not noticing her daughter stiffening or the glance the two of them shared.

"I'm an Auror," Ron said, Hermione seemed unable to actually break the news to them and needed Ron to do it. Her parents give him curious glances, though he saw this foreboding look in John's eyes and thought he knew what was coming. "It's like a detective, only in the wizarding world."

"Huh...?" Both of her parents gasped. Jean, who really had no idea something like this was coming, couldn't help but noticed he said this in a way that he was sure that they knew that she and her husband would know about the wizarding world. She could tell that her daughter was distant today since the first hug, but she would never have guessed this was the reason. She was nervous and hurt (but not surprised) when she met her daughter's eyes.

"Don't you have something to say to that?" Hermione asked after more than a minute of silence, it seemed the anger had build as she watch their guilty faces and she couldn't take it anymore. "An exclamation that wizards aren't real perhaps... or some kind of..."

"Hermione," Jean said in a small voice but Hermione silence her with a glare.

"Fine then, no games," Hermione said beside herself. She didn't like to see this weakness in her parents when she wanted to yell. "You had my bloody memories erased."

"You agreed to it," Jean started with a look of indignation on her face, and Ron could see where Hermione had gotten her temper from.

Hermione gave a mirthless laugh and said, "Do you want to know the reason why?" Her parents' eyes both widen at that, looks of pain there; they didn't want to know but that wasn't going to stop her from telling them. "Because I couldn't take the fact that you couldn't accept who I was, that you were afraid of me for what I was!"

"Hermione," Jean gasped, honestly looking shocked by what her daughter said. "We wanted you..."

"Don't even try to give me your excuses," Hermione hissed, she noticed that her dad paled and looked ashamed. "I could see it every time I showed signs of magic..."

"What do you expect from us? We didn't know what was going on," Jean said.

"Yeah, that might have been an excuse if you didn't have my bloody memory erased!" Hermione shouted. "You couldn't even stand that I knew what I was... no, I would be too different..."

"Hermione, that's not it at all!" Jean shouted back. "I just thought you would have been happier not knowing about this..."

"Not knowing who I really was... how could I ever be happier that way?" Hermione said gravely.

"It was dangerous for you in that world," John said, his voice was very soft and he still looked ashamed. "I couldn't lose you."

"You're right, it was dangerous for me in that world," Hermione said. "But I was in danger whether I knew the truth about magic or not."

Ron looked at her oddly at that, but didn't say anything. The way she said that sounded like she had actually experience something like this but that couldn't be.

"What do you mean by that?" Jean said, seeming to jump on the chance to justify her decision.

"There was a war," Ron said. "The worst war in our history... er... that is in England."

"And Muggleborns were targeted," Jean said and Hermione flinched at her using that term, it angered her more than anything else that her parents were allowed to know terms like that when she couldn't.

"Yes," Ron said. "Among other people... I lost two brothers..."

"I'm sorry," Jean said; her expression was truly softened by that. As long as she was still fighting to prove herself to her daughter she couldn't show how upset she was about all this.

"Would you have wanted Hermione in this war?" John asked, the boy had said that he would look after his daughter (now he could see she would really need him), he wanted to see how much he knew about her.

"I would never want her in any kind of war," Ron said and Hermione looked at him like he had just betrayed her, and started to pull away from him. "I couldn't stand it if something happened to her. But I wouldn't have stopped her from knowing herself, and I wouldn't have stopped her from joining the war if that's what she chose."

"That's better," Hermione muttered leaning back into him. "See, Ron's only known me for seven months and he already knows me better than you."

"Don't sell me short Hermione," John said, he knew the answered to that too. He shot Ron an appreciative glance before his expression became glum again. He really was glad the young man had made sure he knew that his daughter would be looked after, because he didn't want to have to worry about her among everything else he'll already be worrying about.

"You knew him for seven months... but I set you up with Brian after Christmas," Jean said.

"Don't remind me," Ron grumbled.

"Yeah, thanks for that," Hermione glared. "I almost lost Ron because of that."

"Hermione, you could have just told me no... or that you had a boyfriend," Jean said looking confused, but John had flinched.

"No, I couldn't," Hermione said. "I was bloody terrified that you wouldn't have accepted Ron!"

"If he was who you want..." Jean started.

"If you didn't like him... if you asked me to breakup..." Hermione said flinching at the mere idea of that now, of the thought of what had almost have happened anyway. "I almost effing lost him just because I couldn't disappoint you, but luckily I picked him, because he loves me no matter what I am."

"Hermione," Jean said starting to cry no, how could her daughter doubt her love? She loved her daughter more than anything. "We love you."

"Every part of me?" Hermione said doubtfully.

"Yes," Jean said softly.

"Do you even realise what you have done to me over the years?" Hermione said, she couldn't look at her mum crying, so she shift her glance to her dad. "Do you even see want you made me?"

"What w-we... w-what are y-you talking a-about?" Jean said sobbing.

"Your perfect little daughter who would do anything you said," Hermione said coldly. "How manic you made me about my grades because I was terrified of what you would think of me if I wasn't the best. How I couldn't decide what classes I should take until I talked to you... I knew exactly what I wanted to take, but what if you wanted me to be a dentist or a doctor or a business woman... I couldn't just decided for myself (at this point her mum tried to say something but Hermione didn't let her interrupt). And then I bloody almost had a nervous break down when I decided to go to University of London instead of Oxford because I though you would hate me for it, but I knew you couldn't really afford to send me to there..."

"Is that why you decided to go there?" John sighed, looking down, his arms were wrapped around his sobbing wife both to comfort her and to support himself.

"Yes," Hermione said coldly. "And I would have stayed with that prat Mark if you hadn't said that it was okay if I dumped him, despite what he tried to do."

At this Ron tensed, she really would have stayed with the git that tried to force himself on her if her dad hadn't approved. That made him sick, and he started glaring at the Grangers. How could they taken her free will like that, make his Hermione, the strongest will person that he knew, weak like that?

"What did he try to do?" John asked suddenly looking angry, and Jean looked beyond tears now.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Ron growled. "Let just say that if she would let me, he would have been castrated by now."

"I'm sorry," John said, tears started to come to his eyes. "I'm..."

"I don't want to hear this," Hermione said getting up, "I just wanted to let you know what your decision did to me."

"Hermione, maybe..." Ron started, he knew that if she heard what they had to say she might feel better sooner.

"Look, I can't take this right now," Hermione said. "I'm not in the mood to listen to any of the apologies... They know where I stand."

"But..." Ron tried again.

But Hermione wasn't listening she was glaring at her parents again, and he knew she wouldn't hear any of their pleas anyway, not until she calmed down some.

"You were wrong to not allow me go to Hogwarts," Hermione said looking at them. "I know it was scary for you to let me go, but you should have let me be the person I was. I could have forgiven you for that though, and not only because you were right about the danger, but because it was a big step for you.

"But I can't forgive you for erasing my memories," Hermione said, her voice was colder than it has been during this whole conversation. "Because it took away who I was and just made me into the perfect little daughter... And I know that wasn't you intention but it's want happened and I hate it. I hate that I couldn't be myself with you... that I had to hide behind a facade, and I hate even more that I didn't even know that's what I was doing.

"One day I'm going to want to hear what you have to say about this... but that's not right now... I just... I can't stand to look at you right now," Hermione finished, looking flushed, she was feeling so much right now that she couldn't tell what was driving her. All she did know was she had to get out of there, now. She looked at Ron, who seemed to know what she wanted immediately and he walked to her.

"Take me home," Hermione said in a weak voice.

"Okay," Ron said and without looking at the Grangers again, he Apparated them to their flat.

Hermione clung to him, tears finally coming to her eyes, she didn't want her parents to see her cry and Ron just held her to his body as tightly as he could. Soon, he moved her to the bed (he had Apparated them to the bedroom having a feeling something like this was going to happen).

Hermione couldn't stand this, this feeling of being inadequate, of feeling guilty for yelling at her parents like that even though she knew she had every right to and she was even happy that she could do it. She didn't like thinking about how different her life would have been if she was able to be a witch... would she have met Ron sooner... would they have fallen in love sooner, she couldn't help to think that she would have. Somehow she knew that he was more than just someone she fell in love with, but he was her soul mate... they were always supposed to meet... and nothing could have stopped that from happening. However, this just seemed to make her angrier at her parents.

She didn't want to think about them anymore, not tonight, she didn't want to think about any of this. She just wanted everything melt away so she could just enjoy resting in Ron's arms. She turn to face him, and he was looking at her with concern eyes, that did nothing to make her feel better at the moment. So she leaned up and kissed him, kissed him with everything she had, and was pleased to see that the sensation made her feel a little better. His kisses always seem to have that effect on her.

"Mione, I don't think," Ron said pulling away, looking uneasy, he didn't want this to go too far.

"Please," Hermione said in a small voice that he had always hated to hear in her. "I... I need this."

Ron sighed, looking in her eyes and all he could do was whatever it was she asked of him. So he turned them kissing her hard for a while. When he pulled away he went to her ear and whispered, "I love you," and then he went to kiss her neck. After a moment he lean up to hover over her, looking straight into her eyes. "I love it went you argue with me... how you always get this superior look in your eyes when you know you're right," he then kissed her softly. "I love how excited you get when you get a new book... even those horrible textbooks seem to get you thrilled," he said smiling as his hand moved to start unbuttoning her shirt. "I love how you always try to keep your hair straight... and I love even more that you never quite manage," he chuckled as she made a face at him. "And I love that annoyed face," he kissed her hard for that one, he could see in her eyes that she was taking in his words and they were helping. "I love everything about you... even the things that annoy me, I love it all."

"Ron," Hermione said as tears fell down her check, but this time it was different.

"Sh... don't say anything," He said kissing her softly again.

So she didn't, but he didn't need to hear it anyway. He knew that she loved him the same way, because of how easily he had been able to know exactly what to say and do to make her feel better. She had shared everything she had with him and he did the same, and now, no matter what happens, she knew that he would always be there for her. Ron continued to state all the reason why he loved her as he made love to her, and then he held her in his arms where she always felt safe. Yes, things were still going to be difficult tomorrow, but she would get through this, and he would be there. And in he end, that's all that really mattered.

**A/N: I just would like to note that I don't normally use John and Jean as Hermione's parents name (I like using Duncan and Juliet, I think that two people that have Shakespearean names would be more likely to name their daughter Hermione) but these aren't exactly the parents I like her having so I thought it was better just to give them these names.**

**And second, please let me know if you want the Charlie chapter now or if you would prefer if I wait. There is only like four more chapters to this story (including the Charlie chapter), next up is Molly's reaction to Hermione (which I know some of you have been waiting for) and then I don't know which chapter I should do after that, if no one lets me know I think I'm just going to do the Charlie chapter (though I'll call it something else), because that's where I see it going in the story. And then there's two more chapters that should tie up the story**


	18. A Talk with Molly

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to my Beta MossTheInflatableCow.**

**Updated 12/11/2010**

Chapter Eighteen

A Talk with Molly

Everything was perfect the next morning, she was in Ron's warm arms, and there was no other place that she would rather be. That was the first minute of being awake though, after that she remembered all that happened yesterday. She tried to just remember the first half of it, the part at the Burrow when she met all of Ron's family, so she could have some peace of mind, but she couldn't. She had to remember everything that happened afterward, and it made her feel just awful.

"I was starting to think you were going to sleep the morning away," Ron said softly as he kissed the top of her head and squeezed her closer to him.

"I wish I had," Hermione sighed, sitting up a little to look at him and noticed that it was ten o'clock. "Ron, you're late for work."

"I'm not going to work today," Ron said, looking at her like she was crazy for suggesting it. "I have more important things to be doing."

"Ron..." Hermione sighed, she didn't want to keep him from work, but she liked that he was going to stay here for her (and that he knew this without even asking). "You really shouldn't do this for me..."

"Who said I'm doing this for you?" Ron smirked at her, the mischievous grin that she knew meant a bit of trouble, but she loved all the same. "I'm doing this all for me, love."

"Really... what, you're doing all paper work, and you really like the idea of ditching?" Hermione smiled at him. Despite what had transpired last night she could still smile, something that she never would have thought possible, but he was there, and she felt good about that.

"No," Ron said seriously. "If I didn't stay here I was just going to worry about you all day. I wouldn't want you crying all over the house or anything like that," he teased.

"Shut up," Hermione said making a face at him, but he had a good chance of being right there; she had no idea what she would have done without him here, and she'll never have to.

They spent the whole day in bed, mostly talking. It really helped a lot, but she knew she couldn't keep doing this. She couldn't let this keep affecting her, she had to moving on with her life. So she had made Ron go to work the next day, after he dropped her off at Harry's, of course.

"So, you're a witch now," Harry said with an odd smile, like he was amused but wary at the same time. They had just read to Bess before her nap. Bess, who had noticed how sad Hermione seemed, didn't seem to want to leave her side, playing all sorts of games that really seem to cheer Hermione up a little.

"I suppose," Hermione said and raised her eyebrow as if saying '_what's your point?'_

"And you've got a wand," Harry went on and she nodded her head. "Well, I was thinking you might want to learn something..."

"Oh," Hermione said suddenly looking excited. She had been so worried about what happened with her parents that she forgot that there were other things that she could be doing. "I'd like that."

"I thought so," Harry chuckled. "I'm surprised Ron didn't bring this up to you sooner. It really seemed to cheer you up."

"Well, he has other ways of cheering me up," Hermione smirked suggestively and Harry made a face. "Besides, all I need was for him to be there..."

"Okay, I don't need to hear about this sappy crap," Harry said, rolling his eyes, but he was smiling.

"Fine, what do you want to teach me?" Hermione asked, only allowing him to get away with this because of the promise of learning.

"Well, I thought we would just skim through the books to see how far you could go now, and than we could go from there," Harry said, and she looked at him, he almost seemed like he was enjoying going over things like this.

"Sounds good to me," Hermione said and they sat down with Harry's first year Transfiguration book, which they went through without any problems (and it only took two hours).

"Merlin Mione, I don't think I'll be able to help you much if you keep up in this pace," Harry said after they finished.

"Thanks," Hermione blushed. "But I don't think it will be that easy... I mean, it was obvious that each spell was getting more complicated."

"Well yeah, that's why you had to go over every spell in Transfiguration," Harry said rubbing his head, "it's kind of the only subject that if you don't understand the step before you can't really go on to the next. The other subjects you won't have to learn every spell in the bloody book so at first I'm sure they will go by faster..."

"I don't mind going over everything," Hermione smiled.

"Of course not," Harry chuckled. "But what I was saying earlier is that there is only so much I can help you with in Transfiguration and Charms... er... and Potions... well, actually the only subject I can really help you with is Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Well, that's okay," Hermione shrugged. "Whatever you could teach me will be amazing. So, are we going to keep reading on this subject or do you want to start another one?"

Harry just chuckled at her as he handed her the next year of Transfiguration. What had he gotten himself into?

"Do you think we would have been friends?" Hermione asked as she took the book from him. She tried not thinking about how different her life would have been if she was a witch, but she couldn't help it when she was here.

"You mean if..." Harry started, but stopped when she started nodding. "Yes."

"Just like that, yes," Hermione smiled at him.

"Well yeah," Harry shrugged, he couldn't imagine ever not liking Hermione, no matter how they met. "I don't know when we would have really met, because I don't know what house you would have been in..."

"You don't think I would have been a Gryffindor," Hermione pouted, she knew the others were all proud of being in that house.

"Well, I think you definitely have enough courage to be in Gryffindor," Harry smiled at her, "what with dating Ron and all. However, there are other things," he added pointing at the books in front of her, "that you are passionate about. I think you would have made a good Ravenclaw too."

"I wanted to be a Gryffindor," Hermione said remembering overhearing some people talking about the houses when she was in the bookstore so many years ago, and how they had said that Gryffindor was the best. Of course, she then had to look up the different houses and she had found that she rather liked Gryffindor, though she knew that Ravenclaw might have fit her more.

"Then you would likely have been put there," Harry smiled at her. "And then we would have been friends from the beginning," his smile wavered a little at that thought, he wished that could have been true.

"I don't know about that, I was a little obsessed with rules and doing everything perfect," Hermione chuckled, though she wasn't sure if she would have been that way or not if her parents had just let her go there.

"That would have been annoying," Harry chuckled.

"Do you think I could have made a difference in the war?" Hermione asked after a short silence.

"Yes," Harry again answered quickly and truthfully; but he wasn't sure if he would have wanted her there of not. It was nice to know that she wasn't affected by this war that everyone else he knew was. However, the thought that she might have helped him save just one of the people close to him... it might have been worth it.

"Okay," Hermione said softly, she could read where is mind was going without having him explain. They continued to study for the next hour until Bess woke up and things got hectic.

The next week went by in a flash. She was really starting to feel better, and that had a lot to do with the fact that she was spending so much time learning magic, which just was amazing. She found that she could do spells up to mid third year in Transfiguration without needing help. In charms she was able to go to the middle of the fourth year and it was obvious she was a natural in that subject. She also had no trouble with Potions, which amused Ron. When asked about this, Ron just smirked and said that 'well you said that it was just like following a recipe, but you never been good at cooking.' As you could imagine Hermione didn't take that too well, and Ron found himself tap dancing in the hall for a while. She could only finish second year for Defense, which Harry just had to smile at, saying at least he would actually be able to help her out with something. Harry had given her the books for both Herbology and Astronomy but said that the only way that she could learn those were practically, and he couldn't do that here. He mention that she should talk to his friend Neville, who he had just found out the other day, when he was at Hagrid's cabin, was going to be the new Herbology Professor starting next term.

On that Sunday, she had again gone with Ron to the Burrow, where she truly had a good time, until she noticed that Ron's mum wasn't really talking to her. She started to panic about that, she knew how much his mum meant to Ron, but no matter what she did the older woman didn't seem to like her. When they got home, Ron had asked her what was wrong, but she didn't tell him. She didn't want him to have a row with his mum over her, and she knew that he would have done that. At least right now he would have, he was being really protective of her this last week.

O

Molly was sitting in her living room, she had just finished the last step of her stew and now all she had to do was wait until it was done, hopefully just in time for Arthur to get home, but that depends on when he could tear himself away from his Muggle toys. She smiled fondly at that, yes she gave him a hard time about it, but it made him the man he was. She glanced at the clock out of habit, she usually checked it at least five times a day to see that all of her family was okay, and she saw that Ron was traveling. This didn't surprise her because it was five o'clock and he had just got off work. What did surprise her was when she heard the popping sound and knew that he was here (his hand pointing at home like every time he visited, which always made her beam).

"Ron," Molly called to him and hugged him when he came into the room, but also noticed that he was looking annoyed about something. "What's the matter Ron?"

"Why... er... why don't you like...er... Hermione?" Ron asked, even though Hermione had refused to tell him why she was so upset after yesterday's brunch, he knew the reason. Still, he couldn't believe that he had just asked his mum that so directly. He had been working himself up all day at the office, and he acted before he could even think. He hated to see that his mum was giving Hermione the same cold shoulder that she had given Fleur when she first started dating Bill. What was more, he hated how Hermione was handling this; he knew that she really didn't need to deal with something like this with everything else that she went through with her own parents.

"I..." Molly said looking shocked by the question. _Though I really shouldn't be,_ she thought to herself, Ron has always been more sensitive about these things than the others, even if he doesn't usually confront people like this. Well, that's not true. As long as he was standing up for someone else he could be pretty fierce in his defense.

Still, this was a loaded question and she didn't know how to answer it. She knew that lying and saying that he was being ridiculous was out: Ron would never believe something like that, especially if he came to her to confront her like this. So she thought back to what it was that was truly bothering her about the girl.

She knew that this last week she didn't particularly like how Hermione seemed to want to make everything perfect. She could see her chatting about Muggle Airplanes with Arthur again... going over everything she found out. After that she talked to Percy about everything that she had been learning the last week, impressing him greatly, and then listen to him explain some of the things that he does, seeming to be very interested indeed. Later in the day, she was speaking in French with Fleur and the two seem to be having a good time. It was like she was going from one person to another and trying to impress them or get them to like her and Molly didn't like that. What did she think, that the Weasleys weren't going to like her if she couldn't answer all the questions about Muggles, or if she couldn't improve herself? Didn't she know that they didn't really care what she did, who she was? Yes, Molly could be critical about who her children dated, but other than that, everyone was accepting.

However, Molly knew this wasn't the root of her apprehension with the girl, because she only noticed this since she actually met the girl. So, she thought back to the beginning. When Ron had first told everyone about his new '_Muggle'_ girlfriend (Molly was still wary about the fact that Hermione seemed to suddenly be a witch), she was a little nervous that it would be hard on him being with someone that was almost literally from a different world. However, she could see how happy her son was, happy in a way that she's never seen him before and she knew that he was going to make it work. This thought didn't entirely make her relax, because she knew that she was going to likely lose her baby to this girl, she was still happy that he was happy.

It was a shock a few weeks later when Harry had came and looked happier than he had in years... since what happened to Ginny. It made her very nervous when she found out that it was because of Hermione, too. She felt that maybe Harry had fallen for the girl too at first, but after a while she knew that wasn't the case, Harry never lost that look in his eyes when he looked at her daughter, and though he was happier, she knew it would have been completely different if he was in love with someone. So, she relaxed again, but started to feel more uncomfortable about this girl.

Then, she was furious at the girl. Ron didn't say a thing about it, but she could see how devastated he was after Christmas, and she knew that they had broken up. She tried to cheer her son up, hoping that he would open up to her so she could really make him feel better, but Molly knew better than to pry. Ron would have just pushed her away, he never liked to open up about his feelings to anyone. She worried about him after the war, that he wasn't going to heal, but somehow he seem to pull through that and help everyone else he could. Her baby truly was a strong boy, she smiled proudly at that thought, as she remembered all that he did for them. However, getting to the point, the girl had broken his heart at that moment and Molly was never one to forgive someone that had hurt her children like that. She couldn't stand seeing Ron like that, somehow even worse than he was after the war.

The next time she saw her son however, he was back with this girl and again looking happy, like nothing happened. What was that about? It was like he didn't care that the girl was so careless with his heart, but Molly sure did. She wasn't going to be so forgiving of the girl, even if Ron seemed to have forgiven her. She tried to let it go, but without having any idea of the reason why they had broken up or gotten back together again, she didn't know if she could trust that this wouldn't happen again.

She could see how upset her son was too, when his girlfriend wasn't there for his birthday. Again, Molly was annoyed with her for not showing her son more respect than scheduling a study session on her son's birthday. Okay, so he had forgotten to tell her (Merlin Ron could be forgetful sometimes), but still.

"Well?" Ron said impatiently, his ears were red and she knew that he was uncomfortable talking about this.

"I don't know," Molly said truthfully, she just couldn't put her figure on what it was about the girl that made her feel so wary of her. She knew exactly why she didn't like Fleur at first, she though the French girl was superficial and didn't really love Bill for who he really was. However, that wasn't the case with Hermione, she never really thought that way, it wasn't the way that Ron had described her, and when they met she could see that it wasn't the case. So she gave her son the only answer she could, "I just don't like that she has already hurt you in the past... I don't ever what to see you like that."

"Mum," Ron said, exasperated. He could understand that, his mum has always been fiercely protective of her family, but this was just annoying. "She's not going to hurt me like that again..." and then he stopped, he didn't know what else to say to that. "It was just a misunderstanding... she didn't know how to tell her parents about us... and then things got out of hand... but I understand what happened now... Now, better than ever, really..." he said rambling, his anger showing on his last line.

"She broke up with you because of her parents?" Molly said, shaking her head, well that might explain why she was so hesitant of liking the girl. If she wasn't willing to fight for Ron against anyone, she wasn't good enough for her Ronnie.

"And after what we found out last week I would think that would be a good enough excuse for you," Ron said heatedly.

Molly just looked at her son, confused as he glared at her. "What are you talking about?"

"About what Mione's parents did to her," Ron hissed, though she wasn't sure if it was anger directed towards her or them. When he noticed that his mum was still confused he groaned. "Harry didn't tell you want happened, did he?"

"No, we didn't see Harry again until yesterday," Molly said.

Ron sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose; he didn't really want to talk about this, but he hoped this might make his mum understand Hermione more and that was what was important.

"Hermione's parents had her memories erased," Ron said not looking at his mum. "She got her Hogwarts letter, but her parents didn't want her to go, so the had her memories erased..."

"That's awful," Molly said incredulously, she couldn't imagine doing that to one of her children.

"Yeah," Ron said, he could see the concern in his mum's eyes and felt a little better. "But that's not the worse bit. She felt like she couldn't be herself with her parents after that. She felt like she had to follow whatever they said, or I don't know, they wouldn't accept her or something."

"Oh," Molly made the mistake of saying, thinking that it explained the girl's behavior during her last visit, but Ron was now glaring at her again.

"Oh!" Ron spat back rather upset. "That's all you got to say about this!"

"Ron!" Molly said, going to explain it to him, but he wasn't listening.

"Look, Mione's going through a lot right now, and I really don't think she needs the extra stress you're putting on her," Ron huffed, glaring still. "So try to be bloody nicer to her," and with that he turned around and stormed out of the house.

Molly just shook her head at her son, he had such a temper and never listen, but she didn't worry about that long. He had just given her a lot to think about. There was nothing else for it; she was going to have to have a chat with the girl.

O

It was almost four and she was making dinner for Ron. It was one of the few things that she had learned how to make (though she knew that it didn't taste how it was supposed to, it tasted good to both of them). She had just flooed home from visiting Ginny, who was giving her a sad look at first that she hated to see, but luckily that didn't last forever. The redhead seem to realise that Hermione hated being pitied or having people giving her a sympathetic look as much as she did. Hermione had barely had time to put the roast in the oven when she heard a small pop coming from the living room. "Ron, you're home early," she called.

"I'm not Ron," Hermione hear a female voice said, and she turned to see Mrs. Weasley standing at her kitchen door. "I don't mean to intrude..."

"No, no, that's okay Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, looking nervous. In fact she was nearly petrified by having the older woman in her flat unannounced like this, especially since she knew that Ron had left all sorts of things lying around. "I'm sorry for the mess..."

"Dear, I believe you've been to my house," Molly said, smiling; there was hardly a thing out of place in the room.

"I suppose I have," Hermione smiled, and she relaxed a little. She didn't know how to put her finger on it, but she could tell that the other woman wasn't looking at her the same way. "So what brings you here Mrs. Weasley? You know Ron's not due home for another hour at least."

"Yes, I do know that," Molly said. "But seeing as it's you that I've been meaning to talk to, I find that a good thing."

"Right," Hermione said, again she was nervous. She took off the oven mitts she was wearing and set the timer before she sat in the chair next to Molly and said, "I'm listening."

Molly smiled at the girl, she could see the fear in her eyes; she could see the manic need to please her there, too. "So, Ron came to see me yesterday..."

"Did he?" Hermione said raising her eyebrow and then frowned. "He said he went to the pub yesterday."

"Well, don't be too angry with him," Molly chuckled. "He was only doing the thing that came naturally to him."

"I'll need to see what he said to you before I decide whether to be angry with him or not," Hermione muttered, but Molly heard her.

"He just asked me point blank, why I didn't like you," Molly said, trying to gauge the girl's reaction, plus it was the fastest way to get to the point. She had less than an hour, after all.

"Oh no," Hermione said her eyes going wide until she looked away from the other woman. How could he do that? Merlin, he would be smart not to show his face in here for a while because she was going to curse him something fierce the next time she saw him. But first she had to get through her talk with Molly.

"The answer I gave him was that you had already hurt him once, and I didn't want to see that again," Molly continued, not letting the girl get too embarrassed.

"I didn't... I'm so sorry about that..." Hermione said, "It will never happen again."

Molly looked at the girl, there was a pleading in her voice, the manic look more profound than ever, and she sighed. The girl wouldn't like what she had to say next but Molly need to explain herself. "You never got to see Ron before the war... or just after it either. After the Final Battle, he was... he was inconsolable," Molly paused there looking grave as she remembered that. "We all were, but I knew he took it harder than anyone besides George and maybe Harry (and probably myself, she thought to herself). It only lasted a week, after that he was so busy taking care of everyone else to worry about himself. He was worse that week I saw him after you..."

Hermione shivered uncontrollably, hating herself for what she had done those three weeks.

"I'm sorry, but it's not in my nature to forgive easily..." Molly said and noticed the girl's face darken more than it had before. "But Ron told me what happened with your parents..." again the girl stiffened, though it was for a different reason than before, "and I understand now. I feel a lot better knowing that it will never happen again."

"I never meant it to happen in the first place," Hermione sighed, still not looking at Molly.

"I know, dear," Molly said, not enjoying seeing how crazed the girl was getting.

It was a few minutes later that Hermione said in a thick voice, that she had to struggle to keep even, "You said that was the answer you gave Ron... did you have another reason?"

"Hm, I suppose I do," Molly said sadly. "I couldn't put my figure on the reason for a long time. Why I felt wary of you for the moment that I saw how happy Ron was. And time after time, it just seemed that it got worse. Mind you, I had the normal apprehension with you as I do with any girls that my sons bring home. I would imagine I would have been the same with Ginny, too, but could never be that way with Harry dear... he was already my son in my eyes (Hermione smiled weakly at that and muttered something like 'I wish I could have been so lucky'). I honestly don't think anyone is good enough for my sons so you always had an uphill battle with that, but I can accept them as long as I see they really like my son. I could see that in you, but..."

"You still didn't like me," Hermione frowned slightly shaking.

"No, and I didn't understand why not," Molly frowned too, "not until yesterday. And I feel a little bit foolish about it now.

"You see, it started with Ron. I could see him slowly going back to the boy he was before the end of the war. Merlin, that boy tried his hardest to show everyone that he was okay, and he was, but that didn't mean that this didn't affect him. As soon as you came in his life he got so much better.

"Next, it was Harry. Harry was just a shell after everything that happened to him. The only time I ever really saw him smile was when Bess did something, but still his eyes were so sad... I couldn't look at them any more." Molly almost sobbed at that as she remembered how bad he was right after the war. "And then you showed up and he just looked so much happier. Do you see where I'm going with this yet?"

Molly than turned to Hermione, who shook her head, though she thought she was just being polite. "Then I'll go to the next example, and probably the most wonderful and horrible one. You see, when you got Ginny to come out of her..."

"I didn't do anything," Hermione protested, "Harry's the one who really helped her."

"And why did Harry even try?" Molly said knowingly, though of course no one really told her any details about this.

"Er..." was all Hermione had to say to that.

Molly just smiled for a second, already starting to like this girl more now that she was really trying to give her a chance. "You helped my three youngest most noticeably, but it didn't stop there. Merlin, I think Arthur lightened up the moment Ron told us he was dating a Muggle," she added with a fond smile, "and when he actually met you. I don't think you could have played it anymore perfectly even if you planned thing for years. And George... I don't know what you did, but he seems different. It's odd to say that I'm happy that he's not smiling all the time. That he's more moody than usually, but at least now I know that he's dealing..."

"What makes you think I did anything?" Hermione said; she now had a good idea where this was going.

"Ron said you two talked at... with Fred and Charlie," Molly said, her voice cracking a little, she would never be able to mention them without feeling a little empty. "That in it self was a shock, George... well anyway, I can see you helped him, too."

"Mrs. Weasley..." Hermione said biting her lip.

"Please let me finish, dear," Molly sighed. "When I first heard that you went to see Ginny, and that it was at about the same time that she started feeling better, it hurt me. I didn't put much thought into it at the time or at any time until yesterday, but I was angry with you for being the one to help her. To help them all. I was the one who was supposed to help my family. And I've been failing at that. Since the war, I haven't been doing my job at all..."

"That's not true Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione said, seeing that the older woman seem close to tears now. There was no way she was going to let her feel this way when it wasn't true in the least. "You have no idea how much you've done for Ron and Harry in the last few years. Well, forever really but that includes since after the war. Harry told me he was dead afraid that none of you would want to speak to him again after everything he had cost you, and after I smacked him in the head for thinking that way, he told me it was you who made him see that everyone still loved him. Okay, so he didn't put it that way, but I know it's what he meant. Honestly, as bad as he was, I think he would have been a lot worse if you weren't there for him. And Ron... well he doesn't talk about it directly, but I see how much he cares about you. I see how much you're pride in him affects him. That's why I've been try..."

"Trying so hard to impress me," Molly finished for her because Hermione had stopped speaking (she didn't want to make this about herself when she was trying to cheer the older woman up). There were tears falling down Molly's face at this point, she had no idea that was how Harry had felt. Okay, she had some idea about his guilt, but she didn't know that she helped him so much. Ron she knew more about, but it still went straight to her heart when Hermione said it so sincerely. "I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting..."

"There's nothing to be sorry about Mrs. Weasley..." Hermione said, a little teary herself.

"Call me Molly dear," Molly said, and this time she really meant it. "And it was really atrocious that I was angry and jealous of you for helping my family. I should have been happy and thankful for all that you have done."

"I don't know if I did all that much, you really have a lovely family," Hermione muttered blushing slightly.

Molly rolled her eyes, and reached over to give the other woman a hug, one of Molly's really hugs, and she whispered, "I already accept you, you don't have to compliment me anymore."

Hermione sighed, and hugged the older woman back. It was so weird being hugged by someone an hour ago she thought disliked her and yet comforting at that same time. The comfort had more to do with just being accepted by Ron's mum it also felt nice to be hugged like this again.

"Oh," Hermione said when a bell starting ring. "That would be the roast," she added getting up to get her dinner, it wouldn't be good if she burnt it. She was now very pleased that Ron had seen his mum yesterday, and burning dinner didn't seem the right way to show her appreciation.

"Oh dear, it's almost five," Molly said, as she looked at the digital clock above the oven. "I haven't started dinner yet and Arthur is sure to be home any moment."

"As I recall, Arthur eats like a regular person right?" Hermione said.

"Well, he definitely eats less than all of the boys," Molly said fondly.

"Well, I made enough dinner for four," Hermione shrugged. "I'm sure Ron wouldn't mind eating like a normal person for one day."

"I don't know..." Molly said, hesitating, she knew her son wouldn't really like that. "Are you sure Ron won't mind..."

"He'll be fine," Hermione said, waving her off. "If worst comes to worst we could always get take-away later. Besides, I would think after yesterday, he would like to see us together."

"Okay, I think if I owl now, I could still reach Arthur at work," Molly smiled.

Hermione was smiling, too. It felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest as she watched the other woman go.


	19. Bridge the Gap

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Okay, so I decided not to do the Charlie chapter because it really wasn't going to move the story along at all. So this is the other chapter I had planned. I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not, but I felt it was needed to finished the story. There is only one more real chapter left, but I have two outtake chapters planned for this story, and I would be willing to more in the future, but I'm not going to be posting this regularly anymore (or course by next chapter will be posted on Saturday). **

**Thanks to my beta MossTheInflatableCow**

**Update 12/11/2010**

Chapter Nineteen

Bridge the Gap

John Granger was pacing in his study. It had been three weeks since his daughter had dropped the bomb shell on them and he couldn't seem to get any of that out of his mind. He felt older than he ever had in his life as he thought back through the past few years and could see all the mistakes that he had made concerning his daughter.

"I think you've been in here sulking enough," his wife said to him from the doorway. He looked at her and glared, didn't she see all the places that he had messed up? She gave him a slight smile, one that showed that she understood what he was thinking and added, "it's not like you to run from your troubles. Now I haven't said anything sooner because I know that our daughter is a lot like me when she's angry and won't listen to a thing you say until she's cooled down, but I'm sure she has by now..." her voice broke a little on that and her eyes got watery, "at least enough to listen to us."

"I don't think it's that simple... not after what I have done... what I have put her through," John said in a grave voice, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's really not like you to give up," Jean said her voice a little colder now than before, "especially on something this important. Things..." at this point her voice really broke and he could feel the tears falling down her check, "things might never be the same, but that doesn't mean you don't try to fix them."

John didn't say anything as he got up to hug his wife, he knew that she was right and he had to do something. Still, how could he face his daughter after this?

So, he sat down and started writing.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know that you probably still don't want to hear from me right now, but I have to send this to you anyway. I don't want you to think that I don't care along with the other crimes that I have commented against you. I also know that if you're not ready to listen now that you could put this letter aside and look at it at another point in time. I hope that you don't wait too long to read this letter because there is a lot that I know that I have to apologise for. _

_First of all, I'm sorry that I couldn't let you go to that School. That I was afraid of losing you. You have no idea how terrifying it is to send your child off to another world, knowing that they may never come back. That was my fear all along. That you would never come back. Not that something terrible would happen to you, that you would get hurt or... I can't even write it. Those were my excuses. As soon as I heard that strict looking witch... er... McGonagall if I do recall, say that it was dangerous there, I took that as my opportunity to keep you away. However the truth was, I knew that as soon as you went away to that school you would no longer be the daughter that I raised. You would have immersed yourself in __that new world and your mother and I_ _would have lost you forever. Yes, I was a little wary every time you turned the couch blue (you did that a lot when you were two, that was until we painted your room that same colour), but I wasn't afraid of you for doing it. I acted foolishly and utterly selfishly that day and I have had to live with the consequence for the rest of my life. _

_I watched you as you soared through all your classes with pride, but I could see with every letter you sent home that urgent need to please us and it made me feel ill at ease. Over the years I noticed how little you ever chose for yourself. I tried to make you see that it didn't matter to us, but my one and only time I approached this subject, your reaction... was disturbing..._

John paused here as he remembered how his daughter had nearly fallen to pieces as he try to make her decided on the trivial matter of where they should go on vacation.

_That was when I knew what I had done. Despite my intentions, I knew that I had lost my daughter anyway. After that time, I tried to show you that you didn't have to do everything perfect... it looks like I have failed in that just like I have failed in everything else. I did have aspirations for you to become a dentist like myself, but I knew I couldn't push you... I never wanted you to do something that you wouldn't be happy doing. _

_When you came to us and said that you were going to go to University of London instead of Oxford I was shocked to say the least, and wanted you to go to Oxford, but I thought this was showing signs that you were going to make up your own mind from now on. That is what I wanted more than anything, and I'm sorry that I took that from you. I'm sorry that I failed you. I_

At this point John crumbled up the letter and threw it away. This might have been how he felt during those years but it wasn't something that he should send to her. So, he wrote another letter, one that was formal and proper, but still portrayed that he missed and loved his daughter and put it by the door so he could mail it to her the next day.

O

It was more than a week later, and a month since she had seen her parents, when Hermione got the letter from her father. She looked at it, pain shooting through her as she did, thinking that she really needed to open it, but at the same time she knew she wasn't ready yet.

"What's that love?" Ron said when he noticed that she was carrying a few letters (Muggles sure had an odd way of delivering post), and the frown she now had on her face.

"It's a letter from my dad," Hermione said, her tone dead.

"Are you going to read it?" Ron asked, sighing. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do in this situation.

"No," Hermione said putting it in a drawer by the phone, "not right now."

"Mione," Ron started, looking at her carefully. "Just don't forget."

"I won't," Hermione was frowning too. "But I'm not ready to deal with this yet."

"Okay," Ron said noticing the tone might this conversation was over. "So, did you give Andy your answer yet?"

"I might have," Hermione smiled, in fact she had gone down to see Andromeda Tonks today to give her answer about the job offer she made.

"Well," Ron said impatiently. Hermione had refused to tell him what choice she made in regards to her work this morning. She seem to keep going back and forth, seeming to want to do both her classes at Oxford and work at the Ministry but she knew she couldn't.

"Honestly Ronald, do you really think there was much of a choice?" Hermione said smiling at him, as he still looked like he had no idea what her choice would be. "I told Mrs. Tonks that I would love to take the job she offered me."

"Yes!" Ron cheered, running over to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"So, I take it you like the news," Hermione giggled as he lead in to kiss her.

"Maybe a little," Ron was able to mumble before their lips met.

O

"... and now I'm not sure what to do," Hermione said, talking to Molly. It was Sunday, of course, and it had been two weeks since she had gotten her letter from her father. It seemed that no matter what she was doing that was on her mind, but she stubbornly chose not to read it. She was going to officially start her job tomorrow. She had taken the last two weeks to spend all the time she could with Harry and learning as many spells as she could. They had gotten through Harry's fifth year books in Charms, Transfiguration, Potion, and Defense, and Harry was sure she would have passed all her O.W.L.s, though she she grumbled that it would only be at a Acceptable level which wouldn't be acceptable to her. So, they made a date for about a month from now (during summer break) where Hermione could see Professor McGonagall and she would be able to judge this better.

Anyway, the reason why she was talking to Molly was because she really didn't know what she should do about her parents. She was still so mad that she just wanted to keep them out of her life, but there were times that she wanted to talk to them. So, she told the older woman everything that she was feeling over the last month and a half and everything that she went through as a kid.

"I don't know how to answer that, Hermione," Molly sighed. "But I can tell that there are a lot of things that you don't understand about your parents."

"And what is that?" Hermione said raising her eyebrow.

"That they love you more than anything," Molly said simply. "As a mother, I know that..."

"Not all parents are like you," Hermione muttered looking down.

"Yes, unfortunately you're right about that," Molly frowned, "but from everything that you had said about your parents... I know they are. Hermione, they're your parents and you don't want to lose them."

Hermione let out a breath, she knew Molly was going to say something like this, and she knew that a part of her wanted to be talked into doing this. "Thanks," was all she said, and the rest of the day there was spent happily talking to the family.

When they got home however she went straight for to the drawer and took the letter out of it with shaky hands. Ron wrapped his arms around her, "Do you want me to open it for you?"

"No," Hermione said.

"Okay," Ron said leading them to the couch, keeping his arms around her, in case she need the support.

Hermione kissed him as a way to say thanks and then turned back to her letter and opened it. The first thing she noticed was there were three different pieces of papers there. She read the first, it was a nice letter, it definitely showed her that her dad had cared about her but it felt empty somehow. She turned the page a little confused, it was obvious this letter was done with so why were there two more pages? The next page was in her mum's handwriting:

_Dear Hermione,_

_There is so much that I have to say to you, but I couldn't possibly put it down on a paper like this. So, all I will say is that I love you. If you can't believe anything else, you must believe that._

_P.S. The reason why I'm writing this to you is because I also sent you a letter your father had written though I believe he never intended to send you. However, I think that it might be important that you read this._

Hermione sighed, and turned to the last page that had definitely been crumbled. She read the letter, frowning at the first few lines, it seemed like her dad knew her better than she would like to admit at the moment. The longer she read the more pronounced her frown became. It made her angry that he had seen so much and said nothing to her. When she was done with the letter she threw it on the table and got out of the couch. "I think I'm going to go to bed," she said.

"Isn't it a bit early," Ron frowned. "I mean it's not even five o'clock."

"Whatever," Hermione said walking to their room.

"Do you mind if I read..." Ron started to ask.

"Knock yourself out," Hermione said warily.

"Er... is that a yes or no?" Ron asked truly confused.

Hermione smiled at him for a second and than answered, "Yes."

So, Ron read the letter, getting more confused than he was before; he didn't really see what had annoyed her so much. He sighed, as he got up and went to join her in their bedroom. When he got there Hermione was in bed, looking at the door and waiting for him to get there. "I knew you wouldn't understand."

Ron just smiled at her for a moment, she was wearing his shirt and boxers, her favorite sleepwear, and she was a vision. He stripped quickly and joined her in their bed. "How do you know I'm confused?" he asked as he kissed her quickly.

"This," she said kissing between his eyebrows that were furrowed at the moment. "They always get a certain way when I do or say something that confuses you. I think it's adorable."

"Thanks," Ron said. "Okay, so you're right I'm confused... what was so bad about the letter?"

Hermione sighed and said two simple words, "He knew."

Ron's eyebrows furrowed again, though in a different way than they were just a second ago, as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her so she was resting her head on his chest. "I'm sorry?"

"It just makes me so angry that he knew all this time and he didn't say anything!" Hermione huffed.

"And what was he supposed to say Hermione?" Ron asked. "What would have made you feel any better?"

"Don't take his side," Hermione hissed.

"I'm not," Ron groaned. "I'm just asking if it would have helped."

Hermione was fuming, and refused to say anything for a moment. Actually, it was more like an hour when she said, "It wouldn't have gone well. It would only have made me worse."

"I'm sorry," Ron sighed pulling her closer to him.

"Why did you have to bring this up?" Hermione sighed. "I like being angry more than being sad."

"Well, because I had something else to say," Ron said. "Did you notice what it said in the beginning?"

"I read the letter Ron," Hermione said her voice thick and strained.

"Okay," Ron said. "Did you get the part where he said that he was just afraid of losing you... not that he was afraid of you..."

"I got it," Hermione said her voice hard as steel. "That doesn't really mean anything. It doesn't change the fact that they couldn't accept me..."

"Yes it does," Ron argued.

"He was afraid to let me be who I really was," Hermione said in a small voice.

"Well you have me there," Ron sighed, and he wasn't going to bring this matter up again, he wasn't going to argue with her about this. If she asked, he would always give her his honest opinion by he wasn't going force her on this subject again.

That's why it took another week for anything to happen. Hermione always had to process everything fully, go over every detail before she liked to confront a problem. Yes, she had gone over to her parents when she first found out because she couldn't stand not getting that off her chest, but she knew that nothing was going to be decided that night. She told them that she would never forgive them for what they did for her, and she couldn't, she knew she would always recent them for this. At the same time, she knew that in was in her to overcome this; that is if she was so inclined in doing so.

"I'm going to my parents' today," Hermione said as if she was stating that she was going to the marketed or something like that.

"Okay," Ron said amused. "And what brought this on?"

"It's time I do it," Hermione shrugged.

"Do you want me to take you there?" Ron asked.

"I suppose," Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't really fancy spending all that time in a car or bus... but this time I would like to talk to them alone. I'll call you when I'm done."

"Okay," Ron said continuing to eat his breakfast; if she was going to act like this was no big deal, he was going to follow her lead. "Just let me know when you're ready."

About an hour later they Apparated to the Granger's house, in the backyard this time, making sure that no one could see them. Ron wanted to wait until they knew that the Grangers were home but Hermione told him just to go, she'd call him if they weren't there. So, he Apparated to Harry's, he didn't think he could handle just being at home at the moment, Hermione was acting so oddly right now that he wasn't sure what he was going to find when he saw her again. Besides, Harry would know better how to handle that blasted Sellfone thingy that he still didn't know how to use.

Hermione took a deep breath as she walked to the front door; she thought it would be odd to just knock on the backdoor. Her parents were home as she knew they would be: they never really changed their habits much in the last twenty years (probably longer). Her dad would be watching the football game that was on and her mum would be either reading a book or, well, reading.

Her dad answered the door, it must be halftime or he wouldn't have gotten off the couch, and looked a little annoyed until he saw her. His expression was now guilty and uncomfortable and she could see that he wanted to hug her but he didn't know if he should. "Hermione," he said in a hopeful voice.

"The game not going so well, Dad?" Hermione said, she was uncomfortable too, but she needed to see something.

"Er..." John said furrowing his eyebrows, not sure what she was getting at talking about the game like this. "No, Manchester is losing one to nil... but that's not important now... er... do you want to come in?"

"Okay," Hermione said and went into the house that looked the same as it always did. "I'm sorry, I probably should have waited another hour so you could watch..."

"That doesn't matter, Hermione," John said before she could finish, no football game would matter, not even if England was in the world cup final, if he had a chance to make things up with his daughter. "So, is there anything I can get you?" he continued, not really knowing what to say.

"Mum would be nice... I think it would be good if she was here for this," Hermione said smiling a little as her dad smiled at her sheepishly.

"I should have probably thought of that sooner," John said and then went to get his wife. When they returned to the dinning room, Jean went to hug her daughter, she didn't care how uncomfortable either one of them was with this, she couldn't not hug her.

"So, to what do we own the pleasure of you coming to visit?" Jean asked.

"I read your letter last week," Hermione said like she had a speech prepared, well not really, it was just that her mind had been reeling about this issue that it came out that way. "You were right dad, I did put it aside for weeks before I was ready to read it."

John smiled at that before his eyebrows raised in shock, he knew that he didn't put that in the letter that he sent. He then looked at his wife suspiciously, and knew what happened because she was blushing and not looking at him. "You sent that letter too..." he muttered a little angry and more than a little worried.

"She had a right to know," Jean said in a small voice, "and I didn't know if we would have gotten another chance..."

John was frowning at that. "That's not how I wanted to tell you..."

"It's okay Dad," Hermione said. "I think I understand a bit better now. I'm still angry of course. And now I'll always wonder what my life would have been like." she sighed at that, she couldn't help but feel that she missed so much not going to Hogwarts. She felt that she could have been so much closer to Ron... to Harry... to Ginny... to all the Weasleys probably, if she had lived that life and that hurt. That was the worse part about this.

She could see that the issue that she was so angry about at first wasn't so bad anymore. Sure she had a nervous breakdown whenever she had to make a decision she knew her parents could have a strong opinion about, but she could tell it wasn't going to happen anymore. She made up her mind about her life now when she choice to work in the Magical world, embracing all that she lost, and she really felt like she had gained part of herself back. That didn't mean that she wouldn't ever feel this panic insecurity she felt in situations like this, but at least now that she understood the root of the problem she could deal with it.

However, the connection she was sure she wasn't able to make with Ron, Harry and the Weasleys, which ever since her talk with Harry she knew would have been there, was a lot to take in, at least right away. She couldn't see how she could love Ron any more than she did right now, but at the same time she knew that having thirteen more years of knowing him would only have been a good thing. As for Harry, well, he really could have used another close friend who he could connect with and really so could she. Sometimes it was just so easy to talk to Harry, he was almost like a brother to her. And then the Weasleys, well really who wouldn't want to know the Weasleys as soon as possible? They had such a warm and inviting home that extra time she spent there would have been a good thing.

Hermione looked up at her parents, "but there's nothing we could do about that now. I think it would be best if we just try to go on from here."

"So you're saying that you're still going to be talking to us," Jean said, looking at her daughter hopefully.

"I just need to know something. Why did you want my memories erased?" Hermione asked, she wasn't sure how to answer her mum's question.

"I thought you would be happier not knowing," Jean answered immediately.

"Did you want me to go to Hogwarts or not Mum?" Hermione asked, the first question was actually directed towards her dad, but since her mum was the one to answer she felt that she should ask this question now.

"Er... I was... I wasn't sure," Jean said. "I could see how much you wanted to go... but I was a little afraid, too."

"Of me?" Hermione asked.

"No," Jean shook her head tears coming to her eyes. "You're right that I was afraid of your magic when your were a child, but that was more because I was afraid of what that might mean. That someone might..." she trailed off, looking at her husband and not sure what to say.

"Take me away," Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "And then someone came and was planning on doing just that... just not in the way that you had been worried about."

"Yes," Jean said. "So, I was afraid to let you go."

"So, Dad," Hermione said now turning to him, "why did you want me to forget?"

"I didn't like how you were handling the news," John frowned. "But I wasn't sure if forgetting would help you or not. I've never seen you like that before... I didn't like it."

"So just erase it... poof nothing happened," Hermione said, narrowing her eyes; she had promised herself that she wouldn't get angry today but she couldn't help it.

"I knew it was a mistake right after I saw you," John frowned looking at his daughters shoes, "but by that time it was too late."

"What would you have done if I told you at the time that I thought you couldn't accept all of me?" Hermione asked, the angry breaking as sadness took over.

"That you were wrong," Jean said.

"Well, I don't think I would have said that, that would have been one sure way to make you angry at us," John said. "I'm not sure, but I wouldn't have let you think that. Hermione, I've never once not loved you for exactly who you were."

"Do you think you would have let me go to school if we'd had that talk?" Hermione said this time looking at her dad's feet, her heart skip a beat at the sincerity of his voice as he said that. She could feel the wall she had put up against them relaxing a little.

"I don't know," John answered, a fond smile on his face. "You know how stubborn I could be when I think I'm right."

"I might know that," Hermione smiled in spite of herself, she definitely got that quality from her dad. She then looked up at her dad, tears in her eyes that she didn't want to hide from him anymore. "This doesn't fix everything you know."

"I know," John said, his voice thick and filled with regret.

"And things probably will never go back to the way they were before," Hermione really started to tear up at that, she had always been Daddy's girl, she loved talking to him about anything.

"I do know that, too," John said gravely.

"But I still love you, Daddy," Hermione said, going over to hug him, and he returned feeling elated and relieved.

"I love you, too," John said in a thick voice. Tears had actually fallen from his eyes. A part of him was sure that he didn't deserve this from her, but all of him was pleased at the moment. Hermione just smiled against his chest, her heart feeling a little lighter than it has in almost two months and she knew that she was doing the right thing letting her parents back in.


	20. Hermione's Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to my beta MossTheInflatableCow**

**Update 12/11/2010**

Chapter Twenty

Hermione's Birthday

The months that followed were even better than the ones that came before. She didn't know how that was possible, okay she did, but it seem unbelievable that things could get better every day. It seemed that everything was starting to work out the way it was always supposed to. She had gone to Hogwarts for a few weeks during the summer and learned from all the Professors there, and was able to really learn enough that McGonagall said that she could take a test that was basically a substitute for the O.W.L's. Andromeda said that it was probably a good idea that she got that seeing as she knew how prejudiced people could get and it would give her more proof that she belonged where she was.

Hermione was pleased when she got her test back and she had passed with high marks in all the subjects, though she was a little peeved too... she's never got such a low score on any of her tests before. After that she started really working for Andromeda, helping out in small cases, a good four months before the older witch was planning, but Hermione just seemed to exceed all of her expectations.

The biggest difference that came out of her getting a job and working full time at the Ministry (besides getting to eat lunch with Ron everyday which she loved) was that it meant that she didn't get to see Harry and Bess that much. She really did miss that fact, though of course she and Ron still went over to his house every few days or he would come to theirs, but it wasn't the same. She had spent most of the last year at Harry's and she had grown so close to him, that she came to long to have discussion with him over butter beer or hot chocolate (neither one of them being big drinks). She also missed reading stories to Bess, there was still so many of them that she hadn't been able to get through. That wasn't to mention that she couldn't see Ginny that much either, and dearly missed having a girl her own age to talk to about all the crazy things that were happening in her life.

However, on a good note, Ginny was doing so much better since she and Harry had really opened up to each other that the Healers were willing to let her live with someone else, as long as she was looked after. Both Harry and Molly wanted to be the one to do this, but Molly, sighing and looking sadly at her youngest child and only daughter, knew Ginny would do better in Harry's hands and let her go. She had only been living with Harry and Bess for a week but you could see a noticeable change in all three of them. They were all happier than Hermione had ever seen them, and Ron admitted he thought the same things and he'd known them a lot longer than she did.

So, though she missed them, and she knew they missed her in return, it was obvious that it was best for everyone that she was no longer spending all over time there. However, the week before Ginny was coming to live at Grimmauld Place, Hermione told Harry something that made him think.

"You know you really helped me a lot," Hermione said, she had just got her test score back from the Ministry. She had gotten her Bar exam results back too, and of course she passed with flying colours, so she was in a really good mood those last few days.

"With what?" Harry asked, seeing as she had just brought the subject out of nowhere she wasn't surprised to see that he was confused.

"Pass my test... well to pass both of my tests really," Hermione said thoughtfully of a second and knew that his magical bookcase really did help her a lot too, "but I was talking mostly about the Legal Adult Magical Basic (L.A.M.B's) test that you helped me with."

"Mione, I didn't really do anything for you," Harry said rubbing the back of his head, like he always did when he'd done something helpful. "It was all you... I still can't believe how easy most of the stuff came to you."

"It wasn't easy," Hermione made a face at the last few weeks where she really had to put everything ounce of herself into her studies, nearly breaking down a few times; but that was usually when Ron would show up, grab her hand and drag her to get something to eat and relax for a few hours. She always did better after she took a step back and then she started to push herself until she needed Ron again.

"Yeah, but you still did like five years of learning in three and a half months of studying," Harry said, shaking he's head.

"Well, that's only because I'm older so the first few years I was supposed to learn came easier..." Hermione said starting to blush.

"You told me this a thousand times already," Harry rolled his eyes.

"And because you really were a good teacher," Hermione carried on, she hadn't told him that part yet. "The way you explained things... well it really made them easy to understand."

"Hermione... you could understand the most difficult of textbooks like it's nothing," Harry said, exasperated, trying to not let himself blush too much. "I doubt..."

"You were a lot better than Professor Jackson," Hermione said. He was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who had taken over shortly after the war had ended. "I mean, he was smart and all... he had all the answers, it just... I don't know, you were a lot better."

"Is that why you were so pleased that he only taught you that one day before he headed off for his vacation?" Harry chuckled.

"Yeah." Hermione smiled sheepishly. "I got you to help me instead and it was a lot better. You know it was my weakest subject..." she added bitterly.

"I wish I could have your weakness than," Harry made a face. "Hermione you were fantastic at Defense."

"Only because of you," Hermione smiled at him. "You should think about being a Professor."

"What?" Harry said, but she made it all too clear she was serious about that. He thought that this was probably the real reason why she brought this all up. "You think I would..."

"Make a brilliant professor," Hermione said. "Of course I do. I've had lots of teachers in my life, all different kinds, and Harry... you're the good kind."

"I didn't know you thought any teacher would be bad," Harry smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes but otherwise ignored his comment. "Look Harry, you seemed to know the best way to go about teaching things. You obviously know your subject... and, well, there was just something about the way you described all the spells that showed that you had real experience..." she trailed off at the end her because Harry was frowning.

"Yeah... I think I have some of that," Harry said glumly, his eyes having the far off look they always have when thought of the war.

"Sorry," Hermione sighed.

"It's okay Mione," Harry smiled at her.

"Just think about what I said," Hermione said, "I hate to think about you just sitting here wasting your talent."

"Well, I think that I'm going to have my hands full for a long time now," Harry said. She knew he was thinking about Ginny arrival because he had the goofy smile on his face he reserved for her (or mentions of her).

"I know, that's the best part of my suggestion," Hermione smiled at him. "You don't have to do anything about it for a long time... Just think about it Harry. Maybe like in seven years you could do it..." she trailed off with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm sure Bess would love something like that happening," Harry laughed like Hermione hoped he would. "I'll think about it."

That was all Hermione was hoping for, she hoped that someday that Harry really would follow her advice, or do something more than just live at home, but now wasn't the time to worry about it.

Her relationship with her parents was rocky to say the least but she had been talking to them, usually via owl post, which made her sort of angry whenever she thought about it. How could they be so accepting of this world now when they put her through all that torture as a kid? However, for the most part she was pleased that she could still talk to them. She liked that her dad had always ended the letter with a philosophical question (or the continuation of the discussion of the last question) like he always used to do when she was going to school. She had only seen her parents once since she made up with them, that time with Ron (in a way the meeting that she was supposed to have a long time ago). It was a little awkward, but with all things considered things went as well as could be expected.

In a way Ron's life was the same as it had been since the end of the war. He still worked as an Auror, happily doing his job protecting everyone, trying to make the world a safer place for his family. He still hated it when he had nothing to do but paperwork, it still gave him too much time to think everything that he lost, but it didn't hurt as much anymore. He still came over to visit Harry as much as he could, which seemed to make his day a little better like always.

Most importantly, he still spent every Sunday at the Burrow with his family, though everything seemed to be brighter lately. For one thing, Ginny seem to be there almost every week now, she was even starting to pull some pranks with George (and seeing as Ron was frequently the target of this he wasn't so pleased about that). George had started bringing his old friend and Quidditch teammate Angelina Johnson to brunch about a month after Hermione's first time at the Weasleys. Though, they hadn't said anything to Molly's constant round about (and sometimes direct) questions about if they were dating they would always get a little flustered. Molly just smiled at them, the gleam in her eyes stating clearly that she had big plans for them.

However, everything in his life had changed when Hermione came into it. Everything she touched, it just seemed to get better in his life. He thought back to how he felt for those first three years after the war... where he thought that he had pulled himself though relatively unscathed, and realised who wrong he was. Sure, he wasn't as bad as Harry had been, or most of his family for that matter, but he had lost a lot during that war. It was mostly do to the fact that his family was so broken then that everywhere he looked he could meet a sad face, and now it wasn't like that. Of course everyone's problems weren't solved, there were still a lot of things that he lost, but it just looked so much better these days, and he knew a lot of that had to do with her.

He looked at her, it was her twenty-fourth birthday and they had almost known each other for a year now (just ten more days before that). She was a vision to be sure, lying there in their bed in nothing but his favorite T-shirt (or at least he said it was his favorite after he saw her in it), still asleep. He stood there watching her, his heart hammering in his chest thinking that he should change his mind and just do it now, but, no everything was set, and it would be better to wait. He was so lost in his own thought that he couldn't even smell the delicious odor of the food he made for her breakfast or see the fact that Hermione had woken up.

"Ron?" Hermione said frowning a little, she loved it when she woke up in his arms, but when she saw him standing in the doorway she smiled. "Good morning love," she added smiling now at his startled expression.

"Mione," Ron said looking a little nervous and smiling. "I made breakfast." After that statement two trays floated in behind him as he made his way towards her and kissed her quickly, "Happy birthday, love."

"Thanks," Hermione blushed, and then the tray with pancakes he made for the both of them, he had noticed how much she loved maple syrup, but she usually didn't have it. She had a lot more control than he had when it came to food.

They spent most of the morning in bed just talking about things; this really was their favorite time of the day, morning, whenever... they just liked being together. They were about to get into an argument, Ron could see all the warning signs, and though he liked getting into arguments with her (only little ones of course) he didn't want that today. She narrowed her eyes when he let her win, but otherwise let it go, she knew tomorrow he wouldn't let her get away with anything.

They then went to the Burrow, where all the Weasleys, Harry, the Lupins (and Andromeda), some of her friends from work, Luna Lovegood and Ron's friends from Gryffindor whom she had met a while back and found that she liked them, and her parents were there waiting for them. Hermione felt awkward, she had never had a party like this in her honour, usually she just celebrated her birthday with her parents, but she found that she really enjoyed this too. Still she was happy when she and Ron Apparated (separately) back to their flat.

"You know I really wish you didn't learn how to do that," Ron said looking down.

"Yes I do know that, you've mentioned it for the last week since I've been certified," Hermione said. "Something about not getting to hold me as tightly anymore."

Ron made a face at her as she walked over to him, taking his hands and leading him back to their room.

"I knew you couldn't wait to get me back to your lair to do all sorts of wicked things to me," Ron said, smirking.

"You wish," Hermione said, but she had indeed been thinking along those lines. There was something about seeing him in that blue shirt he was wearing now, and the look he had when he was talking to his friends, so happy, that made her want to be alone with him. She took off her shoes and got into more comfortable clothes, as did Ron. She could feel his eyes on her and she loved it. She patted the side of her bed and said, "That really was a lovely party... you were right about my parents."

"Of course I was," Ron said smugly and she winkled her nose at him.

"Hmph," Hermione huffed, but went on with her original train of thought, "it just would have felt so weird not having them there. They've celebrated all my birthdays with me."

"You didn't seem so happy when you first saw them, though," Ron chuckled.

"It still bothers me when I see them in the wizarding world..." Hermione muttered.

"I've noticed," Ron smiled; she hadn't said anything out loud about that but her eyes would always darken a little when her parents and magic were mentioned together.

"Thank you," Hermione said from his arms as she looked into his eyes. "For knowing me better than I do sometimes."

Ron looked at her and his breath caught in his throat. She was looking at him with such love and affection that everything that he carefully been planning for the last two weeks fell though. "Hermione Granger, you've ruined everything," he muttered shaking his head.

"What does that mean?" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows together, looking a little hurt.

"It means I had plans and now it's all ruined because I can't wait any longer," Ron said, tilting his head to the side and smiling at her with her favorite grin.

Hermione looked into his eyes, her heart starting to beat fast, she knew this was going to be big and she couldn't wait to hear what he had to say to her.

"Before I met you," Ron started, his voice nervous as he tried to remember what he had come up with the other night... he thought he would have days to memorise this. "I was stuck in a grey life. I was happy enough, but nothing really special. And then I met you in that coffee shop and everything was different. I think I fell in love with you that first day..." at the point Hermione's eyes started to fill with tears and she tried to interrupt but he wouldn't let her. "The first day you met Harry and Bess, I knew that my life would never be the same. I was already making plans for our future together."

"What?" he was sure is what she said, but it came out oddly because his finger was keeping her mouth closed.

He smiled at her. "The first time I saw you read to Bess my head filled with visions of you reading... er... well reading to our own children." He was blushing as red as his roots at that confession but he forced himself to continue, "I knew it was too soon for that, but I wanted it.

"I knew that I could never live without you, when I tried to," his voice and eyes were grave at the mention of their separation, but he felt it was important to let her know this. "I never could have just let you go like that. Luckily for me, you realised the same thing."

"Ron," Hermione said, tears streaming down her face, but again he wouldn't let her interrupt him.

"I knew that all my dreams would come true the night we first made love," Ron smiled fondly at the memory. "When you accepted me for being different than you... well at least that's what we thought at the time... for being a wizard. I feared you wouldn't have been able to... a fear that weighed on my consciousness all those months I didn't tell you. You have no idea how good it felt for me when you said it didn't matter. That you love me no matter what I am."

Hermione's expression changed and he knew exactly what she was thinking, _I might have an idea about that_.

"I suppose you do have an idea, but still, it was the best day of my life... up to that point," Ron smiled. "And today, you giving me the last thing I've been wanting since I've met you."

"What?" Hermione questioned.

"For you to admit that I'm right," Ron smirked at her madly.

"Prat," Hermione said slapping his shoulder as he chuckled.

"You made it impossible for me to wait a second longer with this," Ron said his eyes going serious as he looked at her with all the love and determination he had. He then got up and went to his drawer, took off a charm that was hiding something very special and turning back to her, more nervous than he had ever been in his whole life.

Hermione gasped, cover her mouth with her hand, she could see exactly where this was going, she had had thought this was coming, but it didn't shock her any less seeing him like this.

"Your dad told me this is what Muggles do," Ron muttered as he kneeling before her, and then looked straight into her eyes, opened the box in his hand and said, "Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione didn't say anything, she just lunged at him, tears still streaming down her face and kissed him as hard as she could.

O

"You know you still haven't answered my question," Ron said chuckling, they were on their bedroom floor with the comforter over them. "I mean, you did said yes a hell of a lot... but I'm not sure..."

"You are such a prat," Hermione said giggling.

"But am I your prat?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ronald Bilius Weasley, I'll marry you," Hermione said, smiling at him.

Ron's heart beat faster as he reached over to where he noticed the box with a ring in it had landed when Hermione tackled him and picked it up. He placed the ring on her finger, it magically sized so it would fit her no matter what, and smiled proudly at that. Hermione's own heart was beating almost as fast as she smiled bemusedly at him while he did this. This man was going to be hers forever, she thought.

"Do you like it?" Ron asked when he caught her eyes, he had gone with Harry and Ginny a few days ago, he had waited until Ginny could go with him because he was sure that both Harry and himself would be totally useless at picking out a ring.

Hermione looked at it, honesty she would have been just as happy if it was a plastic ring, but when she saw the small and subtle diamond that wasn't over powering but still beautiful and elegant, her smile broadened. "It's perfect," she beamed at him, and then kissed him again.

"You said that my dad told you to kneel..." Hermione said some time later, Ron was absentmindedly putting his figures through her hair.

"Yeah," Ron smiled. "You know the last time we visited them, well the reason why I wanted to go so badly was to ask...

"It better not have been his permission," Hermione said hotly.

"No, I wouldn't do that," Ron smiled at her; he loved that look.

"Oh, that's good, I would have had to punish you if you had said yes," Hermione said.

Ron's smile became mischievous and longing but he just went back to his story, "I asked if there was a certain ring passed down in your family," and seeing that Hermione was furrowing her eyebrows added, "our family does. I think that's why Mum wanted a girl so much. The ring she has passed down from mother to daughter for seven... well Ginny would be the seventh generation. Anyway, I wanted to make sure that there wasn't anything like that for your family."

"That's sweet," Hermione smiled as she rested her head on his chest.

"Thanks," Ron chuckled. "So that's when he told me about the kneeling thing and some other stuff."

"Like what?" Hermione asked, but Ron just shrugged. "So, other than my parents and Ginny and Harry... who else knows about this?"

"Well, first off your mum doesn't know," Ron said. "Your dad said something like she wouldn't have been able to keep the glee off her face..."

"She really wouldn't have," Hermione chuckled. "I would have known in a second. I assume you didn't tell your mother yet either... I'm sure she would have had the same problem."

"Obviously," Ron laughed. "Actually my dad was the only other person that I've told. I kind of figured this all out when I was talking to him about a month ago."

"Really," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ron sighed. "Somehow we got to talking about you... don't ask me how, but Dad always has a way of getting things out of me without me even realising it. So, I told him of some of my plans with you, and he asked me really calmly, 'so what are you waiting for?' It wasn't demanding like the way Mum would have asked and I don't know. He just made it seem like I didn't have to wait any longer to have everything I wanted."

"So, what were you waiting for?" Hermione smiled at him.

"That conversation obviously," Ron chuckled. "I just thought that it would be rushing things... I mean Mione, we've only known each other a year."

"Not even," Hermione corrected.

"No, but if you didn't ruin everything by being perfect and all, it would have been a year when I asked you," Ron huffed.

"Sorry," Hermione chuckled. "You wanted to ask me on our anniversary."

"Yeah, I figured that would have been the most romantic," Ron said. "I know how much you like all that crap."

"I'm not a romantic..." Hermione said making a face.

"Yes you are, you're always reading the romance novels, and crying over those movies, and you love any and all of the romantic gestures that I've done," Ron said smirking at her indignant face. "And believe me love... it would have been very romantic."

"Well, I'm glad you couldn't wait," Hermione said, snuggling closer to him. "As romantic as you may think I am, I would much rather be your fiance longer than just about anything you could offer."

"Hm, so you mean you would have liked it better if I'd asked you this morning... I really wanted to," Ron said.

"Er... I'm not so sure about that," Hermione said thinking about going to the party after that. It would have come out in a second and both their mums would have been all over them.

"I supposed everything worked out fine this way," Ron smiled and she started breathing heavily, he could tell that she was nearly about to drop off. "Mione."

"Mmm..." Hermione said.

"I love you," Ron said kissing the top of her head.

"I love you," Hermione said back. "Forever."

**A/N: Okay, so I hope you like the ending and it wasn't too fluffy or anything. Like I said I have at least two outtake chapter for this story but I'm not sure when I'm going to update this. **


End file.
